Une semaine pour tout changer
by Malinette - P
Summary: UA - Pas de magie - Entre coups de gueule, crises de fou rire, une mère totalement dingue de nains de jardin et un chat envahissant au regard autoritaire, lisez l'univers d'une autre Hermione qui a autant de problèmes que celle que nous connaissons
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà je me lance dans une fic. Enfin en réalité elle est ancienne (et finie) mais je vais y ajouter pas mal de choses qui collent plus avec mon écriture actuelle donc... ^^

C'est donc un **UA** (**U**nivers **A**lternatif) où il n'y a pas de magie.

Résumé :

C'est la dernière année pour Hermione et Harry à Poudlard. Mais un nouveau proviseur, Albus Dumbledore, arrive à la tête de l'établissement et décide de les réconcilier avec Drago Malfoy. Le plus beau gars de Poudlard, faisant rêver toutes les filles, jalouser les garçons, tout le monde veut être son ami. Mais il est aussi imbu de lui-même, excessivement arrogant et personne ne sait ce qu'il pense. Voilà les trois critères qui font qu'Hermione le déteste.

Plonger dans une semaine de la vie d'Hermione qui va être obliger de supporter son meilleur ennemi pour un proviseur qu'elle trouve très étrange. Mais derrière ce chamboulement ne se tramerait il pas autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus profond ? De plus magique ?

**Alors je préviens tout de suite** : J'étais dans ma période Mary-Sue quand j'ai écris cette fic, genre Hermione est Catherine Zeta-Jones, Harry est Brad Pitt et Drago est Johnny Depp. Rien de bien grave me direz vous mais même si je vais essayer d'atténuer cela risque de dégouliner un peu quelque fois ^^ Soyez rassuré, ces descriptions hasardeuses ne sont que pour leurs apparences :)

La publication sera toujours aussi régulière que d'habitude. En revanche il y a moins de capitre et ils sont longs

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Tous marchent par deux :

Le bien et le mal

Le paradis et l'Enfer

L'homme et la femme

Le yin et le yang

Le magique et le non magique.

Ces univers sont liés. Un changement dans un donne un bouleversement dans l'autre. C'est ainsi que cela marche depuis la nuit des temps.

* * *

Pas de panique, le premier chapitre arrive tout de suite

_Merci d'avoir lu _


	2. Jour I : Première Partie

Re-Bonjour ^^

J'ai encore un truc à vous dire (oui je sais je blablate trop) :

Serpentard / Serdaigle et Poufsouffle / Griffondore sont des collèges. Le lycée c'est Poudlard une école très réputé qui forme des comédiens, danseurs et toutes autres professions artistiques. Aucun Poufsouffles ni de Griffondores autres que Hermione et Harry n'ont été accepté dans l'école. Tous les autres personnages que je fais apparaître étaient soit à Serdaigles soit Serpentard.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR I :**

**Ce n'est pas une demande mais du chantage**

Ginny et moi rejoignirent Lavande et les deux jumelles, Parvati et Padma. Elles semblaient en train d'épier quelqu'un et ne remarquèrent même pas, notre intrusion dans leur contemplation.

- Il est si beau. S'extasiait Lavande.

- Si populaire. Continuait Parvati.

- Avec lui notre nom serait gravé jusqu'à la mort. Rajouta Padma.

- De qui êtes-vous en train de parler ? Demanda Ginny.

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers nous comme si on était folles.

- Mais enfin qui serait assez beau pour faire tourner le cœur de toutes les filles de ce fichu bahut ! S'exclama Padma.

J'étais perdu au contraire de Ginny.

- Vous parlez de Drago Malfoy ? Demanda t elle avec un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.

- Drago Malfoy ? Vous plaisantez ? Demandai-je, totalement en retard.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et elle se joint aux trois autres filles dans leur contemplation. Je restai en retrait et m'assit sur les marches qui entouraient toute la cour. Je pris le livre que j'avais commencé la veille au soir et reprit ma lecture. Mais je pensai à toutes autres choses. Il est vrai qu'il était beau ce Drago. Certes aussi très populaire, mais il ne restait à mes yeux qu'un bourge attirant les foules avec son argent et son visage glacé. Pas la peine de penser à ça.

Je me replongeai la tête dans ma lecture pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard quand la cloche retentit. Je me relevai et m'approchai de nouveau de mes amies qui regardaient à présent leur prince charmant se déplacer. Je lui lançai un regard évasif. Il était encore entouré de sa bande d'idiots. Depuis trois ans s'était les mêmes.

Mais mon regard bifurqua en direction de mon prof de Physique. M Da Silva. Un grand – très grand – homme avec des jambes dont, comme disait Ginny, on ne voyait jamais le bout. Il nous fit signe et tout le monde le suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage où un nouveau « _Je t'aime Drago_ » figurait. Décidément les filles étaient bien stupides. Certaines avaient carrément laissé leur numéro de téléphone. Je rejoignais ma place quand le prof nous lança un « _tous au fond de la classe ! _» Ginny me rejoignit et me regarda surprise.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait ? Demanda t elle.

Je ne pu que lui répondre un haussement d'épaule. Comment voulait-elle que je sache quoique ce soit ? Je ne m'appelais pas Mr Da Silva. Je n'étais pas grande et encore moins prof de physique. Soudain quelqu'un me mit ses mains sur les yeux et me souffla à l'oreille.

- Qui c'est ?

- Harry ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Et en me voyant il sourit à son tour.

- Je me demande ce que Drago et sa bande on encore fait, me murmura t il, en se mettant à côté de moi.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois. Harry n'aimait en rien Drago. Cela datait de la seconde. En réalité dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Comme à toutes les rentrées, nous étions arrivées ensemble et de suite j'ai remarqué que certaines filles me jetaient des regards assassins. Pourtant est ce de ma faute si Harry était un magnifique brun ténébreux avec de beaux yeux verts ?

Mais je m'égard. A peine arrivé dans notre classe, Mme Chourave, nouveau professeur principal et d'anglais, nous avait quitté un instant pour je ne sais plus qu'elle raison et là les choses avaient commencées. Drago se trouvait devant nous et s'était tourné vers Harry.

- Moi, c'est Drago. Je ne crois pas que tu étais à Serpentard, ni Serdaigle l'année dernière ?

- Nan, Griffondore. Avait il répondu froidement – ces deux collèges se détestaient par principe.

- De Griffondore? Tu dois te sentir seul ? Ils n'y en aucun ici à par toi – son regard se posa sur moi – et elle aussi.

- Je sais comment trouver des amis.

La prof était revenue à ce moment et Drago après un regard de haine nous avait tournés le dos et n'avait plus adressé la parole à Harry depuis ce moment sauf pour se disputer. Mais surtout il avait réussit à liguer notre classe au grand complet contre lui. Moi j'avais été épargné mais les filles ne me portaient pas pour autant dans leur cœur.

Cette situation c'était débloqué quand Ginny m'avait posé une question si idiote que j'en avais rie – _Harry et toi vous êtes ensemble ?_ – et quand je lui eu assuré que non, les rapports avec les autres filles devinrent beaucoup plus amicaux. Pour Harry cela changea aussi et depuis il était souvent avec Ronald – alias Ron – le frère de Ginny. Pour précision dès maintenant, Ginny a sauté une classe et s'est retrouvé dans la classe de son frère.

Je fus sortit de mes pensées par le prof de physique qui devait répéter mon nom pour au moins la troisième fois.

- Hermione ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Excusez-moi.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Venez tirer au sort votre partenaire.

J'eu un air d'incompréhension totale et quelques rires s'élevèrent.

- Je vois que vous n'étiez pas des plus attentives.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur.

- Je répète donc. Pour jeudi prochain, vous allez devoir faire un exposé en binôme, Garçon / Fille. Donc maintenant venez choisir. Répéta-t-il en secouant une boite pleine de papier.

Je m'avançai et arrivai près du bureau. J'étais la troisième fille à m'approcher.

- Commencez par le thème de l'exposé.

Je réussis avec difficultés à prendre un morceau de papier.

- Les gaz, leurs composants et leurs variantes.

Un murmure se fit entendre derrière moi. Et je le compris parfaitement. Je venais de tirer le sujet, sans aucun doute possible, le plus dur. Mais également celui que je maîtrisais le plus.

- Maintenant votre partenaire.

Je venais de réaliser que j'avais deux chances sur quinze garçons de tomber sur un gars pas trop idiot. Ron et Harry. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et tout en suppliant tous les êtres supérieurs de l'univers et ses environs, je tirai un papier. Mais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le nom, je fus d'abord surprise puis énervé. Comment faire un exposé avec lui ? Cela revenait au suicide !

- Hermione. Me pressa le prof. Pouvez-vous nous faire partager votre découverte ?

- Drago Malfoy. Dis-je calmement.

Je me retournais et vit que toutes les filles semblaient déçues et une nouvelle fois je me retrouvais portant la haine de toutes les filles de terminale 1 sur le dos. Je vis le regard haineux d'Harry et quand je le suivis, je tombai directement sur celui impassible de Drago. Un vrai mur !

- Bien, allez vous asseoir, derrière Lavande et Blaise, nous avons d'autres binômes à former.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me mordis la lèvre – un vieux réflexe – et je partis m'asseoir derrière Blaise. Celui-ci ne me regarda pas – et tant mieux ! – mais regarda Drago s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à commenter les différents binômes. Moi j'étais occupé par mes pensées et je les eus quittés juste une fois pour sourire au binôme que formait Ginny et Harry. Ron de son côté était avec une fille idiote répondant – enfin je crois qu'elle répond ! – au nom de Pansy Parkinson. Une peste !

Dès que la cloche sonna, je me précipitai en dehors de la salle et fut rattrapé vite par Harry qui me prit la main.

- Tu aurais vu la tête de Pansy quand elle a vu que tu étais avec Drago. Railla-t-il.

- Cela devait être amusant.

- Pas qu'un peu. Alors contente de ton binôme ? Me demanda t il inutilement.

- J'aurais préféré être avec toi, si c'est ça que tu veux entendre. Mais bon. Drago est malgré tout un bon élève.

- Et ne l'oublions pas, le grand Drago Malfoy, bourge de son état !

J'éclatai de rire et on descendit les escaliers. Arrivés devant la salle de mathématiques, le professeur Rogue nous attendait. Aussitôt, nous avons arrêté de rire en voyant son regard noir et sévère. Notre classe avait eu la particularité de ne pas bouger depuis la seconde et de garder presque tous les mêmes profs.

Et ainsi depuis la seconde, notre professeur de Mathématiques, nous détestait Harry et moi. Pourtant nous n'avions rien fait de particulier, à part peut être arrivé en retard à son cours le premier jour ? Mais en même temps est ce de notre faute si le réveil d'Harry n'avait pas sonné ? En plus ce Rogue détestait les Griffondores !

Harry habitait dans sa propre maison depuis ses seize ans avec son parrain. Il avait habité un an dans un orphelinat, ses parents étant mort l'année de ses quinze ans dans un incendie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi effondré, mais ce jour là, il m'a donné la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'il n'aurait jamais pu me faire. C'était moi la première personne qu'il avait appelé. Nous, nous connaissions depuis nos années de maternelle et j'avais énormément connu ses parents. James et Lily Potter. Au moment du divorce de mes parents ils avaient été mon principal soutien.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle et regardai par la fenêtre. Les secondes étaient en pleins cours de sport. Nan je rectifie. En pleine séance de torture. Je venais de reconnaître Mme Darschmuk – Grosse Bertha pour les intimes – elle avait été baptisé ainsi en raison de ses énormes muscles – ancienne bodybuildeuse – et son accent Allemand. Ce surnom au départ partit du délire d'un ou deux élèves, qui devaient avoir quitté le lycée depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, était devenu un mot courant dans le langage des élèves. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- La grosse Bertha est encore en train de martyriser des élèves.

Je me tournais tout sourire, mais au lieu de Ginny, se trouvait Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Je n'eus même pas le temps de chercher Ginny des yeux que la porte claqua et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le prof. Il était grand, avec une carrure svelte et des longs cheveux coupés au carré noirs et graisseux. Mais malgré cette apparence peu gracieuse, sa seule présence suffisait à obtenir le silence dans toute une classe. Aujourd'hui il avait un air pincé et ses yeux noirs fusillèrent chaque élève tandis qu'il faisait l'appel. Dès qu'il eu finit, il se tourna vers nous.

- Votre professeur principal, étant absent pour les semaines à venir, m'a chargé de m'occuper de vos élections des délégués de classe.

Des élections ? A quoi cela servait ? Ce serait Drago comme toujours.

- Cette année, votre nouveau proviseur…

Un fou du nom de Dumbledore. Il est très vieux et étrange.

- … A décidé qu'il y aurait deux délégués. Un garçon et une fille. On se dépêche. Qui se présente ?

Drago leva négligemment la main mais ce fut le seul garçon. En revanche toutes les filles, exceptés moi – Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi ! – ont levé la main.

- Et bien, que d'enthousiasme. Donc le délégué des garçons sera Drago Malfoy. Maintenant nous allons élire une fille.

Tandis qu'il écrivait le nom des filles, Drago tourna son regard bleu acier vers moi. Il était blond, grand – dix centimètres au dessus de moi – et surtout il avait un visage toujours impassible avec une bonne dose d'arrogance et c'était ça qui le faisait être aimé de toutes les filles.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présenté en tant que délégué ? Demanda t il.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Répondis-je, avec autant de froideur que lui.

- Même pour être ma coéquipière ?

Je le regardais un instant. Un sourire narquois était né sur ses lèvres.

- Nan. Même pour toi, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Il se tourna et regarda le tableau. Je venais de casser son bel orgueil. Je me demande comment je vais réussir à travailler avec lui maintenant. En regardant le tableau, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait effectivement que moi qui ne m'étais pas présenté. A non, je rectifie, moi et Luna Lovegood – mais elle était absente.

- Sortez un papier et dépêchez vous d'écrire votre choix.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur la personne que j'allais élire : Ginny. Bien que la confronter avec Drago ne m'enchantait pas… Elle avait été à Serdaigle donc…

- Maintenant il me faut une fille et un garçon. Le délégué et Mlle Granger, qui est la seule fille non candidate.

Je soupirai et me levai malgré moi. De nouveau beaucoup de filles voyaient dans ma non-candidature une manière détournée de rester avec leur beau blond. Décidément je n'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. Je souris malgré tout en voyant le regard amusé d'Harry. J'essayai de ne pas croiser son regard et donnais les noms à Drago qui comptait les votes. Dès que ce fut finit le professeur nous demanda d'aller nous asseoir. Nous avions fait le dépouillement dans le secret et le prof prit la feuille. Il fut surpris du résultat mais ne fit presque rien paraître.

- Donc la déléguée sera Mlle Lavande Brown et sa suppléante sera Mlle Ginny Weasley.

Je vis le visage de Ginny déçue mais très vite Harry, qui était derrière elle, lui fit passer un message qui lui rendit le sourire.

- Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, prenez vos cahiers de cours.

Toute la fin du cours se passa dans le silence le plus complet, chacun prenant des notes.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je me suis précipité vers Ginny.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Un peu déçu mais bon.

- Tu sais, il n'y avait qu'une voix qui vous séparait.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

On se dirigea vers la porte et l'on passa devant Lavande qui parlait très vite à Drago. Elle prenait très à cœur son travail. La récré se passa comme chacune. Toutes les filles regardaient Drago Malfoy en secret. Tous les garçons enviaient Drago Malfoy en secret. Tous ? Non. Je rassure tout le monde et moi en même temps – Harry me tue s'il lie ça ! – Nous étions tous les trois – j'entends moi, Harry et Ron – assis sur les marches en train de parler de football. Beaucoup de personnes – surtout des filles – m'ont demandé ce que je trouvais d'attrayant au foot ? Facile, J'AIME ce jeu. De plus j'y suis plutôt doué.

Les années précédentes, à chaque fois que je devais jouer, c'était pour marquer un but. Avec Harry on formait un duo implacable. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la conversation s'était engagée sur ce sujet. Dans cinq minutes maintenant nous allions avoir deux heures de foot. Ron y voyait un moyen de montrer son talent aux filles, Harry allait se surpasser pour une nouvelle fois battre Drago et moi. Et bien j'y allais pour tester mes nouveaux talents de gardienne. Et cela même si Harry me répétait que j'étais plus douée pour attaquer et que je ne toucherais aucun ballon dans les cages, je voulais quand même essayer.

Après que la sonnerie est retentit nous étions partit nous changer et comme d'habitude j'avais été la première à sortir. Bah oui, aucune fille digne de ce rang ne sort avant de s'être recoiffé mais moi je ne faisais pas partie de cette catégorie. Moi j'étais plus tranquille. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais assise avec Harry, à attendre Grosse Bertha, les cheveux attaché à la va vite, et le vent faisant volé devant mes yeux les mèches indomptables de mon immense crinière brune et bouclée.

J'étais la seule fille. Je me souviens qu'en seconde, la première fois que j'avais fait du sport avec ma classe, tous les garçons – le prof comprit – avaient été surpris de voir une fille prête avant des garçons. La prof arriva et fit l'appel. Au fur et à mesure les filles commencèrent à arriver et une fois toute la classe réunit la prof nous tint tous son discours en une phrase.

- Dix minutes d'échauffement, ensuite on fait les équipes.

Aussitôt après ce mot prononcé, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Drago. Comme d'habitude tout le monde le voulait dans son équipe et comme d'habitude il irait avec sa bande d'idiots. Tout le monde se mit à courir – avec plus ou moins d'entrain – et dix minutes après les ennuis commencèrent. Tout d'abord il fut décider de faire des groupes de trois pour faire des têtes – Pour un premier cours elle attaquait fort ! – et ce fut le début des jérémiades des filles à propos de leur coiffure. De vraies nulles ! Moi je partis chercher un ballon et m'avançait vers Harry et Ron. Harry, je savais parfaitement – et depuis longtemps – qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement les jongle mais Ron était encore plus fort que lui !

On commença à partir dans un délire. Chacun envoyait le ballon comme il le voulait après avoir montré une figure. Bien sur c'étaient de plus en plus difficile et je fus la première à rater le ballon que Ron m'envoya. Déséquilibré je tombai à terre et en relevant la tête je vis Harry rire aux éclats. Ron semblait inquiet mais quand j'éclatai de rire à mon tour il nous imita. Tous les garçons nous regardaient bizarrement. Enfin surtout me regardait bizarrement. Même au bout de trois ans, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que je pouvais être si… libérée diront nous. Et pourtant je l'étais. Parfaitement sereine en tout niveau.

Certes je n'avais pas toujours été ainsi. Avant j'étais beaucoup plus coincée et fermée dans les études. Mais maintenant j'avais réussit à concilier les deux et j'en étais ravie. Puis ce fut le moment de faire les équipes. Le prof décida de faire des équipes mixtes – j'en étais ravi, vu le niveau des filles ! – et elle désigna comme capitaine Pansy et moi.

- Bien nous allons procéder par ordre alphabétique. Granger commence.

Je n'eu pas à hésiter bien longtemps.

- Harry ! M'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

Beaucoup – en réalité tout le monde – me regarda comme s'il y avait écrit sur mon front « _idiote à vendre_ ». Je n'avais pas choisi le grand Drago. Non c'est vrai, j'avais choisi le grand Harry. Il me sourit et me rejoint.

- Parkinson ? Demanda inutilement la prof.

- Drago.

Elle avait l'air ravi et me regarda comme si je venais de faire la plus grande bêtise de ma vie. Drago lui en revanche m'adressa le même regard que d'habitude.

- Maintenant une fille.

- Euh… Murmurai-je. Tu veux qui ?

- Ginny ! Dit Harry sans me demander mon avis.

Elle nous rejoint avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à que deux équipes de quinze soit constitué. Tandis que la prof notait les membres de chaque équipe, les filles se mirent à piailler, les garçons à se provoquer avec amusement et moi j'étais avec Ginny, bien décidé à savoir à quel poste elle voudrait jouer. Harry en revancha fixait d'un œil noir Drago, pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas.

- Bien maintenant chacun va se placer à un bout du terrain. Je veux voir ce que vous valez. On se dépêche !

Tout le monde obtempéra. Et dans chaque équipe quatre remplaçants furent choisis Ce furent quatre filles dans chaque équipe – Pas très étonnant – Finalement je pris place dans les cages. Harry alla dans le rond central et la première confrontation Drago / Harry eu lieu. Même de plus loin, j'aurais reconnu la carrure de mon meilleur ami quand il est énervé, et là il n'y avait pas de doute si il avait pu casser les doigts de notre adversaire, cela aurait été avec plaisir. Puis le match s'engagea.

Harry avait vu juste, je ne touchais pas la balle durant les dix premières minutes. Mais à un moment, Drago eut le ballon et réussi à remonter toute notre ligne de milieu de terrain, jusqu'au moment où entre lui et le but il ne resta que moi. Il arma son tir et déclencha un véritable boulet de canon qui partit sur mon côté gauche. Ni une ni deux, j'avais plongé et le ballon s'arrêta au creux de mes bras. Tandis que je me relevai, j'entendis Harry hurler à notre équipe qu'on devait faire plus attention pour ne pas laisser passer n'importe qui. Vu le tir que Drago venait de lancer il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Le match continua et à la mi-temps il y avait toujours 0-0. Harry s'assit côté de moi sur le banc.

- Il faut que tu viennes jouer.

- Harry, je suis aux cages !

- Et alors ? Sors-en ! Si tu n'es pas avec moi, je ne peux pas marquer.

- Harry passe le ballon aux autres et tu verras.

- Aux autres ?

- Bien sur. Si tu fais tout tous seul cela ne marchera jamais.

Mais notre conversation fut coupée par la prof qui vint jusqu'à nous.

- Potter vous restez sur le banc pendant la deuxième période.

- Quoi ! S'exclama t il. Sur… Sur le banc ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous m'avez l'air doué Potter mais votre équipe doit jouer aussi.

Elle partit et Harry me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Le regard qu'il ne m'avait lancé que deux fois au cours de notre amitié.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Parce que je suis d'accord avec elle. Affirmai-je.

Le sifflet retentit.

- Tu ne me souhaites pas bonne chance ? Demandai-je.

- Non.

Je partis sur le terrain et après une courte discussion avec Ron, je pris place en attaque alors que lui-même allait aux cages. Le match recommença et une nouvelle fois Drago remonta tout le terrain, je le vis tirer comme un forcené mais pour mon plus grand bonheur je vis la silhouette de Ron sauter et repousser le ballon de ses deux points. Aussitôt il me renvoya la balle et je partis en contre. A mon tour je remontai toute la défense. Enchaînant les dribbles et je passai la balle à Ginny et elle arriva devant le but.

Le gardien fonça vers elle et au dernier moment elle fit un geste magnifique – même si elle me dit plus tard qu'il était involontaire – qui mit le gardien par terre et envoya le ballon vers moi. J'armai mon tir et le ballon fila vers les cages. Mais au dernier moment, Drago qui – je l'avais vu – avait suivit ma course s'interposa et se prit le ballon en plein ventre. Moi qui m'étais déjà prit un lancer dans le ventre je peux vous assurer que cela coupe le souffle ! Mais il ne sembla pas particulièrement atteint et passa la balle comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne restait à présent que deux minutes et il faut bien admettre que les gardiens s'étaient surpassés. Je voyais une nouvelle fois filé Blaise alors que Drago était près de moi. Il avait l'air déterminé à me marquer mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Je vis Harry sur la ligne de touche. Il était debout à côté de grosse Bertha et regardai le jeu comme s'il aurait pu donner tout l'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissé pour avoir la permission de rentrer en jeu. Soudain Ron intercepta une nouvelle fois le ballon et je partis à toute vitesse.

Drago qui ne s'y attendait pas fut prit de cours et Ron me lança la balle. Mais alors que j'allais amortir la chute du ballon de ma poitrine, Drago surgit derrière moi et mit sa tête avant. Je fus déséquilibré et tombait la tête la première dans le gazon. Je sentis ma cheville craquer sous mon poids, ainsi qu'une douleur dans le poignet. J'entendis un poids retomber sur le sol et des pas partir. Soudain il y eu une ovation. Drago venait de marquer.

Le sifflet retentit et cela ne semblait pas pour célébrer le but ni la fin du match. J'entendis quelqu'un venir vers moi et je me relevais péniblement. C'était Grosse Bertha.

- Comment vas-tu Granger ?

- J'ai mal à la chevi…

Mais j'arrêtai de parler quand j'entendis la voix plus qu'en colère d'Harry. Je tournai la tête et le vit devant Drago. Ils avaient la même taille, la même carrure et semblaient aussi énervé l'un que l'autre.

- Qu'est ce qui ta prit ! Tu aurais pu lui casser la jambe.

Drago me regarda et dit d'un ton calme.

- Si tu es si inquiet va la voir au lieu de me crier dessus.

Et il planta Harry en plein milieu du rond central. Puis Harry se précipita vers moi.

- Hermione ça va ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Potter j'étais en train de lui poser la question !

- Viens !

Sans tenir compte de notre prof, il me prit dans ces bras et me porta d'un pas vif jusqu'au hall. J'entendis juste la prof crier avant qu'on entre. L'infirmerie avait la particularité de se trouver au premier étage, mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua à me porter.

- Alors ça va ? Me demanda t il.

- Un peu mal à la cheville mais je crois que si tu continus de me porter, ton dos va se bloquer.

- Tu plaisantes ? Sourit-il. Tu es aussi légère qu'une plume.

- Mais oui…

- Tu as bien joué. Dommage qu'avec Ginny cela n'est pas marché.

- Dommage qu'on est perdu surtout.

- Bof. Dit il en haussant les épaules – choses difficile avec moi dans ses bras – Je n'ai pas bien joué. Si j'avais donné aux autres le ballon dès le début on aurait marqué.

Je souris, Harry avait la particularité de reconnaître ses erreurs uniquement quand il se passait quelque chose, comme s'il cherchait à se faire pardonner. On arriva devant l'infirmerie, mais Harry refusa de me lâcher. Il entra et me posa sur une chaise. L'infirmière arriva. Elle s'appelait Mme Pomfresh. Elle était grande avec des boucles blondes grisonnantes.

- Hermione ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

Tandis qu'Harry se lançait dans un discours incriminant Drago. Je me souvins de la dernière fois que j'étais venu. Harry et Drago venait de se battre et cela avait finit en bagarre général. Finalement, je m'incrustais dans la bagarre et avant de pouvoir calmer Harry, je m'étais prit un coup de poing, deux tentatives pour me faire tomber et j'étais rentré dans un grand idiot. Finalement j'avais finit à l'infirmerie, en compagnie d'Harry et Drago, et d'autre crétins dans leur genre, et toutes les filles avaient encore vu là une tentative pour rester seule avec leur prince de Serpentard. Des fois elles me laissaient sans voix. Personne n'aurait l'idée de se mettre dans l'état où j'étais juste pour un garçon. Je revins sur terre quand l'infirmière s'adressa à moi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit si grave. Juste une petite foulure, mais rien de bien méchant.

Méchant peut être pas mais douloureux si ! Tandis qu'elle renvoyait Harry sur le terrain, je me redressai sur la chaise. Elle m'enroula une bande apaisante autour de la cheville et soudain j'eu l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. De la magie !

- Vous allez manger ici, le temps que tout se remette en place. Je vais vous chercher votre repas, et ne bougez pas d'ici !

Elle sortit pile au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Alors que je commençais déjà à m'ennuyer, la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit et y entra le proviseur Dumbledore, Albus de son prénom. Il me fit un sourire que j'identifiais comme amical et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Mlle Granger ?

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- J'ai entendu votre petite conversation avec Mr Potter quand il vous portait pour venir ici.

- Ah…

Le visage de l'homme venait de s'éclairer d'un sourire et je le soupçonnais fortement de croire que je sortais avec Harry.

- Mais c'était amical. Voyez vous Harry a toujours été très… Protecteur à mon égard.

- Protecteur ? Sourit le proviseur. Je vous crois. Mais je suis venu pour parler de votre relation avec Drago Malfoy.

Je ne pense pas que moi, relation et Drago Malfoy est quelque chose à faire dans la même phrase.

- Voyez vous, votre ancien proviseur m'a parlez des petits incidents qui se déroulaient entre vous. Il est bien sur normal de ne pas porter tout le monde dans son cœur mais quand cela déclenche des violences regroupant tous les élèves de l'école.

A n'en pas douter il a eu vent de notre baston général de l'année dernière.

- Bien sur je sais que vous n'êtes mêlé à cette histoire qu'en raison de votre amitié avec Mr Potter mais il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, aussi, voyez dans votre binôme avec Mr Malfoy, une occasion de… D'organisez, si j'ose dire, une paix entres les deux garçons.

- Vous parlez d'Harry et Drago ?

- Exactement.

- Mr, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, soyez certains que sous aucune torture Harry n'admettrait qu'il a eu tort et même si je ne connais pas bien Drago, je pense que la chose s'applique à son caractère.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Je crois qu'il prend ma réponse comme un manque de coopération. Mais en même temps il est vrai que rassembler ces deux garçons relève de l'impossible.

- Et bien Mlle Granger, je pense que vous devez vous atteler à cette tâche, aussi vaste soit elle. De toute façon je vous parle de cette idée car j'ai dans l'intention que dès une prochaine dispute entraînant une bagarre, il me faudra renvoyer ses deux garçons de l'école. Donc je vous accorde une semaine pour réussir ce pari difficile. Mais voyez vous, je pense que d'approcher Mr Potter est plus dure que d'approcher Mr Malfoy.

- Pas dans mon…

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra le sourire aux lèvres mais il se figea en voyant le proviseur.

- Excusez-moi, je venais voir si Hermione se portait mieux.

- Entrez Mr Potter. Invita le proviseur en se relevant. Mlle Granger, pensez bien à ce que je vous ai dit. Bonne fin de journée à vous deux.

* * *

Voilà l'intrigue est lancée ^^

C'est tout jusqu'à demain. Réactions?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	3. Jour I : Deuxième Partie

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à **Fan01** et **Groumd**, vous êtes revenue c'est la classe ;)

Qu'est ce que vous pensez des chapitres? Trop long?

_Bonne_ _lecture_

* * *

**JOUR I :**

**Objectif : ok… Ce n'est pas gagné**

Harry salua d'un signe de tête le départ de Dumbledore et me lança un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce que te voulais Dumbledore ? Demanda t il en s'asseyant près de moi.

- Il a eu vent de nos disputes avec Drago. Et il voulait entendre ma version des faits. Et La prof elle a dit quoi ?

- Pff. Ne m'en parle pas ! Elle m'a collé ! Et ce soir en plus. Juste parce que je suis parti du terrain ! Franchement.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Donc je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi aujourd'hui.

- J'essayerai d'y survivre. Dis-je d'un air ironique.

- On ne pourra pas faire nos devoirs ensemble.

- Arrête je souffre.

- Hermione !

Je souris.

- Je t'appellerai pour qu'on les fasse ensemble.

- Je…

- Nan mieux on s'installe sur msn, on met le casque et la cam et comme ça…

- Hermione ! Tu recommences !

- D'accord. Souris je.

L'infirmière revint dans la salle et renvoya immédiatement Harry à la cantine. Finalement, je passai toute l'heure et demie toute seule dans l'infirmerie à réfléchir aux paroles du proviseur. Une semaine ? C'est impossible ! Comment rapprocher ses têtes brûlées en une semaine ? Surtout que c'est du chantage ! Soit je supporte un ennemi dans le risque que mon meilleur ami ne me parle plus ou alors je ne fais rien, je garde mon meilleur ami encore une semaine et ensuite il se fait viré de l'école ! Je n'ai pas le choix.

Ce proviseur venait de me tendre un piège dans lequel j'étais obligé de tomber ! Il était vraiment étrange avec sa longue barbe argenté. Il semblait pourvu d'une aura bizarre. Quelque chose dans ses yeux peut être. Ou ses lunettes en demi lune ou encore sa façon de parler mais quelque chose clochait.

Soudain la sonnerie retentit me sortant de mes pensées. Je souris en pensant que maintenant devait avoir lieu le court de théâtre. Un court parfait pour ne pas avoir d'heure de permanence et tout de même s'amuser. Harry et moi l'avions prit dès la première. Malheureusement pour Harry, Drago l'avait prit aussi. En faite nous avions tout trois exactement les mêmes cours.

Pendant cette heure seul une petite partie de la classe était présente les autres étant dans d'autres options. J'arrivai devant la salle et Harry m'accueillit avec un grand sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Notre amitié en avait étonné plus d'un. On se fait une confiance absolue, se parle de tout, rigole tout le temps et ressemble à un vrai couple. Il n'était pas rare qu'on se balade main dans la main, ou qu'on se prenne dans les bras à n'importe qu'elle occasion. Mais cette complicité avait beaucoup davantage – comme avoir les meilleures notes en théâtre ! – mais aussi des inconvénients du aux petits copains et copines.

La dernière en date d'Harry avait été en troisième et elle lui avait fait tout un scandale parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de me prendre dans ses bras. Bon je dois avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment le comportement idéal mais après ce petit incident on avait décidé tout les deux de choisir des personnes qui pourraient comprendre notre fonctionnement. Pour l'instant cela n'avait pas été concluant.

- Alors pas trop rasoir la cantine ? Demandai-je.

- Toujours sans toi.

- Très drôle.

Je lui donnai un petit coup dans les côtes au moment ou la prof arrivait. Elle s'appelait Mme Ombrage. C'était une vraie peau de vache ne désirant qu'une chose que le théâtre soit reconnu à sa juste valeur. Mais pour l'instant c'était peine perdue ! Elle nous sourit et invita les élèves à entrer dans la classe. Enfin le lieu de prédilections de tous les dormeurs !

L'ancien proviseur l'avait laissé transformer sa classe comme elle le désirait. Le résultat avait été des plus concluants. A la place d'un tableau se trouvait une estrade rouge sang et à côté de la fenêtre le bureau de la prof. Les tables était recouvertes d'un tissu fuchsia et installé contre le mur ou des coussins pourpres avaient été entreposés.

Au sol deux matelas était collés et dessus s'entassaient coussins, poufs et autres tissus. C'était une des raisons qui poussaient les élèves à prendre cette matière. Mais pourtant chaque vendredi, la prof organisait un examen et tous ceux ne recueillant pas la moyenne était exclu. Dans notre classe seul trois élèves étaient partit. Trois filles étant venues juste pour Drago.

Comme à notre habitude, Harry s'installa sur la table dans le coin du mur et moi je m'assis perpendiculaire à lui, mon dos reposant sur son épaule.

- Bonjours à tous, les terminales 1. Commença la prof de sa voix stridente – encore un de ses défauts ! – Aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner à l'examen de demain. – Nous sommes jeudi, j'aurais oublié de vous le dire ? – Evidemment vous savez que tous ceux qui n'ont pas la moyenne seront recalés et exclu de mon cours.

Je regardai Harry et sourit. Toutes nos notes s'étaient trouvées à plus de quinze.

- Seulement cette fois je vais compliquer les choses. Vous avez tous hier fait des improvisations et j'espère d'ailleurs que vous avez retenu mes critiques.

Pour éclaircir certaines choses, la prof ne nous donne nos rôles et nos thèmes que la veille, soit disant pour nous préparer à affronter le stress.

- J'ai décidé de vous faire faire une scène sur un sujet quelconque qui sera tiré au sort dès demain. Cependant là est la différence, vous allez être répartis en groupes de trois que j'ai moi-même constitué ce midi en compagnie du proviseur. D'ailleurs ce dernier viendra assister à l'examen de demain. Bien Ginny, veuillez distribuer ses feuilles s'il vous plait.

Le proviseur ? Qu'une solution, il a décidé de passer à l'action dès maintenant d'ailleurs je ne serai pas surprise si…

- Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry.

Je sortis de mes pensée et vit qu'il tenait sa feuille. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Notre groupe était composé de moi, Harry et Drago. Je reçu ma feuille.

- Madame il doit y avoir une erreur ! S'exclama Harry toujours sur la table.

- Comment cela Mr Potter ?

- Qui a eu l'idée de nous mettre avec Malfoy ?

Je me redressai et m'assit droit sur la table, la tête toujours dans ma feuille. Une des improvisions était une crise de jalousie. J'espère que je n'aurais pas celui là !

- Mr Potter, c'est une idée du proviseur.

- Du proviseur ? S'exclama Ginny. Mais il sait très bien qu'Harry et Drago se détestent.

- C'est justement le but de sa manœuvre…

- Qu'on se déteste encore plus ? S'exclama Harry.

- Mr Potter arrêtez de me couper la parole, vous manquez singulièrement de politesse. Mr Dumbledore a décidé de mettre fin à ses enfantillages ridicules. Et que ce soit clair, j'approuve totalement sa manœuvre, pour être un bon comédien, il faut savoir mettre de côté ses problèmes personnels.

Je levai la tête et me mit debout.

- Madame. Même si c'est dans un but pédagogique c'est totalement fou de nous mettre ensemble. Nous ne pouvons pas nous voir et ça depuis trois ans. Dis-je.

- Mlle Granger, je vous croyais plus futée. Dit la prof, tandis que je sentais Harry se rapprocher de moi pour se mettre debout à son tour. Ses rivalités on bien assez duré et de plus elles animent toute l'école. J'étais là l'année dernière et vous n'allez pas me dire que quand vous vous êtes retrouvés à l'infirmerie parce que vous aviez été prit dans une bagarre général, vous trouvez cela normale.

J'ouvris la bouche mais Harry parla pour moi.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans s'engueuler ! Eclata t il en se levant.

- Surveillez votre langage Mr Potter !

- Mais ouvre là toi pour une fois ! S'exclama Harry à l'encontre de Drago.

Jusque là, il était resté en retrait, debout contre le mur. Tous les élèves regardèrent Drago qui soupira. La prof se tourna également vers lui.

- Mr Malfoy ? Je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que vous êtes délégué de cette classe. Avez-vous la même position que vos camarades.

Je croisai son regard et cru y lire de la réflexion. Pourtant comme à son habitude son visage reflétait de l'indifférence.

- Je pense…

- Miracle. Murmura Harry à côté de moi.

- Que il y a des situations qu'il faut éviter de toucher. Il est tout à fait vrai que nous ne nous supportons pas…

- Je rêve ou il y a une pointe de sens dans ce qu'il dit. Murmura de nouveau Harry.

Je souris malgré moi.

- Mais malgré tout. Je serais ravie de faire cet examen avec eux.

J'étais effaré mais ce n'était rien comparé à Harry. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda t il.

- Non.

- Mais…

- Mr Potter, je crois que Mr Malfoy a été tous ce qu'il y a de plus clair. Donc nous avons assez perdu de temps. Commençons par Mlle Brown et Mr Weasley. Vous allez mimez un départ en vacances.

Je me tournai vers Harry.

- Allez ça ne sert à rien. Tu as perdu.

- Je déteste perdre.

- Je le sais.

Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Le reste du cours se passa normalement et encore une fois nous fîmes un exemple de notre amitié. Nous devions mimer une dispute. Nous n'avons pas été vraiment à la hauteur cas nous avons finit en fou rire.

D'ailleurs tout la classe était mort de rire en nous voyant essayer malgré nous de se calmer – il faut préciser que nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés ! - La seule façon étant de ne pas se regarder. Le seul problème là dedans c'est que la prof enlève des points dans ces cas là ! Quand la sonnerie a retentit, nous sommes sortit avec un mal de côtes impressionnant.

Malheureusement les bonnes choses ne durent jamais – j'en sais quelque chose ! – quand on voudrait qu'elles continuent. Harry et moi voulons tous les deux devenirs comédiens, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes rentré dans ce lycée. Mais même si nos notes nous le permettaient, il fallait que l'on se spécialise dans un domaine précis. J'avais choisit la poterie et Harry le dessin.

Même si notre cours n'était séparé que par un vide dans la même classe, c'était quand même moins drôle. On arrivait devant la salle et se rangeait de chaque côté du mur, l'un face à l'autre. Mais on était pas les seuls, Drago arriva avec sa bande d'idiots et nous regarda avec amusement.

- Alors Potter c'est dur de te séparer de ta petite copine ?

Harry se redressa immédiatement près à mordre. Je me redressai à mon tour et vit à l'autre bout du couloir la haute silhouette du proviseur. Bon c'est le moment de calmer le jeu.

- Et toi… Commença Harry.

- Nan ça suffit. Dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il me regarda surprit.

- C'est bien _Harry_. Ecoute là, cela t'évitera de te faire humilier devant tout le monde. Dit sarcastiquement Drago.

- La ferme Drago ! M'exclamai-je.

Lui aussi fut si surpris qu'il se tue. Je fus obligé de constater que tous les regards, sans exception, étaient tournés vers moi. Bon d'accord je venais de dire au grand Drago Malfoy de la fermer, et alors ? N'empêche il faut que je trouve vite une explication.

- Tu te prends pour qui Hermione ? Me demanda Pansy.

- Pour moi et j'évite a ton pote de se prendre des heures de colle. Qui serait assez stupide pour se battre en présence du proviseur ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'arrière et je vis Dumbledore s'approcher doucement. Il me regarda, puis Harry et enfin Drago.

- Il y a-t-il un problème ?

- Non, aucun Monsieur. Dit Drago. Nous nous apprêtions à rentrer en classe.

- Parfait Mr Malfoy. Sourit-il.

J'ai le droit au dernier regard, super ! – bien sur je plaisante – Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était que pour me rappeler le marcher que cet homme avait prit sans mon accord mais qui pourtant me mettais dans le rôle de la médiatrice entre mon meilleur ami et un ennemi, vraiment vive cette journée !

En plus Gobe-Planche à l'air énervé. Gobe-Planche alias professeur d'art plastique. Elle avait arrangé sa salle pour qu'il y ait deux parties semblables dans la même pièce, tout un programme mais elle s'en sortait parfaitement. Par contre avec elle, c'était opération "attachage" de cheveux. Et avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle elle nous tenait toujours le même discours :

- Vous entrez, sortez vos affaires et vous mettez à vos places dans la calme, je réponds aux questions dans dix minutes, Potter et Granger vous restez avec moi.

Ca par contre, elle ne le dit jamais. Enfin si une fois. En seconde on avait légèrement sali la salle, de peinture rose. Mais c'est Harry qui avait commencé !

- Bonne chance. Nous murmura Drago avec ironie, avant d'entrer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry se retenait de ne pas le faire tomber.

- Bien, Mr Potter je voulais vous avertir que votre retenu se fera avec moi après mon cours. J'ai quelques décorations à commencer pour le spectacle de fin d'année.

- Bien madame. Marmonna Harry.

- Rentrez Potter. Bien et vous Mlle Granger le proviseur m'a demandé un service que j'ai trouvé excellent pour le bon fonctionnement de mon cours.

Laissez-moi deviner… Je dois faire binôme avec Drago Malfoy ?

- Vous allez vous mettre en binôme avec Drago Malfoy.

Gagné ! Sortez le champagne ! Nan mais à quoi joue ce Dumbledore ?! Et si moi je n'ai pas envi de me mettre avec Drago ?

- Professeur vous qui connaissez mes rapports plus qu'affectueux avec Drago. Dis-je ironiquement. Pourquoi m'imposer sa présence ?

- Miss Granger, vous, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy avez déjà manqués l'exclusion de peu de chose l'année dernière. Moi-même étant votre professeur principal, je vous ai défendu ayant l'espoir que vous alliez vous rabibocher et j'ai eu tord. Maintenant je crois que toute votre mascarade idiote a assez duré ! J'ai entendu dire que se matin encore vous aviez finit à l'infirmerie.

- Ce n'était pas à cause de cette dispute je suis mal tombé au foot !

- Miss Granger, pas de mensonges. Votre professeur m'a tout raconté et la dispute entre Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy y comprise.

Je soupirai malgré moi. Le réseau d'informations professoral était plus performant que celui des élèves.

- Maintenant je crois que cela a assez duré. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Il faut…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et je fus aussi surprise qu'elle. Harry et Drago était face à face séparé uniquement par une table, tout les élèves les regardant avide. Leur visage était furieux et ce même pour Drago qui pourtant ne semblait jamais éprouvé que de l'indifférence.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ! S'exclama Gobe-Planche.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers nous et je croisai le regard d'Harry que je n'avais jamais vu si furieux et je remarquai que sa lèvre était en sang alors que la joue de Drago était rouge.

- Je me souviens avoir demandé le calme alors pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Mlle Brown !

Lavande se leva lentement.

- Vous êtes déléguée et vous ne réagissez pas ?!

Lavande se fit soudainement toute petite et je vis que les deux garçons n'avaient pas desserré les poings. Je remarquai que Drago me fixai intensément tout comme une bonne partie des élèves. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Bien puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire. Mr Weasley vous surveillez la classe pendant que j'emmène ses deux élèves chez le proviseur.

Ron se leva maladroitement tandis que les deux garçons approchaient. Je souris à Harry mais il ne répondit pas et avança sans même un regard pour moi.

- Quand je reviens, je ne veux pas un bruit ! Mlle Granger allez vous asseoir.

J'obéis malgré moi et, la mine pensive, je m'assis à ma place. Pourtant à peine la porte eu claqué un brouhaha s'éleva des élèves et Pansy s'approcha de moi.

- Tu es contente j'espère ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois contente ?

- C'est de ta faute si Drago va chez le proviseur !

- Je n'étais même pas dans la pièce ! Je sais que je suis très forte mais il faut m'expliquer comment j'ai pu déclencher une bagarre. Dis-je avec ironie.

Elle se tue et retourna à sa place, alors que dans la classe, le silence s'était fait de nouveau. C'est incroyable. Pour une fois que je voudrais qu'elle parle ! Je sentis quelqu'un me taper dans le dos et me retournai.

- Tu étais la cause de la dispute. Me murmura Ginny.

- Quoi ?

- Drago a provoqué Harry en disant un truc sur toi. Ne me demande pas quoi je n'écoutai pas. En attendant, Harry en a eu marre, il s'est levé, lui a dit un truc dans le genre « _Je m'en fou de se que tu penses ! Elle ne ferait pas ça !_ », Drago a répondu un truc comme « _Tu t'en moque, pourtant tu es près à la bagarre pour elle. Tu as peur ?_ » Puis ils se sont rapprochés et on parlé à vois basse. Le résultat est une droite venant d'Harry et un uppercut venant de Drago et toi et la prof qui entrez.

- Un beau bordel pour pas grand-chose.

- Ouai c'est ça.

Je soupirai.

- Décidément cette journée n'est vraiment pas des plus simples.

- Bah.

Elle se replongea dans sa découpe d'argile et, me contentant de sa réponse monosyllabique, j'en fis de même. Pendant tout le cours, j'entendis des murmures mais cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Enfin la sonnerie retentit et je me précipitai vers le bureau du proviseur. Devant j'y retrouvai Drago, assit sur une chaise à patienter. Mais aucune trace d'Harry.

- Si tu cherches ton pote il est à l'infirmerie. Me dit-il d'une voix glacé.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je l'ai légèrement amoché mais je pense que tu le reconnaîtras. Me répondit il ironique.

Je partis sans en dire plus. Je descendis jusqu'au premier étage et ouvris la porte, la défonçant à moitié. Harry était simplement assit à la place où je me trouvai le midi. Il regardait le mur et semblait dans de profondes réflexions.

- Harry ?

- Quoi. Me répondit-il sèchement.

Bon heureusement que je le connais sinon je l'aurais mal prit.

- Ta lèvre va mieux ?

- Evidemment.

Je me postai devant lui, mettant fin à sa contemplation du mur. Mais apparemment, me regarder dans les yeux n'était pas dans son programme.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ta prit ?

- Pourquoi tout de suite tu penses que c'est de ma faute ?! S'exclama t il en me regardant enfin, les yeux pleins de colère.

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur et que je me fous totalement de ce que peux penser Drago.

- Ouai c'est ça.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et l'infirmière en sortit.

- Oh bonjour de nouveau Hermione. Harry vous pouvez partir. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ? Me demanda t elle.

- Non. Pas pour moi merci.

Elle sourit et j'entendis la porte claquer. Alors là Harry allait un peu trop loin. Je veux bien admettre que ce n'est pas agréable de se prendre un pain par son ennemi mais tout de même !

- Harry ! M'exclamai-je en courant pour le rattraper.

Il se retourna et me fixa de nouveau.

- Tu es sur que tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Non. Maintenant tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai une heure de colle.

Il me tourna le dos et s'en alla. Je soupirai et entendit quelqu'un rire dans mon dos.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Drago ? Demandai-je posément en me retournant.

Il affichait un sourire narquois.

- Il y aurait il de des tensions entre les amis Griffondores ?

- Fou moi la paix.

Je partis sans demander mon reste et en repassant devant la salle d'art, je vis Harry en train d'ouvrir un pot de peinture. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que j'avais pu faire. Je retournai chez moi et soupirai une nouvelle fois en passant devant la maison d'Harry.

Je m'arrêtai devant un pavillon coquet dont le jardin était en plein dans une guerre entre des nains de jardins et des roses rouges. Ma mère et ses passions étranges ! J'entrai dans le salon et posai mon manteau. En ce mois de Septembre la température extérieure devait avoisiner les dix-huit degrés alors que chez moi cela plafonnait à trente. Autant dire le Sahara.

Je soupirai, savourant ses quelques secondes de solitude. Soudain une porte claqua à l'étage du dessus et j'entendis les pieds de ma mère résonner dans le couloir au dessus de ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux justes à temps pour voir arriver ma mère en peignoir en haut des escaliers, les cheveux mouillés, collé sur son dos et les pieds nus répandant de l'eau sur son passage.

- Maman combien de fois je t'ai dis et répété que cela met de l'eau partout ?

Elle me sourit, évitant la réponse et vint me poser un bisou sur le front.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ma chérie ? Demanda t elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

- Très moyenne, cours de physique je suis en binôme avec Drago Malfoy, cours de math, Drago s'est mit à côté de moi, sur le coup je n'ai pas comprit mais je pense que c'est le prof qui lui a demandé. Puis nos délégués sont Drago et Lavande Brown. Ensuite au foot j'ai découvert que Ron savait magnifiquement bien faire des jongles. Puis on a joué une grande partie et Harry et moi nous sommes disputés, je me suis foulé la cheville en deuxième mi temps à cause d'une mauvaise chute. Harry m'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Pour le théâtre, demain nous avons une improvisation à trois, Harry, Drago et moi. Pendant le cours d'art plastique, la prof ma retint juste avant pour me dire que je devais me mettre avec Drago et quand nous sommes rentrées les dernières dans la classe, nous avons trouvés Harry et Drago près à se sauter à la gorge. Ils ont finit chez le directeur et Ginny m'a dit que la dispute avait commencé à cause de moi. Finalement, Harry ne me parle plus pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai un contrôle d'espagnol pour demain et j'allais oublier le plus important : notre proviseur a décidé que je devais raccommoder Harry et Drago ensemble en une semaine pour qu'il n'y est plus de problèmes dans le collège.

Je repris mon souffle et constatai que cela ma faisait un bien fou. Comme tous les jours je vis ma mère dans ce que j'avais finit par appeler une profonde réflexion. Elle était toujours dans cet état quand je lui racontai les journées mais j'eus l'impression qu'elle restait plus longtemps dans sa « _transe_ ».

- Tu as passé ta journée avec Drago dis moi ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

Je m'allongeai totalement et fermai les yeux.

- Et tu es sur que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Il m'énerve avec ses allures pleines d'arrogances.

- Mais tu ne le hais pas totalement ?

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Mais ce proviseur est bizarre. Il veut que je rassemble Harry et Drago. C'est impossible !

- Mais tu n'as pas encore vraiment essayé ?

Je me redressai et fixai ma mère. J'avais l'habitude de l'entendre dire des arguments farfelus pour me réconforter mais là c'était juste un constat et le pire c'est qu'il était juste.

- Non. Pas vraiment. Juste avant le cours d'art j'ai interrompu leur dispute mais juste après ils se sont battus. Alors… Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Si ce Dumbledore veut que ce soit toi, il y a sûrement une raison. En plus ce n'est peut être pas plus mal que tu ne sois pas confronté sans cesse à des disputes.

Je souris malgré moi. Mes parents se sont séparés alors que je n'avais que quatre ans et pour tout dire cela ne sait pas bien passé. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que je me suis rapproché d'Harry. Je mangeai souvent chez lui et passai tout mes week-end là bas, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. A un moment je me suis même dit que ses parents voudraient bien m'adopter.

Mais finalement, ma mère a obtenu ma garde et réussit à garder la maison. Cela fait douze ans que tous ceci s'est passé. Depuis les parents d'Harry sont morts et je ne vois mon père qu'une fois par an. Sertes ceux sont de bons moments, enfin sauf quand il passe me chercher, mais ce n'est pas pareil, plus après tout ce qu'il a fait à maman. Je revenais sur terre et constatait que ma mère avait disparu de notre salon.

Je montai les escaliers et l'entendit chanter dans sa chambre. Là il y avait vraiment un truc de pas normal. Mais en entrant dans sa chambre j'eus la vraie sensation qu'il y avait du changement. Ma mère était sur son lit, son casque sur la tête a regardé différentes tenues étalés sur son lit et par terre.

- Maman ?

Elle leva la tête avec un grand sourire et enleva ses écouteurs. Là y a vraiment un truc pas normal.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Oh je ne t'ai pas dit ? J'ai un dîner de gala se soir ! S'exclama t elle.

- De gala ?

- Oui, mon patron a décidé de m'envoyer représenter notre compagnie dans un grand gala de charité !

Elle se mit à s'habiller derrière son paravent et je m'approchai d'une de ses robes.

- Et tu dois y aller en robe du soir ?

- Evidemment ! S'exclama t elle en revenant dans mon champs de vision, une robe pastel en vêtement et en train d'attacher ses boucles d'oreilles – les plus belles. C'est un grand gala ! Une ovation ! Une vraie chance pour ma carrière !

Sa carrière ? Elle est secrétaire, comment pourrait elle monter ? Mais je me forçai à sourire.

- Et tu rentres quand ?

- Dans la nuit. Par contre demain tu devras te réveiller seule, mon patron m'a accordé ma journée.

- Ah…

Un klaxon retentit dans la rue.

- C'est mon taxi ! S'exclama ma mère. Quelles chaussures ?

- Les mauves feront l'affaire.

- D'accord merci beaucoup !

Elle se précipita dans le couloir et j'entendis se pas d'éléphants s'arrêter dans l'entrée.

- Passe le bonjour à Harry s'il vient !

Et la porte claqua. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vit la voiture démarrer et s'effacer de ma vision au coin de la rue. Je soupirai. Non Harry ne viendra pas. Il m'en veut même si je ne sais pourquoi. Je soupirai et rentrai dans ma chambre pour réviser mon contrôle d'espagnol. Enfin je pris un bain chaud, mangeai en vitesse et m'avachis sur mon lit où je m'endormis la fenêtre ouverte.

* * *

Première journée terminée ^^ Réactions?

Comme vous vous en doutez il y aura 7 journées et vous allez voir le nombre de problèmes qui peut s'accumuler en seulement 7 jours :D

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	4. Jour II : Première Partie

Bonjour à tous !

Ah... Les week-ends en famille^^ j'ai réalisé que je ne vous avais pas prévenu de la non-publication d'hier alors désolé u-u'

Sinon, un grand merci à : **Groumd**, **olpl84**, **Fan01** et **Cha Darcy** (Bon retour parmis nous!!)

J'ai raccourci le chapitre et les autres également

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR II :**

**Rumeurs et gifle**

Je me réveillais pleine d'appréhension. Aujourd'hui allait être une mauvaise journée, je le sentais. Je fis rapidement le résumé de la situation. Mon meilleur ami ne me parle plus, je vais sans doute passer encore la journée avec mon pire ennemi et devoir aussi commencer à travailler sur l'exposé des gaz. Que du beau quoi.

Je me levai péniblement, descendis les marches au ralentit, pris le courrier et arriva dans la cuisine en évitant les chaussures que ma mère avait laissé traîné en rentrant de son « gala ». J'allais lui porter son café sur sa table de nuit comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne travaille pas quand on sonna à la porte.

Eteignant le gaz j'allai ouvrir la porte pour tomber devant la personne que j'aurais le moins soupçonner de voir. Je vis ses yeux bleus me regarder de haut en bas et compris que j'étais juste dans un pantalon blanc très – trop – moulant avec un débardeur. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche je lui claquai la porte au nez. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là !

- Bon Hermione tu ouvres je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! S'exclama t il de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

- Je ne parle pas aux portes.

Je me saisis du gilet noir de ma mère et ouvris la porte à moitié lui barrant le passage.

- Tu comptes me laisser à la porte ?

- Exactement. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je suis venu te parler de notre exposé.

- A sept heures du matin !

- Je suis un lève-tôt.

Je vis son sourire narquois apparaître.

- Tu n'as rien à faire à ma porte à sept heures du matin. On en reparle en cours !

J'allais claquer la porte quand il mit son pied pour m'en empêcher.

- Dégage ton pied !

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien.

Je rouvris la porte.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir. Non mais qu'elle idée. Vas voir ton fan club et fous moi la paix !

- Il se passe quoi ici ?

Je regardais derrière Drago et reconnu avec surprise les cheveux ébouriffé d'Harry. Drago se retourna aussi et je vis le regard de mon meilleur ami devenir glacial en le regardant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

- Je suis vraiment un idiot.

Il repartit en direction de chez lui et obéissant à je ne sais qu'elle pulsion je quittai ma porte pour aller à sa poursuite.

- Harry ! Lui criai-je en plein milieu de la rue.

Il se retourna et j'arrivai à sa hauteur essoufflée.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ? Demandai-je difficilement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fou ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! J'ai ouvert ma porte et je l'ai vu.

- Et tu ne lui as pas demandé ce qu'il voulait ? Vous avez gentiment engagé une conversation ?

- Mais non…

- Allez ce n''est pas la peine.

Il partit sans un autre mot et je restais longtemps au milieu de la rue à le regarder partir. Puis je repartis vers chez moi ou je ne vis pas Drago. J'entrai et je cru avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant affaler dans mon canapé.

- Mais il ne faut pas te gêner ! Sors d'ici !

- Que t'as dit Potter ? Demanda t il sans même bougé.

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Sors d'ici !

Soudain j'entendis une porte claquée et je regardais le haut de l'escalier. Ma mère apparue en chemise de nuit, seule sa robe de chambre enfilée.

- Pourquoi cris tu ainsi Hermione ? Oh ! Bonjour.

Elle venait de voir Drago qui s'était immédiatement relevé.

- Tu es un ami d'Hermione ?

- Drago Malfoy, Madame. Je suis venu voir Hermione pour lui parler du binôme que nous devons faire en commun. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder. Au revoir madame, passez une bonne journée.

Après sa tirade de parfait gentleman il se tourna vers moi.

- A tout à l'heure en cours Hermione. Sourit-il.

Il sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte d'entrée. Je restais subjuguée alors que ma mère descendait le reste des escaliers.

- C'est vraiment lui le Drago dont tu me parles sans arrêt ? Il est tout à fait charmant.

- Charmant ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Il s'est invité chez nous sans ma permission, il ta fait un remake du parfait jeune homme alors que dix seconde avant il venait de s'avachir dans le canapé !

- Mais calmes toi enfin. Me dit ma mère d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ? Mais si c'est très grave ! Il n'a pas à s'inviter ici ! Ni à te réveiller !

- Désolé de te dire ça ma chérie mais c'est toi qui ma réveillé.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel et retournai dans la cuisine. Ma mère s'assit en face de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je énervé.

- Il est très mignon et tout de même bien élevé. Tu es sur que tu le hais ?

- Maman ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je hais Drago ! Tout est pour le mieux comme ça et ce n'est pas près de changer !

Je quittai la table et me précipitai dans ma chambre ou je claquai la porte. Je m'habillai d'un jean et d'un col roulé blanc, des baskets blanches complétant le tout. Mes cheveux étaient étonnement plats et disciplinés alors que je les attaquais à l'aide de ma grosse brosse.

Tandis que je me regardais dans la glace mon regard fut attiré par une forme sombre sur mon lit. Je me retournais brutalement et me retins de crier en voyant deux yeux jaunes me regardant : un chat. Il était gris avec une bande noire faisant le contour de ses yeux comme des lunettes.

La fenêtre ouverte de ma chambre m'apporta la réponse à sa présence ici. Je soupirai et m'approchai. Ce chat à un regard sévère. Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Un chat ne peut pas avoir un regard sévère ! Je le pris dans mes bras alors que ma mère toquait à ma porte. Elle ouvrit et eu un regard surpris en voyant le chat dans mes bras.

- Où as-tu eu ce chat ?

- Nulle part. C'est lui qui est venu. Sûrement par la fenêtre.

Ma mère regarda la fenêtre et le chat.

- Il a l'air vieux. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait monté un étage par dehors ?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache ? De toute façon je suis en retard.

Je lâchai le chat qui alla se réfugier sous mon lit, saisis mon sac, embrassai ma mère au passage et deux minutes plus tard j'étais dehors en direction du lycée. Je n'avais pas tord ce matin, la journée commençait très mal. Arrivée devant les portes du lycée, je fus directement assailli par Ginny.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on raconte ? Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

- Drago est venu chez toi ce matin !

Je m'étouffai et repris difficilement ma respiration. Alors que je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate je jetai un regard vers Drago.

- Qui a dit ça ?

- C'est vrai alors ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était vrai, je veux savoir qui a dit ça ?

- Bah en faite ça a commencé ce matin. Harry est arrivé énervé. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il ne m'a pas répondu. Ensuite une demi-heure après, Drago est arrivé. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait si tard et vu le regard qu'Harry lui lançait je lui ai redemandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il m'a répondu que ce matin il avait vu Drago devant chez toi. Et que… Ca va Hermione ?

Je restais abasourdie. C'était Harry qui avait dis ça ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait depuis hier ?

- Alors ? Me pressa Ginny.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ou pas ?

Je la regardai énervé.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?

Je la laissai en plan et entrai dans le lycée sans un regard pour personne. Je grimpai les trois étages me séparant de la salle d'espagnol et allai m'installer à ma place habituelle. Les autres entrèrent au moment ou je m'asseyais et je vis Harry se rendre à une autre place que celle qu'il avait habituellement, à côté de moi.

En revanche ce ne fut pas le cas de Drago qui s'installa à côté de moi sous le regard surpris de toute la classe. Je soupirai en constatant que les tables ne pouvaient pas se décoller. Alors que je repérai une autre table de libre le professeur entra et mis fin à mes espoirs. L'heure et demie qui s'écoula ensuite fut la plus horrible de ma vie.

Je ne fis même pas la moitié de mon contrôle que le temps était déjà terminé, les paroles de Ginny n'arrêtant pas de revenir dans chacune de mes pensées. Pourquoi Harry avait dis ça ? Il savait très bien que cela me mettrait mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qui avait pu déclencher tout ça ?!

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait je soupirai en regardant le professeur me prendre ma feuille. Je n'allais pas dépasser le neuf. Je me levai en vitesse, saisis mon sac et me dirigeai vers la cour de récréation où m'attendais un quart d'heure d'attente. A peine arrivée dehors une main me tapa sur l'épaule. En me retournant je tombai sur les yeux bleus de Ginny.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Et quoi ?

Elle me prit le bras et m'emmena vers le banc le plus proche.

- J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu m'as parlé comme ça ce matin. Et aussi se qu'il se passe depuis hier.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se arrive ! Ca me dépasse totalement !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu trouves normal le fait quand une journée tu t'es retrouvé tout le temps à côté de Drago. Je crois qu'Harry se sent délaissé.

- Parce qu'il croit que c'est de ma faute ?

- Non. Mais comprends-le. Ici tu es sa seule vraie amie en qui il est une totale confiance et depuis hier tu es sans cesse avec Drago. Et le voir ce matin chez toi à du être le coup de grâce. Tu comprends…. Vous auriez pu être discret.

Je suis sur d'avoir eu un air d'incompréhension intense parce que c'était ce que je ressentais. Pourquoi devions-nous être discrets ? Soudain la lumière se fit et je me levai en vitesse.

- Il croit qu'on a… Il ne croit quand même pas… Il n'est pas bien !

Je me retournai vers le reste de la cour et repérai Harry avec Ron et Neville Londubat près de la cantine. Je me précipitai sur lui sans faire attention au cri de Ginny qui me demandait de revenir.

Je poussai Dean et Seamus qui venaient de rejoindre les garçons et me plantai devant Harry. Je croisais ses yeux émeraude en me demandant qu'elle torture j'allais lui faire subir pour avoir cru ça de moi.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi con ?!

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai couché avec lui ?

- Si ce n'est pas le cas qu'est ce qu'il faisait chez toi ce matin ?

- Je te l'ai dit ! Il est venu pour me parler de l'exposé !

- A sept heures du matin ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ? S'exclama t il en s'énervant à son tour.

- C'est que tu dois en être un si après douze ans d'amitié tu n'arrives pas à me croire !

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Un crétin devant ma porte ? Et alors ?

Je le vis soupirer et se redresser totalement m'obligeant à lever la tête.

- Cela ne sert à rien de parler. En plus je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te justifies. J'espère juste que tu as aimé ça.

Il tourna les talons mais je le rattrapai et il se retourna. Il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que je lui avais déjà collé une gifle et étais partis dans le sens inverse. Je croisai de nombreux regards stupéfaits et alors que je passais devant un banc plein de Serpentard une voix sarcastique sortit du lot de murmures.

- Alors Hermione ? Stressé ? Tu veux que je te détende ?

Je me retournai pour croiser les yeux amusés de Drago qui se firent plus sérieux en croisant mon regard que j'imaginais furieux et plein de haine. Je ne m'attardai pas sur lui et partis en direction du hall les larmes aux yeux. Je parcourrai un couloir, montai deux escalier et finalement me retrouvai devant la porte menant au toit.

Je la regardai longuement et finalement l'ouvrit et montai les dernières marches. Je n'étais jamais venu sur le toit et je découvris qu'il donnait une merveilleuse vue sur une bonne partie de la ville. Je m'assis vers le milieu où je ne pouvais être vue d'aucun côté et contemplai le ciel d'un bleu pâle.

Je devais être là depuis dix minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit. Avec lassitude je fixai le proviseur venir jusqu'à moi et s'asseoir. Il avait gardé une distance respectable et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

- Comment savez vous que j'étais ici ?

- Je dois vous dire Mlle Granger que j'ai un sixième sens en la matière.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Je me sentais mal et triste, ce n'était pas le moment pour écouter des paroles creuses.

- J'ai eu vent de votre petite… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'appeler.

- Ma crise aigue de vitalité.

Je le vis sourire. C'était ce que me disais le père d'Harry quand on était petit et que je m'énervais contre son fils.

- Je suppose que vous ne tenez pas à en parlez ?

- A quoi bon. Les opinions sont faites. Et je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à résister.

- J'ai lu votre dossier scolaire. D'excellentes notes, très sociale, aimant aider les autres… Et j'en passe. Ce sont vos professeurs qui ont écris de telles choses. Pourtant en lisant les informations sur vos parents…

- Vous savez que mon père est instable, qu'il battait ma mère et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas eu ma garde. Qu'il a été en prison et que maintenant je ne le vois qu'une seule fois par an. Vous allez me dire que malgré les épreuves j'ai été très courageuse de résister mais c'est faux !

Je me levai sans réaliser que j'étais en train de manquer de respect à mon proviseur.

- Je ne suis en aucun cas courageuse. On n'a pas arrêté de me protéger et de faire les choses à ma place ! Je suis faible et lâche de toute façon !

- Si vous vous trouvez si faible. Prouvez ce que vous valez. Prouvez que vous pouvez réussir. Même si les regards des autres comptent, il faut savoir les mettre de côté pour se concentrer sur le plus important.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

- Vous. Et la seule façon pour réussir c'est que l'équilibre revienne autour de vous.

Je le vis se relever, me saluer et sans aller comme il était venu. Il a raison. Je vais prouver se que je vaux. Et que ses idiots le veulent ou non. Je vais les empêcher de s'engueuler à tout bout de champ et aussi de se faire virer de l'école. Je me tournai vers la ville une dernière fois et eu un choc de voir le chat, qui s'était infiltré dans ma chambre, devant moi, sur le même toit.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ! Tu me suis ?

Il me regardait et encore une fois j'eu l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Je lui tournai le dos et redescendit alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers la salle d'histoire théâtrale et rentrai la dernière. La prof, Mme Sinastra, était en pleine tirade et eu un air pincé en me voyant.

- Tiens Mlle Granger. Nous sommes ravis que vous nous honoriez de votre présence.

Ce que cette prof détestait le plus à part moi était les élèves en retard. J'avais tout gagné.

- J'étais en train de dire à vos camarades qu'aujourd'hui nous allions parler de la légende d'Œdipe. Vous êtes peut être tellement calé dans ce domaine que vous vous permettez de rater mon cours ?

- J'ai été retenue par le proviseur, je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard à votre cour et oui je connais la légende d'Œdipe.

- Soit. Alors vous pouvez m'en faire un résumé ?

Rapidement et aussi brièvement que possible, je racontais la légende de cet homme qui après un oracle avait tué son père, épousé sa mère et avait eu avec elle quatre enfants, j'aurais pu rajouter quelques détails mais je me contentais des grandes lignes. Dès que j'eu finit je vis le regard étonné de la prof.

- Et bien je vois que pour une fois vous arriverez à avoir une bonne note à un de mes examens.

Je ne répondis pas et partit m'asseoir à la seule place vide à côté de Neville. Le cours se passa dans le calme le plus complet, chacun prenant des notes. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait une nouvelle fois je ramassai mes affaires, sortis et attendis à la porte de la classe.

Ginny sortit en même temps qu'Harry et quand nos regards se croisèrent je fis comme si de rien n'était. Si je voulais prouver ce que je valais il fallait frapper à un moment imprévu et pas en milieu du couloir du troisième étage.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler _Ginny_ ?

J'avais accentué le « _Ginny _» et je me retins de rire en voyant le visage impassible d'Harry. Son regard était froid et je me promis de lui faire remarquer sa ressemblance avec celui de Drago. Ginny s'approcha et Harry partit avec Ron.

- Que veux-tu ?

- M'excuser. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça se matin, après tout tu n'es pour rien dans tous ça.

- Merci. Sourit-elle. Tu… Tu comptes te réconcilier avec Harry ?

- Sûrement mais en tout cas je ne m'excuserais pas la première.

- C'est idiot de dire ça. Après tout vous êtes amis depuis plus de dix ans.

- C'est justement parce que nous sommes amis depuis dix ans qu'il n'avait pas le droit de croire cela de moi.

Je la vis soupirer et je souris.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dis choisir.

- Je sais mais j'aurais préféré que tout reste comme avant.

Elle se tourna au moment ou je murmurai à mon tour :

- Moi aussi.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la cantine ou elle me prit ma main et me traîna jusqu'à Harry et Ron.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Harry en même temps que moi.

- J'ai envi de manger avec vous deux !

* * *

Voilà la suite :)

Alors, réactions? Mon Ryry est pas gentil hein?

lol allez à la prochaine !

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	5. Jour II : Deuxième Partie

Bonsoir amis lecteurs !

Merci à **olpl84**, **Groumd**, **Cha Darcy** (comment ça s'est passé en maths?) et **Fan01**

Pour les autres j'espère que vous aimez et que j'aurais le plaisir de vous lire un de ses 4 ^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour II :**

**Bagarre et réconciliations**

On se fixa longuement alors que Ron acquiesçait. Harry se retourna et entra suivit de Ginny et Ron. Je suivis malgré mes idées de manger seul et nous nous installâmes. Le silence s'installa sur la table en même temps que nous, Harry et moi regardions chacun dans une direction différente et Ginny et Ron, je le savais, cherchaient un sujet pouvant apporter une conversation pas trop houleuse.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous allez faire ce week-end ? Demanda joyeusement Ginny.

Je la regardai et croisai son regard suppliant.

- Ma mère va sûrement réussir à m'emmener une nouvelle fois dans un magasin pour déjantés où on va encore acheter des nains de jardins.

Ginny me remercia du regard et se tourna vers Harry.

- Et toi ?

- Aucune idée. J'avais quelque chose de prévu mais je n'en ai plus envie.

Aïe ! Ca c'est une attaque dans les règles. Ce week-end nous étions censés aller au cinéma pour nous gaver de pop-corn. Soit c'est mon tour.

- D'ailleurs Ginny tu ne voudrais pas aller au cinéma avec moi demain ? Il y a un bon film et puis j'avais un ami de prévu mais comme il joue au con en ce moment je crois que je vais laisser tomber. Dis-je sarcastique.

Je croisai le regard d'Harry et Ginny dû comprendre notre échange codé car elle toussa.

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Je voulais aller à la patinoire.

- Je viendrais avec toi !

Ginny regarda Harry puis moi, qui avions parlé en même temps, et enfin lança un regard suppliant à Ron.

- On pourrait y aller à quatre. Risqua t il. Ensuite aller au cinéma et finir chez nous autour d'un truc à manger.

- Excellente idée Ron ! S'exclama Ginny. Nous pourrons ainsi…

- Pardon de vous déranger !

Je sursautai en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule et regardai le visage sarcastique de Drago.

- Je t'ai fais peur chérie ?

Je lui enlevai sa main sans lui répondre. Il la remit et je sentis mon sang bouillonner.

- Qui a-t-il ? Tu ne t'es pas remis de ta nuit ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever et lui balancer ses quatre vérités j'entendis un grand crac et vis Drago tomber en arrière. En relevant les yeux je vis Harry debout se massant la main un regard assassin sur le visage. Drago se releva le visage fermé, les yeux haineux et la lèvre en sang.

- Pour qui tu te prends Potter ?! Tu vas voir ce que…

Alors qu'il balançait son poing vers lui je m'interposais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et je m'écrasais sur la table, renversant tous les plateaux. J'entendis le cri de stupeur de Ginny, puis vis les yeux surpris de Drago et plus rien.

Je me suis réveillé dans le lit de l'infirmerie peu de temps plus tard. Mrs Pomfresh était en train de me lisser mon drap et elle m'adressa un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour.

Je me redressai tâtant mon nez.

- Il n'est pas cassé. Sourit l'infirmière. D'ailleurs c'est un vrai miracle. La force du poing de Mr Malfoy aurait du vous le ratatiner.

- Je me suis évanoui ?

- Oui. Sûrement à cause du choc. Pourquoi diable vous êtes vous interposer ?

- Je… J'avais déjà giflé Harry ce matin, en faite je ne sais plus trop. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient d'ennuis.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur une chaise près de moi.

- Dans une querelle de garçons, une fille ne devrait pas intervenir.

- Mais je pense que c'est de ma faute. Hier il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux et j'en suis la cause. Et puis si une nouvelle bataille se passe entres eux, Harry sera renvoyé.

La sonnerie me réveilla de mes pensées.

- Les cours ! Qu'elle heure il est ?

- Vous avez loupé le premier cours de l'après midi.

- Alors ça veux dire que maintenant.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- C'est l'évaluation de théâtre ! Il faut que j'y aille !

- Hermione je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller. Vous vous êtes évanoui…

- S'il vous plait madame c'est extrêmement important ! Le proviseur lui-même va assister à cet examen ! S'il vous plait.

J'avais utilisé le ton implorant que je n'utilisais que dans les cas d'urgence mais il devait continuer à être convainquant car l'infirmière céda.

- Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, mais je vous interdis de vous mêler encore une fois d'une de leur querelle !

- D'accord ! M'exclamai-je précipitamment.

Je me dépêchais de descendre du lit, saisir mon sac et à peine la porte claquée, je me précipitai vers le premier étage. Les autres étaient déjà rentrés dans la classe et j'ouvris la porte sans même toquer. Je fus accueilli par les regards surpris des élèves et de la prof alors que le proviseur déjà présent semblait ravi.

- Tiens… Mlle Granger. Dit Mme Darius. Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui. Beaucoup mieux, merci professeur. Puis je me joindre au cours ?

A peine la prof eu t elle ouvert la bouche que le proviseur répondit à sa place.

- Mais bien sûr. On m'a dit le plus grand bien sur votre façon de jouer. J'aurais été déçu de manquer cela.

Je souris malgré moi et baissai les yeux. Les compliments étaient toujours appréciables mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec. Je rejoignis Ginny sans m'occuper du regard d'Harry. Il fallait toute ma concentration pour me préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

- Je disais donc, reprit la prof. Aujourd'hui va être un examen important. Peu de comédien sont capable d'improviser et ce nombre est encore divisé par trois pour trouver le nombre de comédien capable de vivre la scène. Cependant je suis sur que la présence de notre Proviseur va vous stimuler pour nous donner le meilleur d'entre vous. Les groupes sont répartis par numéro. Vous aller élire dans chaque groupe une personne pour tirer votre thème au hasard. Bien commençons. Une personne de groupe un.

Alors que le proviseur et la prof s'asseyait en face de l'estrade Ginny se leva après un regard à Lavande et Parvati. Elle s'approcha, soupira et tira un papier.

- Scène de shopping.

Oh non ! C'est trop facile pour elles ! Elles s'entraînent tous les week-ends ! Je le sais elle me force à aller avec elles ! Je regardais les trois filles monter sur l'estrade et mimer leur quotidien. Je prenais ma feuille de groupe et relu les thèmes :

- Scène de shopping

- Scène de jalousie

- Scène au restaurant

- Scène entre fan et star

- Scène entre le père, la fille, le gendre : présentation

- Scène de discussions.

Six groupes, six thèmes, aucun n'étant sans danger avec Harry et Drago. Je soupirai. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ! Je sentis la main de Ron me toucher l'épaule. Je me retournai et il me donna un morceau de papier déchiré et plier.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ca vient de Drago.

Je fronçai les sourcils et dépliai le papier.

« _Il faut qu'on se parle avant de jouer sur scène_ »

J'ouvris grands les yeux et me tournai vers lui. Soin regard été sérieux et cette fois il n'y avait aucune arrogance sur son visage. Je froissai le papier et levai la main. Le directeur me vis et dis oui de la tête. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il avait su mais il dit à voix basse.

- Mr Malfoy veuillez accompagner Mlle Granger s'il vous plait.

Je me levai en même temps que lui quittai la table et je fis mon possible pour ne croiser aucun regard surtout celui d'Harry. Alors que la porte claquait sur Drago je me tournai vers lui, les bras croisé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Pas ici.

Il me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans un endroit plus éloigner des classes. A peine se fut il arrêté que je dégageai mon bras.

- Mon contact te repousse à ce point ? Demanda t il sarcastiquement.

- Ne commence pas avec tes grands air et dis moi ce que tu veux.

- M'excuser de ce qui c'est passé ce midi. Tu… Tu vas mieux ?

Je retins ma mâchoire de tomber tellement j'étais surprise. Drago Malfoy venait de s'excuser ?

- Je… Je… Bafouillai-je. Je n'ai plus rien.

- Pourquoi tu t'es interposé ?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Tu n'avais pas à le faire.

- Je viens de te dire que cela ne te regardait pas. Maintenant on retourne en cours.

- Tu as vraiment giflé Potter ce matin ?

- Toute la cour était témoin, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

- Je n'aime pas les ragots.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est de ta faute si je ne parle plus à Harry. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais chez moi ce matin.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Je soupirai et tournai les talons. Si rien ne nous regardait pourquoi continuer une conversation ? J'allais ouvrir la porte quand Drago me rejoignis. On entra au moment ou Ron, Seamus et Pansy finissait leur scène. C'était nous le groupe suivant !

- Vous arrivez juste au bon moment, nous dit la prof. Mlle Granger venez tirer un thème.

Je m'approchai anxieuse et tirai un papier sous le regard perçant du proviseur. Je le dépliai lentement et eu un sursaut d'horreur. Après la scène de jalousie c'était le pire !

- Scène entre le père, la fille, le gendre : présentation.

Je relevai le regard et vis celui amusé de Ginny. Il devait y avoir de quoi rire du dehors.

- Bien Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy rejoignez votre camarade sur scène.

Je regardai le papier pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry. Je sentis leur présence près de moi et relevai la tête pour regarder le regard du proviseur qui devait sembler rassurant.

- Bien, Mlle Granger fera la fille comme vous vous en doutez. En revanche avez-vous une préférence pour le père et le gendre ? Demanda la prof.

Je regardai les deux garçons au visage fermé.

- Bien alors se sera à notre proviseur de décider.

Je savais déjà.

- Je propose que Mr Potter soit le père car je crois savoir qu'il connaît le mieux Mlle Granger. Se sera comme le père connaît sa fille.

- Excellente idée ! S'exclama la prof. Bien vous connaissez vos rôles : place au théâtre !

Je lâchai le papier et en me retournant vis qu'une table et trois chaises avaient été installées. Je soupirai. Drago et Harry s'assirent face à face et je mis au milieu face au proviseur. Le silence s'installa, les deux garçons se toisant.

- Bien. Dis-je. Pa… Papa, je te présente Drago Malfoy, Drago voici mon père.

- Enchanté. Sourit Drago.

Harry renia sa main tendue et reprit.

- Que faites vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis comédien, comme votre chère fille.

OK. Je dois bien avouer qu'il est fort. Si Harry critique le métier de comédien, il me critique aussi.

- Comédien… C'est un bon métier… Quand on a le talent.

D'accord ça ne va pas être facile.

- J'ai tout le talent nécessaire.

- Vous êtes bien sur de vous.

- Une de mes grandes qualités.

- C'est tout sauf une qualité. Je trouve même que c'est mal sain.

- Dans ce monde il faut savoir se faire confiance. La modestie c'est dépassé, mais peut être que vous l'êtes aussi.

- Dépassé ? Moi ?

- Oui par les événements. Vous savez de nos jours il faut savoir faire preuve de flexibilité. Même quand ce dont on est sur peut se trouver être une erreur.

- Un erreur vraiment ? Approfondissez votre pensée.

- Il y a des moments où on est tellement sur de connaître quelqu'un qu'on est persuadé qu'elle ne changera pas.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la pièce n'à plus rien avoir avec un jeu mais que cela devient réelle ?

- Bien vous avez entendu… Commençai-je.

- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre Hermione chérie. Me coupa Drago. Mais que penses-tu de cette idée ?

- Je… Je… Qu'elle idée ?

- Celle qu'on n'a jamais rien d'acquis. Et qu'on peut toujours être dépassé par quelqu'un de plus fort et plus important que soit.

Alors que je décèle de l'arrogance dans les yeux de Drago je sens Harry serrer les poings.

- Rien n'est jamais décidé. Quand on est sur de quelque chose autant y croire jusqu'au bout. On ne peut jamais être vraiment déçu quand on a aimé quelqu'un ou un projet. Mais ce qui fait croire ses choses ce sont les on dit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire chérie ? Me demanda Drago, perdant de sa superbe.

- Si on croit ce que les autres disent c'est comme si on décidait de ne plus croire en son projet.

Mais à quoi je joue moi ! Cela n'a plus rien à voir avec la scène ! Mais aussi que diable disent les gens dans cette situation ?

- Tu as sûrement raison Hermione ché…

- Je vais chercher des boissons ! M'exclamai-je. Que voulez vous ?

Je souris à Harry et priai pour qu'il ne m'envoi pas un pic.

- Une bière s'il te plait. Me répondit-il en souriant.

- Très bien et toi Drago ?

- Pareil s'il te plait.

Je quittai l'estrade quelque seconde et soupirai derrière le rideau rouge installé à chaque examen. Il faut les laisser parler quelque peu. Je croisai le regard d'Harry pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Alors Drago. Quelles sont vos intentions à l'égard de ma fille ?

Continuer pas accélérer !

- Si vous parler de mariage ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Je veux d'abord être sur de moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas sur de ma fille ?

- Pas d'elle mais de moi. Je ne voudrais pas la faire souffrir inutilement.

Bon il est temps de rentrer. Décidément, impossible de savoir si ils jouent ou pas. D'abord une histoire de personne qui double les autres puis ça. Je revins sur l'estrade, posai deux verres imaginaires devant eux et un troisième devant moi. Soudain, alors que j'allais recommencer sur un sujet anodin le réveil sur le bureau de la prof sonna. Elle l'éteignit d'un geste brusque et nous regarda, le silence persistant.

- Bien, c'était… Intéressant. Quand pensez-vous ?

Elle regarda le proviseur.

- Malgré la complexité du sujet, j'ai trouvé qu'ils se sont pas mal débrouillés. Certes l'ambiance était calme comparé à celui que j'ai eu avec ma fille mais c'était assez réaliste.

- Bon et bien je crois que tout a été dis. Sourit la prof à son tour – chose très rare ! – Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. Groupe cinq : Mlle Bulstrode, Mr Zabini et Mlle Patil.

Je souriais à Padma et m'assis à côté de Ginny qui se tourna immédiatement vers moi.

- Tu étais super. Me murmura t elle. Je n'ai assisté qu'une fois à ce genre de rencontre. C'était différent, ma mère rencontrait la petite amie de mon frère Bill. Je peux t'assurer que cela a fini très mal.

- Comment ça très mal ?

- A la fin du dîner la fille s'engueulait avec ma mère alors que mon père et Bill essayaient de les calmer.

Ron se pencha vers nous.

- On les entendait de ma chambre se situant trois étages plus hauts.

Je souris et on regarda les deux derniers groupes passer. Finalement ce n'avait pas été si dur. Bien sur je n'avais pas compris un seul mot de leur langage codé mais j'ai encore cinq jours. C'est peu ! La sonnerie du réveil retentit au même moment que celle annonçant la fin du cours. La prof se leva et nous fit face tout comme le proviseur qui lui, j'en suis sur, m'adressa un faible clin d'œil. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait de nouveau pour l'exploit que je devais réaliser, n'est ce pas ?

- Bravo à tous. Vous avez été excellent. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel résultat.

Soit on avait vraiment été tous excellent soit quelqu'un avait ensorcelé notre mégère de prof.

- Vous recevrez vos notes Lundi. Bien vous pouvez y aller.

Je me relevai et croisai le regard d'Harry. Il semblait soucieux et je lui risquai un sourire qu'il me rendit. J'avais récupéré mon meilleur ami ! Mais ce serai à lui de s'excuser le premier ! Je le vis s'approcher de moi, le regard incertain et à peine fut-il près de moi que je lui sautais au cou. Tant pis je m'excuserai avant.

- Je suis désolé, lui soufflai je à l'oreille.

Je me dégageai et vis ses yeux amusés.

- Tu ne voulais pas attendre que je m'excuse ? Demanda t il.

- Si mais… Comment tu le sais ?

J'entendis une toux discrète sur la droite et je vis le regard gêné de Ginny.

- J'y suis peut être pour quelque chose. Sourit-elle.

On éclata de rire tous les trois et Ron nous rejoins.

- Bon je vois que tout va pour le mieux.

- Oui ! M'exclamai-je.

- Toujours ! S'exclama à son tour Ginny.

- Désolé de casser ce grand moment mais vous êtes les derniers. Critiqua la prof adossé à la porte, son sac rose fuchsia bien visible et attaché sur son épaule.

Nous sommes sortis tous les quatre et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie du lycée. Finalement je n'avais raté que le cours de math. Et ce n'est pas une très grande perte.

* * *

Réactions ?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	6. Jour II : Troisième Partie

Bonsoir !

J'ai toujours l'impression d'être plus occupé en vacances que pendant les cours... Peut être parce que les profs nous blindent de travail ? Ou alors que je suis une faignasse qui aime les vacances **_tranquilles_** passées à ne _**rien**_ faire ? ^^

Sur ces belles pensées (existencielles avouez le), un grand merci à **Cha Darcy**, **olpl84**, **Groumd** et **Fan01**. Je vous aime de plus en plus (ah oui je suis matérialiste aussi lol) vous avez dit que vous serez présents sur la prochaine et vous êtes bien là, ça fait très plaisir :)

Fin de la deuxième journée, donc je récapitule, nous sommes vendredi, Mione c'est réconcilié avec Harry et Drago est étrange... ^^ Je vous réserve un gros problème supplémentaire pour demain lol

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR II :**

**Incompréhension maternelle**

- Je repose ma question ! S'exclama Ginny. Vous comptez faire quoi ce week-end ?

- Aller au cinéma. Répondit Harry. L'envie ne m'avait pas vraiment passé. Rajouta t il en me souriant.

Nous avons continué à parler et rigoler jusqu'à la maison de Ron et Ginny. Ils s'en allèrent et un léger silence s'installa entre nous.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Je souris malgré moi.

- Non. Je sais que tu n'as pas pensé ça pour rien. Mais je sais aussi que je ne saurais la raison que dans longtemps, voir jamais.

- Tu me connais donc à ce point ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Tu m'en veux pour la gifle ?

- Elle était méritée. Bien que violente.

- Je me suis lâché sur se coup là. Avouai-je.

Alors que nous arrivions devant la maison d'Harry je vis assis sur son perron le chat de se matin, celui là même qui était apparu sur le toit. Alors que je m'arrêtais Harry se retourna.

- Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi aujourd'hui ?

- C'est ton chat ?

Il regarda vers sa maison et nia de la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce chat me suit.

Il éclata de rire.

- Comment veux tu qu'un chat te suives ?

- Ce matin il était dans ma chambre, ensuite pendant la récrée je suis allé sur le toit, il était là et maintenant il est ici !

- Il est peut être amoureux de toi. Sourit il en entrant dans son jardin.

Je le vis le prendre et le ramener vers moi.

- Il est très mignon.

- Il a un regard étrange.

- Hermione ce n'est qu'un chat.

- Peut être mais j'aimerais qu'il arrête de me suivre.

- Aller, prend le.

J'obéis et on reprit la route vers chez moi. Arrivé dans notre jardin je lâchai le chat qui partit se cacher derrière un rosier, d'où, après un cri, en sortit ma mère. Elle nous regarda et sourit.

- Harry ! Ravie de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et j'eu le même droit.

- Très bien Jane. Et toi ?

- Parfaitement. Les journées de congés sont toujours les bienvenues ! Et toi ma chérie ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Assez bonne en moyenne. L'après midi rattrapant le matin.

- Je te trouve fatigué… Tu t'es levé trop tôt ce matin !

- Mais non.

Je soupirai alors qu'elle m'embrassait de nouveau. Puis elle repartit vers ses rosiers et nous cria juste avant que l'on entre dans la maison :

- Il y a des brownies dans le four !

Je souris en voyant Harry sourire d'un air gourmant et je laissai passer le chat avant de refermer la porte. Je rejoignis Harry dans la cuisine qui avait déjà sortit le plat du four et se servait une grosse part, assis à la table. Je souris et m'en servis une part aussi. Le silence s'installa et fut coupé par un soupir d'Harry.

- Les gâteaux de ta mère sont définitivement les meilleurs.

- Mieux que les miens ?

Il me regarda et s'abstint de répondre.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont si mauvais ?

- Mauvais n'est pas le mot. Il est vrai que tu es la seule à avoir osé mettre du fromage dans ton gâteau.

- J'en avais marre des gâteaux au yaourt et je voulais changer.

- Tu parles. Tout le monde a recraché sa part. Heureusement que ta mère avait préparé autre chose.

- Je ne cuisine pas si mal !

- Tu arriverais à brûler de l'eau.

Je partis dans un silence boudeur au moment où le chat sautait sur la table. Il s'assit bien droit et nous fixa tour à tour.

- Ce chat est quand même étrange. Dis-je.

- Tu devrais lui trouver un nom.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'il semble t'apprécier.

- C'est totalement idiot.

- Allez. Dis le premier nom qui te passe par la tête.

- Je ne sais même pas si c'est une femelle où un mâle.

- Alors choisit un prénom pour les deux.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée.

Je regardai le chat me regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un air…

- Hautain ! M'exclamai-je.

- Quoi ? Tu veux l'appeler Hautain ?

- Oui. Ca convient aux deux catégories.

- Ce n'est pas un nom.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas mon chat !

Le téléphone retentit et je partis décrocher sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

- Résidence Granger et Davids.

- Bonjour pourrai-je parler à Hermione s'il vous plait.

J'eu un choc en reconnaissant la voix de Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait encore !

- C'est elle. Dis-je en me tournant vers Harry qui s'était resservis en brownies.

- Salut Hermione c'est Drago.

- Je sais. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je vis Harry essayer de donner un morceau de chocolat au chat et je me retins de rire devant sa grimace. Un de ses jeux préférés était de me déconcentré quand j'étais au téléphone.

- Je voulais savoir se que tu faisais ce week-end ?

- En quoi cela te concerne ?

Cette fois Harry releva la tête devant mon ton froid.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a un exposé à préparer.

- Je n'avais pas oublié.

- Encore heureux.

- Et pourquoi tu me téléphones ? D'ailleurs comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

- J'ai des relations.

- Ravi de l'apprendre mais tu ne réponds pas à la question.

Harry se leva, s'approcha de moi suivit des yeux par le chat, colla son oreille au téléphone et se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Drago. Oui et alors je ne comptais pas lui cacher ! Enfin…

- Il faudrait que l'on se voie ce week-end pour commencer à le préparer. Tu n'as pas choisi le plus simple.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu as eu la meilleure note au devoir maison.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai des relations.

- Ravis de voir que je t'intéresse.

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Harry se décala de moi, partit se rasseoir un air énervé sur le visage et caressa le chat d'un air distrait.

- Tu es seule ?

- Cela te regarde ?

- C'est Potter c'est ça ? Il est avec toi ?

Je lançai un regard à Harry.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?

- Tu pourrais me le passer ?

- Hors de question. Maintenant tu parles ou je raccroche.

Je vis Harry se redresser les poings serrer. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir accompagné par un regard autoritaire que j'aurais pu emprunter au chat. Qu'est ce que je raconte ?!

- Je t'ai déjà parlé.

- Je suis occupé ce week-end.

- Je pourrais passer maintenant.

- Hors de question !

- Alors quand ?

- Tu ne viendras pas chez moi !

- Alors toi passe ici.

- Où ça ?

- Dans ma maison.

- Bah voyons.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour travailler. En plus mes parents ne sont pas là ce week-end.

- Je dois m'en réjouir ?

- Oui. Nous aurons le manoir pour nous seuls.

- Super. Dis-je ironique.

- Allez dis oui.

Je soupirai et regardais Harry.

- Quand ?

- Disons Dimanche.

- Qu'elle heure ?

- Treize heures.

- C'est noté.

- Je passerai te chercher.

- Nan ! Allo ? Allo ?

Je jetais violement le combiné faisant taire le bip répétitif.

- Encore l'exposé ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait. Cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.

Je le vis regarder l'horloge au dessus de ma tête.

- Je vais rentrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est cinq heures, j'ai piscine dans vingt minutes.

Il s'approcha de moi et me fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Fais attention à toi.

- A demain.

J'accompagnais sa silhouette du regard et retournai la tête vers le chat au moment où la porte claquait. Je m'assis et rangeai le morceau de gâteau que je n'avais pas finit. La piscine était une des choses qui avait beaucoup aidé Harry après la mort de ses parents. Il y consacrait quatre heures par semaines, dont deux le vendredi et presque tous ses dimanches. Mes pensées se concentrèrent sur Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui prendre ? Où plutôt qu'est ce qu'Harry et lui se sont dit pour qu'ils deviennent si bizarres ? Tous ça c'est à cause de se satané proviseur !

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?

Je regardais Hautain arrêter de se gratter la tête.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas bien, voilà que je fais la discussion avec un chat !

Je stoppais mon mouvement de me lever. Je suis sur qu'il vient de rouler les yeux puis de les lever au ciel. Je secouai la tête. Cela n'allait vraiment plus. J'ouvris la fenêtre et me penchai pour voir où se trouvait ma mère. Je la vis accroupie près d'un nain de jardin au bonnet jaune. Je m'étais toujours demandé si elle leur parlait ou pas. Quitte à choisir je préférai parler au chat, au moins il pouvait émettre un son alors que le nain, rien n'était moins sur.

- Maman ! Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

Elle se releva et je remarquai qu'elle avait mit du crayon noir autour de ses yeux. Ma mère se maquiller ? Une révolution était en marche ?

- Euh… Je ne mange pas ici ce soir.

Je rêve là. C'est pire qu'une révolution ! Elle a un rendez vous !

- Comment ça tu ne manges pas ici ?

Je la vis croiser les mains et venir vers la maison. Elle prenait tout son temps et il ne faisait pas de doute pour moi qu'elle réfléchissait à une réponse. Arrivé devant moi, dans la cuisine, la porte fermé ne pouvant plus échapper à son destin, elle se résolu à me répondre.

- J'ai un rendez vous avec un collègue.

- Un collègue ?

- Oui. On était ensemble au gala d'hier soir. On s'est bien amusé et je lui ai accordé un rendez vous.

Elle lui a accordé ? Ca veut dire qu'il lui demandait depuis longtemps ?

- Et c'est qui ? Je le connais ?

- Non tu ne le connais pas, il est nouveau dans la boîte. Mais il est très gentil.

- Si il est gentil. Amuse-toi bien.

Je tournai les talons et repartis m'asseoir.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- C'est tout ce que tu me dis ? Pas plus de curiosité ? Juste amuse toi bien ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Je ne sais pas.

On est bien avancé.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas mettre ?

Quand je m'y mets je suis vraiment idiote. « _Qu'est ce que tu vas mettre ?_ »** La** question fatale à ne jamais poser à une femme qui va à son premier rendez vous depuis son divorce ! Mais cette satané phrase est sortit toute seule ! Je le jure devant… Bah je ne sais pas trop qui mais je le jure !

Au bout de dix minutes de questions-réponses sur le choix de la tenue remplis uniquement par ma mère – c'est une spécialiste des conversations à sens unique, elle tient des heures – elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Là s'en suivit une interminable séance d'essayage que j'essayais désespérément d'arrêter.

Ce fut ma mère qui l'arrêta sur une robe noire sans bretelles descendant aux genoux. Ma mère était un peu plus petite que moi, plus fine que moi et définitivement différente. Elle avait des cheveux très lisses et très fins coupés au carré et d'un roux cuivré. La seule chose que j'avais été fière de récupérer de mon père, c'était ses cheveux bruns.

Par contre pour les boucles que j'avais mis quinze ans avant de dompter je chercherais toujours qui a bien pu me les refiler. En plus de ses cheveux roux, ma mère avait de très beaux yeux bleus que j'aurais bien aimé recevoir aux lieux de ses deux blocs marron.

Je la vis rajouter un peu de rose sur ses joues et s'aplatir un peu plus les cheveux. Une autre chose que j'aurais aimé faire. Mais quand on a une crinière telle que la mienne, il faut se résoudre, du volume ou rien. Pourtant les choses s'étaient arrangées. Maintenant mes boucles étaient ce qu'on pouvait symboliser de parfait par rapport aux machins me servant avant de tignasse. Du crépu mélanger à de la broussaille. Le cauchemar de tous les coiffeurs. Quand ma mère eu enfin fini, elle se tourna vers moi attendant sûrement un verdict. Elle était splendide.

- C'est bien.

Règle numéro deux d'un rendez pas raté pour celle qui encourage l'invitée, ne jamais faire un si gros compliment sous peine d'être harcelé de la même question cinquante fois de suite « _t'es sur ?_ ». Deux syllabe pouvant, j'en suis sur, engendré des meurtres. Ma mère mis ses chaussures et descendit dans le salon où elle n'attendit pas cinq minutes avant que l'on toque à la porte.

Déjà un bon point : il ne veut pas réveiller toute la région avec notre sonnerie nucléaire. Je l'aperçu à peine que la porte se refermait déjà, me laissant seule pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Seule ? Non. Hautain arriva sur le dos du canapé à côté de moi et ne pouvant ralentir sa chute s'écrasa au sol.

J'éclatai de rire et retournais vers ma chambre ou je m'allongeai. Si ce week-end était aussi laborieux que les deux jours qui venait de s'écouler je ne répondrai plus de rien. Je me tournai sur le côté et contemplait le ciel commençant à rosir sous le coucher de soleil. Cela devait être quelque chose de très romantique que de se retrouver à la plage par un temps pareil.

Je soupirai et me remit sur le dos. Aussi romantique qu'un bain avec le chat. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais avec se chat ! Je ne deviens pas accro quand même ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je souris malgré moi. Je ne pouvais être que fatigué pour sortir des idioties pareilles.

Je trouvais la force de me relever pour me changer et partis vers la cuisine. Je bu du lait à la bouteille, en versa un peu pour Hautain, piquait une tomate dans la barquette puis sur de ne pas avoir faim, parti me recoucher. Sans plus penser à rien je fermai les yeux et du m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Je sentis juste un museau tout chaud se coller dans mon cou et je souris de plus belle

* * *

Bon... N'est il pas étrange ce chat ? Et surtout ne vous rappelle t il pas quelqu'un ? Allez, ceux qui trouvent auront le droit à un aperçu du prochain chapitre en avant première ^^ (Marchandage ? Non... Je trouve que tout travail mérite salaire ;)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	7. Jour III : Première Partie

Bonsoir !

Je vais vous dire, et tous les auteurs de fanfic seront d'accord avec moi (où tout du moins tous ceux à qui c'est déjà arrivé de se retrouver ahuri devant son écran en se demandant où était passé tout son travail), bref... Faites toujours plusieurs sauvegarde de votre travail, quitte à l'avoir en 5 exemplaires, mais au moins vous êtes sûrs de toujours rerouver vos heures de labeur le lendemain ....... Où alors vous êtes doués en informatique et vous gérez suffisament pour ne pas vous faire supprimer votre boulot par cet %*$£¨% de word

Après ses belles paroles respirant le calme et la sérénité ^^

Merci à **Groumd**, **olpl84**, **Cha Darcy** et **Fan01** pour leur reviews

Bravo à _olpl84 _et _Fan01_ qui ont implicitement et explicitement nommé la bonne personne. A _Fan01_ : Pourrais tu m'envoyer ton adresse mail par MP ? Parce ça m'mbête de ne pas pouvoir m'acquitter de ma dette ^^

Voilà, pour le reste les problèmes s'enchaînent et après les problèmes amicaux voici les problèmes familiaux! ^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR III :**

**Crise parental : je fais le juge !**

Le samedi je fus réveillé par la sonnette de la porte. Sur que ma mère dormais encore et n'avait aucune intention de se réveillé, je partis donc vers la porte d'un pas lourd et en me frottant les yeux. Cette fois j'avais évité le pantalon moulant et le débardeur transparent. J'avais opté pour une grande chemise m'arrivant aux genoux et un short incognito aux vues des autres.

J'ouvris la porte et eu un nouveau choc en voyant l'homme sur le seuil. Il était à peu près de la même taille que moi, le crâne rasé avec je le savais un tatouage de serpent sur la nuque. Deux blocs marron en guise de regard, identique au mien, et une barbe naissante brune.

- Papa ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il eu un grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Je suis ravi de te revoir !

Il se dégagea et je vis un immense sourire sur son visage. Qui avait kidnappé mon père ?

- Tu ne me fais pas entré ?

Je récupérais mes esprits et laissais entrer la personne que je m'apprêtais le moins au monde à voir. Il s'assit sur le canapé et je ne pu m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Drago.

- Ta mère dort encore ?

- Il est sept heures du matin. Moi aussi je suis censé dormir.

- Elle ne travaille pas le samedi ?

- Nan pas celui là. C'est un samedi sur deux.

Un bruit de verre roulant sur le parquet retentit au dessus de nous.

- Finalement elle doit être réveillée. Sourit mon père. Vas la chercher. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire !

Important ? Là il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait parlé à ma mère c'était il y a deux ans quand il était venu me chercher pour notre week-end annuel. Je montais à l'étage et m'arrêtai devant la porte. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et il se trouvait vérifier. J'ouvris la porte doucement.

- Maman. Tu es réveillé ? On a un problème en bas.

Alors que je rentrai entièrement dans la chambre je restai cloué sur place. Ma mère était au lit, pour l'instant pas de problème, mais un homme était près d'elle. Je la vis se tourner vers et moi et ouvrir les yeux en grands. Alors que l'homme bougeait à son tour j'entendis clairement.

- Ji tu m'as épuisé. Comment peux-tu avoir encore de la force ?

Il se tourna du même côté que ma mère et je croisai son regard d'un beau vert. Il lâcha immédiatement ma mère et se redressa.

- Euh… Je suppose que tu es Hermione ?

Je ne répondis pas et regardai ma mère.

- On a un problème.

- Mais non enfin…

- Pas vous, papa est en bas.

Je la vis ouvrir les yeux en grand et se redressai à son tour.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici !

- Je n'en sais rien ! Il veut te parler de quelque chose.

- Mais de quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait de crier comme ça ! Aussi rien ne pouvait être pire que maintenant. Je tournai les talons et redescendais en courant les marches manquant de glisser. Il faut que je trouve mes chaussons ! Je constatais que mon père n'était plus dans le salon. D'accord je retrouve mon père puis mes chaussons.

Je me précipitai dans la cuisine où je trouvais Hautain assis près du lavabo regardant par la fenêtre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je regardai par la fenêtre et vu mon père regarder un rosier. Je soupirai de soulagement, trouvai mes chaussons devant la porte et sortis rejoindre mon père.

- Maman est prévenue. Mais… Qu'est ce que tu es venu lui demander ? Tu sais très bien que…

- Elle ne veut plus me voir je sais. Et c'est compréhensible. Mais j'ai changé. J'ai un travail très bien payé et j'ai même acheté une voiture.

Je suis sur que vous ne saisissez pas le rapport. Mon père n'a jamais voulu acheter de voiture et cela même quand je suis arrivé. Il gardait sa grosse moto qui avait fait son charme devant ma mère à leur rencontre mais qu'elle eu vite finit par détester.

- Et que veux-tu ? Demandai je, méfiante malgré moi.

Je le vis s'approcher et il me prit les mains.

- Plus de temps avec toi.

- Hors de question !

Je tournai la tête pour voir ma mère arriver comme une furie vers nous. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise de nuit pastel que je lui avais offerte. Elle arriva près de moi et m'enleva mes mains de celle de mon père.

- Je ne sais pas qu'elle manigance tu as encore inventé pour récupérer Hermione mais il est hors de question qu'elle vienne avec toi ! Ca fait dix ans que je m'occupe d'elle et elle n'a pas besoin de toi !

C'était un coup dans les règles bien qu'elle n'est pas tord. Après le divorce, ma mère, poussé par Lily Potter, avait continué sur sa lancé et avait porté plainte pour coup et blessures à l'encontre de mon père. Elle avait gagné et mon père s'était retrouvé pour deux mois en prison, les charges n'étant pas assez lourdes et les preuves manquantes.

L'année de mes onze ans, il avait engagé un avocat et avait réussit à obtenir un droit de visite une fois par an pour moi. Ma mère était morte d'inquiétude mais je dois bien admettre que cela avait été très agréable. Pour moi il restait mon père, ma mère ne parlais jamais du divorce et je n'avais que très peu de souvenirs, j'étais trop petite.

En réalité j'avais appris pas mal de choses grâce à la mère d'Harry, c'était l'avocate de ma mère et avait donc suivit toute l'affaire. Une des raisons pour laquelle au moment du divorce je passais énormément de temps chez elle.

- Mais enfin Jane. J'ai changé, comme je le disais à Hermione, j'ai…

- Acheté une voiture ! S'exclama ma mère. Et alors ! Ce n'est rien ! Strictement rien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici à l'improviste ! Et encore moins pour me reprendre ma fille !

- Calme-toi un peu. C'est la mienne aussi je te signale.

- Ce n'est plus la tienne depuis ses quatre ans !

- CA SUFFIT !

Je sais que je m'énerve souvent en ce moment. Mais bon sang que ça fait du bien !

- Taisez-vous tous les deux !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur l'homme que j'avais brièvement rencontré ce matin. Je pris le temps de le détailler. De loin il devait être un peu moins grand qu'Harry, un beau visage régulier, des cheveux bruns et brillant et je remarquai aussi sa dentition parfaite quand il parla.

- Je… Je vais peut être te laisser.

Il s'adressait à ma mère avec une voix grave. En plus d'être beau il était très bien habillé. Un jean et pull bordeaux. Oui, il n'y avait rien à dire, a part peut être qu'il devait être plus jeune que ma mère.

- Tu ne veux pas un café ? Demanda ma mère.

- Non je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps.

Il ferma la porte, manquant d'écraser Hautain qui sortit aussi, traversa le jardin en nous saluant de la tête et sortit dans la rue. Hautain se faufila jusqu'à moi et regarda d'un air, qui me semblait furieux, mon père. Il n'allait pas commencer lui aussi ! Je regardai mes parents se toiser du regard.

- On devrait peut être en parlé ailleurs que dans notre jardin au milieu de dizaines de rosiers, de nains et de voisins curieux.

Ma mère me regarda.

- Il ne rentre pas dans ma maison !

- De toute façon, je ne le proposai pas. Repris-je. Il faudrait un endroit neutre, comme… Un café ?

Ce fut à mon père de me regarder.

- Très bien comme ça certaines personnes devront se contrôler.

Il parlait de ma mère, aucun doute, j'avais eu la même idée mais plus pour lui. Et moi aussi.

- Bien si tout le monde est d'accord on pourrait aller manger au petit restaurant près de mon lycée. Il serve des choses délicieuses.

- Très bien, rendez vous à une heure. Dit mon père.

- Nous mangeons à midi. Lança sèchement ma mère.

- Parfait, rendez vous à douze heure trente ! Tranchai-je.

Ils se regardèrent et le désastre que je sentais venir ne se réalisa pas. Ils tournèrent les talons au même moment et alors que mon père me lançait un signe de la main en sortant du jardin, la porte d'entrée claquait. Je soupirai, j'avais seulement reporté la bataille.

Je regardai le chat assis à mes pieds. Qu'est ce qu'il devait avoir la belle vie celui là. Je repartis chez moi et trouvai ma mère sur le canapé un grand pot de glace sur les genoux et une cuillère à soupe dans la main. D'habitude c'est moi qui mangeai la glace pendant qu'elle me résonnait.

- Maman ?

Je n'eus le droit qu'à un vague grognement. C'est une réponse ? Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Tu es fâché contre moi ?

- Non. Mais plutôt contre moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis comporté comme une furie et il va sûrement s'en servir contre moi pour te récupérer.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il n'a même pas encore dit ce qu'il voulait.

Elle lâcha sa cuillère dans le pot.

- Mais je sais très bien se qu'il veut. Je le vois à sa manière de se comporter. En plus maintenant que Lily n'est plus là…

Je vis des larmes perler au coin des yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui prenait à ma mère ?!

- Ola ! On se remet ! Il ne va rien arriver, je ne vais pas partir et tout va bien se passer !

Je lui prenais la glace des mains, la posai sur la table et tournai ma mère vers moi.

- Tout va bien se passer. Ecoutons déjà ce qu'il a à dire.

- Mais ça a été déjà si dur la première fois ! C'est grâce à Lily qu'on n'a pu s'en sortir. En plus il a du préparer son plan depuis longtemps pour pouvoir mieux nous surprendre !

- Maman. Calme-toi. Le sucre le matin te fait paniquer.

- Ce n'est pas le sucre ! Tout se passe comme il y a douze ans ! Sauf que cette fois je n'ai plus de rempart.

- Mais enfin rien n'est pareil. Moi je suis là.

Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur.

- On ne demande pas son avis à un enfant de quatre ans parce qu'on ne le croit pas capable de prendre la bonne décision. Mais à une fille de seize ans si. Alors maintenant on se calme, on reprend notre vie comme tout les samedis matins et pas de panique.

Elle sourit et me prit dans ses bras. On aurait vraiment cru que les rôles avaient été changés. Pourtant j'étais toujours Hermione, avait toujours seize ans et un nombre incalculables de choses à faire. Je me séparais de ma mère et me levai d'une allure énergique.

- Bon je vais faire mes devoirs !

- Déjà ?

- Oui, je sens que ce week-end va être plein de surprises et il vaut mieux que je n'ai rien faire.

- Prend au moins ton petit déjeuner.

Alors que j'allais refusée j'entendis mon ventre vide exprimer son mécontentement. Je souris et ma mère se mit en tête de me préparer des gaufres. Finalement l'arrivé de mon père n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Je souris à ma mère qui s'installait en face de moi.

- Oh faite, dis-je d'un air malicieux. Comment c'est passé ton rendez vous ?

- Très bien. Nous avons été dans un bon restaurant, finit la soirée dans un bar et finalement il m'a raccompagné chez moi.

- Et au pas de la porte tu lui as offert un dernier verre et la suite tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

- Non ! Je ne lui ai pas offert de dernier verre.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne veux pas t'en parler.

J'éclatai de rire et finis mes gaufres. Puis je retournais dans ma chambre ou je vis le chat assis sur mon bureau toujours aussi droit et étrange.

- Comment fais tu pour passer par les portes ?

Je suis d'accord il faut que j'arrête de parler à ce chat. Je fis mon lit, m'habillai d'une robe blanche – chose très rare ! – m'arrivant plus haut que la mis cuisse, les bretelles s'attachant autour du cou, laissant une partie du dos nu, et me coiffai les cheveux que je réunis en une queue de cheval haute.

J'ouvrai la fenêtre et m'appuyai contre le rebord en regardant le soleil se lever. L'été avait été chaud et les températures froides tardaient à arriver, tant mieux. Doucement je soupirai en regardant le jardin où les chapeaux des nains de toutes les couleurs donnaient une apparence excentrique au petit jardin entretenue. Je m'écartai, tirai les rideaux blancs et regardai ma chambre.

Le lit était à une place et demie – je sais c'est bizarre – et était recouvert d'une couette rouge vif, d'un oreiller orange et d'un drap jaune poussin. Ma mère aimait tout ce qui flashait et ce remarquait, moi aussi. Le papier à l'origine était blanc et couvert presque intégralement de chose sans importance, bien sur les photos dominaient.

Un grand cadre représentant Harry et moi au dessus de mon lit, sur les deux tables de nuits, des monceaux de petites peluches parfaitement bien alignées. En face du lit, mon bureau où était posé mon ordinateur portable. A la base j'en voulais un noir et sans motif particulier, quelque chose de simple, finalement j'en avais acheté un vert anis brillant avec des motifs turquoise dessus.

Il y avait aussi un grand carton sur l'unique étagère non couvert de livre, où dedans s'entassait les milliers de petite bricole inutile que je gardais. Comme ma collection de papier de bonbon qui pouvait nous faire gagner un baladeur si on réussissait à réunir toutes les couleurs, j'avais réussit à les obtenir mais à ce moment là je jeu avait été arrêté.

Je les avais rangés dans une boîte en verre que je n'avais plus jamais ressortis. Aussi des stylos ne marchant plus mais dont les motifs étaient si beaux et fantaisistes que je les avais mis là. Il y avait aussi les cinq journaux intimes qui avaient marqués ma scolarité de la primaire au collège.

Enfin les murs étaient occupés de dizaines photo pour la plus part « délires » rassemblant le plus souvent Harry et moi. Dans le seul tiroir fermant à clé j'avais un carnet de photo renfermant celles prises avec James et Lily et une seule de mon père que Lily m'avait donné.

Je m'approchais de mon bureau, poussai l'ordinateur près du chat qui me regardai, sortis mes affaires d'anglais et me mis au travail. Bien que Chourave ne soit pas là j'aimais bien travailler ma langue maternelle.

Longtemps j'avais voulu vivre en France pour les monuments et les différents paysages mais j'avais été dégoûté au commencement du collège. Notre professeur de français avait voulu nous faire partager son enthousiasme à l'égard de la nourriture française que l'on savait riche en histoire.

Mais après avoir entendu parler des cuisses de grenouilles et autres escargots j'eus bien vite cessé de me passionner pour la culture me contentant d'apprendre la langue et de continuer à faire confiance au bon vieux repas anglais. Alors que je commençais à écrire, Hautain sauta du bureau et partit de ma chambre.

Je travaillais depuis une bonne heure et demie quand la sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Je poussai trois cahiers et un dictionnaire pour finalement retrouver sa jolie couleur violette sous ma casquette blanche et bleu.

- Allo Harry.

- Qu'elle perspicacité.

- Merci.

Je souris en entendant la voix de Sirius.

- Sirius te souhaite une bonne journée. Me dis Harry.

- Merci.

- A part ça je voulais savoir à qu'elle heure je passai te chercher pour le cinéma.

Et merde le cinéma ! La séance avait lieu à une heure et demie, je devais être avec mes parents à midi et demie au restaurant sachant qu'il fallait un quart d'heure pour aller de l'un à l'autre.

- Je passe déjà chercher Ginny et Ron, tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

- Non, j'ai un truc prévue je vous rejoindrais là bas.

- Avec Malfoy ?

Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là dedans ? Ah oui c'est vraie j'ai rendez vous avec lui demain.

- Non, avec mon père et ma mère.

- Ton… Père ?

- Oui il est venu ce matin à l'improviste.

Je lui racontai l'histoire oubliant l'affaire petit ami de ma mère – il faudra bien que je lui raconte quelque chose en rentrant du cinéma ! – et à la fin de mon récit je l'entendis soupirer.

- Harry on va juste déjeuner.

- Avec un homme pareil on ne sait jamais !

- Tu parles de mon père Harry.

- Il a été en prison.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le renier à jamais, mais bref. Ne parlons pas de ça.

- Il est chez toi là ?

- Oh que non sinon je ne serai pas tranquillement en train de te parler mais plutôt en train de les calmer.

- Comment l'a pris ta mère ?

- Plutôt pas trop mal. Et puis de toute façon je suis là. Bon je vais devoir raccroché je veux finir mes devoirs avant d'aller au restaurant.

- Tu es au courant qu'il est tout juste neuf heures ?

- Tu es au courant qu'on a un devoir maison en math et en histoire théâtrale ?

- Aie ! Je les avais oublié ses deux là. Bon je raccroche.

- A toute à l'heure.

Je raccrochais et me remis au travail sous le regard perçant d'Hautain qui était revenu. J'eus finit le devoir de math deux heures après et je soupirai en me frottant les yeux. A l'origine je n'aimai pas les maths alors maintenant avec ce Rogue grincheux c'était pire.

En plus j'avais tout le temps l'impression qu'il durcissait mes devoirs. Je me levai pour m'effondrer sur mon lit le regard dans le vide – enfin dans mon plafond. Qu'est ce que peux bien faire ma mère ?

Je me relevai, enfilais un jean sous ma robe – une chose peu courante d'accord mais qui rendait plutôt bien – et partis à la recherche de ma mère que je retrouvais à quatre pâtes dans la cuisine à astiquer le carrelage blanc.

- Si tu continues tu vas l'user.

- Je ne veux pas que ton père puisse sans servir contre moi en disant que tu vis dans une porcherie !

- Calme-toi maman ! Il est onze heures, viens plutôt te préparer.

Elle se redressa sur les genoux.

- Pourquoi déjà ? Je ne vois pourquoi je devrais me faire belle pour lui.

- Pas pour lui mais imagine que tu rencontres un magnifique célibataire. Tu ne serais pas ravie ?

- Pourquoi un homme ? J'ai déjà Marco.

Je masquai mon air dégoûté. Qu'est ce qu'il prenait à ma mère de parler comme une adolescente pleine d'hormones ?

- Maman, je suppose que tu parles de l'homme qui n'a même pas daigné se présenter devant ta fille ?

- Il n'en a pas eu le temps !

- Tu l'as rappelé ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que si il revient malgré la situation gênante de ce matin c'est qu'il est digne d'intérêt.

- Alors tu l'accepte ?

- J'ai dis ça moi ?

Là on a vraiment inversé les rôles… C'est très marrant.

- Bon tu viens te préparer alors ? Au lieu de nous scier le carrelage.

Comme pour m'approuver Hautain vint s'asseoir à mes pieds. Ma mère le regarda puis leva la tête vers moi.

- Il est étrange ce chat.

- Je suis au courant.

- Pourquoi est-il ici d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as adopté ?

- Adopté c'est un bien grand mot, mais je lui ai trouvé un nom.

Ma mère se releva et mis son éponge dans le lavabo.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Hautain.

- Hautain ? Où tu as pu trouver un nom pareil ?

* * *

Voilà ^^

Souvenez vous bien de ce chapitre parce qu'après demain je vous demanderais de faire un lien entre deux faits^^ lol

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	8. Jour III : Deuxième Partie

Bonjour !

Il fait trop chaud... Moi j'aime la pluie mais en ce moment je crève. J'ai peur de ce que vont être les vacances d'été... ^^

Merci à **olpl84**, **Fan01** et **LaLouisaBlack** (bienvenu sur cette fic :)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour III**

**Déjeuner Houleux**

Le soupirai. Moi non plus je n'en avais aucune idée. Finalement ma mère alla jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle prit un bain. Pendant ce temps j'entrai dans sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé, et rien ne laissai pensé qu'un homme avait pu passer la nuit ici. Je tirai les rideaux et ouvrai la fenêtre. La chambre de ma mère avait vu sur le derrière de la maison soit un grand parc municipal qui avait eu plus d'une fois affaire à Harry et moi.

Enfants, nous avions réussit à casser deux balançoires, tomber de la branche d'un arbre et réussit à dompter le toboggan infernal. Je souris au moment où ma mère entrait. Je me retournai et fus choquer. Elle s'était faite une horrible raie en éclair sur le somment du crâne et avait plaqué ses cheveux avec se qui ressemblait à du gèle.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne veux pas être belle pour lui !

- Et si tu croises Marco ? Il ne va même pas te reconnaître

Je dû l'achever car elle se précipita vers la salle de bain. Je lui sortis des vêtements et les entreposai bien en évidence sur son lit, puis je sortis et retournai dans ma chambre. Je mis mes basquets et me détachai les cheveux. Je ne me les étais attaché que depuis trois heures environ et ils avaient déjà trouvé le moyen de faire des nœuds.

Y a pas à dire les boucles on peut dire que c'est élégants mais une vrai galère à en faire quelque chose de convenable. Je les re brossai en vitesse puis je saisis un sac noir, dedans mis mon portable et deux billets de dix livres, mis une veste en jean et partis de nouveau dans la chambre de ma mère. J'ouvris en silence et elle ne m'entendit pas. Elle était en train de se regarder d'un œil critique dans la glace.

- Ce ne vas pas. Pas du tout.

Pourtant moi je trouvai que ça allait très bien. Ma mère était ce genre de femmes qui avaient très bien vieilli – si on pouvait dire qu'à trente deux ans on était vieux – en plus je l'avais habillé parfaitement. Elle portait une jupe pastel avec veste assortie et un T-shirt blanc, des escarpins pastel et deux boucles d'oreilles en diamant. C'était classique sans pour autant paraître ringard. Comme aurait dit Ginny c'était…

- Parfait.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, tu es sublime.

- Pas autant que toi.

- Moi j'ai seize ans de moins.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Quel âge à Marco ?

Je vis son visage blanchir comme quand on est prit en train de faire une bêtise. Elle s'assit sur son lit en se repassant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- D'abord il s'appelle Marc.

- Bon alors quel âge à Marc ?

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas être si jeune !

- Il a vingt huit ans.

Ouf, quatre ans quand même. Bah les parents de Ginny avait bien six ans d'écart, ça ne les empêche pas d'être heureux et d'avoir cinq enfant !

- Et bien ce n'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Et bien… Depuis… Depuis tes quatre ans tu m'as jamais revu avec un homme donc… C'est peut être…

- Le temps que tu t'y mettes, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

- Cela ne te gène pas ?

- Non. Pourquoi crois-tu ça ?

- En fait Marc… Son père a retrouvé une femme après la mort de sa mère et cela c'est mal passé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il a coupé les ponds avec eux et je ne veux pas que ce soit pareil. Enfin il n'a pas totalement coupé les ponds. La seule personne à qui il parle encore c'est sa demi-sœur, elle a douze ans. Elle s'appelle Clara, et elle très jolie.

Y a un truc de pas normal. Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Elle n'est pas enceinte quand même ?

- Enfin, nous allons y aller. Le restaurant est assez loin. Me dit-elle.

- On a encore quarante minutes.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas courir et encore moins arriver en retard. Allez on y va !

Que de joie ! Youpi ! Il va falloir que je surveille ma mère. Sa façon de parler de cette fameuse demi-sœur ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Enfin cela devrait être pas mal mais quand même… Une sœur… Je suis trop jeune.

Nous sortîmes dans la rue et commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Règle numéro quatre d'une relation mère - fille. Ne jamais aborder un sujet critique avant un déjeuner qui angoisse une des deux. Encore moins quand cela angoisse les deux.

Trente minutes plus tard nous arrivions dans la zone plus « citadine » de la ville et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un restaurant aux allures modernes et chaleureuses. Au départ il était en ruine mais depuis que Sirius en avait pris la charge il avait réussit à développer une clientèle beaucoup plus jeune et avait aménagé son restaurant en deux parties, les jeunes pour la partie bar avec également quelques tables pour restauration rapide et de l'autre côté un coin plus familiale.

Je revenais à la réalité et constatai que ma mère était déjà rentré – qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ! – Enfin quand je dis qu'elle était déjà entrée, on aurait pu croire qu'elle voulait repartir. Elle restait près de l'entrée à fixer la rue à travers la vitre. A peine j'entrai que Sirius se jeta sur moi.

- Hermione ! Ma cliente préférée !

- Sirius, c'est Harry ton client préféré.

- Nan lui c'est mon serveur préféré. Enfin quand il daigne venir m'aider.

- Je croyais que se n'était que pendant les vacances ?

- Je sais mais cela m'amuse de lui répété. Euh dis-moi. Si je me trompe pas c'est bien ta mère qui est en train d'épier ma clientèle potentiel ?

Je regardais avant d'acquiescer en souriant. Pour Sirius toute la ville était une clientèle potentielle. Je le regardais alors qu'il allait saluer ma mère. Il était extrêmement beau. Mais pas de la même façon que Drago ou Harry pouvait l'être. Sirius avait un charme et un charisme fou qu'il savait parfaitement contrôler et s'en servir. Il avait des cheveux noirs comme ceux d'Harry dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux, des yeux aussi noirs mais brillant de malice et ce qui séduisait surtout s'était sa personnalité, même si la première fois que je l'avais rencontré je m'étais dit que jamais je ne pourrais m'entendre avec lui. Il était tout le temps souriant, toujours à lancer des blagues mais si des fois – enfin tout le temps me souffle Harry – elles n'étaient pas drôles. Il savait aussi détendre l'atmosphère et avait un sens incroyable de la logique. Il arrivait à se sortir de n'importe qu'elle situation et même si je ne l'avais jamais vu parler sérieusement, je l'ai déjà vu agir avec froideur. C'est très simple, il était arrivé il a seulement un an dans notre ville et il avait déjà réussit à avoir l'appréciation favorable de la moitié de celle-ci.

- Mme Davids ! – Ma mère n'a pas le même nom que moi.

- Oh bonjour Sirius.

- Où voulez vous vous installez ?

Ma mère ne lui répondit pas et je m'inquiétais de la voir se raidir. Je m'approchai alors que Sirius me jetait un regard surpris. Une minute après, mon père entrait.

- Hermione ! S'exclama t il en venant directement vers moi. Comment te portes-tu ?

- Elle va bien. Lâcha ma mère.

Je croisais le regard de Sirius qui ne semblait pas comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle réaction.

- Bien. Commençai-je. Papa, je te présente Sirius, un grand ami, Sirius mon père.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, le visage neutre, et serra la main tendue de mon père.

- Enchanté Monsieur.

- Bonjour. Bien nous allons prendre une table pour trois.

Sirius me regarda attendant sûrement un acquiescement et je pris les devant.

- Nous allons allez dans le côté restaurant. A tout de suite Sirius.

- C'est ça à tout de suite.

Je partis dans la salle et repérai une table parfaite. On pouvait voir le bar, l'horloge et la rue. Je m'assis entre mes parents et j'eu l'impression de revivre la pièce de théâtre d'hier avec Drago et Harry. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi mais le chat me vint à l'esprit. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment nourrit.

- Bien qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon ici ? Demanda mon père en saisissant son menue.

Je sentis ma mère se raidir.

- Ils font de bonnes salades. Dis-je.

- De la salade ? C'est de la nourriture pour lapin. Je pense que je vais prendre une grande viande saignante.

Je vis Sirius revenir et il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Bien vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

- Moi une bière ! Dit mon père, toujours de bonne humeur.

- Un jus d'orange s'il te plait, dit ma mère.

- D'accord et Hermione une limonade comme toujours ?

J'allais acquiescer quand mon père s'exclama d'un air arrogant.

- Enfin vous pourriez la laisser choisir !

Je vis les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne me regarde. Apparemment il ne voulait pas me mettre dans l'embarras devant mon père mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire très longtemps.

- Papa, je viens ici depuis un an et je prends toujours la même chose.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Sinon je vais prendre aussi une viande saignante avec des frites.

Je me retins de rire. J'étais sur que Sirius n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi peut aimable que mon père.

- Bien, Hermione ?

- Arrêtez de l'appeler Hermione comme si vous la connaissiez ! S'exclama de nouveau mon père.

- Il la connaît plus que toi alors ferme là ! S'exclama ma mère à son tour.

Je la regardais surprise.

- Comment me parles-tu ? Il s'agit de ma fille ! S'exclama mon père.

- Oh, mais bien sur ! Et tu la connais mieux que personne.

- Sa suffit tout les deux ! On est venu ici pour éviter ce genre de conversation alors arrêtez.

Je regardais Sirius.

- Comme d'habitude pour nous deux s'il te plait.

- Ca marche.

Il repartit vers les cuisines avec les menus et je regardais mes parents qui s'étaient enfermés dans un silence furieux. J'évitai un soupir.

- Bon, ce matin papa tu voulais nous parlez de quelque chose, donc vas y.

Ma mère releva les yeux et je vis ses lèvres frémirent.

- J'ai engagé une procédure pour obtenir la garde d'Hermione.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Autant sur moi que comme je le devinai sur ma mère. Mais nous eûmes une approche différente. Je restai tétanisé alors qu'elle parla d'une voix faible, ses mains tremblantes de colère.

- Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ? Dit-elle.

- Si. Parfaitement. Et je compte gagner.

- Tu es fou ! Hermione a toute sa vie ici et tu veux l'emmener dans je ne sais qu'elle trou à rat ?

- Ton troue à rat s'appelle Londres. Elle y sera beaucoup mieux que dans une ridicule banlieue du Wiltshire !

- Westbury n'est pas une ridicule banlieue ! S'exclama ma mère furieuse.

- Comparé à Londres si. Il y a quoi ici ? Cinq miles habitant tout au plus.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal !

- Bien sur que si. Une jeune fille telle qu'Hermione doit habiter dans Londres sinon elle n'arrivera à rien.

- Tu conclus que je ne lui ai pas donné une bonne éducation ?

- Cela aurait pu être mieux.

- Cela aurait été mieux si tu n'étais pas aller en prison !

Et voilà cela revenait sur le même sujet. Et moi qui ne pouvais pas bouger. Dumbledore avait tord, je ne pouvais même pas parler quand j'étais le sujet de la conversation « …se concentrer sur le plus important / Et qu'est ce que c'est ? / Vous » D'accord j'essai.

- Elle n'ira pas à Londres point final !

- Tu ne t'opposeras pas au juge !

- Mais arrêtez à la fin !

Un grand silence s'installa sur la table et sur le peu de personne qui était autour de nous. Je leur jetai un regard furieux et les autres tournèrent la tête.

- Vous ne pouvez pas parlez sans revenir tout le temps sur la même chose ? Sans me demander mon avis pour une fois ? Qu'est ce qu'il ta prit d'amener un juge dans nos affaires ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on a suffisamment passé de temps avec des avocats ?

- Je fais ça pour ton bien. Me dit mon père avec ce qui ressemblait à de la douceur dans la voix.

- Mais arrête de vouloir faire mon bien sans arrêt.

Je vis le serveur s'arrêter devant nous et j'eu un choc en reconnaissant mon meilleur ami.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et mon père se décida à le regarder.

- Mais, je te reconnais toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens m'espionner pour ta garce de mère !

La suite se passa très vite. Harry lâcha les assiettes qui s'écrasèrent sur la table en un bruit sourd, saisi mon père par le col le forçant à se lever et le colla contre le mur avec force. Son visage reflétait une haine intense et la salle se fit silencieuse.

- Redites ça une seule fois et je vous tue.

- Ta maudite mère est une garce.

Harry balança un terrible coup de poing dans le ventre de mon père au moment ou Sirius et moi hurlions son nom. Je me levai alors que mon père tombait à terre et me précipitai sur lui. Sirius quand à lui arriva vers Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ta prit. Demanda t il en lui prenant le bras.

- Il a insulté ma mère.

- Papa tu vas bien ? Demandai-je.

Il retrouva une respiration à peu près normal et je regardai Sirius au visage surprit.

- Comment connaît-il Lily ?

- Elle l'a envoyé en prison. Dit Harry haineux en se retenant pour ne pas donner un autre coup dans mon père.

- Harry il ne savait pas qu'elle était morte. Dis-je en me relevant.

- Parce que toi tu vas le défendre ?

- Il s'agit de mon père !

- Un père ? Comment tu peux l'appeler comme ça ?

- Harry arrête. Dis Sirius à voix basse parlant pour moi.

- Il a battu Jane et toi tu oses l'appeler ton père !

- Je n'avais que quatre ans, je ne m'en souviens pas !

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Maintenant Harry ça suffit. Dit Sirius d'une voix menaçante.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et fis un effort pour les refouler. Mon père se releva dans le silence le plus total et fixa Harry et Sirius.

- Vous allez entendre parler de moi. Coup et blessures devant témoins ça peut aller chercher loin.

- Vous en savez quelque chose. Ironisa Harry.

Mon père lui lança un regard haineux avant de se tourner vers ma mère.

- Neuf heures, lundi, dans le bureau du juge Tonks. Sois à l'heure. Au revoir Hermione et ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous le dire.

Il me sourit et s'approcha de la porte. Harry se dégagea de son parrain.

- Jamais Hermione ne viendra avec vous !

- Après ce qu'il c'est passé ici je ne parierais pas la dessus. Rétorqua mon père.

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte. Le silence qui suivit se départ fut le plus long de ma vie même si il ne dura que quelque minutes. Je voyais Harry trembler de colère alors que Sirius le regardais près à stopper toute envie de suivre mon père. Je tournai la tête et vis le visage pâle de ma mère qui s'était levé. Puis je vis tous les regards des personnes qui déjeunaient tranquillement au départ. En faite je réalisai qu'il n'y avait pas le silence mais comme toujours dans le restaurant de Sirius cette horrible musique techno qui me tapait sur les nerfs même si elle était tout sauf forte.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez à nous regardez ! M'exclamai-je. Le spectacle est terminé.

Je regardai Harry et sortit d'un pas rageur du restaurant. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait depuis jeudi pour que toutes les catastrophes possibles me tombent sur la tête ? Voilà que maintenant mon père allait attaquait mon meilleur ami pour coup et blessure. J'entendis mon nom et me retournai. Sirius s'arrêta devant moi.

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je comprendrais parfaitement que dans ses condition tu ne désires voir ni ta mère ni mon idiot de filleul mais si tu as besoin de parler ou manger une glace avec quelqu'un je suis là.

Je souris. Les glaces et Sirius s'était une grande histoire d'amour.

- Merci. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule pour l'instant.

- Si tu le désires princesse. Mais si ta mère veut te trouver je lui dis quoi ?

- Que c'est moi qui la retrouverais.

* * *

Demain on retrouve Drago ^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	9. Jour III : Troisième Partie

Bonsoir!

Désolé du retard

Merci à **LaLouisaBlack**, **Fan01**, **Cha Darcy**, **Groumd** et **olpl84** (je vais essayé de répondre à vos reviews ce soir^^)

Drago est de retour^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR III :**

**Blabla sur un banc**

Je le vit sourire et je repartis. Je marchai en regardant les vitrines puis finalement me décidais à aller dans le parc. Pas celui derrière chez moi, mais le plus grand de la ville. De là était présent un lac surmonté d'une petite falaise où on pouvait s'asseoir.

Je suivis cette voie et une fois arrivée près du banc le plus lointain des autres je m'assis et enlevai ma veste. Mes cheveux étaient ballottés par le vent et s'écrasaient sur mon visage. Je pliais mes jambes pour les rejoindre près de moi et regardais fixement le lac calme.

Il se passai tant de choses, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. En plus avec tous ses trucs avec mes parents comment je suis censé me concentré sur une façon de réunir les meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard ? Je sursautai en voyant un chat sauté sur le banc. Ce n'était pas n'importe lequel.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là encore ? Tu ne devais pas garder la maison ?

Hautain me regarda puis se tourna vers le lac. Cela ne me consolai pas un chat. Surtout celui là, au contraire il m'apportait encore plus de questions. Je frissonnai et reportai mon attention sur le lac. Soudain j'entendis un cri et je tournai la tête.

- Drago je veux rentrer j'en ai marre d'être ici !

Je regardai Drago Malfoy tenant une fillette par la main apparaître sur le chemin traversant la petite falaise. Soudain il m'aperçut et s'immobilisa. Alors que nos yeux se détaillaient la petite lui lâcha la main et courut vers Hautain.

- Oh un chat ! Il est trop mignon ! Coucou le chat !

Je quittai les yeux de Drago pour me tourner vers la fillette qui faisait voler Hautain par-dessus sa tête. Apparemment le pauvre chat n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. La petite fille avait des cheveux couleur or et de grands yeux verts. Elle avait une robe vert sapin et devais approcher la douzaine d'année. Elle me regarda.

- C'est ton chat ?

- Oui. Il s'appelle Hautain.

- Hautain ? C'est nul comme nom.

Je souris malgré moi, cette fille avait le même caractère de Drago. En plus cassant. En parlant de Drago il s'était approché et se tenait maintenant debout bien droit à côté du banc.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda t il.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Dis-je calmement sans lever les yeux.

- Je viens ici tout les samedis et je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

Je levai les yeux vers lui alors que la petite recommençait à maltraiter mon chat. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche dont deux boutons étaient ouverts avec un pantalon noir très ample.

- Tu as finit de me détailler ? Demanda t il sarcastique.

- Je fais comme toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

Je soupirai. Je n'avait pas besoin que l'on me pose des questions mais qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- Drago je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi alors arrête s'il te plait.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Quoi ? Bon d'accord j'avais été poli avec lui et après ? Il s'assit près de moi.

- Tu es sourd ou tu le fait exprès ?

- Je viens sur ce banc tous les samedis alors j'ai le droit de m'y installer même si tu y es.

La petite fille nous regarda.

- Drago je peux aller jouer avec le chat ?

- Si elle est d'accord.

La petite fille se tourna vers moi. Je suis sur d'avoir déjà vu ce regard quelque part.

- Si tu veux. Souris-je.

- Ouai !

Elle partit en courant dans l'herbe et recommença à faire voler Hautain. Je recommençais à regarder le lac alors que Drago lui me regardait.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat. Me dit-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur.

- Ce n'est pas ma sœur.

- Ce n'est pas mon chat.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- La vérité. Ce chat me suit partout. Et qui est cette fille si ce n'est pas ta sœur ?

- C'est ma cousine.

- Tu fais du baby-sitting ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une horde d'ami près à tout pour soi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ta cour te sert à quoi ?

- J'ai oublié de préciser ami de confiance ? Tous mes soit disant amis me quitterai si il trouvait quelqu'un de plus important que moi. Enfin sauf deux mais ils sont occupés.

Je le regardais surprise.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es étonné. Je sais très bien comment tu les appelles.

- Ta bande d'idiot.

- Oui.

- Comment s'appelle ta cousine ?

- Clara.

Clara ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Mais alors où impossible de le savoir.

- Pourquoi tu as raccroché Vendredi ?

- Pour te faire enrager.

- C'est trop aimable.

- J'ai réussi ?

- Oui.

Je le regardais sourire. Ses yeux était encore plus clairs au soleil. Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait de parler comme une gamine ! C'est une vérité général Hermione ! A la lumière les choses sont plus claires, bon tais moi.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Demanda t il sans bouger.

- Je me dis que tu es beau quand tu n'as pas ton air arrogant.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je viens de dire à mon ennemi que je le trouve beau ! Bah de toute façon il le savait déjà.

- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- La vérité.

Je le vis sourire, ses yeux étaient amusés et il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Soudain Clara déboula devant nous, Hautain dans ses bras.

- J'en ai marre d'être ici ! Drago ! On retourne à la maison.

- Cela ne fait même pas un quart d'heure qu'on est dans ce parc.

- Tata a dit que tu devais faire tous ce que je voulais !

- Là je discute.

- Et bah arrête. Allez viens !

Elle lâcha Hautain, qui vint sur mes genoux, prit la main de Drago et la tira. Bien qu'elle y mettait toute sa force il ne bougea pas. La petite lâcha prise et le regarda la mine boudeuse.

- T'avais dit que tu arrêtais de faire ça !

- De faire quoi ?

- De te servir de ton sport.

- Je ne m'en sert pas.

- Si tu résistes. Allez ! Allez ! Viens !

Drago soupira et se leva. Il se tourna vers moi, son masque s'était reformé et ses yeux étaient redevenus froid.

- Bon, à demain.

- C'est ça. Mais ne viens pas me chercher !

- Si tu veux.

Il s'éloigna et soudain je réalisai ce que je venais de dire. Je me relevai du banc et courrai derrière lui.

- Drago !

Il se retourna et Clara aussi. J'arrivai jusqu'à lui et repris mon souffle.

- Où… Où habites-tu ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Non, je devrais ?

- Je pensais que toutes les filles le savaient.

- Pas moi.

- La maison à droite de la Mairie.

- D'accord.

Il me salua de la tête et repartit. Je tournai les talons également et revint sur mon banc où Hautain m'attendait fixant l'horizon. Le père de Drago, Lucius Malfoy, était l'avocat personnel du maire de la ville, Cornelius Fudge, d'où la notoriété de Drago.

Quand on veut être bien vu du maire, il faut commencer par être bien vu du fils de celui qui a le pouvoir de manipuler le maire. Même si il ne l'avais jamais vraiment fait, il était de notoriété public que Fudge écoutait avec attention Lucius Malfoy. Sa mère en revanche je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Sûrement un boulot demandant de hautes qualifications. Donc un truc chiant. Je vais rarement dans cette partie de la ville. Je me relevai et regardai le ciel. Il devait être deux heures. Le film était commencé. Je soupirai et mis ma veste. En plus j'avais oublié mon sac au restaurant. Il n'y avait vraiment que des problèmes aujourd'hui. Dire que demain ne serait pas mieux.

Je fis une le tour du parc et décidai à rentrer chez moi. Il dois y avoir une réunion de guerre. Il faut dire aussi que sans l'arrivée de mon père cela aurait été plus facile. «_ Et la seule façon pour réussir c'est que l'équilibre revienne autour de vous _».

Si Dumbledore a quelque chose à voir dans tous ce chamboulement je l'enferme dans son bureau avec Hautain. Il faut vraiment que je me calme avec ce chat. Et avec ce proviseur aussi. Quand on y réfléchis c'est de sa faute si tout à commencé. « _D'organisez, si j'ose dire, une paix entres les deux garçons_ ».

Bah bien sur. Cela fait trois jours qu'il ma demandé de faire ce truc stupide et j'en suis toujours au même stade. Quoiqu'il a peut être raison. « _Je pense que d'approcher Mr Potter est plus dure que d'approcher Mr Malfoy_ ».

Je soupirai et regardai mon portable. Deux messages. Wouah, laissez moi devinez : Harry et ma mère. Je portait le téléphone à mon oreille et le dégageai immédiatement. La voix résonnante de ma mère n'avait pas besoin d'être entendu de si près.

« _Hermione ?! Où diable es tu ! Répond à ce téléphone ! Répond immédiatement, sinon tu seras priver de sortie pendant une semaine ! Rappelle moi et dis moi où tu es !…_ bip »

Priver de sortie, tu parles. Mais seule sortie sont accompagné d'Harry où elle. Enfin sauf maintenant, mais je suis avec Hautain c'est pareil. Changement le deuxième n'est pas d'Harry mais de Ginny.

« _Salut Hermione. Où es tu ? Harry nous as dit que tu venais toute seule. Mais lui non plus n'est pas arrivé. Qu'est ce que l'on fait ? Bon c'est à nous de passer. On vous attend à l'intérieur. Bisous_… bip »

Mince, la pauvre Ginny. Je l'avais totalement oublié. Sinon il est quinze heures trente. Aie. Faut se préparer à des cris. J'arrivai devant chez moi et regardais le chat qui s'était figé lui aussi.

- Bon quand faut y aller.

J'ouvris la barrière, traversai le jardin dans un temps qui me paru interminable, m'arrêtai devant la porte, saisis la poignée, tournai et entrai chez moi. Alors que je refermai la porte je vis dans le salon ma mère à côté de Marc et en face Harry et Sirius.

Ils me regardaient tous et je saisis différentes expressions sur leurs visages. Celui de Sirius était heureux de me voir, celui de Marc neutre, celui d'Harry désolé et celui de ma mère stupéfait. Enfin il ne le resta pas. Elle se leva, vint jusqu'à moi et me gifla. Je la regardais et vit ses yeux pleins de larmes. Je baissai les yeux et la prit dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé. Soufflai-je.

Elle se dégagea et je vis ses yeux rougis.

- Ne refais jamais ça.

J'acquiesçai et elle m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de revenir s'asseoir.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

A mes pieds Hautain miaula et je réalisai que s'était la première fois que je l'entendais.

- Je vais dans ma chambre.

Je tournai les talons et arrivai dans ma chambre, je fermai la porte, enlevai mes chaussures, ma veste et m'affalai dans mon lit. Je me retournai sur le côté et regardai ma fenêtre ouverte. Je n'avais pas totalement tord, il tenait un conseil de guerre mais à mon propos, pas à celui de mon père. « _Un père ? Comment tu peux l'appeler comme ça ?_ » Harry n'avait pas tord. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- Je peux entrer princesse ?

Je souris. Sirius avait au début trouver se surnom pour me faire enrager mais finalement il avait prit l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça. Je me redressai et acquiesçai tout en m'asseyant en tailleur. Je le vis regarder d'un œil critique ma chambre. Puis il s'assit sur le lit aussi.

- Harry est un peu trop présent.

Je vis son regard se figer sur le mur de la fenêtre. Je regardais et tombait sur un cadre rouge sang en forme de cœur ne contenant aucune photo.

- Tu n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le remplir ce cadre ?

- Non. Bizarrement les garçons n'aiment pas quand leur petite amie saute au cou d'autre garçon.

- Votre fameuse amitié ?

- Oui.

- Harry m'a raconté l'histoire avec sa dernière copine. Tu n'aurais pas fait exprès par hasard ?

- C'était une idiote. Me défendis-je.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Le silence s'installa et je le vis regarder les autres photos.

- Vous avez parlé de moi toute l'après midi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis ici que depuis une demi-heure. Mais ils ont surtout parlé de l'épisode du restaurant plus que de toi.

Je le vis me regarder.

- Harry m'a raconté l'histoire.

- Alors je suppose qu'il a du oublier tous les détails n'incriminant pas mon père ?

- Non. Curieusement il a fait preuve d'une honnêteté étonnante.

- Il regrette son geste ?

- Tu connais Harry sûrement plus que moi. Il agit avant de réfléchir.

- Il agit même un peu trop bien.

- Où étais tu cette après midi ?

- Au parc, j'ai regardé l'eau.

Pas la peine de parler de Drago, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

Je croisai son regard sérieux.

- A quel propos ?

- Ta mère est décidée tout comme ton père. Elle n'a pas digéré l'insulte à l'encontre de Lily.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Et elle a reçu la lettre de convocation du juge. Elle dit que vu ton âge tu as ton mot à dire.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui. Tu va donner ton avis devant ce juge. Mais au vue des envies de tes parents de t'avoir pour eux seul tu vas devoir faire un choix.

- Je n'en ai pas envi. Comment veux tu que je choisisse ?

Je vis ses sourcils se froncer.

- Toi aussi tu penses que le choix devrait être facile ? Je n'ai qu'à choisir ma mère après tout c'est elle la victime dans tout ça.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu t'es bien rendu compte que c'est ton père qui remue le tout.

- Et bien peut être que depuis le temps ça avait besoin d'être remuer. C'est vrai ça. Je n'avais que quatre ans quand tout c'est passé. Toutes les informations sur mon père m'ont été données par Lily. Et depuis que je le revois il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Harry ne comprend pas ça mais lui avait deux parents toujours présents sans déchirure dans le couple. Et même si rien ne peut replacer Lily et James, aujourd'hui il a toi.

Je le vis sourire et regarder le ciel.

- C'est à toi de faire tes choix. Personne n'a le droit de le faire pour toi.

- Et comment je suis censé faire ?

- En faisant le vide autour de toi et écouter ta propre petite voix, pas celle des autres.

Il se leva.

- Et comment je la reconnaîtrais ?

Il me regarda et on se fixa. Puis il sourit.

- C'est celle qui te donne ta détermination à essayer d'arranger les choses. Celle qui arrive à trouver les mots sur tes impressions. Celle qui arrive à te faire agir avant de réfléchir aux conséquences, juste parce que tu as confiance en elle. Celle qui t'a poussé à gifler Harry et celle encore qui te dit de laisser ce cadre vide sur ton mur.

Il me montra le cœur et me fis un clin d'œil, puis il s'approcha de la porte mais se tourna juste avant de partir.

- Oh faite princesse. Si tu veux un avis neutre, Marc est quelqu'un de bien. Crois en un expert.

Je souris et regardai la porte se fermer. « _Celle qui arrive à te faire agir avant de réfléchir aux conséquences, juste parce que tu as confiance en elle._ » C'est vrai que j'arrive à prendre les bons choix pour moi mais seulement quand je suis obliger d'agir vite. Mais quand il s'agit de réfléchir ma petite voix ne dit plus rien.

Au contraire elle est encore plus embrouillée que moi. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je me glissai jusqu'à ma fenêtre et regardai dehors en restant bien à la limite des regards. Harry et Sirius marchaient dans le jardin.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu aller la voir ? Demanda Sirius.

- En ce moment j'ai du mal à ne pas faire de connerie quand je lui parle. Je pense qu'elle m'en veux, et j'ai peur que cela empire si je dis encore quelque chose. Elle était comment quand tu la vu ?

- Pensive. Mais en aucun cas fâchée.

Je n'entendis pas la suite. J'enlevai mon haut et mis un pull avant de sortir, pieds nus. Ma mère et Marc étaient passés dans la cuisine et arrivés en bas de l'escalier je saisis un morceau de leur conversation.

- Il faudrait faire quelque chose. Disais ma mère. Il est hors de question qu'Hermione aille avec lui.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Trouver un avocat. Même si personne ne peut être aussi fort que ma Lily. Et si on perd j'irai voir le maire.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne parlerais pas de toi. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, ton père est le maire et par conséquent il a un rôle dans cette ville.

Marc est le fils du maire ? Mais alors il dois connaître les Malfoy.

- Ecoute, plutôt que d'aller voir mon père. J'ai un ami qui est un excellent avocat. Je peux aller le voir et lui demander de nous aider.

- Tu crois qu'il va accepter dans un délai aussi cours ?

- Oui, et de toute façon, comme Hermione va parler c'est comme si nous avions gagné.

- Justement elle est attachée à son père. Malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Elle ne parlerais jamais contre toi.

- Et bien…

J'entrai dans la cuisine coupant la réponse de ma mère. Je ne voulais surtout pas connaître la suite. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais un fantôme.

- Arrêté de me regarder comme ça. Je ne vous dérange que pour prendre un truc à manger.

Sans croiser leur regard je pris deux tranches de pain, ouvrit le frigo, mis de la salade, coupai trois tranches de concombres, piquait deux tranches de tomates dans celle que ma mère avait préparé, coupai un morceau de dinde, refermai mon chef d'œuvre que je posai sur une assiette, saisis une bouteille de lait te me précipitai dans ma chambre où m'attendait Hautain sur mon bureau.

Je me rappelait de ma réflexion de ce midi, enlevai le sandwich de l'assiette, mis du lait dedans et posai l'assiette sur le sol. Hautain se précipita dessus et sans plus de cérémonie commença à manger. Je m'assis sur mon lit et mangeai moi aussi en regardant le ciel devenir oranger. En y réfléchissant j'avais réussit un exploit aujourd'hui. J'avais réussit à parler à Drago et sans hausser le ton.

Finalement pour rapprocher Harry et Drago, il faudrait d'abord que je connaisse Drago. Je reposai mon assiette par terre, enlevai mes vêtement pour me mettre dans un pyjama ultra confortable et molletonné, fermai ma fenêtre et m'allongeai dans mon lit. Deux minutes après Hautain vint me rejoindre et se faufila sous ma couverture. Je du m'endormir quelque temps après.

* * *

Qui saura me dire qui est Clara pour Mione? ^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	10. Jour IV : Première Partie

Bonjour,

Alors désolé pour tous ses jours sans publication. Pour me faire pardonner en voici deux pour aujourd'hui ^^

Merci des reviews à : **kageroprincesse**, **LaLouisaBlack** (gagné, même si tu as un peu triché^^), **Cha Darcy**, **Groumd** et **Fan01**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR IV :**

**Les disputes ne durent jamais**

« Je courrai le long d'un couloir sombre. Soudain j'aperçu une lueur, je m'avançai et vit un homme de dos. Il était roux et grand mais soudain il tomba et je fus prise dans les bras par quelqu'un… »

- Nan !

Je me redressai, envoyant mes draps à l'autre bout de mon lit. Je regardait mes doubles rideaux d'un orange opaque puis mon bureau, et enfin mes mains. Je soupirai et essayait de récupérer une respiration à peu près correcte.

Puis tout doucement et surtout nerveusement, un sourire crispé apparut sur mes lèvres quand je réalisai que s'était bel et bien un cauchemar. Soudain Hautain apparut devant moi, je regardai ses yeux jaune brillant et encore une fois me dit qu'il semblait y avoir une lueur humaine dans se regard. Les yeux de se chat exprimait du questionnement et de l'inquiétude.

Je secouait la tête et me levai. Il y avait un truc de pas normal. J'était sur d'avoir déjà eu cette sensation en prenant quelqu'un dans mes bras. Hermione qu'est ce que tu racontes ! J'ouvris mes rideaux et en regardant mon jardin, je vis que la voiture de Marc n'était plus dans l'allée. Pourquoi n'est il pas resté ?

J'ouvris ma fenêtre et respirai une grande bouffée d'air avant de frissonner. On y était les températures polaires que pouvait m'apporter mon pays arrivaient. Quand je pense qu'en France, Lupin – mon prof – m'a dit que les bonnes températures duraient jusqu'à mis Octobre.

J'enlevais mon pyjama et me mis un débardeur turquoise sous une chemise noir, un pantalon blanc et me présentait devant mon miroir pour la corvée matinal : me coiffer. Tout en démêlant nœuds et boucles et réalisait qu'aujourd'hui j'allais chez Drago Malfoy. Pour un exposé d'accord mais j'allais quand même chez lui.

*Calme toi Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?* Je vous présente ma voix intérieur. Mais ce n'est pas celle dont me parlais Sirius hier, non celle là est celle qui me casse les pieds quand j'ai des idées que toutes ados doit avoir. Seulement l'idiote qui a élu domicile dans mon cerveau ne me trouve pas normal.

Mais malgré le fait que je ne devais pas être normal je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que se retrouver dans une maison vide avec Drago Malfoy à qui j'avais dit qu'il était beau la veille ne pouvait pas être parfaitement innocent. *Allez, avoue que tu le trouves abominablement sexy.* Toi la conscience à la con t'es toi !

Je sortis de ma chambre et me glissai jusqu'à celle de ma mère. Les rideaux étaient tirés en grand, le lit fait, la salle de bain privé de ma mère vide. Mon regard se posa sur le réveille.

- Huit heures ? Où est elle passé ?

Je descendis les marches et regardai surprise le salon vide. Puis j'allais dans la cuisine. Rien, personne. Où était elle passée ? J'haussai les épaules. De toute façon cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter inutilement. Elle finirais bien par réapparaître. Le téléphone sonna et malgré moi je me jetai dessus.

- Allo ?

- Harry avait raison.

Je reconnu la voix de Sirius et entendit derrière une voix faible mais énervé.

- A quel propos ?

- Tu es réveillé à huit heures du matin.

- Je sais, en revanche je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ton habitude en tout cas pas le dimanche.

- Il m'a réveillé.

- Et pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

- Harry veux savoir si tu vas mieux

Je souris en entendant la voix d'Harry contredire.

- Tu me le passes ?

- Comment ? Lui ? S'exclama Sirius.

- Ne fais pas exprès de l'affoler. Je veux lui parler.

- D'accord… Mais ce n'est pas drôle !

J'entendis Sirius convaincre Harry alors que je prenait un pain au lait et c'est avec un sourire que j'accueillis la voix de mon meilleur ami.

- Alors ? Bien dormis ? Dit la voix fuyante d'Harry.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

- Je sais que tu préfères quand on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Mais même à huit heures du matin ?

- Un cauchemar m'a réveillé.

- Je suis désolé pour hier. Mais en même temps je ne pense pas avoir eu totalement tord.

- Tu aurais pu te contenter de lui lancer de gentil pics mais pas des coups de poings.

- Où es tu allé hier ? Je l'ai demandé à Sirius, mais il n'a pas voulu me parler de votre conversation, au cas où il dirait une connerie et que tu veuilles lui hurler dessus.

Je souris et entamai un deuxième pain.

- Je suis si tyrannique ?

- Il paraîtrait.

- Je suis allés dans le grand parc.

- Ah… Finalement tu as décidé quoi ?

- Sur le divorce ?

- Oui, tu vas parler en faveur de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

- Il y a une chance pour que tu parles pour ton père ?

- Harry, même si mon père a été en prison, qu'il a été abominable avec la mémoire de ta mère, il n'en reste pas moins mon père, avec qui j'ai toujours été heureuse quand je le voyais.

- Si tu le dis. C'est à toi de choisir de toute façon. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ce matin faire mon devoir sur Œdipe et cette après midi je dois faire mon exposé sur les gaz.

La réponse ne vint pas.

- Harry ? Tu es mort ? Tu t'es fais bouffé par des rats ?

- Ca aurait été mieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te met dans cet état de dépression ?

- Tu vas passer ton après midi avec Malfoy.

- Et alors ce n'est pas toi qui reste avec lui.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Non pas du tout. Mais rassure toi je ne coucherai pas avec lui.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

- C'est au cas où tu le penses. Maintenant tu arrêtes de stresser et tâche de nous ramener une nouvelle coupe pour ta chambre. Et je la veux en or.

- Oui chef.

- C'est quand que tu y vas ?

- Deux heures ce matin, après j'ai quartier libre jusqu'à cinq heures et c'est la course.

- Ok.

- Bon je vais me préparer. A toute à l'heure. Viens à onze heure on ira manger ensemble.

- D'accord. Bisous.

Je raccrochai et entamai mon troisième pain au lait. *Tu vas grossir idiote* T'es toi *Je ne disais ça que pour ton bien*. Trouve plutôt une solution pour mon entrevue avec le juge. *…* Et bah ça fait plaisir. Sinon j'aimerai savoir ce qu'est devenue ma mère. Je rangeai le plan de travail, prenais un bol, le remplissais de lait et le posai sur la tapis du salon.

Je remontai dans ma chambre et me mettais au travail tout en remarquant qu'Hautain avait de nouveau disparut. Bon sang ils vont me rendre fous à disparaître comme ça. *C'est pour ça qu'ils le font* Toi je t'ai dis de ne plus me parler si c'est pour des conneries. Contente toi de trouver une solution.

Je me mis à faire mon devoir sur Œdipe d'un air distrait tout en me demandant où pouvait être ma mère. Dire qu'hier elle m'avait giflé parce que j'étais partit sans qu'elle sache où j'étais. Deux heures après j'avais finit et je regardais ma feuille d'un air critique. Dire que pour une fois je connaissait le sujet ! Rien n'allait.

Aussi bien dans la façon d'écrire que dans le contenu. Bah de toute façon je ne comptais pas sur ça pour me faire avoir mon examen : les Aspic ou Assimilation Supérieur Profitant de l'Intégrale des Cours. Enfin un truc dans le genre.

Je m'étirai et souris. Pour Ginny les aspics voulaient dire : Assimilation Super Prenante Intégrant des Conneries. Je me relevai et redescendis dans le salon. Ma mère n'était pas là, ça ce n'est pas un scoop, je l'aurais entendu revenir, en revanche Hautain non plus. Où il est passé ! La sonnette de la porte retentit et je partis ouvrir en priant pour que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Non… C'était pire.

- Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il voulu entrer mais je lui barrai la route.

- Et bien tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?

- Non… Je… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler.

Je m'appuyai contre le bord de la porte et regardais mon père tout en maintenant la porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison pour que tu ne veuilles pas me laisser entrer ?

- Rien du tout. Mais après hier tu comprendras que maman ne veule pas que tu entres.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils. D'accord c'est un mensonge, mais ça m'étonnerais que maman ne lui en veuille pas !

- Elle n'est pas là ? C'est ça ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, le portail s'ouvrit et une voiture d'un rouge sang entra et se gara le long de l'allée. Ma mère en sortit comme une furie suivit de Marc qui resta en arrière.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ! Va t en immédiatement où j'appelle la police pour violation de domicile !

Je n'avais pas tord : elle lui en veut. Je vis mon père serrer les poings et se retourner vers ma mère.

- Tu veux encore m'envoyer en prison ? C'est devenu une manie. J'espère que tu t'es préparé pour demain parce que sans cette garce de Potter tu n'es rien.

A ce moment il se passa ce que j'aurais le moins soupçonné. Ma mère donna une gifle à mon père. Différente de celle qu'elle m'avait donnée la veille. Celle là était pleine de haine et de colère. Mon père la regarda dans les yeux et leva la main. Avec un petit cri je poussai mon père violement qui tomba à la renverse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Hermione ? Elle m'a giflé.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu vas la frapper un peu plus ?

Il se releva et me regarda furieux, les poings fermés.

- Ne soit pas insolente…

Alors qu'il allait rajouter autre chose Marc le prit par le bras et alors que mon père voulu lui donner un coup, Marc lui plia le bras forçant mon père à s'agenouiller devant nous.

- Excusez vous immédiatement. Cracha Marc.

Je le regardais surprise et lui posai ma main sur la sienne.

- Lâche le.

Il me regarda surpris mais obéi.

- Bien. Il payera un autre jour. Grinça t il.

Mon père se releva.

- Vous allez entendre parler de moi ! Je peux vous le jurer !

Il partit furieux, alla de l'autre côté de la rue, entra dans sa voiture et démarra. Je frissonnai et regardais ma mère puis Marc.

- Où… Où étiez vous ?

- Chez moi. Dit Marc. Désolé de ne t'avoir pas laissé de mot.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Je rentrais dans la maison et regardais l'heure.

- Bon, il va bientôt être onze heures. Je vais aller chez Harry maintenant.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre où Hautain était réapparu, je mis mes basquets noirs et redescendis tout aussi vite dans le salon. Je prenais mon sac et un manteau blanc. Je croisais ma mère qui semblait vouloir me parler mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

- Bon à ce soir, cinq heures. Salut Marc !

Je claquai la porte après avoir embrasser ma mère et je partis en courant. Sur d'être arrivé hors de vue, je m'arrêtai et reprenait mon souffle. Ce qui venait de se passer compliquait un peu plus les choses. « _Il a battu Jane et toi tu oses l'appeler ton père !_ » Oui je sais ! Je me remis en marche et arrivai devant la maison d'Harry et Sirius. En le sortant de l'orphelinat Sirius avait acheté une maison éloignée de l'ancienne. La maison avait brûlé entraînant la mort de Lily et James, Harry s'en sortant miraculeusement. J'entrais et sonnait tout en regardant les tulipes bleus dans leur jardins.

- Toujours passionné ?

Je souris et me tournai vers Sirius sur le pas de la porte. C'était Harry qui avait voulu planter ses fleurs sachant que c'était mes préférées.

- Toujours.

- Entre, Harry est dans sa chambre.

- Ca marche.

Je montais jusqu'au deuxième étage et entrait dans la seule pièce. Elle était sous les toits et n'avait que deux fenêtre, mais Harry avait tout de suite voulu celle là pour une raison encore inconnue à mes yeux et sûrement aux siens. J'avais ouvert la porte doucement et je découvrit Harry torse nu devant son armoire.

- Tu n'as pas bientôt finit de me regarder ?

- Non.

Je souris et il se tourna vers moi. Harry avait des pectoraux parfait. Il enfila un T-shirt et je regardais son bureau. Contrairement au mien son bureau étais toujours rangé. Une raison ? Il ne s'en servait pas. Il préférait faire ses devoirs sur son lit voir même par terre mais il détestait être assis, il disait que cela lui rappelait trop les cours. Il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.

- Alors je t'es manqué ? Dis je amusé.

- Oui. Quand je pense qu'hier devait être une journée cinéma et sans embrouilles.

- Comment c'est passé la piscine ce matin ?

Je me dégageai en regardant ses yeux me transpercer.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

- Pourquoi changes tu de sujet ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envi d'en reparler. Je sais ce que je vais faire.

*Où la menteuse !* T'es toi ! Je t'ai dit de trouver une solution.

- Bon alors dans ce cas. Oh faite j'ai reçu un message de Ginny aujourd'hui.

- Ah ouai ? Et ? Dis je d'un air parfaitement contrôlé du « qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? » en m'affalant confortablement sur son lit.

- Elle veux que l'on se voie.

Là je suis sérieuse j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Tu peux développer parce que là je ne vois pas l'intérêt que tu m'apprennes ça.

- Elle veut qu'on sorte ensemble.

Là j'entrevois une possibilité d'intérêt mais si c'est à ce quoi je pense je ne voix pas pourquoi il me sort une tête pareille.

- Enfin pas en tant qu'amis mais…

Je me retins de sourire. Harry est tellement mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose que ça en devient mignon.

- Enfin… tu comprend ?

- Pas du tout.

Je me retenais tellement de rire que ça c'est entendu ! Il se retourna vers moi et vit avec lassitude mon sourire que j'imaginais malicieux. Il m'envoya un coussin en pleine figure et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Je me redressai en tailleur, le coussin sur les genoux et le regardais.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu n'aimes pas Ginny ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais on s'était promis de ne plus ressortir avec quelqu'un qui ne comprenne pas nos rapports.

- Cela fait deux ans que Ginny nous observe, je pense qu'elle a comprit.

- Alors cela ne te gène pas ?

Ce fut à mon tour de lui envoyer le coussin sur la figure.

- Bon sang Harry ! Tu es déjà suffisamment gêné sur se sujet pour en plus te préoccuper de ce que j'en pense !

- Mais c'est important !

Il avait parlé si franchement que j'en fus touché. Je souris et regardais par la fenêtre. Je savais tout ce qu'il venait de me dire mais à chaque fois cela me gênait. « _…celle encore qui te dit de laisser ce cadre vide sur ton mur _». Oui, mais pour l'instant c'est à Harry de remplir SON cadre. Je le regardais et sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Ginny sait parfaitement notre façon de procéder.

- Oui mais en ce moment il y a des changements dans ta vie et je ne voudrais pas que tu te sente seul.

- Crois moi je t'appellerais toujours à trois heures du matin quand j'aurais fait un cauchemar.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire au moment où Sirius entrait.

- Il pleut donc je vous propose de rester ici et de faire des crêpes.

- Génial ! S'exclama Harry en même temps que moi.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang de vrai gamin. Venez m'aider. Je n'aime pas qu'une fille reste dans la chambre d'Harry avec lui et seul.

- Sirius ! Dit Harry d'un air lasse. Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais rien à Hermione.

- Toi non mais elle qui sait ? Les filles sont des êtres inconnus aux yeux des hommes.

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'Harry est prit. Lançai je.

- Comment ? S'exclama Sirius faussement outré. Et qui est la belle inconnue qui a ravie le cœur pure de mon filleul préféré ?

Harry se leva coupant mon élan.

- On arrête la conversation. Hermione je t'ai vu !

Je venais de dire dans mon langage de signe que j'en parlerais plus tard à Sirius et il avait tout gâché en acquiesçant d'une manière tout sauf discrète.

- On va les faire ses crêpes ? Proposa Harry.

- Ouai !

Je sautais de son lit et grimpai sur son dos.

- On est partis !

- De vrais gamins.

Sirius partit en premier et Harry me lâcha. Il me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassa sur la joue et suivit son parrain sans que je ne puisse répliquer. Décidément ce garçon me réservait toujours autant de surprise. Je les rejoignis dans la cuisine ou Sirius et Harry se disputait sur le contenu de la pâte à crêpes. Je m'assis et écoutai leur conversation.

- Harry ! Je suis l'adulte. Tu m'écoutes.

Quelle autorité.

- Sirius je sais comment faire des crêpes.

- Tu n'en as jamais fait !

- Toi non plus !

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

C'est bien Sirius qui nous as dit qu'on était des gamins ?

- Stop vous deux !

Ils me regardèrent.

- Je prend les commandes parce qu'apparemment vous n'avez jamais fait de crêpes, l'un comme l'autre.

- Si ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu sortis un yaourt ?

- Bah ça fait longtemps mais ça va revenir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je ne laissais pas le choix, pris un saladier, plaçai deux verres doseurs devant les garçons qui avaient réussit à se faire une bataille d'eau juste en se lavant les mains, mis la farine devant Harry, le sucre devant Sirius et les regardais d'un œil autoritaire.

- Bon, Sirius tu prend cent grammes de sucre dans ce verre doseur et tu le met dans le saladier. Harry tu prend deux cent cinquante grammes de farine.

- Ca marche.

Je me lavais les mains, prenait cinq œufs dans le frigo et quand je me retournai j'eu un choc. Harry avait les cheveux plus blancs que ceux de Dumbledore et lançait de la farine à Sirius qui n'était pas mieux.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

* * *

A tout de suite... pour la suite ^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	11. Jour IV : Deuxième Partie

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR IV :**

**Matinée entre gamins**

J'eu un mauvais sentiment en voyant les deux hommes se sourirent et Sirius se tourner vers moi en prenant de la farine dans les mains.

- Tu as l'air tendu Hermione.

- Oui tu devrais de détendre. Sourit Harry.

Je regardai les yeux amusés de mes meilleurs amis et leurs mains pleines de farine.

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça. Pas à votre Hermione préféré.

- Si ! S'exclamèrent ils en même temps.

Il me lancèrent toute la farine et Harry en rajouta une couche avec du sucre.

Je me saisis d'un œuf et leur fit face plus… blanche que d'habitude. Je vis leur regard se pétrifié quand ils virent l'œuf.

- Hermione tu ne vas pas faire ça à ton meilleur ami. Demanda Harry en reculant.

- Ni à son parrain préféré. Sourit Sirius à son tour.

- Pourquoi cela vous dérangerez ?

Ni une ni deux je leur balançai tous les œufs. Une bataille de nourriture s'en suivit ou je fus prise comme cible par les deux autres. Le résultat en fut, les cheveux blancs de farine, une partie du visage blanche de chantilly et l'autre partie marron de Nutella. Je n'avais pas été seulement attaqué.

Harry avait de l'œuf sur les cheveux et sur une bonne partie de la joue, ses vêtement étaient plein de mousse à raser et d'eau. Quand à Sirius il avait du Nutella sur une partie des cheveux et sur son pull en plus de la farine. Evidemment ce n'était pas que sur nous. La cuisine était méconnaissable, le parquet du couloir plein de chantilly et de mousse à raser quand à la table du salon plein de trace de Nutella.

J'eu le privilège de prendre la salle de bain en première. Je pris une douche très longue et en sortant je m'enroulais dans le peignoir à l'intention des invités. Le problème d'une bataille de nourriture était bien évidemment le fait que cela salie les vêtements. Après m'être sécher je remis mon débardeur et vit avec étonnement une jupe rouge, un peu folklorique et je reconnu celle de Lily. Je la passais et allais voir Harry au salon.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu donné cette jupe ?

- Ma mère l'aurais fait. Sourit il.

- Mais c'était sa préférée.

- Justement. Et de toute façon que veux tu que je fasse d'une jupe ?

Il partit dans la salle de bain et je me regardais dans la glace. Je vis le reflet de Sirius et me retournais. Il avait un visage stupéfait, s'était changé et n'avait plus de Nutella sur les cheveux.

- J'ai cru que… Wouah.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demandai je.

- De dos j'ai cru que s'était Lily. Mais elle avait les cheveux roux. Je suis trop bête.

- C'est la jupe. Tu sais… Je crois que c'est dans le sang des Potter d'avoir comme copine des rousses avec des yeux magnifiques.

- Ginny n'a pas les yeux de Lily.

- Ginny n'est pas Li… Comment sais tu que c'est elle ?

- Je t'en prit. Je ne suis quand même pas totalement à l'ouest. J'ai bien vu la façon dont Harry regardait Ginny ses derniers temps au bar. Et elle n'est pas mieux.

- Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là je n'avais pas prévu Ginny.

- Et toi ? Quand est ce que tu vas remplir ton cadre ?

- Quand j'aurais finit cette semaine.

Je souris et retournai dans la cuisine où je commençai à nettoyer la table. Sirius me rejoignit et en fit de même.

- Oh faite vous avez eu des nouvelles de ton père ?

Je continuai de frotter la table et ne répondis pas.

- Hermione ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça. J'en ai marre que depuis hier on me parle sans arrêt de mon père, de ma mère et de ce tribunal à la con !

- Mais c'est important.

- Je le sais. Soupirai je.

Je me redressai et Sirius en fit autant.

- Je sais que c'est important. Je sais que je vais devoir parler à ce juge demain. Je sais que je vais devoir choisir ente ma mère et mon père. Je le sais. Je veux garder ma vie de maintenant, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à Londres. Mais dans le même temps je ne veux pas perdre mon père alors qu'il a changé.

L'épisode de la matinée me revint à l'esprit. Non il n'avait pas changé. Mais je n'arrivai pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il n'était qu'une brute épaisse sans le moindre sens morale. Sirius s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. C'était la deuxième fois depuis que l'on se connaissait. Et comme la première fois je me dis que c'est comme ça qu'un homme devait serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Il me relâcha et me sourit.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer princesse.

Une porte claqua dans la maison. Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'exclama.

- Alors Harry tu as enfin finit ?! Tu es une vraie fille !

- Moi je suis propre ! Retentit la voix lointaine d'Harry.

La fin de matinée se passa calmement. Nous avons rangé et surtout nettoyé la cuisine et le couloir, puis Sirius nous a préparé une omelette, ce n'est pas le top du plat mais elle était quand même super bonne. Puis à midi et demi je partis pour chez moi. En entrant ma mère était au téléphone avec Marc et je saisis de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Il est occupé ? Tu vas attendre ? D'accord.

Je montai dans ma chambre, enlevai la jupe que je pliai soigneusement et la mis dans mon sac, mis un jean délavé, enlevai mon débardeur que je remplaçai par un haut rouge vif, m'attachai les cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappait plein de mèches bouclés. Mis une ceinture blanche, des basquets blanches, prit mon sac avec mes affaires de physique et redescendais. J'entendis ma mère toujours au téléphone et je sortis de chez moi en enfilant ma veste en jean.

Alors que j'arrivai dans le quartier de la mairie je frissonnai. Si je ne venais pas souvent ici c'était depuis mes quatorze ans. Depuis que la maison de James et Lily avait brûlé. Depuis que j'avais peur que cela recommence et que je ne puisse aider personne. C'est un peu égoïste mais j'évitais tout de même au maximum cet endroit.

J'arrivai devant la mairie toujours aussi bien entretenue et je m'arrêtai devant une grande bâtisse d'apparence médiévale. Elle devait être composée de trois étages plus un grenier à première vue. Je poussai une haute grille et m'engageai sur un chemin de sable parfaitement délimité de l'herbe verte. Un grand saule pleureur était la seul végétation dans le jardin. Je montais le perron et m'arrêtai devant la porte avec un frisson. Cette maison me semblait froide et sans âme.

Je sonnai et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une femme aux cheveux blancs tirés en un chignon. Elle avait une grande robe de velours bordeaux.

- Que puis je pour vous ?

- Euh… J'ai…

Bon sang Hermione respire !

- J'ai rendez vous avec Drago Malfoy.

Je la vis me regarder de la tête aux pieds. Soudain Drago apparut derrière la femme et je fus surprise d'en être soulagée.

- Bonjour Hermione. C'est bon Katherine.

La femme me laissa passer et je vis Drago me sourire. Je restais subjugué devant la hauteur du hall. Un immense escalier en colimaçon – en marbre ! – montait jusqu'au plafond. Je redescendait le regard pour entrevoir un grand salon au sol dallé.

- Impressionnée ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Hermione tu as fini de parler avant de réfléchir ! Je me retournai et vis que la femme avait disparue.

- Katherine a certains problèmes avec les filles qui veulent me voir. Surtout habillé en jean.

Il est vrai qu'en voyant cette maison un tailleur aurait été plus juste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es bien en jean.

- Trop aimable. Pourquoi elle n'aime pas les filles qui viennent te voir ?

- Parce que la plupart du temps elle reparte d'ici deux heures plus tard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bon sang alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? Il passa devant moi et commença à monter les marches. Je le suivis et on s'arrêta au deuxième étage devant une porte d'un marron glacé. Il entra avant moi et je restai une nouvelle fois surprise. La pièce était sobre et sans surplus. En vérité, elle ne comportait qu'une armoire – impressionnante quand même – et un grand lit deux places.

- Moins impressionnant n'est ce pas ?

- J'aurais cru que ta chambre serait plus meublée.

- Meublée ?

- Enfin plus personnalisée, avec… Je ne sais pas… Un poster d'un basketteur sur le mur ou des bibelots sur une table.

- Je ne reste pas souvent ici. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps dehors. Bon, on aurait dû travailler dans la salle de réunion mais mon père et ma mère y sont avec un client donc je te propose la bibliothèque.

- Je croyais que tes parents ne devaient pas être là ?

- Et bien ils le sont. Allés suis moi.

Je vis seulement qu'il avait prit son sac et on reprit l'escalier pour le premier étage. Une fois encore je restais subjugué. La bibliothèque avait des proportions, pour moi, inégalé et des livres allait du sol au plafond sur tous les murs. En réalité non, seul un mur était occupé par une imposante cheminée ronronnant entouré de deux immenses fenêtres. La porte se referma en un bruit mat et un homme se leva d'un des fauteuils tournés vers la fenêtre.

- Ah Drago c'est toi, je pensais que c'était ton… Hermione ?

Je regardais Marc d'un air surpris juste avant que les pièces se mettent en place.

- C'est le père de Drago l'avocat que tu connais ?

- Comment tu sais que mon père est avocat ? Demanda Drago.

- Tout le monde le sait. Alors ? Rajoutai je à Marc qui s'était rapproché.

- C'est bien lui. Je l'attends.

- C'est quoi cette affaire ? Demanda Drago.

- Bonne question Drago.

Je me retournais vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il avait des yeux froids et perçants. Des cheveux blonds devant lui arriver aux épaules et réunit avec un élastique. Il était un peu moins grand que Drago mais possédait un charisme fou. Son regard se posa sur moi et j'eus du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux.

- Bonjour. Drago tu nous présentes ?

- Euh… Oui… Père voici Hermione Granger une camarade de classe. Hermione, Lucius Malfoy mon père.

J'inclinai la tête en même temps que lui.

- Enchanté. Bien. Maintenant puis je savoir ce qui t'amène ?

Je me tournai vers Marc.

- Il s'agit d'un cas de divorce assez compliqué. Commença celui-ci.

- Viens me l'expliquer, on va les laisser travailler.

Alors que la porte claquait Drago soupira.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demandai je.

- Il ne veux pas nous laisser travailler, il ne veut pas que j'écoute ses conversations.

Il alla jusqu'à la table centrale, posa ses affaires et s'approcha d'une étagère. Je fis de même mais restai près de la table.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? A mon avis il voulait vraiment nous laisser travailler.

- Je l'ai déçu.

Il se retourna vers moi et je constatai que son expression avait changé. Son visage reflétait de la lassitude.

- Je devais faire comme lui. Devenir un brillant avocat et prendre la relève. Au lieu de ça je suis rentré à Poudlard pour y étudier le théâtre. Tu n'imagines pas le drame familial. Mon père a menacé de me virer de la maison. Pour lui, être comédien n'est pas un métier mais un passe temps.

Ah donc tout à l'heure se n'était pas de la parano. Je m'assis et sortis mes affaires. Drago vint s'asseoir en face de moi et me regarda.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de me rendre compte que je t'ai fait des confidences.

Je le regardai et souris.

- J'ai bien dit que tu étais beau, on est à égalité.

Je le vis sourire.

- Ca s'était la vérité. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne me l'avais jamais dit avant.

- Parce que tes regards froids et ton visage arrogant ne font pas de toi quelqu'un de beau.

- Dis ça aux filles de notre classe.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je veux rester en vie.

Il éclata de rire et sortis ses affaires. Comme je l'avais prévu c'était très facile de travailler avec lui. *Ouh ! La menteuse !* T'es toi la conscience ! Alors que nous avions déjà répartis les deux parties, écrit l'introduction et le bilan, la porte s'ouvrit quand j'allais commencer un plan pour mon écriture. Je tournai la tête et vis apparaître Lucius Malfoy suivit de Marc. Lucius n'adressa pas de regard à Drago et fonça vers moi.

- Marc viens de m'expliquer le problème.

J'avais envi de lui répondre : Et alors ? Mais le fait d'être dans la maison de cet homme d'apparence peu sympathique me retins. Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur et il reprit.

- Il serait bien que demain vous veniez seule. Si vous veniez avec une des deux parties cela pourrait être mal vu.

- Vous allez vous en occuper ?

- Evidemment. Marc est un ami de longue date. De plus j'ai toujours aimé réduire en bouilli les brillants avocats de Londres.

Tiens je n'y avais pas pensé. Qui mon père a bien pu trouver ?

- En ce qui concerne votre entrevue avec le juge je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que vous encouragerez votre mère ? Cela nous assurerai la victoire.

Là ça commence à devenir prenant. Lui ne veux pas gagner pour ma mère mais pour sa gloire. Je me levais et lui faisait face les sourcils foncés.

- Je pense que je ne devrais pas avoir cette conversation avec l'avocat représentant un de mes parents.

- Pardon ? Reprit l'homme, les lèvres pincés.

- Vous avez entendu. De toute façon, le grand avocat que vous êtes ne devrait pas avoir besoin de ma faveur.

Je le fixai et je me rendis compte du silence s'étant installé. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Drago près à se lever et Marc hésiter à agir.

- Vous avez raison. Dit Lucius d'un ton mielleux. Je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec le principal témoin. Bien maintenant je vais y aller, Miss Granger j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. Marc, à tout de suite.

Il me lança un dernier regard que je perçu comme venimeux et il sortit d'un pas vif. Je soupirai alors que Marc se tournait vers moi.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé comme ça ? On a déjà de la chance qu'il accepte de nous représenter.

- On ? Mais de quoi te mêles tu à la fin ? M'exclamai je.

- Comment?

- Qu'est ce que tu espères en nous aidant à tout pris ? Que ma mère t'épouse pour te remercier ? Tu as peut être choisi le meilleur avocat de toute la ville mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons.

- Je veux le bonheur de ta mère et s'il passe par ce procès il faut le gagner. D'ailleurs je trouve que tu n'as pas une bonne façon d'aider ta mère. C'est quoi cette façon de parler ? Tu veux encourager ton père c'est ça ? Alors que ce matin même il a voulu te frapper ?

- C'est vrai je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ton secours ! M'exclamai je avec fureur.

Je saisi ma veste et sortit d'un pas rageur de la pièce.

* * *

Alors, contents de retrouver Drago ? ^^

_Bonne lecture_


	12. Jour IV : Troisième Partie

Bonsoir,

Le méli-mélo de problèmes qui m'était soudainement tomber dessus récemment c'est enfin arrangé (enfin partiellement) et donc mon temp libre refait progressivement surface. Sans rentrer dans les détails, cela veut simplement dire que la publication de ette fic va redevenir journalière : merci à ceux qui ont su patienter :)

Un grand merci à : **LaLouisaBlack**, **Groumd**, **Cha Darcy**, **zaika** et **olpl84** - A tous, il est vrai que j'ai mis en stand-by les réponses aux reviews mais promis je vais m'y remettre ^^

Voilà la fin de la journée. A partir de demain on aura que des résolutions :D

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR IV :**

**Après midi engueulade et réflexion**

_"Je saisi ma veste et sortit d'un pas rageur de la pièce."_

Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à me décider ? Choisir mon père c'est Londres, soit quitter mes amis mais en même temps vivre une nouvelle vie. Je descendais le grand escalier de marbre et sortis de la maison. Arrivé sur le trottoir j'entendis des pas et en me retournant je vis Drago courir vers moi. Il avait mon sac à la main et me le tendit en reprenant son souffle.

- Ca t'arrives souvent de partir comme ça ?

- En ce moment oui.

Je prit mon sac avec un sourire et le regardais amusé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille lui donnant un air mauvais garçon.

- Je suis désolé pour mon père. Dit il soudainement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est tout sauf compréhensif et encore moins amical.

- Mon père est bien allé en prison. Chacun ses défauts.

Il eu un air interrogateur.

- Comme je ne crois pas que la rue soit le meilleur endroit tu veux aller au parc ? Tu pourra me raconter. Sourit il.

- Qui te dis que je vais te raconter ?

Il haussa les épaules et je souris.

- D'accord.

Il sourit à son tour et nous commençâmes à marcher en direction du parc. Arrivé sur le banc d'hier nous regardâmes le lac quelques secondes.

- Alors ? Pourquoi vas-tu chez le juge demain ?

- Pour décider qui de mon père ou de ma mère aura ma garde.

Il eu un air surpris et je lui racontai toute l'histoire. De l'enfermement de mon père aux jours heureux que j'avais passé avec lui.

- Et bien. Pas facile de choisir.

- Tu es le premier à me dire ça.

- Je suis le premier à voir ça de manière objective. Tu as dit à ta mère les bons moments que tu avais passés avec ton père ?

- Le mot papa est tabou dans ma maison. La preuve est que c'est la mère d'Harry qui m'a donné les renseignements sur lui.

- Harry… Tu parles sans cesse de lui.

Je le regardai surprise.

- Et ?

- Ta vie tourne autour de lui ?

Je regardais le lac. C'est vrai que ma vie avait toujours été partagée avec les Potter. Le jour de la sortie de prison de mon père me revint en mémoire. Je devait avoir cinq ans, on était venu ici, sur se même banc.

- On a fait un pacte. Toujours être ensemble.

- Et tu vas pouvoir le respecter toute ta vie ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'aimerai, mais tout change.

Je le vis sourire.

- Tu devrais penser à toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu écoutes trop les autres. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle te dit celle qui est là.

Il mis sa main sur mon front.

- Qu'est ce que ta tête te dit de faire ?

- Ma tête je ne préfère pas lui faire confiance.

*Eh !*

- Pourtant c'est en sachant ce qu'elle pense que tu sauras les choix que tu dois faire. Si il n'y a que toi qui peut l'entendre c'est parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut interpréter ce qu'elle dit et pense. Il n'y a que toi qui sache ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Ce n'est pas aux autres que tu dois penser en premier mais bien à ta vie.

Je compris à ce moment ça qu'avais voulu dire Sirius. « _C'est à toi de faire tes choix. Personne n'a le droit de le faire pour toi _». J'eu un air de compréhension soudain qui rendit perplexe Drago.

- C'est ça ! M'exclamai je.

- Quoi ça ? Demanda t il perplexe.

Je me levai.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. C'est tellement évident.

Il se leva à son tour et sembla amusé.

- Arrête de rire ! M'exclamai je. J'ai enfin compris l'évidence.

- Tu as mis du temps.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Merci Drago.

- De rie…

- Hermione !

Je tournai la tête pour voir apparaître Harry, Ginny sur ses talons.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je peux te poser la même question ! Tu devais travailler avec lui, pas sortir !

Je fus étonné devant l'air furieux d'Harry. *Qu'est ce qu'il a celui là ? Non seulement il casse ton moment mais en plus il est jaloux ?* Chut là haut. Je regardai Ginny qui semblait gêné. Ce fut Drago qui cassa le silence.

- Tu devrais te calmer Potter. J'ai interrompu notre pari l'espace de cette après midi.

Je vis Harry se calmer en vitesse et en revanche Ginny devenir beaucoup plus intéressée.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Oui. A vrai dire je n'ai même plus envi de continuer ce truc stupide.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Tu dois être rassuré.

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de Drago. Harry se redressa un visage beaucoup plus arrogant.

- Tu aurais perdu.

- Vous allez nous dire de quoi vous parlez ?!

Je regardais Ginny. Elle avait crié en même temps que moi et les deux garçons nous regardèrent. Enfin Drago me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil discret.

- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Et n'oublis pas ta partie de l'exposé.

Je souris et il partit. Harry me regarda et je remarquai enfin la raison de leur présence ici.

- Harry ?

- Oui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as interrompu ton rendez vous avec Ginny ? Demandais je.

Il eu un air choqué et se tourna vers Ginny qui souriait.

- Désolé. Dit il.

- Pas grave.

- Bon les amoureux je vous laisse.

Je partis après un grand sourire et quittai le parc. Arrivé sur le trottoir je souris en repensant à l'après midi que je venais de passer. Je dois bien avouer que Drago n'est ni arrogant ni prétentieux quand il est tout seul.*Par contre qu'est ce qu'il est beau* Mais t'es une conscience perverse toi c'est pas possible autrement !

J'arrivai devant le bar de Sirius. Mince ! C'est vrai qu'il faut que j'aille récupérer mes affaires. J'accélérai le pas et arrivai devant la maison. Sirius était en train de tailler un arbuste et je vis avec surprise Hautain à côté de lui. J'ouvris la barrière sans entendre le grincement. Je m'approchai et Sirius me fit un sourire.

- C'est génial je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

- Et tu trouves que c'est génial ?

- Oui ! Depuis le temps que ce grincement m'énervait. Si tu es venu chercher tes affaires elles sont dans le salon.

Je souris et sortis la jupe de Lily.

- Je vais remettre ça en même temps.

J'ouvris la porte et Hautain me suivit. Je montait au deuxième étage et entrai dans une petite chambre aux murs rose pâle et aux bordures blanches. Les rideaux et la grande armoire étaient blancs et les draps du lit étaient fleuris. Je souris et ouvris l'armoire. Il n'y avait que peu de vêtements. Juste un costume de James et deux pulls de Lily, plus la jupe que je remettait soigneusement sur une étagère. Je regardais la table de chevet.

Il y avait un cadre contenant une photo que j'avais moi-même prise. Je le saisit et regardais les images immobiles de James Potter debout derrière sa femme qu'il tenait par l'épaule. Lily était assise sur une balançoire et tenait Harry dans ses bras. Il n'avais que six ans et pourtant il ressemblait déjà trait pour trait à son père. Lily était vêtue d'une robe pervenche et ses grands yeux verts souriait de malice.

- Dans tes pensées ?

Je sursautais et regardai Sirius adossé au coin de la porte.

- C'est moi qui est prise cette photo.

- Je sais. Harry me la dit…

Le silence s'installa et je reposai le cadre. Puis doucement je me retournai vers Sirius et sourit.

- Cette chambre me fait toujours un drôle d'effet.

- Il s'est appliqué à en faire la réplique exacte.

J'acquiesçai.

- Bon je vais y aller. Demain va être une journée que je qualifierais de difficile.

Je souris et en passant devant Sirius il me mit une main qu'il voulait, je le sais, réconfortante sur l'épaule. Puis je repassai par le salon et quittai la maison, suivit d'Hautain. Je repartis vers chez moi, mes affaires dans mon sac et mes souvenirs se bousculant dans la tête.

Il me semblait entendre la voix de James me consoler quand je tombais dans le parc, ou encore celle de Lily qui me disait qu'on allait faire un gâteau pour les garçons et ma mère. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une fille. J'arrivais chez moi et je constatai qu'en plus de la voiture de Marc était présente une voiture noir aux vitres tintés. Je regardais Hautain.

- Ca c'est Lucius Malfoy.

Je parcourrai mon jardin puis entrai dans mon salon. Comme je l'avais deviné, il y avait Lucius Malfoy, Marc et une grande femme blonde qu'en revanche je ne connaissais pas. Elle avait le même visage que Drago mais en revanche avait des yeux bleus azur. Je m'arrêtai et après une respiration bruyante m'approchai du père de Drago.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'avais aucunement le droit de m'emporter sous votre toit. Je suis dans ma chambre si vous avez un quelconque besoin de moi.

La dernière phrase était adressée à tous les autres et je croisai le regard interrogateur de ma mère puis celui de la femme blonde. Ma mère se reprit.

- Hermione je ne te présente pas Lucius Malfoy mais en revanche je te présente Narcissa Malfoy.

J'adressai un signe de tête et tournais les talons. Je montais dans ma chambre et après avoir posé mon sac et ranger mes affaires, j'allais dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude et mis de la mousse pour le bain. Je repartis dans ma chambre, pris le livre que je n'avais toujours pas finie depuis jeudi et entrai dans mon bain. Bon sang… Rien de mieux que l'eau chaude. Je fermai les yeux et m'enfonçai dans la mousse.

Du pied je fermai le robinet et me laissai aller dans le silence. *Que vas-tu faire ?* Ce que moi j'ai vraiment envi. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à un de mes parents mais comme la situation demande une solution j'ai décidé de faire un compromis. *Dire que c'est moi qui t'es inspiré* Tu plaisantes j'espère ? *Non… Après tout dès que tu as commencé à m'écouter tu as trouvé* Je n'écoute même pas. *Je ne suis pas sur pourtant que tu es bien écouté*

J'entendis une porte claqué puis le moteur d'une voiture et enfin les gravillons crissé sous les pneus. Le silence revint et je me décidai à me lever. Je devais parler à ma mère. Après tout cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas vraiment parlés avec elle. En plus elle doit sûrement être aussi angoissée que moi.

Je me lavai et me rinçai en vitesse puis j'enfilai mon peignoir, laissai partir l'eau dans le conduit qui étant petite me faisait peur et je me regardai dans la glace. Toujours les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la même bouche, la même tête. *les mêmes cheveux ébouriffé* Bon sang tu ne peux jamais être agréable !

Je repassai par ma chambre, posai mon livre qui décidément me donnait du mal et descendit l'escalier. Marc était assis dans le salon silencieux et aucune trace de ma mère ne me laissait d'indice. Marc me regarda et je soutins son regard qui me semblait si familier. Malgré la couleur il ne s'agissait pas de ceux d'Harry. Ses yeux verts, ne brillait pas comme de l'émeraude, ils étaient froids et tendre en même temps.

- Où est ma mère ?

- Dans le jardin. Elle veut… Elle veut être seule.

Je lui tournais le dos et m'approchais de l'étagère où s'entassait les disques. *C'est le moment de parler.* Quoi ? *Oui, maintenant.*

- Je…

Je soupirai et me retournai.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit des choses pareilles. Même si ma mère est étrange, je sais qu'elle n'agit pas à la légère concernant ce genre de choses. Elle… Elle sait ce que veut dire pour moi qu'un autre homme entre dans sa vie et par conséquent dans la mienne… J'ai peur de la voir souffrir une nouvelle fois. Et égoïstement, je me dis que cette fois je ne pourrais pas me réfugier derrière l'âge pour dire que je ne me souviens plus.

- Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal.

- Je le sais. Mais au fond de moi, je sais aussi que je n'arriverais sûrement jamais à te faire confiance.

Il se leva.

- Les hommes te terrifie à ce point ?

- Seul trois hommes n'ont jamais eu ma confiance totale. James Potter qui a été mon père par procuration. Harry, mon frère d'esprit et Sirius.

- Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais que depuis un an ?

- Ce n'est pas la durée qui fait ça. C'est ça façon d'être. Son désir de faire plaisir, de rattraper le temps perdu. Avant de retrouver Harry dans cet orphelinat, il n'était qu'un don juan vivant sur l'argent hérité de ses parents.

Quelqu'un toussa et je me retournais sur ma mère. Elle portait un plateau repas et essayait en vain d'afficher un sourire.

- Je… Je ne savais pas si tu voulais manger ici ou dans ta chambre.

Je regardais Marc.

- Je vais aller dans ma chambre.

Je m'approchais, saisis le plateau et tournai les talons. Au bas de l'escalier je me retournais et m'approchai de ma mère. Je la fixai puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Cela va bien se passer. Fais moi confiance.

Puis je souris et remontai dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte du pied, passais le plateau sur mon bureau et allumai mon ordinateur. A peine allumé je vis un nouveau message électronique.

« Tu as finis ta partie ? »

Je cherchais une nouvelle adresse dans mes contacts et trouvait : . Je cliquai sur sa fenêtre et souris devant la photo.

« Drago ? »

« C'est moi »

« Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? »

« J'ai des relations »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer »

« D'accord. Sinon tu as terminé ta partie ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai même pas ré ouvert mon sac. »

« Mon j'ai finis la mienne. »

« Tu as une vie social ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es le seul que je connais qui aime travailler à ce point. »

« Tu n'aimes pas travailler ? »

« J'ai beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment. »

« Tu as vu mon père ? »

« Oui. Je me suis excusé »

« Il devait être ravi »

« Il n'a rien rajouté. J'ai vu ta mère aussi. Elle est sublime. »

« Evidemment, d'où croyais tu que je tenais ma beauté ? »

« Pff. »

« Sinon tu vas venir en cour demain ? »

« Sûrement pas le matin… Mais rater le cours de math ne me gêne absolument pas »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'était quoi l'évidence de tout à l'heure ? »

« … Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? »

« Oui »

« Bah non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que personne ne le sait »

« Mais toi tu es sur de ta décision ? Quel qu'elle soit ? »

« Oui. »

« Et c'est ? »

« … »

« Hermione ? »

Je souris et me déconnectai. *Tu es sur de ce plan ? Il est risqué* Et alors ? Il faut bien prendre des risques de temps en temps. *là c'est beaucoup. Si ta proposition est refusé, l'affaire recommencerait et cette fois tu n'aurais plus le droit de parler et tu seras forcément moins heureuse.* Je ne peux pas choisir entre mes deux parents.

Je finis de manger et ressentis une boule dans le ventre. Ce que je voulais faire allais faire de la peine à ma mère et énerver mon père. Aussi causer de l'incompréhension autour de moi. *Tu devrais réfléchir* Parce que toi tu penses quoi ? *Pense aux conversations que tu as eu depuis deux jours*. Je me changeai et m'écrasai sur mon lit :

« _Un père ? Comment tu peux l'appeler comme ça ?_ »

« _Toi aussi tu penses que le choix devrait être facile ? Je n'ai qu'à choisir ma mère après tout c'est elle la victime dans tout ça_ »

« _Tu t'es bien rendu compte que c'est ton père qui remue le tout_ »

« _Il est hors de question qu'Hermione aille avec lui_ _!_ »

« _J'en ai marre que depuis hier on me parle sans arrêt de mon père, de ma mère et de ce tribunal à la con !_ »

…

«_ Les hommes te terrifie à ce point ?_ »

- Oui.

*Tu as compris ?*

-Oui.

* * *

J'aime assez l'adresse e-mail de Drago ainsi que leur petite discussion. Pour le reste, Hermione reste Hermione^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	13. Jour V : Première Partie

Bonsoir ! (J'ai failli rater le rendez vous^^)

Un grand merci à : **olpl84**, **LaLouisaBlack**, **zaika**, **Fan01**, **Groumd** et **CMGC**

Hier je ne savais pas que le site interdisait les adresse e-mail alors je vais la réécrire : "beaublondfandemoi netanglais uk" Voilà, je pense que ca marche^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR V :**

**Mon plan est paré, maintenant on fait le contraire et tout ce passera bien**

Je me réveillai en sursaut au son infernal de mon réveil. Je tapai dessus d'une main rageuse et me renfonçai dans les oreillers. A moitié rendormis je réalisais que ce n'étais pas moi qui avait programmé le réveil. J'ouvrai les yeux en vitesse et tous les événements de ses deux derniers jours me revinrent à l'esprit.

- Le juge !

Je sautais du lit et ouvrais mon armoire avec violence. Je sortis une robe bleu roi m'arrivant un peu plus bas que les genoux et s'attachant dans le cou. Je mis des sandales avec vitesse en manquant de m'arracher un orteil, couru vers mon bureau ou je jetais mes affaires par terre pour finalement retrouver ma brosse.

Fixe devant mon miroir je commençais à défaire les nœuds et je m'attachai les cheveux à l'aide d'une pince. Je regardais l'heure : 8h35. Même si ma mère avait eu raison de mettre mon réveil, 8h30 s'était un peu trop tard. Je me brossais les dents, descendis dans le salon, enfilai une veste noir, trouvai mon sac fait, le pris, ouvris la porte avec fureur et sortis dehors.

Finalement j'arrivai devant la mairie et entrai après un soupir. Je m'approchai de l'accueil et me retrouvai devant une personne qui je n'aimai pas et qui ne m'appréciai pas plus.

- Mrs Parkinson ?

La mère de Pansy leva les yeux vers moi et un sourire commercial s'afficha sur son visage.

- Que puis je pour vous ?

- Quel est l'étage du bureau du juge Tonks.

- Mrs Tonks est occupé avec une affaire très sérieuse.

- Je suis au courant. L'affaire c'est moi. Dit Hermione sentant l'énervement monter.

- Hermione ?

Je me retournais me retrouvant devant Drago. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche le rendant magnifiquement beau. Il s'approcha.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tout le monde t'attends !

- Oui je sais ! Mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'étage et cette femme n'est pas foutu de me le donner !

Je vis son regard se poser quelque part derrière moi et ses sourcils se froncer.

- Viens.

Il me prit par la main et me tira jusqu'au grand escalier. On monta jusqu'au troisième étage et avant de passer une porte il s'arrêta et j'en fis de même.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai je.

Il me regarda et eu un sourire ironique.

- Tu as déjà été face à un juge ?

- Non. Mais ça ne peux pas être pire que face à Rogue.

- Elle va te poser sans cesse des questions.

- Comme Rogue.

- Hermione !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne prends pas cela assez au sérieux.

- Et toi trop.

J'ouvrais les portes et restai figé. Ma mère et Marc étaient assis d'un côté et toisaient avec hargne mon père assit en face alors que les deux avocats se parlaient à voix basse. Une atmosphère de tension extrême régnait dans la pièce silencieuse. Je sentis une présence derrière moi et je me retournai sur Drago.

- Tu vois maintenant ce que je voulais dire ?

- Je vois surtout pourquoi tu ne voulais pas devenir avocat.

Il sourit et on s'approcha des deux camps. Je croisai le regard rassuré de ma mère et celui froid de Lucius Malfoy puis le regard confiant de mon père. Son avocat était petit, maigre, légèrement dégarni et portait des lunettes carrés. Les deux avocats avait revêtu une robe noire au col blanc dur. La porte en face de moi s'ouvrit et une grande femme aux cheveux rose et au visage en forme de cœur entra dans le couloir. Mes parents semblaient surpris alors que les deux avocats étaient plus désabusés.

- Les deux partis sont priés de me suivre. Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Vous restez ici pour l'instant.

J'acquiesçais et une fois la porte fermé j'entendis Drago soupirer. Il s'était assis et avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Ma cousine.

- Ta cousine ?

- Oui. Tu trouves que c'est une coupe de cheveux pour une juge ?

- Le juge est ta cousine ?

- La fille de la sœur à ma mère, oui.

- Mais alors…

- C'n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama une voix masculine.

Je tournai la tête pour voir apparaître Harry et Sirius au bout du couloir. Ils s'approchèrent et je me levai.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demandai je.

Harry ne me regarda pas et vint se stopper devant Drago.

- Tu es vraiment sur d'avoir arrêter ce fichu pari ?

- Oui.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je n'ai pas cours avant une heure et demie, je me suis dit que je serai utile pour soutenir une amie.

Il me regarda et Harry en fit autant.

- Hermione ? Ton amie ? Tu plaisantes ? Questionna Harry.

- Pas du tout.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il prenait l'un comme l'autre le soin de ne laisser échapper aucun détail concernant cette histoire je me tournai vers Sirius.

- Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

- Harry a été convoqué par la juge et en temps que tuteur je devais venir.

- Pourquoi as-tu été convoqué ? Demandai je en me tournant vers Harry.

- Ton père a décidé de ne pas porter plainte pour coups et blessures si j'avouais ma faute devant le juge.

Je ne comprenais pas le but mais le ricanement de Drago m'apprit vite la raison.

- Il a décidé de se servit de ton environnement. Me dit il.

- Mon environnement ?

- Oui. C'est classique. Il va attaquer tes amis, c'est pour ça que Potter est là. Il va essayer de faire croire que ton meilleur ami est un fou qui frappe tout le monde sans raison.

- Il en connaît un rayon sur les fous qui frappent tout le monde sans raison. Dit Harry d'un ton mauvais.

Je m'asseyais à côté de Drago.

- Mais Harry est tout sauf fou.

- Va dire ça au juge. Dit Drago ironique.

- C'est ce que je compte faire ! M'exclamai je.

Drago se redressa.

- Hermione soit sérieuse deux secondes. Les faits sont que Potter l'a frappé. Et la juge ne va pas prendre en compte ton avis sur cette question.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Parce que vous avez été pratiquement élevé ensemble !

Il s'adossa au mur et Sirius alla s'asseoir.

- Alors il faut que quelqu'un d'autre le dise pour moi.

Les trois garçons me regardèrent.

- Comment ? Demanda Sirius.

- Si mon père a le droit de faire intervenir quelqu'un, je le peux aussi non ?

- Et qui vas-tu trouver pour défendre Potter ? Me demanda Drago.

Je lui adressai un regard suppliant.

- Quoi ? S'exclama t il. Hermione t'es taré ou quoi ! Jamais je ne parlerais pour lui !

- Mais qui vas le faire sinon ?

- Je t'ai dit que la juge était ma cousine ! Elle sait parfaitement les rapports entre lui et moi. Elle a même eu vent de notre bagarre de l'année dernière !

- Mais justement cela fera encore plus objectif si c'est un ennemi qui dit qu'Harry ne frappe jamais sans raison.

- Tu plaisantes ? Vendredi il m'a frappé sans raison !

Je me tue et croisai les bras. Je regardais Harry qui semblait partagé puis Sirius qui se décida à intervenir.

- Pourquoi tiens tu t'en que ça à contredire ton père ? Tu as décidé ?

Je décroisai les bras surprise et sentis les regards des deux autres posés sur moi.

- Non je ne suis toujours pas décidé. Je trouve juste que Samedi les deux avait leurs tords mais… je sais parfaitement que la juge n'en tiendra pas compte. De plus, mon environnement est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain et gaie alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en servirait.

- Tu trouves ton environnement sain ? Avec Potter comme meilleur ami ?

J'haussai les yeux au ciel et repartis dans un silence boudeur. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Au bout de quelques minutes le silence se brisa.

- D'accord.

Je me tournai vers Drago.

- Quoi d'accord ?

- Je vais aider Potter.

Je me tournai totalement, sentant un sourire naître sur mes lèvres.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Je poussais un cri de victoire tout en levant les bras. Je me tournai vers Sirius.

- Tout s'arrange !

La porte s'ouvrit et on se leva tout les quatre en vitesse. Ma mère, Marc et Lucius sortirent suivit de la juge.

- Je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Harry Potter et à son tuteur Monsieur Sirius Black.

Je vis le visage surpris de Sirius devant l'allure du juge et me tournai vers Drago qui s'était approché.

- Madame le juge ?

Elle se tourna vers Drago un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

Je fus surprise mais attendit.

- Drago Malfoy madame le juge. Je suis venu pour intervenir en faveur de Monsieur Harry Potter par respect de la loi 54B qui explique que…

- Je connais la loi 54B Monsieur Malfoy. Soit entrez et expliquez nous votre point de vu.

Elle se tourna et Harry me fit un sourire. Je lui montrais mes doigts croisés et souris. La porte se referma et je soupirai.

- Qu'avez-vous manigancé ?

Je me tournais vers Lucius Malfoy.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour que mon fils veuille porter son soutien à Potter. Je sais parfaitement qu'ils se détestent.

- Je n'ai rien manigancé. J'ai juste eu une conversation avec trois amis et nous nous sommes mis en accord.

- Mon fils n'aurait jamais aidé quelqu'un sans une contrepartie.

- Rectification. VOUS n'auriez jamais rendu un service sans contrepartie. C'est pour ça que vous avez voulu devenir avocat ? Non ?

* * *

A demain!

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	14. Jour V : Deuxième Partie

Ca faisait longtemps hein?

Je vai pas m'appesantir sur ma disparition, c'est inintéressant au possible :

Merci à **CMGC**, **olpl84**, **LaLouisaBlack** (tu as cru qu'encore une fois j'avais disparu sans te livrer une fin? ^^), **Groumd**, **Fan01** et **Cha Darcy**. En espérant grandement vous retrouver pour la prochaine :)

Aujourd'hui vous en aurez deux (pour me faire pardonner)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR V :**

**Encore un peu de problèmes**

L'ambiance fut plutôt détendue si on oubli les multiples critiques lancées par Harry et Drago mais c'est tranquillement que l'on se rendit au lycée pour les cours de l'après midi. Arrivés devant les portes les choses commencèrent à devenir moins détendues. Pansy et Millicent, alias les pestes de notre classe, se ramenèrent devant nous, enfin devant Drago et me lancèrent des regards haineux tout en disant.

- Drago ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux ?

- Je discute.

- Mais ce sont des Griffondores.

- Et alors ils savent parler.

Alors que Pansy allait aboyer quelque chose sans importance, une masse rousse passa devant moi et sauta dans les bras d'Harry. Je souris devant le regard amoureux de Ginny et éclatai de rire devant les yeux éberlué de Pansy. Je regardais Drago en coin et le vit esquissé un sourire. C'est vrai que ce spectacle était attendrissant.

- Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama Ginny.

Elle desserra Harry de son étreinte et se tourna vers moi. Soudain elle me serra moi aussi dans ses bras.

- Et toi aussi !

J'éclatai de rire au moment ou Pansy et Millicent s'en allait. Ginny me lâcha et regarda Drago.

- Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras en hurlant que toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ce qui ne serait pas faux mais… je tiens à la vie. Sourit elle.

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Harry.

- Et pourquoi on t'a manqué à ce point ? Demandai je.

- Ce matin on avait cours de math. Déjà que ce n'est pas amusant à la base mais alors sans vous trois pour vous engueuler c'était encore moins drôle.

J'ai oublié de vous préciser que notre cours préférer pour se lancer des remarques acerbes c'est le cours de math ? Oui ? C'est fait. Les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent et on entra tous les quatre. Soudain Drago s'arrêta et on en fit autant, enfin Harry en fit autant que moi, il ne copierais jamais Drago voyons.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demandai je.

- Passer moi vos devoirs de math. Dit Drago.

Son regard portait sur Rogue en compagnie du proviseur. On obéit et repartit sans Drago en direction du cours d'histoire théâtrale. Arrivée dans le couloir, Harry nous laissa pour rejoindre Seamus et Dean. Je me postai devant Ginny qui s'était adossé au mur.

- Pourquoi étais tu dehors ? Demandai je soudain. Normalement tu manges à la cantine, non ?

- Je suis allé prendre des nouvelles de Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Depuis hier dans la nuit il a été prit d'un problème à la tête et au ventre. Au début je me suis dit que s'était pour ne pas avoir cours, mais même à moi il m'a assuré qu'il avait vraiment mal.

Je restais dans le silence. Dimanche matin j'avais eu ce rêve bizarre. L'homme roux… C'était Ron ? Bah de toute façon il n'y aurait pas de rapport.

- Pourquoi Drago étais avec vous ce matin ? Vous n'êtes pas censé vous détester ?

Je suivais le regard de Ginny pour arriver sur Drago.

- Il a témoigné en faveur d'Harry.

N'entendant aucun réaction venir je me tournai vers Ginny. Elle me regardais plus qu'étonné et devais sûrement se retenir de ne pas ouvrir la bouche – bah oui ce n'est pas glamour –

- Drago a aidé Harry ?

- Oui. Même si après, chez Sirius, ils continuaient à s'engueuler.

- Il a mangé avec vous chez Sirius ?

- Oui.

Je ne comprenais pas une telle réaction. D'accord c'était étonnant mais à ce point.

- Pourquoi cela t'étonne à ce point ?

- Parce que Drago n'a jamais aidé personne. Encore moins un ennemi.

Je souris.

- Moi je trouve qu'il ferait de bon meilleur ami.

- Hermione ? T'es parti où ? Ré atterrit.

Je souris au moment ou la prof nous faisais entrer. Je retrouvais ma place au fond de la classe ainsi que le dos d'Harry. La seul raison pour laquelle je lui avais demandé de se mettre devant moi, à part le fait de pouvoir s'échanger des mots facilement, était que grâce à ses centimètres de plus que moi, il me cachait de la prof.

- Miss Granger !

Bon d'accord ça ne marche pas à tous les coups.

- Oui madame Sinatra ?

- Le proviseur veut vous voir au plus vite. Quand aux autres, sachez pour les concernés que Mrs Darius est absente aujourd'hui.

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru la salle.

- Elle m'a chargé de vous remettre vos notes.

Le silence revint immédiatement.

- Je vais vous les distribuer pendant que Miss Bulstrode ramasse vos devoirs maisons.

Harry se tourna vers moi pendant que je cherchais mon devoir.

- Tu crois qu'on va avoir une bonne note ?

- Ah la voilà !

Je sortais ma feuille et regardais le visage sarcastique d'Harry.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à Drago comme ça ? Dis je amusé.

Il changea immédiatement son expression et tendit sa feuille à Millicent. J'en fis autant et le regardai.

- Harry je sais très bien que notre représentation était plus que minable mais quand même.

La prof arriva devant nous et tendis à Harry l'avant dernière feuille et moi la dernière. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'a fait exprès ? Je regardais la note et fus surprise d'y voir un 15 aux angles pointus, griffonné dans le haut de la feuille. Souriant comme jamais je relevai la tête sans prendre la peine de lire l'appréciation et regardai Harry.

- Alors ? Demandai je.

- 15.

- Pareil.

Alors qu'Harry se tournai vers Ginny je cherchai Drago des yeux. Il était fixe devant sa feuille avec son habituelle mine impassible. A côté de lui Blaise parlait très vite et à voix basse. Drago releva subitement la tête et regarda son ami avec un regard furieux. Blaise se tue et je croisai le regard de Drago. Je lui souris et dessinait un quinze avec mon doigt dans les airs. Il sourit et me dit à voix basse : « _Moi aussi_ »

- Tu peux arrêter ?

Je me retournais vers Harry qui avait une mine agacée.

- Quoi donc ?

- De parler avec Malfoy. Tu es censé être de mon côté.

- Quel côté ? Je voulais savoir combien il avait eu.

- Et la réponse est ?

- Désolé pas d'informations venant de l'autre côté.

J'eus un sourire ironique et, après une grimace, Harry se retourna. Le cours se passa comme un cours normal. Au lieu de me faire (bip) parce que je n'avais rien à faire du cours cette fois je me faisais (bip) parce que je connaissais déjà tout. Une preuve irréfutable que ce cours n'est pas fait pour moi. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin je rangeai mes affaires et levai la tête vers Harry. Il avait un air ennuyé.

- Euh… Tu nous rejoins chez Sirius ? Demanda t il.

- Ok !

Je souris et le dépassai pour aller devant le bureau du Proviseur. En attendant je regardais le tableau des annonces.

A l'intention de tout les parents :

Le nouvel ascenseur du Lycée Poudlard sera inauguré mardi 29 Septembre.

Tous les parents intéressés sont conviés

Entrée gratuite.

- Vos parents seraient intéressés ?

Je me retournais avec vitesse mes cheveux suivant le mouvement et regardai le visage joyeux du professeur.

- Monsieur ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui. Je voulais parler avec vous de votre mission. Comment ce déroule t elle,

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il le sait déjà ?

- Au mieux. Elle est en bonne voix.

- Parfait. Alors bonne soirée Miss Granger.

C'est tout ? Je le regardai s'éloigner et s'enfermer dans son bureau. *Apparemment* J'haussai les épaules et repartis vers la sortie. Bon sang cette robe est élégante sertes mais tout sauf pratique pour descendre les escaliers.

Je sortais sous le regard sévère de Rogue qui était de corvée de porte et me dirigeai vers le bar de Sirius. J'avais à peine traverser la rue que la porte d'une voiture noire s'ouvrit et en sortit mon père qui se dirigea vers moi. Il semblait furieux et quand il arriva près de moi je constatai qu'il puait l'alcool.

- Papa ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Moi… Qu'tu d'mandes ça ?

Je reculai d'un pas.

- Tu es soul ?

- Je ne suis jamais soul ! Beugla t il. Pourquoi as-tu parlé contre moi.

Sans vraiment savoir comment je me retrouvais par terre, la joue en feu et les larmes aux yeux. Je vis mon père lever une nouvelle fois la main mais une autre silhouette, beaucoup plus grande que lui, l'en empêcha. Je fermai les yeux sur mon père qui se retournait et après une insulte que je ne compris pas j'entendis un crac sonore suivit d'un bruit mat et d'un choc près de moi.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	15. Jour V : Troisième Partie

Chapitre plus long :)

L'avant dernière journée sera coupée en 4 parties (parce que vraiment trop long)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour V :**

**Nous avons des problèmes**

J'ouvrai les yeux et reconnu Drago. Mais pas celui que je connaissais depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et encore moins le Drago que j'avais n'apprit à connaître depuis deux jours. Non, celui là avait le visage déformé par la fureur et une bonne dose de haine dans le regard.

Soudain il me regarda et j'aurais crié de peur si son expression n'avait pas changé. Il me sourit et me tendit la main. Je la saisis, la main tremblante, et il me releva brutalement. J'étais si collé à lui en remontant que je rougis. Il ne du pas le remarquer car son expression redevint dur et il s'adressa à mon père, au sol.

- Vous avez peut être gâché votre vie mais vous ne gâcherez pas celle d'Hermione.

Je vis mon père se redresser difficilement sur les coudes et regarder Drago.

- Tu es qui pour te mêler de nos affaires ? Son petit ami ? Sache mon gars que tu es trompé. Comme sa mère, ma fille est une traînée…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et tourna les talons me tenant toujours par le bras. J'entendis la voix de mon père hurler quelque chose mais je ne compris pas. Drago continuait de me traîner derrière lui. Je marchai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte à moitié encore sonné par la gifle mais aussi totalement surprise par la réaction de Drago.

Il s'arrêta soudain et me lâcha. Je réalisai que l'on était devant chez lui et je le regardai. Il reprenait son souffle. Il me regarda soudain et encore une fois j'eu l'impression de ne pas le connaître. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense presque animale.

- Désolé. Souffla t il.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir traîné ici… De force. Je t'ai fais peur ?

- Un peu oui.

- Je ne savais pas dans quel endroit il aurait pu ne pas te retrouver et… Ni où est cet idiot de Potter. Dit il à voix basse comme pour s'expliquer, mais en accentuant « _idiot_ » et « _Potter_ ».

Soudain son regard se fixa sur, je le savais, ma joue. Je réalisai à quel point elle me faisait mal et il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce ne dois pas être particulièrement grave, vu les tonnes de coups que tu t'es pris mais… Katherine était infirmière avant de venir s'occuper de l'intendance de notre maison… Peut être qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose pour que ne pas cela enfle.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'aimait pas les filles en jean ?

- Tu n'es pas en jean. Sourit il.

Il me prit par la main mais cette fois très doucement et je le suivis à l'intérieur du jardin toujours si impeccable. Il ouvrit la porte et une nouvelle fois je regardais le hall et l'escalier. La porte à peine claquée une autre s'ouvrit sur la gauche et entra Katherine avec un sourire tout de suite effacé quand elle me vit.

- Encore vous ?

Elle ne semblait pas attendre de réponse et regarda Drago.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené Drago ?

- Hermione a reçu un coup violent et…

- J'aimerai bénéficier de vos soins d'infirmière. Conclu je.

Je soutenais le regard ambre de la femme et elle acquiesça.

- Bien. Drago sache que ton père veux te voir dans son bureau. Suivez moi miss.

Drago me sourit et je suivis la femme un étage plus haut. La salle de bain était immense et la baignoire ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à une vraie baignoire. Katherine me désigna un petit tabouret pourpre et alla ouvrir un tiroir. Je la regardais s'afférer et une envie de m'expliquer me vins sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas n'est ce pas ? Demandais je.

Elle se retourna brusquement et je sursautai.

- En quoi cela peut vous intéresser ? Vous êtes comme les autres.

- Non. Moi je ne couche pas avec Drago.

Elle me regarda surprise et fronça les sourcils.

- Et je ne compte pas le faire. Précisai je.

- Alors pourquoi cela fait la deuxième fois que je vous vois ici ?

- Hier pour travailler, aujourd'hui pour être soignée. Dis je avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Elle ne dit rien et sortit du tiroir une compresse et une bouteille en verre. Elle appliqua le liquide sur la compresse puis sur mon visage. Immédiatement je ressentit une intense fraîcheur et un soulagement total.

- Depuis quand vous occupez vous de Drago ?

Elle me regarda comme pour vérifier si je ne me moquai pas d'elle.

- Je l'ai mis au monde.

- Alors vous devez le connaître énormément. Comment était il petit ?

Je mis la main sur la compresse et la regardai ranger la bouteille.

- Il était turbulent et avide de lecture.

- Shakespeare ?

Elle se retourna plus calmement cette fois.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi. Souris je.

Elle me regarda d'un œil perçant et tira un tabouret pour s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Que savez vous de Drago ? Demanda t elle. Qui êtes vous pour lui ? Une camarade ? Une petite copine ?

- Sa pire ennemie. Souris je, une nouvelle fois. Hermione Granger. Vous avez du forcément entendre parler de moi ou de Harry Potter, si même le père de Drago le connais.

Je tendis la main et elle s'en saisit.

- Oui j'ai entendue parler de vous.

- En bien j'espère. Dis je ironique.

- Oui. Dit Katherine, imperturbable. Drago m'a dit que vous étiez une élève brillante et une des seules filles qu'il serait heureux de fréquenter. Mais que s'était impossible à cause…

- D'Harry Potter ?

- Oui. Il m'a aussi dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait votre regard il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait que de la haine.

Là j'était plus que surprise.

- Comme s'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Dis je narquoise.

- Même moi je la connais mais il est jaloux. Même s'il ne sait même pas ce que sait.

- Jaloux ? Et de quoi ?

- De la relation entre Harry Potter et vous. De savoir que son pire ennemi à le droit d'avoir une amie aussi parfaite que vous.

- J'aurais aimé être son amie, cela aurait évité plusieurs inconvénients. Et… Pour ce qui est du parfaite… Vous vous trompez lourdement.

- Vous croyez cela ?

- Oui. Je suis égocentrique, énervante, têtue et dotée d'une incroyable parlote.

- Et aussi intelligente, caractériel et jolie.

- Cela m'étonnerais que Drago ait dit ça.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je sais que s'il était resté comme il l'était, il serait immédiatement venu vers vous et aurez fait d'Harry Potter son meilleur ami. Même si vous veniez de Griffondore.

- Au fond on se ressemble un peu. Dis je plus pour moi-même. Si j'était resté moi-même j'aurais sûrement essayé de devenir son ami.

- Vous-même ?

- Quand cette rencontre c'est produit, Harry venait de perdre ses parents, il était devenu, ce qui est compréhensible, renfermé sur lui-même, agressif, nerveux et de plus en plus secret. Moi-même j'avais du mal à lui tirer deux mots de la bouche. Je n'aurais jamais osé faire me ami avec Drago sachant qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas.

- Et après ?

- Après s'était trop tard. Notre rivalité était plus forte que tout. Et… Et même si j'avais voulu parce qu'Harry allait mieux, le Drago de l'époque ne m'attirait aucune sympathie.

- Evidemment, cela doit correspondre avec l'époque ou il s'est transformé en monstre de froideur.

- Vous exagérer

- Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai voulu inculquer à Drago c'est de toujours dire ce que l'on pense. J'ai échoué sur ce plan là.

Elle soupira.

- Pourquoi dîtes vous ça ? Demandai je.

- Pour rien.

- Drago a changé c'est ça ? Enfin oui je le sais. Mais… Il n'est plus le même depuis… La dispute avec son père ?

« _Mais depuis il a beaucoup changé, peut être trop._ »

- Comment savez vous cette histoire ?

- Il m'en a parlé.

- Drago ?

- Oui. D'une manière inattendue mais il m'en a parlez.

- Il n'est plus le même depuis cette histoire. Il est replié sur lui-même, il ne dit plus ce qu'il pense, il a un masque sur le visage en permanence et il ramène des, excusez moi du terme, pétasses ici, dévalorisant tout ce que je lui ai appris.

Elle eu l'air surprise et me regarda intensément.

- Vous ne lui direz pas ?

- Non. C'est à vous de le faire. C'est pour ça que je vous ai été tout de suite détestable ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais un jean ?

- Bien sur que non. Qui a pu vous mettre une idée aussi ridicule en tête ?

Drago j'aurais ta peau. Katherine se leva et enleva la compresse de mon visage.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller dans le salon attendre Drago. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierai si une fille comme vous partait sans lui dire au revoir.

- Une fille comme moi ?

- Oui. Vous êtes de loin la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais ramenez ici.

Je souris malgré moi et tournai les talons. Cependant arrivée à la porte, je me retournais en entendant mon prénom.

- Ne parler en aucun cas de ce que je vous ai dit à Drago.

- Promis.

Je redescendis l'étage et ouvrait la porte du salon. Deux femmes discutaient devant une immense baie vitrée et se turent en me voyant entrer. Narcissa Malfoy et la juge Tonks se faisait face et me regardais intrigué.

- Hermione ? Que faites vous là ? Demanda Tonks.

- J'attends Drago.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et immédiatement je rectifiais leur pensée.

- Et non je ne l'attends pas pour coucher avec lui comme toutes les autres dindes que vous n'avez vues qu'une fois.

Je m'approchais et m'assit sur un fauteuil éloigné d'elle, près de la cheminée. Il en a amené autant que ça ? *Comment veux tu que je le sache ?*

- Veuillez m'excuser.

Je me tournais sur mon siège.

- C'était très mal venu de penser ça. Dit Tonks.

- Vu ce que je sais, je ne crois pas que cette pensée était sans raison.

Je croisais le regard azur de Narcissa. Elle était vraiment magnifique. De ce charme si particulier. Oui. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Drago avait raison de dire qu'il avait hérité sa beauté froide de sa mère.

- Venez vous asseoir avec nous. Dit elle calmement. C'est tellement rare de voir _une_ amie de Drago à la maison.

Je savais qu'elle avait fait exprès de bien faire paraître le fait que c'était _UNE_ amie. Je m'assis en face d'elle et attendis.

- J'ai rendue le jugement. Dit Tonks.

- Oui, j'en ai entendue parler.

Je la regardais me lancer un regard interrogateur. *Dis lui. Après tout il t'a frappé. Il s'est enlevé lui-même cette étiquette de père qu'il essayait de porter* Je lui racontais la petite histoire qui m'avais poussé jusqu'ici et je vis le regard furieux de Tonks.

- Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! S'exclama t elle. Moi Nymphadora Tonks ne laisserait pas des personnes telles que lui dans la nature !

Elle sortit d'un pas furieux sur ses dernières paroles et je restais figée dans mon fauteuil. *Nymphadora ? C'est nul comme nom.* C'est la première chose à laquelle tu penses !

- Drago vous a vraiment aidé ?

Je regardais Narcissa.

- Oui.

C'était incroyable la façon que cette femme avait de vous regarder. Moitié glaciale, moitié chaleureuse, moitié intéressée, moitié indifférente.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aidé personne. Et aujourd'hui… Deux fois… Et deux personnes qu'il est censé haïr. Enfin une personne.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- A moins que je sois une mauvaise mère je sais qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur Harry Potter. Pourtant il l'a aidé au tribunal ce matin… Vous lui avez demandé n'est ce pas ?

- J'ai surtout boudé quand il a refusé. Souris je.

Je levai le regard et la voyais en train de me regarder.

- Quoi ? Demandais je.

- Vous êtes très jolie quand vous souriez. Dit elle simplement.

- Arrêtez. Rougis-je, en sentant ma joue s'enflammer de nouveau.

- Soit. Ce n'était que la vérité.

La porte s'ouvrit violement et je me retournai sur mon siège pour voir apparaître Drago le visage de marbre et un regard furieux.

- Père j'ai dis non.

Lucius Malfoy apparut dans mon champ de vision son expression beaucoup moins contrôlé et de l'agacement dans le regard.

- Drago, c'est une occasion en or !

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Drago se retourna brutalement et se planta devant son père. Aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir remarqué notre présence.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation il y a deux ans et ma décision n'a pas changé, elle s'est même renforcée le jour ou j'ai constaté que mes résultats étaient à la hauteur de mes espérances.

- En tant que père je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher ta vie.

- Comme vous le dites si bien il s'agit de MA vie.

- Tu fera ce que je te dis et puis c'est… tout.

Le regard de Lucius s'arrêta sur moi et tout son visage se raidit pour devenir de marbre. Drago se tourna à son tour et après un regard pour moi il regarda sa mère. Je me tournai à mon tour. Narcissa était debout les poings serrés et un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Tiens Narcissa. Dit la voix froide de Lucius. Et Miss Granger. Enfin Miss Davids.

Je me retournais surprise.

- Mon nom est Granger.

- Plus maintenant. Si vous étiez chez vous au lieu de chez moi, vous seriez que votre mère a obtenue la garde entière et totale et qu'elle a exigé que vous ne portiez plus le nom de votre père.

- Vous mentez. Dis je d'une voix calme.

Je me levai et fixai le regard à demi furieux et calme de Lucius Malfoy.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Vous mentez. Répétai je.

Il eu un sourire si sarcastique que j'aurais adoré le lui faire avalé. *C'est techniquement impossible* Toi la ferme !

- Je ne mens en aucun cas.

- Ma mère n'aurais jamais osé faire ça ! M'emportais je.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui et le fixai. Il ne devait faire que quelque centimètre de plus que Drago mais cela ne m'arrêtai pas le moins du monde. Un sentiment étrange se répandait en moi et je sentais mes mains trembler.

- Ne criez pas petite sotte. Vous êtes ignorante…

- Et vous vous possédez la science infuse ? Au lieu de mentir à mon propos pour me faire enrager vous feriez mieux d'écouter votre fils !

- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'une gamine de banlieue qui n'aime que se mêler des affaires des autres.

- Et moi aucune leçon à recevoir d'un magistrat foireux, pas fichu de se mêler de ses propres affaires.

Je le fixai et je le vis froncer les sourcils et regarder sur sa droite puis il se tourna vers Drago.

- Mon fils, veux tu raccompagner Miss Davids. Dit il d'un ton courtois.

Je me tournais vers Drago qui acquiesçait.

- Pas la peine. Je connais la sortie.

Je me retournais.

- Narcissa j'ai été ravie de vous connaître.

Puis je regardais de nouveau Lucius.

- Mr Malfoy, je ne vous présentes pas mes saluts les plus respectueux.

Je me tournais enfin vers Drago et l'embrassait sur la joue.

- Nous nous verrons au lycée demain. Souris je.

Après un autre regard de haine à Lucius je quittais la maison. D'un pas rageur je remontais la rue, toujours de ce même pas je passais devant le bar de Sirius et encore plus furieuse qu'avant j'arrivais chez moi. Je restais bloqué devant ma mère et Marc s'embrassant à pleine bouche sur le canapé, deux flûtes et une bouteille de champagne posées devant eux.

- Je dérange ? Demandais je agressivement en claquant la porte.

Ils se décollèrent immédiatement et c'est sans la moindre once de culpabilité que je regardais ma mère avec colère. Elle m'adressa un sourire et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- On a gagné chérie ! S'exclama t elle.

- Je sais. Dis je d'un ton froid.

Me voyant resté de marbre devant son étreinte elle me regarda surprise.

- Tu n'as pas passé une bonne journée ma chérie ?

- Tu as demandé que je change mon nom pour le tien ?

Elle me regarda surprise mais ne répondit pas. Je me dégageai.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- Et bien… Je… J'ai récupéré ta garde total… Je me suis dit que… Que tu ne voudrais pas garder ce nom.

- Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu crois pas qu'il y a assez de changement pour qu'en plus je ne veuille changer de nom !

Elle se redressa et me lança un regard sec.

- Je ne veux pas que tu portes ce nom et tu feras ce que je dis.

« _Père j'ai dis non_. »

- Il est hors de question que tu continues à porter le nom de cet ignoble personnage !

« _Tu fera ce que je te dis_ »

- Et la discussion s'arrête là.

« _Comme vous le dites si bien il s'agit de ma vie_ »

- Non. Dis je calmement. Je ne changerai pas de nom. Et c'est maintenant que la discussion s'arrête. Bonne nuit maman.

Je partis sans rien n'ajouter d'autre et m'enfermais dans ma chambre, où je m'écroulais sur mon lit. *Tu vas bien ?* J'ai peur. *De quoi ?* De ne pas savoir ce que je veux. *Comme je suis un peu toi, permet moi de te dire que tu as été parfaite dans ton interaction avec Lucius Malfoy. Je n'aurais pas fais mieux.* Je souris et me relevai.

Je me mis en chemise de nuit et me couchai entre les draps. *Tu n'as pas faim ?* Si. Mais je ne veux pas redescendre. *Pourquoi ?* Ce n'est plus ma maison. Mais celle de ma mère et Marc. *Elle sera toujours un peu la tienne.* Je sais… Mais juste un peu. Je regardais sur mon bureau ou la petite lumière de mon portable m'indiquait un message. Je le saisis et le portai à mon oreille :

« _Hermione ? T'es où ? Pourquoi t'es passé devant le bar si furieuse tout à l'heure ? J'ai demandé à Ginny et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est énervée. Finalement là je suis au bar seul je vais sûrement aider Sirius à fermer. Bon j'espère que tu vas bien. A demain si tu peux pas me rappeler. Bisou._ »

- Pff. C'est si désespérant que je ne veux pas répondre.

* * *

Voili voilà... bon demain sûre je reviens !

Alors réactions sur cette fin de journée?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	16. Jour VI : Première Partie

Bonsoir (et oui je suis là^^)

Merci aux reviewers : **olpl84**, **LaLouisaBlack**, **CMGC**, **Fan01** (non pas de sermon snif) et **zaika**

Bon c'est un peu triste et vous allez penser que Harry et un boulet (je suis d'accord^^)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR VI **

**Cours de drague, discussion entre filles et… d'autres trucs**

Je fus réveillée par une douce odeur de lait chaud accompagné de croissant. – Mon odorat est infaillible question nourriture ! – J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et vit ma mère assise sur mon lit. Le plateau de déjeuner sur mon bureau.

- Bonjour. Sourit-elle.

Deux solutions. Soit elle fait comme si rien ne s'était passé soit elle compte me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu as bien dormit chérie ?

Alors là j'hésite.

- Pas de cauchemar.

- Hermione…

Il faut qu'on parle

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Je suis décidément trop forte. Je me redressai.

- Je ne veux pas changer de nom. Dis je catégorique.

- Et je ne vais pas t'y forcer.

Là en revanche…

- Je suis désolé. Je vois bien que depuis jeudi il y a quelque chose qui a changé en toi. Et c'est compréhensible. Un beau père, un juge, Harry a une nouvelle petite amie.

Euh… Et ?

- Bon résumé jusqu'au dernier point. En quoi le fait qu'Harry sorte avec Ginny devrait me perturber ?

- Enfin Hermione. Toute les petites amies d'Harry ont fuies à cause de toi. Souviens toi de la dernière.

- C'est différent ! Cette fichue Cho Chang était une garce. Ginny en revanche est quelqu'un de bien et ma meilleure amie de surcroît.

- Et tu te moques que tes deux meilleurs amis soit ensemble ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que cela va me poser un problème. Même Harry. Pourtant il me connaît assez pour savoir que si quelque chose me dérange je le dis.

Je vis ma mère faire le regard compatissant. Celui qui voulait dire : tu peux dire ce que tu veux je ne te crois pas. Sympa. Ma mère me fit un autre bisou et s'en alla. Je soupirai et regardai le ciel. Le mardi était la journée la plus longue et en général la plus généreuse au niveau problème.

Je me levai, enfilait une jupe blanche et un T-shirt bleu et m'assis pour déguster ce petit déjeuner digne d'une princesse qui pourtant me paru bien moins bon que si je n'avais pas eu cette conversation. Pourquoi tout le monde est si sur que cela m'ennuis de voir Harry avec Ginny ? Pour moi cela ne change rien. En plus Ginny est beaucoup plus habitué à me voir tout le temps avec Harry que les autres. Alors pourquoi cela semble choquer tout le monde ?

Je finis de manger, fis mon sac et partis dans la salle de bain. Tout en me coiffant je me fixai d'un air sérieux. Il ne croit quand même pas que je suis jalouse de Ginny ? A quel titre ? Je quittai la maison toujours dans cet état de songe et ne me rendis compte de la présence d'Harry devant sa barrière que quand il me prit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

Je revenais sur terre et le dévisageai. Il avait un regard interrogateur devant mon manque de réaction. Il était vraiment super beau. De ses yeux verts à ses cheveux indisciplinés, il avait tout de l'homme parfait. Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question ! *Tu es peut être* Jalouse ? De quoi ? De Ginny ? Pourquoi ?

- Allo Hermione ! Ici la terre.

- Je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que ton message était exaspérant.

- C'est sympa merci.

On éclata de rire et commença à marcher.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Mon message était très bien.

- Ce n'est pas le message c'est ton affaire avec Ginny. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'une accro à toi comme elle se fâche ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je t'ai vu passer furieuse. Je me suis tournée vers elle et lui ai demandé ce qui à son avis pouvait te rendre si en colère. Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas. J'ai voulu te suivre et quand je me suis levé elle m'a retenu par le bras et m'a demandé où j'allais. Quand je lui ai dit voir ce qu'il t'arrivait elle s'est énervée et a quitté le bar, aussi furieuse que toi, après avoir hurlé qu'il faudrait que je choisisse qui était la plus importante pour moi.

Je restais muette. Cela ressemblait comme deux gouttes à une crise de jalousie dans les règles. Mais pourquoi diable Ginny était jalouse ?

- Alors ? Me pressa Harry. T'en pense quoi ?

- Je pense que c'est très malvenue de vouloir aller voir une autre fille quand on est déjà en plein rendez vous.

Il afficha un regard d'incompréhension total. *Il n'est pas en retard pour son âge ce garçon ?* J'hésite entre lui faire de la peine ou lui épargner l'évidence.

- Harry tu dois comprendre que toutes les filles sont d'une jalousie maladive et qu'il ne faut jamais leur parler d'une autre qu'elle quand on est en plein rencart.

- Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé d'une autre fille je lui ai parlé de toi.

Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je.

- C'est comme elle après tout. Elle m'a parlé de Ron hier et de sa maladie. Je n'ai pas été jaloux.

- Harry. Ron est son frère.

- Et alors ? Toi t'es comme ma sœur.

- Ta mis le doigt dessus : COMME. Malgré le fait que l'on se connaît depuis nos quatre ans et qu'on passe notre temps ensemble il n'en reste pas moins que pour une fille qui aimerait sortir avec toi je suis une rivale.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que Ginny avait compris notre façon de fonctionner.

- Et bien je me suis sûrement trompé.

- T'es rassurante merci. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi ni Ginny.

- Bon je vais me plier à tes exigences. Dis-je avec un sourire. Je vais aller lui parler.

On arriva devant le lycée et je remarquai le troupeau de fille agglutiné autour de Drago et sa bande. Bon sang de vraie sangsue. Je remarquai Ginny dans le banc de poissons et je m'approchai. Je jouais des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à elle et j'allai lui taper sur l'épaule quand je croisai le regard de Drago. Son regard amusé se changea en un regard surpris et un peu coupable.

Je décidai de m'intéresser aux rires stupides autour de moi et j'écartai une idiote de première pour voir le journal que tenait Blaise Zabini dans ses mains. Quand il me vit, il me tendit le journal avec un sourire moqueur. Les rires cessèrent alors que je parcourais le journal des yeux. C'était le journal que Blaise avait monté. En réalité c'était une façon de répandre de multiples rumeurs.

Je trouvai la page intéressante et restai interdite. Une photo de moi trônait en plein sur la double page et en gros titre était écrit : « GRANGER PERE AU TRIBUNAL, ET ON SE DEMANDE POURQUOI LA FILLE EST SI FOLLE » Je lus l'article en vitesse tandis que le silence autour de moi se faisait plus pesant, et je relevai le regard croisant en premier lieu celui de Drago. Il était soucieux et je n'y prêtai plus attention quand Blaise lança.

- Alors Hermione. Que penses-tu de notre article ?

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais alors que les rires reprenaient, je regardai Drago.

- C'est toi l'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre ? Demandai-je calmement.

Le silence revint, et pour cause je venais de me resservir du ton sec que je n'utilisais jamais.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire Granger ? Demanda la voix sèche de Pansy.

- Toi le clebs LA FERME ! Hurlai-je.

Je continuais de fixer Drago.

- C'est toi ou PAS ?

Cette fois le silence était bien présent et Drago parla d'une voix calme.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire… Granger ?

Je sentais mon sang bouillonné et après un dernier coup d'œil à ma photo je lui jetai le journal à la figure et repartis en sens inverse. Quand je quittai la foule de groupie, le silence était toujours présent et je passai devant Harry sans rien dire pour entrer dans le lycée. Une partie du hall était condamné et je me souvins de l'article d'hier. Je montais les trois étages en courant et arrivait devant la salle de français essoufflé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? « _Plusieurs fait montre que le caractère plus qu'insoutenable d'Hermione Granger ne serrait rien face à son envie incontrôlé de se mêler de tout et sa particularité de voler le petit ami des autres…_ » Je m'adossais contre le mur et tombait assise sur mon sac. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Je n'avais jamais rien fait. Et si mon père était un dingue je n'y étais plus rien. De plus le grand Drago Malfoy n'avait rien à dire concernant la famille avec le père qu'il avait.

La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Vector sortit de la salle. Il se figea devant moi.

- Miss Granger ? Que vous arrive t il ? Vous pleurez ?

Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. J'essuyai mes larmes et me relevai. Je n'avais pas pu dire un mot que toute la classe arriva. Je faisais en sorte de ne croiser aucun regard et entrai m'asseoir à ma place habituelle. Tout au fond, la dernière table tout près de la fenêtre. J'avais vu sur l'entré du lycée de là. Tout le monde s'assit quand le prof le demanda – coutume française – et le prof fit l'appel.

Je cherchai Harry des yeux mais il n'était pas là, pas plus que Drago. Bon sang où sont ils passés ! Je regardai à travers la fenêtre et ouvrit les yeux devant le spectacle. Drago et Harry se faisait face et vu leur expression ils ne se racontaient pas la dernière blague. « _Dès une prochaine dispute entraînant une bagarre, il me faudra renvoyer ses deux garçons de l'école._ » Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien. Je levai la main. Il faut que je trouve une solution.

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- Il…

Je mis la main sur mon ventre.

- Je ne me sens pas bien Monsieur. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

- Bien. Euh… La déléguée ?

Lavande leva la main et je vis Blaise et la bande d'idiots se sourire. Je me levai en vitesse et suivit de Lavande je quittai la salle. A peine la porte fut fermé je me mit à courir.

- Hermione ! Hurla Lavande. Où tu vas !

Je n'entendis pas la suite et arrivai enfin jusqu'au hall. J'eu le temps de voir Harry pousser Drago avant d'ouvrir la porte. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ?! M'exclamai-je.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Dit sèchement Drago.

- Retournes en cours Hermione. Dit Harry plus gentiment.

- Hors de question.

Je m'approchai un peu plus et prit la main d'Harry.

- Je ne remonte pas sans toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses virer donc tu viens.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais venir. Je n'ai pas envi de lui laisser la victoire. Me dit Harry en se tournant totalement. Arrête de toujours vouloir que ce soit moi qui fasse les choses.

- Mais enfin tu ne comprends rien ! M'exclamai-je. Je te le demande à toi parce que je me fous royalement de Malfoy ! Il peut se faire renvoyer je n'en ai rien faire. Mais toi, c'est mon devoir en tant qu'amie de te faire revenir sur la ligne quand tu l'as dépasse !

Harry se calma et je lui lâchai la main.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher ton avenir pour lui. Dis-je doucement.

Il acquiesça et passa devant moi. Je croisai le regard indescriptible de Drago. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue et je détournai les yeux. Harry et moi remontâmes en classe en passant par l'infirmerie qui accepta de nous rendre le service de nous faire un mot pour tout les deux. Je me rassis à ma place et regardai l'entré du lycée. Drago avait disparu.

Je reportai mon attention sur les conjugaisons dont nous parlait le prof mais celle-ci baissa très vite. J'avais agit vite et je l'espérai bien. Après tout j'avais réussit à les empêcher de se battre. Mais alors pourquoi cela me fait si mal ? « _je me fous royalement de Malfoy_ », « _Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher ton avenir pour lui _». Ses paroles si blessantes et ce regard après.

Pourquoi j'avais pleuré devant lui ? Non mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit ! *Tu as fait le bon choix.* Si tu le dis. *Tu devais choisir Harry. Tu te le devais en tant que meilleure amie, c'est ton devoir* Si tu en es si sur, dis le à mon estomac qui n'arrête pas de se contracter. Cela me fait un mal de chien. Et puis pourquoi je me sens coupable ? *…* Bon sang pour une fois que j'aimerais qu'elle réponde.

* * *

Voilà, notre petite Mione tourmentée et notre Drago très méchant... rho... ^^

Allez demain discussion entre filles

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	17. Jour VI : Deuxième Partie

Bonjour!

Week-end de 4 jours !! Que c'est bon d'être au lycée^^

Merci aux reviewers : **CMGC**, **olpl84**, **Fan01**, **LaLouisaBlack** et **Cha Darcy**

Donc comme je le disais dans le précédent chapitre : discussion entre filles. Mais également un grand passage avec mon Blaise fétiche^^ il est génial

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour VI**

Ce sentiment de total culpabilité dura jusqu'à la fin de la récréation ou j'étais resté seule sur un banc à supporter les regards discrets mais méchants. Drago n'était pas réapparu. En revanche ce n'était pas le cas de cette boule dans ma gorge. *Est ce qu'il serait possible que tu sois tombée amoureuse de Drago Malfoy ?* Amoureuse ? Non. Je ne le connais pas. Soudain une ombre apparu devant moi. Je levai le regard vers Ginny. Je n'avais pas remarquée ce matin mais elle était sublime. Elle portait une magnifique robe turquoise avec un ruban émeraude marquant sa taille. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et soupira.

- J'ai été idiote n'est ce pas ? Me demanda t elle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Harry m'a rapporté votre conversation de ce matin. Avant que vous arriviez au lycée.

Je restai muette. Quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que j'attende. Elle se tourna soudainement vers moi.

- J'ai été jalouse. En réalité depuis le début je suis jalouse.

- De qui ?

- Mais de toi. Toi qui arrive à parler avec Harry si simplement. Toi qui après l'avoir engueulé et même giflé peut reparler avec lui sans même être gêné. Je suis jalouse de ce lien qui vous uni.

- Mais tu sais qu'il n'y a rien.

- Oui je le sais. Mais…

Elle se tu et se mordis la lèvre. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense que je n'avais vue qu'une fois… Dans les yeux de Drago.

- Hermione tu es la plus belle fille de ce collège ! Tu es intelligente, drôle, gentille, compréhensive et même avec les problèmes que tu as eus, tu as quand même su l'écouter et le conseiller. Je ne serais jamais à ta hauteur. Il se confiera toujours à toi en premier. Il écoutera toujours plus attentivement tes conseils. Tu le connais comme personne et…

- …C'est pour ça que je ne sors pas avec lui.

Elle m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Essaye de me suivre Ginny. Si on enlève les liens du sang. Jamais tu ne pourrais sortir avec Ron ?

- Non. Je connais trop ses défauts.

- Et bah pour Harry c'est pareil. Même si je le connais mieux que toi, même si il se confie à moi ce n'est pas pareil. S'il t'aime toi c'est justement parce que tu ne le connais pas encore parfaitement. Parce qu'il sait qu'il pourra toujours te faire rire en te surprenant. Et ce n'est pas une histoire de beauté ou d'intelligence.

- Beaucoup de personne choisisse en fonction de ça.

- Ginny. Si Harry m'a comme amie ce n'est pas parce que je suis belle, comme tu dies. C'est parce qu'il sait parfaitement qu'avec moi il pourra toujours retrouver ce lien qui ne changera jamais. Mais même sans s'en rendre compte, son cœur lui dit qu'il faut aller de l'avant. Et pour aller de l'avant il a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Il a besoin de toi.

Ginny me sourit. *Et toi ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne veux pas changer ? Pour ne pas avoir à aller de l'avant ?*

- Hier j'ai réagi comme une idiote. Dit Ginny.

- Tu as réagit comme les deux petites amies qu'il a eu avant toi. Mais entre nous tu es la plus sympa. Et toi je ne vais pas faire exprès de te faire enrager.

Elle éclata de rire mais son expression changea quand Pansy et Millicent passèrent devant nous. Les deux pestes ne s'arrêtèrent pas, se contentant de nous lancer un regard supérieur. Alors que je levai les yeux en l'air Ginny sembla de nouveau anxieuse.

- C'est de ma faute pour ce matin. L'article. Enfin en quelque sorte.

- Comment ça ?

- Hier j'ai croisé Pansy en sortant du bar. Elles ont tout de suite voulu me venger et ont été retrouvé Blaise. Elles ont enjolivé l'histoire et voilà le résultat.

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon. C'est vrai que mon père est de nouveau au tribunal et que je suis légèrement folle sur le bord.

J'avais dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère mais ça n'eu pas l'effet escompté. Ginny se tourna vers moi.

- Ginny je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas grave.

- Mais… Je voulais te le dire… Pour que tu saches que Drago n'y était pour rien. Enfin… Je suppose qu'il a du donner les bases et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais…

- Ginny ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de Drago ?

- Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble.

Je souris malgré moi. « _Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierai si une fille comme vous partait sans lui dire au revoir _»

- Drago est quelqu'un de mystérieux.

- Tu n'aimes pas le mystère ? Alors que tu me dis qu'Harry m'a choisi pour ça ?

- Drago l'est trop. Et puis… Je pense qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas bouger. Dès que l'on essaye cela pète automatiquement alors, je vais éviter l'explosion cette fois.

Je souris au moment ou Harry venait vers nous. Il me sourit et s'assit, Ginny sur ses genoux.

- Alors ? Demanda t il.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

- Bah. Vous êtes vivante toutes les deux, pas de sang par terre. J'en conclu que vous avez réussit à vous réconcilier.

- Nous réconcilier ? Répéta Ginny. On n'était fâché Hermione ?

- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Harry tu n'aurais pas prit en coup de chaud ? Souris-je.

- Il va falloir que je te soigne. Railla Ginny.

La sonnerie retentit et on se dirigea vers la grande salle de musique et danse. Elle faisait la taille de la cantine et servait à toutes les années. Une partie était destinée à la musique et au chant et l'autre côté à la danse. Cette salle avait été créée pour répéter avec plus de facilité les spectacles. Alors que Ginny et Harry allait devant leur instrument, j'entrai dans les vestiaires, mis avec vitesse un jogging, un débardeur, des baskets et retournai dans la salle, les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche. Je rejoignis Harry et Ginny qui s'amusaient au piano. La mélodie était calme et grave mais ponctué de notes très aiguës.

- Toujours le duo infernal. Souris-je.

- Toujours ! S'exclama Ginny.

Je me penchais sur le piano et les écoutais. Ils avaient toujours joué ensemble depuis la seconde. Moi je n'avais pas choisi musique, je n'étais pas assez soigneuse pour ça. J'avais choisis la danse pour pouvoir m'éclater. Les deux profs entrèrent dans la salle alors que les derniers élèves arrivaient. Je remarquai que Drago était revenu et qu'il venait de s'asseoir derrière sa batterie. Blaise de son côté avait choisis danse. Le prof de musique était un petit homme brun avec un début de calvitie prénommé Flitwick. Bien que je n'aie jamais échangé un seul mot avec lui, a part quand je venais chercher les amoureux, il semblait toujours heureux de me voir. Quand à notre prof elle s'appelait mademoiselle Angelo mais nous avait demandé qu'on l'appelle Flo (pour Florence). Elle avait tous les jours une nouvelle tenue plus sexy qui faisait tourné la tête de tout les garçons. Elle m'adressa un sourire et se frotta les mains.

- Bien, mon groupe venez par ici. Tout le monde est là ? Quelqu'un sait où est Ronald ?

- Il est malade. Dis-je.

- Ah… C'est un problème. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler par duo sur une danse difficile et rigoureuse : la salsa. Bien commencez l'échauffement !

Elle se dirigea vers Flitwick que je vis rougir, il faut dire que Flo est superbe. Je commençai à m'échauffer et me détendit. La danse, au début, choisi par obligation était devenue une vrai passion. Lavande vint vers moi et on commença à s'inventer des pas. Elle commençait un mouvement, je répétais la même chose en y ajoutant un autre mouvement et la première à se tromper avait un gage. En général on laissait l'honneur à Ginny, Padma et Parvati de décider du gage qui en général était de plus en plus gênant. Quand la prof revint vers nous, la musique avait commencé à se faire retentir. Padma et Parvati accordait leur guitare avec Ernie MacMillan et Ginny et Harry avait commencé à jouer une musique beaucoup plus rythmée.

- Alors ! S'exclama la prof. Vous êtes échauffé ? Je l'espère pour vous. Nous allons commen…

Un cri se fit entendre derrière moi et la musique disparu. Pansy était à terre en train de se masser la cheville.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Pansy ? Demanda Flo.

- Je me suis tordu la cheville.

- Tu peux danser ?

- Non j'ai très mal ! S'exclama Pansy.

Son cri me fit un frisson dans le dos. Je détestais vraiment cette fille. Alors que dans son dos Harry se retenait de rire, Blaise semblait plutôt satisfait. Il est vrai qu'avec Pansy comme cavalière j'aurais moi aussi était contente qu'elle se fasse mal. La prof aida Pansy à se relever et la fit s'asseoir.

- Tu restes là et essayes de comprendre les pas de la chorégraphie.

Pansy ? Comprendre quelque chose ? Flo est devenue cinglé ce week-end ? Je me laissai descendre jusqu'au sol pour m'étirer les jambes et remontais en vitesse.

- Alors. Commença Flo. Hermione tu vas te mettre avec Blaise comme ça tu pourras danser. On va commencer par des pas facile. Pour cela j'ai besoin d'un partenaire.

Je réalisai qu'un homme étranger à l'école était tranquillement assis sur un banc. Il se leva et plusieurs filles se mirent à glousser *Pauvres dindes* Il était de la même taille que Flo, soit un peu plus grand que moi, brun très clair, des yeux bleu et un teint très bronzé.

- Je vous présente Jordan. Bien mettez vous en couple et regardez.

Alors que Flo s'étirait légèrement, je rejoignis Blaise. Il m'adressa un sourire ironique.

- Ca va Granger ?

Je soupirai.

- Je te propose une trêve sur les remarques sarcastiques. Dis-je. Si on doit danser ensemble autant que les deux heures se passe au mieux.

Je détournai les yeux sans attendre de réponse et regardait la prof. La musique avait reprit et cette fois les cours pouvait vraiment commencer. J'entendais la voix fluette de Flitwick donner des instructions. Jordan mit sa main sur la taille de la prof et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts avant de commencer à bouger. Ils tournaient en rond avec des pas répétitifs.

- Cette danse est en trois temps. Grand pas, grand pas, petit pas. Grand pas, grand pas, petit pas. Grand pas, grand pas, petit pas.

*Répétitif n'est pas un euphémisme.* Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement et Flo nous regarda.

- Bien à vous maintenant. Les garçons une main sur la taille de votre partenaire et l'autre main dans la sienne. Les filles la main sur l'épaule.

Je me tournai face à Blaise et réalisai combien ses yeux brillaient, même si son visage était blasé. Il plaça sa main sur ma taille, je posai ma main sur son épaule et on se prenait la main. La musique n'avait pas cessé et on commença. Je compris vite pourquoi il semblait tant s'ennuyer. Il était évident qu'il connaissait parfaitement cette danse et depuis longtemps. Il guidait mes pas avec facilité et pour une fois n'était ni agressif ni dragueur, il dansait simplement. La musique s'arrêta et nous avec. On se fixa.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Dit-il ironiquement. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

La musique recommença et Jordan vint nous voir. Blaise me saisit une nouvelle fois par la taille. Jordan nous regardait.

- Bien arrêtez-vous. C'est pas mal. Mais tu t'y prends mal. Dit-il à l'intention de Blaise. Il faut que tu sois plus proche de ta partenaire. Plus en fusion. Comme ça.

Sans me demander mon avis il me prit par la hanche et commença à m'entraîner beaucoup plus vite que Blaise. En réalité il y avait quelque chose d'agressif dans ses gestes et ses yeux. Je le sentis se rapprocher un peu plus et je vis mis fin à la danse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda t il agacé.

- Je crois qu'il a comprit.

Je le regardais froidement et il repartit. J'eu un frisson et me retournais vers Blaise.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Tu es étrange.

- Ne fais pas celui qui le découvre tu n'as pas arrêté d'employer un synonyme moins flatteur de ce mot dans ton article.

Il sembla honteux mais se reprit vite.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui aie écrit.

- Ne te fatigue pas.

- Nan mais c'est vrai. Hier Ginny était furieuse parce qu'elle croyait que tu voulais lui piquer Potter. Il faut dire qu'il y a des raisons de douter. Moi j'ai juste répondu à son attente.

- Si tu essayes de mettre la faute sur Ginny ce n'est pas la peine elle m'a déjà tout expliqué.

- En attendant, j'aurais cru que tu te serais collé à l'autre pervers. Dit-il en montrant du menton Jordan.

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Une fille qui est allé deux fois chez Drago en deux jours.

Je mis beaucoup trop de temps pour comprendre l'allusion.

- Même si cela ne te regardes pas, je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Dis-je simplement.

- Vraiment ?

Je regardais son visage étonné. Soudain Flo apparut près de nous.

- Alors ? Je ne vous vois plus danser. Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Je croisai le regard de Blaise et on recommença à danser. Deux minutes plus tard elle nous arrêta.

- Et bien, je crois que vous faite un bon duo. En tout cas sur cette danse. On en a encore pour cinq séances et vous allez rester ensemble. Sinon ce n'est pas la peine de vous tracasser vous maîtriser parfaitement ce début. Comme les autres galères vous allez devoir patientez.

Elle parti vers Susan qui n'arrêtait pas de pousser des cris quand Neville lui marchait sur les pieds. Je souris et me tournai vers Blaise qui s'était installé sur le banc le plus proche. Je le rejoignis et vit son regard surprit. Je n'en tins pas compte et le silence s'installa.

- Tu es amoureuse de qui ?

J'ouvrais de grands yeux et le regardais.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- N'importe qu'elles filles se seraient laissé faire par Jordan. Ou aurait au moins essayé de me draguer moi.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Tu n'doutes de rien toi.

- C'est la vérité. Seulement si tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un j'aimerais savoir de qui, dans le but bien sur de continuer à être le mieux informé de ce lycée. Ce n'est pas Potter vu ton caractère t'aurais déjà dégommé Ginny, mais alors je ne vois pas qui d'autre.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse Blaise.

Il me regarda surprit.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que mon nom sonne si bien dans la bouche d'une fille. Enfin sauf dans celle de ma mère.

- T'as vu les filles que tu fréquentes aussi.

Il éclata de rire et Pansy nous regarda comme si on avait commis un sacrilège. Alors qu'il regardait les couples danser je regardai Harry et Ginny. Je soupirai légèrement. Ils semblaient si heureux tous les deux. Ils s'étaient trouvés.

* * *

Demain on aura du Drago, de la dispute et Mione qui réagit enfin! ... Vous verrez^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	18. Jour VI : Troisième Partie

Bonjour ! Passez un bon jour férié?

Merci à **CMGC**, **olpl84**, **Fan01**, **minipanzanni**, **Cha Darcy** et **LaLouisaBlack**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (ça faisait longtemps^^')

**Fan01** : Merci beaucoup !

**minipanzanni** : Ca y est t'as pété un boulon? ^^ lol review très étrange. Et oui, tu vas connaître pour la première fois les joies de l'attente avant publication^^ Et non je ne compte pas te passer la suite Lundi :) Quoique t'as du temps avec tout ce que je t'ai donné ^^ Pour un détail : l'histoire du "mes meilleurs amis sont ensemble et je prend ça avec bon humeur" c'était avant que ça ne se réalise, j'étais encore jeune et naïve lol ^^ A la prochaine!

Programme d'aujourd'hui? Du Drago comme promis, un peu de Blaise et un peu de Théodore (comme ça le trio de Serpentard est terminé^^)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour VI :**

La fin des deux heures se passa particulièrement sur le banc. Blaise était finalement quelqu'un de gentil et d'imprévisible. Il m'avait surpris, tout comme Drago. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, il partit et le club de musique également. Moi j'avais une heure de vide et j'étais bien décidée à danser pour de vrai. Même si ses deux heures avaient été agréables je restais un peu sur ma faim. J'attendis sur le banc et quand je fus sur que tout le monde fut parti je m'avançai vers la chaîne hifi.

Je lançai l'enregistrement d'une ancienne chorégraphie et me plaçai devant la glace. La musique était entraînante et je commençai à bouger. Au début les mouvements étaient saccadés, tout comme la musique, puis devenaient beaucoup plus sensuel et langoureux. Soudain, alors que je finissais la partie la plus acrobatique je distinguai une ombre dans le fond de la salle derrière un paravent. Je me relevais surprise. *Il ne devait pas n'y avoir personne dans la salle ?* C'est ce que je croyais. J'arrêtai la musique, refis mon chignon et dis calmement.

- Sortez.

J'avais les yeux fixes sur le paravent. Une personne sortit et je reconnu Drago qui s'approcha de moi aussi impassible que d'habitude.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- La salle n'est pas à toi.

- C'est vrai mais observer quelqu'un à son insu n'est pas des plus distingué. Ils ne t'ont pas apprit ça dans ton monde de bourgeois plein de fric ?

Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer.

- Question bonne manière je ne crois pas que tu sois un des meilleurs exemples.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand on drague le petit ami d'une autre ce n'est pas non plus très dis-tin-gué.

Il détourna les yeux et s'approcha de la glace. Je croisais son regard à travers.

- Je suppose que comme tout le monde tu parles d'Harry ?

- Quel intelligence. Dit-il ironiquement.

- Je te croyais un peu moins idiot que ça Drago. Ta bande d'idiots que tu appelles tes amis a du déteindre sur toi.

- Blaise n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire a ce point tout à l'heure.

- Je n'incluais pas Blaise.

Il se retourna.

- Donc selon toi je me tromperai ? Tout comme les élèves de ce lycée.

- Cela va sûrement te surprendre mais la majorité n'a pas toujours raison. La preuve beaucoup de ces mêmes personnes sont persuadés que j'ai couché avec toi.

- Tu en es honoré ?

- Si tu savais ce que cela représente pour moi. Dis-je sarcastique.

On se fixa.

- Mon père est furieux contre toi. Dit-il calmement. Donc pour finir l'exposé ce sera chez toi.

J'eu un sourire désabusé.

- Ma parole vous êtes comme ça avec toutes les filles ? Demandai-je.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Blaise et toi. Vous ne doutez vraiment de rien. Tu crois vraiment que sous le prétexte que tu l'as décidé tu vas venir chez moi ce soir ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on doit rendre le dossier après demain.

- Merci mais je n'avais pas oublié.

- Alors qu'elle est ton idée ?

- On finit nos parties chacun de notre côté ce soir et on voit demain après midi.

- Où ?

- Chez Sirius.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui eu un sourire désabusé.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Je réalisai à quel point tu pouvais être têtu.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as décidé de ne pas me faire entrer chez toi et tu as trouvé toutes les idées pour me tenir à l'écart.

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu es déjà entré chez moi. Tu as même vu ma mère.

- Et comment ! S'exclama t il. Tu étais si heureuse de me voir se jour là que j'en suis encore ému !

Je soupirai et pris mon sac sur le banc.

- Drago, le jour où tu arrêteras d'être suivit par toutes les groupies de ce lycée on en reparlera. En attendant, je ne peux pas te parler sans qu'on pense immédiatement qu'on a couché ensemble et la dernière fois que tu es venu chez moi j'ai mis une gifle à mon meilleur ami.

Je vis ses yeux se baisser et se relever immédiatement. « _De savoir que son pire ennemi à le droit d'avoir une amie aussi parfaite que vous. _» Je m'approchai les yeux toujours fixés dans les siens. Arrivés assez près pour devoir lever la tête je souris.

- J'aurais aimée être ton amie. Dis-je.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Je tournai les talons et arrivée à la porte des vestiaires je me retournais subitement. Il n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu devrais essayer de redevenir comme tu étais avant la dispute avec ton père.

Il me regarda, surpris que je sache ça. Je souris une nouvelle fois.

- Et aussi ôter ce masque plus souvent. Comme je te l'ai dit tu es beau comme ça.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais je le devançai.

- Une dernière chose. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais personne a qui faire confiance mais je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour toi et qu'il est depuis ta naissance.

J'entrai dans les vestiaires et m'habillai. Puis je détachai mes cheveux et sortis. Drago n'était plus là. *Pourquoi tu aurais aimé ?* Je sortis de la pièce en mettant mon sac sur le dos et allait directement au réfectoire. Je prenais mon plateau quand la sonnerie retenti et m'assis à une table de quatre. Je regardai par la fenêtre mais ne vis aucune trace d'Harry ou Ginny. Je soupirai, peut être que ma mère avait raison. Cela m'ennui de voir mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Un plateau se posa devant moi et je sursautai. Je regardai le garçon éclater de rire et réalisai son acte.

- Blaise ? Demandai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait.

- Toujours aussi perspicace. Dit-il.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- M'asseoir. Au fait Drago ne va pas tarder. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un coup de fil très urgent à passer. Tu sais qui est Katherine ?

*Ma parole, en plus d'être beau, le blondinet comprend ce que tu dis*

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Me demanda Blaise. Tu as vu un fantôme ?

- C'est la première fois depuis la seconde que tu me parles calmement et de ton plein gré. Permets-moi d'être surprise.

- En réalité ce n'est pas vraiment de mon plein gré.

- Ah oui ? Et qui t'a forcé ? Demandai je sarcastique.

- Un certain garçon pour lequel tu as un petit faible.

- Pardon ? Et qui ?

- Granger l'amour te rend idiote. Je parle de Drago bien sur.

- Moi j'aurais un faible pour Drago ? Et qui t'as soufflé cette idée de génie ?

- Pas besoin qu'on me la souffle. C'est une évidence. De plus c'est vrai que vous faite plutôt un beau couple. Aïe !

Blaise venait de se prendre un coup derrière la tête et j'éclatai de rire. Drago s'assit à côté de lui et me sourit.

- Toujours à dire des conneries Blaise ? Ca change.

Au lieu de répondre Blaise regarda Drago avant de sourire.

- Blaise, je ne suis pas gay alors arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- Je suis amusé c'est tout. Dit-il. Tu ne m'as pas donné de coup depuis notre rentrée dans ce lycée.

- Il faut un début à tout.

- Un début ? Répéta Blaise. Une résurrection oui ! Drago Malfoy est de retour !

Soudain il frappa Drago sur le crâne et me regarda alors que Drago se massait la tête.

- Hermione un conseil, si un jour Drago te frappe attend toujours dix seconde avant de contre-attaquer. Cet idiot se laisse toujours avoir.

J'éclatai de rire et je finis de manger difficilement entre deux éclats de rire. C'était si simple de parler avec eux. En faite c'était comme avec Harry. C'est vrai que nos conversations étaient moins perso et plus superficielles mais c'était quand même tordant. On déposa nos plateaux et sortit à l'extérieur. Je les vis aller vers une bande de filles et alors que j'allais essayer de m'éclipser, Lavande me sauva la vie.

- Hermione !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et repartirent alors que je m'arrêtai. Lavande arriva devant moi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demandai-je.

- Je peux rester avec toi ?

Je la regardai surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

- Tu as un faible pour Blaise ou Drago ?

- Blaise.

- Bon bah alors fais ce que tu peux pour l'avoir.

Je me tournai et vis que les filles étaient parties laissant leur place aux deux garçons. Je souris, pris Lavande par la main et partie vers eux. Arrivés devant ils levèrent un regard étonné.

- Les garçons je ne vous présente pas Lavande, vous la connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi. Mais étant donné que vous êtes deux amis autant que nous aussi.

- Tu as peur des rumeurs ? Demanda Drago intelligemment.

- Plus depuis que j'ai mis celui qui les lance dans ma poche.

J'adressai un clin d'œil à Blaise. Il sourit et on s'assit près d'eux. La conversation recommença aussi facilement qu'à trois et Lavande semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Quand la sonnerie retentit elle avait déjà réussit à avoir un rendez vous avec Blaise, et croyez moi ce n'est pas pour le projet de physique qu'ils devaient faire ensemble. Ils partirent devant Drago et moi et après un regard on partit nous aussi vers la salle de SVT. Chaque semaine on avait une seule heure de Physique et une seule heure de SVT. Le silence s'était installé et je voyais les regards jaloux et furieux des autres filles que l'on croisait.

- Ses filles me font peur.

- Quoi ?

Je le regardai et fut surprise de voir que je l'avais sortie de ses pensées. *C'est mieux que s'il ne te parlait pas parce qu'il te faisait la gueule.*

- Je disais que les filles de ton fan club me font peur.

Je le vis sourire. On arrivait devant la salle ou tout le monde était déjà entré. *Bonne chance* Merci… C'est gentil. Drago toqua, le prof nous ouvrit et je pu voir tous les regards tournés vers moi alors que Drago allait s'installer à côté de Blaise et moi à côté de Théodore Nott. Il me jeta un regard mais je l'ignorais. Vu le regard que m'a lancé Harry il va encore falloir que je m'explique. Alors que le prof commençait un discours assommant auquel comme toujours je n'écoutais rien, un morceau de papier apparut devant moi. Je regardai Théodore.

- C'est de la part des deux imbéciles à ma droite. Me murmura t il.

Je me penchai légèrement et vit Drago et Blaise m'adresser un clin d'œil. J'ouvrais le papier ou deux écritures se mélangeaient.

« Sache que tu as réussi à charmer les deux premiers chefs de Serpentard »

« Il ne t'en reste plus qu'un et il est à côté de toi ».

- Qu'est ce que cette connerie. Demandai-je pour moi-même.

Je regardai Théodore. Alors lui serait un des chefs ? Il est tellement discret que j'aurais cru qu'il n'était qu'un simple sbire. Soudain, Théodore me regarda et glissa un œil vers le bout de papier. Je suppose que c'est quand il lu le mot Serpentard qu'il me prit le mot des mains. Puis sans rien dire il le replia, le déchira et jeta les confettis à Drago et Blaise.

- Quelle bande d'idiot, murmura t il.

Il me regarda essayant de ne pas faire attention aux fous rires des dingues dans son dos. Mais soudainement il me sourit et j'eu l'impression de voir une autre personne.

- Ecoute, Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prit mais c'est la première fois depuis la seconde que ses deux là rigolent à ce point. En faite c'était à cause de Drago. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave chez lui…

- Tu peux en parler je sais ce que c'est.

- En attendant je n'ai juste qu'à te dire merci.

- Même si maintenant tu vas devoir les supporter ?

- Crois c'est plus facile de supporter quelqu'un qui rigole que quelqu'un qui fait la gueule.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de chef ?

- Et bien… Quand on est arrivé à Serpentard, on avait chacun une place dans cette ville. Nos parents nous ont rapprochés. Et on a commencé à être un trio extraordinaire. Tout le monde rêvait d'être notre ami. Pour répartir les rôles on va dire que Blaise est le crétin, Drago l'idiot et moi…

- Celui qui les remet en place ?

- Qui essaye en tout cas.

- Mr Nott et Miss Granger ! S'exclama le prof. J'aimerais que vos conversations se déroulent en dehors de mon cours.

Je me tournai vers le professeur Maugrey et me forçai à ne pas afficher un air dégoûté devant sa tête déformé. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont à tous me regarder comme ça ! Je fixai Harry qui semblait bien décidé à fusiller Théodore du regard. Tu peux toujours essayer. La fin du cours se passa sans autre réflexion de notre paranoïaque – ce serait trop long a expliqué – de prof et c'est avec joie que j'accueilli la fin du cours. Tout en rangeant mes affaires, j'entendis Théodore soupirer et je me tournai vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Lis ça.

Je pris le papier qu'il me tendit et me retins de sourire.

« Fais attention à la seule fille qu'on aime bien. »

Je cherchai des yeux Drago et Blaise mais je ne les trouvais pas. Pas plus qu'Harry. *Finalement il n'était pas si déterminé à tuer Théodore*

- Ils sont partis après un sourire que je qualifierais d'idiot.

Je fermai mon sac et suivis Théo en dehors de la salle. Harry était adossé au mur et se redressa dès qu'il nous vit. Qu'est ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? *…*

- Hermione ? Je peux te parler ?

- Evidemment. Pourquoi tu me poses la question. Souris-je.

Harry regarda Théo alors que ce dernier prenait la place d'Harry contre le mur. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Tu as lu le papier comme moi. Répondit-il en levant les épaules.

- Mais là c'est Harry.

- Je n'avais pas de précision.

- Moi je te la donne.

Il me sourit et partit sans plus de commentaire. Je me tournai amusé vers Harry et me calmai aussitôt.

* * *

Alors réactions? Demain c'est la dernière journée engueulade. Et après demain dernier chapitre réconciliations ^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	19. JOUR VI : Quatrième Partie

Bonjour !

Je n'avais pas réalisé mais cette journée est très longue donc finalement elle fera six chapitres :)

Merci aux reviewers : **CMGC**, **littleLexy** (bienvenue^^), **LaLouisaBlack**, **olpl84**, **minipanzanni** et **Cha Darcy**

Réponses aux anonymes :

**littleLexy** : Merci beaucoup de la review! Et bienvenue :)

**minipanzanni** : Quelle longue review! Très expensive en ce moment, non? lol Je te pardonne mais sache quand même qu'il est rare qu'une auteur (sadique ou pas) publie tous les jours: niark :) La raison du remplacement des gorilles? Je les déteste et j'ai lu beaucoup de filles ou Blaise et Théodore étaient géniaux, donc je les ai gardé ^^ Ravi que Blaise te plaise (petite allitération^^) mais Drago ne sera entreprenant qu'un prochain jour (en plus c'est mione qui sera entreprennante...bref^^) je pense qu'il y en a encore pour une semaine de publication, ou un peu moins. Quand à l'autre fic : si tu n'es pas contente, change les couleurs^^

Aujourd'hui on a encore le droit à une conversation entre Drago et Mione^^ Assez intéressant et vous allez me détester à la fin du chapitre, enfin ça j'ai l'habitude ^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour VI **

- Pourquoi fais tu cette tête ?

- Pourquoi tu te mets à traîner avec des Serpentards ? D'abord Malfoy, puis Zabini, maintenant Nott. Tu comptes tous te les faire.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin je veux dire… Mais enfin Hermione qu'est ce que tu fous avec eux ?

- C'est toi qui a disparu ce midi. Je n'allais pas rester toute seule.

- Et évidemment sur les deux cent élèves de Poudlard tu n'as trouvé qu'eux ?

- D'abord c'est eux qui m'ont trouvé et ensuite je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je reste avec eux te mette en colère.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- En quoi ? Mais enfin tu as vu de qui on est en train de parler !

- Excusez-moi.

On se tournait tout les deux vers le proviseur.

- Tous les élèves sont entré en classe alors que diable faite vous encore là ?

Je croisais le regard d'Harry et quand j'allais répondre Dumbledore me coupa.

- Allez immédiatement en classe. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à traîner.

Il avait parlé d'une voix froide et on obéit. Arrivé dans le couloir de notre classe je m'arrêtai. Harry en fit autant et on se fixa.

- Tu n'as pas entendu le proviseur ? Demanda t il.

- Bien sur que si. Seulement il faut que nous mettions un terme à la discussion maintenant.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que je trouve Drago, Blaise et Théodore très sympa et… Laisse-moi finir ! M'exclamai-je en voyant Harry à répliquer. Et ce n'est pas parce que je reste avec eux que je ne te veux plus pour ami. Bien au contraire.

Son expression était devenu placide voir indifférente.

- Hermione. Je t'adore, tu es ma petite sœur, je te considère comme une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi mais je ne peux pas les supporter donc la question est de savoir si tu préfère…

- Ne dit pas la fin de ta phrase. Tu pourrais être déçu.

Je le laissai en plan et arrivai dans la classe. La prof me toisa avec étonnement et je sentis Harry derrière moi.

- Tiens. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Nous avons été retenu par le proviseur.

Je sentis Harry bouger derrière moi et sentit un regard que je ne pu identifier. La seule chose certaine était que ce n'était pas celui de la prof.

- Bien je lui demanderais.

- Si vous y tenez.

Sans plus de cérémonie j'entrai dans la salle et m'assis à ma place. Alors que je continuai mon travail de vendredi – « l'ovale parfait » – je sentis une main dans mon dos. En me retournant je vis Ginny me tendre un papier. L'écriture d'Harry, qui était la même que celle de James, luisait encore sur la feuille.

« Tu serais vraiment capable de les préférer à ton meilleur ami ? »

Je relevai vivement la tête. Il avait un regard provocateur et je saisis immédiatement mon stylo.

« Je hais les ultimatum. Tu le sais mieux que moi. Pense à mon dernier petit copain si tu as un trou de mémoire. Sinon pense aussi que ta petite amie leur parle et avec le même amusement que moi »

Je le pliai et, profitant que la prof soit occupée avec Neville, je fis passer le mot. Je me remis au travail pour ne pas que la prof croit que je ne foutais rien en plus d'arriver en retard mais gardais quand même Harry du coin de l'œil. Je le vis me regarder avec la même soudaineté et se mettre à écrire. Durant tout le cours le papier passa entre nous sous les regards de plus en plus curieux des autres élèves. Du peu de souvenirs que j'en garde les mots se sont résumés à :

« Pour Ginny c'est différent. Elle les connaît depuis plus longtemps »

« Et cela devrait te gêner encore plus. Bon sang c'est ta petite amie oui ou merde ! »

« Oui mais toi ma meilleure amie depuis DOUZE ans ! »

« Pas la peine de l'écrire si gros je m'en souviens. Quand au reste sache que si tu prenais la peine d'effacer cette rancune idiote entre Griffondore et Serpentard, tu te rendrais compte qu'ils sont très sympas. »

« Hermione avec toi je me sens trahi. C'est moi que tu dois épauler. Pas ces têtes de serpents. »

« Mais enfin avoir d'autres amis que toi ne veux pas dire que j'arrête de t'aimer ! Bon sang Harry… Comme tu la dit on se connaît depuis douze ans. Au moment du divorce de mes parents je passai tant de temps chez toi que je me suis demandé si tes parents voudraient m'adopté ! Tu es trop important pour moi pour que je t'oubli. Mais ouvres les yeux ! Je suis grande et j'ai le droit de connaître d'autres personnes que toi. »

« Je le sais mais j'ai peur. Sirius a tellement aimer mes parents qu'il m'a dit lui-même que s'il ne s'était pas fait une priorité de s'occuper de moi il aurait voulu aller les rejoindre. Je pense que je suis dans le même cas »

« Harry je ne comptes pas mourir »

« C'est une image. S'il t'arrive quelque chose je serais trop malheureux. »

« Et si je te dis que tu aura le droit de les tabasser et que je t'aiderai ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui »

« Alors ça marche ! »

La sonnerie retentit alors que je recevais son message et je souris. Je regardai Harry venir vers moi, le laissai me soulever comme si je n'étais pas une personne mais un sac de plumes et répondais à son étreinte. Y a pas à dire : son odeur sucrée m'avait manquée. On se séparait et je vis le regard moitié amusé moitié inquiet de Ginny. Je lui pris la main, puis celle d'Harry et les joignit en un sourire.

- Toujours inquiète ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne crois pas arriver un jour à m'y habituer. Sourit Ginny.

Ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement et je levai les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. La prof nous chassa tout comme les derniers élèves guettant une quelconque dispute entre Ginny et moi et on sortit du lycée.

- Finalement cela a du bon que Chourave ne soit pas là ! S'exclama Harry. Par un temps si ensoleillé, on ne doit pas travailler, et encore moins en anglais.

- Harry. Dis-je d'un air las. Sache que tout le monde ne déteste pas la langue de notre bien aimé Willy.

- Mais enfin j'aime beaucoup Willy. Mais de là à l'étudier c'est trop.

- Willy ? Demanda Ginny. Vous parlez de William Shakespeare ?

Harry acquiesça tandis que je regardais Drago, Blaise et Théodore me regarder. Je m'arrêtai et Harry et Ginny en firent autant deux mètres plus loin. Ils étaient adossés au mur, à environ dix mètres, et tandis que Blaise disait quelque chose à Théodore je me perdais dans le regard de Drago.

- Hermione ? M'appela Ginny.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à quitter le regard gris de Drago. Je sentis Harry me prendre la main et me tirer en avant.

- Leur parler oui, mais rester bloquée à leurs pieds non.

Je fus violemment tirer en avant et manquai de tomber. Je suivis finalement Harry et Ginny en sentant au fond de moi une pointe de… De je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais c'était tout sauf agréable. On commença à marcher jusqu'au bar de Sirius et arriver devant je retins une exclamation de surprise.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce monde ?

On se faufilait parmi les dizaines d'étudiants et arrivaient près du bar ou Sirius semblait débordé. Dès qu'il nous vit il vint immédiatement vers nous.

- Vous faite bien d'être là. Harry tu viens avec moi en cuisine m'aider, les filles ? Vous pouvez m'aider dans la salle ?

On se regardait surpris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici Sirius ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est la folie furieuse depuis ce midi. Mais là c'est encore pire avec la fin des cours. Allez dépêchez vous !

Il repartit vers la caisse et je passai derrière le bar.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? Me demanda Ginny.

- Bah j'aide Sirius. On ne va pas le laisser dans cette situation. Attrapes ça.

Je lui balançais un tablier bleu ciel, uniforme du bar, et la faisait passé. Harry en fit autant et alla en cuisine. Alors que je m'attachais les cheveux je me tournai vers Ginny.

- Tu as déjà fait quoi dans un restaurant.

- Rien. Je n'ai aucune expérience.

- Vraiment aucune ?

- Si j'ai déjà servit au bar.

- Très bien alors tu restes ici. La fonction principale c'est d'être toujours polie, toujours un sourire. Tu ne sers pas d'alcool à tous les mineurs sauf de la bière, même s'il te supplie et qu'il est mignon. Les verres sont en bas, le décapsuleur dans le tiroir de gauche, tu essayes de faire autant de place que tu peux, pas de traitement de faveur et pour le reste tu improvises.

- Ok. Mais… Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je donne souvent des coups de mains à Harry pendant les vacances quand Sirius le réquisitionne. Bon bonne chance.

Je repassai derrière le bar alors qu'une file se formait devant Ginny. Je retrouvais Sirius dans la partie restaurant.

- Bon Ginny est au bar, Harry est déjà partit en cuisine et moi je vais me charger des places et des commandes partie jeune.

- Parfait.

Il repartit illico, je me pressai près de la porte et commença mon marathon.

Une demi-heure plus tard le bar n'avait pas désenflé côté bar et on commençai sérieusement à manquer de place. Je partis vers Sirius qui tenait un plateau chargé de verres pleins et vides.

- On manque de place.

- Hermione je t'en supplie faut que t'improvise.

- Que j'improvise ?

- Oui. Fait comme si c'était une représentation. Il faut que tu improvises ton texte.

Il me laissa et je fus soudainement poussé. Très bien ! Dans ses conditions. Je partis avec précipitation vers la salle de restaurant vide, déménageai deux tables vers le mur et retournai vers Ginny.

- Hermione je suis crevé.

- Je sais mais j'ai trouvé une solution. Je vais voir Harry.

Je passai le bar et entrait dans l'arrière salle. Harry était devant la friteuse, de la sueur sur le visage.

- Pense à respirer. Dis-je en venant vers lui.

- On n'a jamais vu ça dans un si petit restaurant. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

- Aucune idée. Sinon il me faut deux caisses de limonades et une de bière dans leurs glacières, des verres et une boite en métal.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?

- Soulager Ginny. Alors ?

- Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. Le chariot est sur ta droite.

Je m'emparais du chariot qui traditionnellement servait à amené les desserts. Sous le regard intrigué d'Harry j'ouvris le grand réfrigérateur à boisson, les plaçait sur le chariot, saisis le plus de verres que je pouvais, une des boites en ferraille de l'ancienne collection d'Harry qui servait maintenant de caisse et repartis vers la salle. Dès que les clients me virent avec la limonade ils se massèrent autour de moi comme je l'avais prévu.

- Toutes les commandes de limonades et bières sont dans la salle de restaurant à côté. Les autres jus de fruit et cocktails restent ici ! Hurlai-je. Maintenant écartez vous.

Je croisai Sirius qui me fit un clin d'œil et commençai à organiser mon stand dans la salle. Je pris un bon rythme et après quinze minutes acharnées la salle retrouva peu à peu son calme, les chaises furent monopoliser, les groupes de discussions se formèrent et mon improvisation fut couronnée de succès. Alors que je donnais une bouteille à un ado qui devait être dans le collège Serdaigle, je vis apparaître Blaise devant moi.

- Alors Hermione ? Tu fais le service ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que jamais vous n'auriez voulu entrer dans un bar appartenant à un parent d'Harry ?

- Drago nous a forcé à venir. Mais comme tu es là on ne rate rien.

- Drago est ici ?

- Oui, avec Théodore au bar.

- Ah…

Soudain on entendit des éclats de voix.

- Hier c'était exceptionnel ! S'exclamai la voix d'Harry. On n'a pas le droit !

En entendant la deuxième voix je restai stupéfaite alors que Blaise sourit.

- Et voilà Drago a encore trouvé le moyen de se disputer. Dit-il.

- Non ! M'exclamai-je. Pas chez Sirius !

Je contournai la table et regardai Blaise.

- Garde les bouteilles et ne laisse personne prendre quoique ce soit sans avoir payer !

Je parti en courant et arrivée au bar je vis Harry près à sauter sur Drago, Ginny partagé et Sirius essayant de les calmer. Bien sur des dizaines de regards braqués sur eux.

- Arrêtez de vous disputez ici. Dit calmement Sirius. Arrêtez de vous comportez comme des gamins.

- C'est encore lui qui vient foutre la merde. Siffla Harry. J'en ai plus qu'assez.

Je m'approchai et croisai le regard de Ginny. Elle mima avec ses lèvres : « Il faut que tu interviennes. » Elle en a des bonnes elle ! Et comment ! Sans un mot je me plaçai entre eux provoquant le silence.

- Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Harry.

- Tu es chez Sirius ici. Alors vous règlerez votre bataille dans la rue. Quand à toi il faut que je te parle. Rajoutai-je à Drago.

Bon sang je me sens d'une âme autoritaire. Je regardai Drago qui me détaillait. Je vis de coin de l'œil Théodore s'approcher de Ginny. Drago grimaça, me prit par la main et m'emmena avec force en dehors du bar. Je marchai avec lui jusqu'à l'autre côté de la rue et il me lâcha.

- Tu sais qu'à force de me tirer comme ça où tu veux je vais finir parano.

- Tu n'a qu'à pas être si fragile. Dit-il avec un air sarcastique.

- Moi fragile ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as demandé à me parler.

- C'était pour t'empêcher de te battre.

- Dit plutôt pour empêcher ton petit Potter chéri d'avoir des problèmes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je te croyais un peu moins idiote que ça Hermione. Tu ne te souviens même pas de ce que tu as dit ce matin même.

« _Je te le demande à toi parce que je me fous royalement de Malfoy !_ »

- Je m'en souviens.

- Alors arrête de vouloir me retenir de le tabasser en prenant pour excuse que tu ne veux pas que je me batte. De toute façon cela ne te regardes pas. Ne te mêle plus de ma vie.

Il s'éloigna mais je le rappelais.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ta vie ne m'écoute pas !

Il se retourna.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as eu Katherine au téléphone. Ou tu as essayé de l'avoir.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda t il à voix basse en s'approchant.

- J'ai des relations.

- Arrête de faire l'idiote.

- Ne me donne pas de conseil si tu ne te les appliques pas.

Il me fixa et sourit.

- Bon maintenant que l'on s'est bien rien dit et que je suppose que la paix est revenu dans le restaurant, as tu autre chose à ajouter ?

*Je t'aime* Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Me demanda t il.

- Je… Pour rien.

* * *

Finis ! lol... alors? conclusion? Demain y a Clara qui revient et après... Arf... je vous en parlerais demain !

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	20. JOUR VI : Cinquième Partie

Bonjour !

J'ai hésité grandement dans la répartition des chapitres à venir. Mais comme je suis lâche et que je ne veux pas avoir à affronter une **panzanni** énervée lundi, j'ai fait au plus court lol ^^

Merci aux reviewers !! **Fan01**, **olpl84**, **LaLouisaBlack** et **CMGC**

**Fan01** : Je n'avais pas de souvenir de Burns. Après une rapide recherche sur google j'ai eu peur ^^ lol Merci de ta review !

Aujourd'hui, baby-sitting assez spécial ^-^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour VI**

Je le dépassai sentant mes joues s'enflammer. *Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit* T'es taré ! *Pourquoi ? Il est canon* Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et bon sang pourquoi je rougis ! J'entrai dans le restaurant et vit la moitié des regards tournés vers moi. Blaise et Théodore étaient assis près de la fenêtre. Ginny et Harry me regardait bizarrement et Sirius n'était toujours pas réapparu. J'avançai derrière le bar, passai par la cuisine et sortait dans la mini cour intérieur. Je m'assis sur les marches et me mis la tête dans les mains. Nan mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? *Tu es amoureuse* Mais non ! Comment pourrais-je être amoureuse de lui ! *Ce n'est pas une maladie* Mais enfin c'est Malfoy ! Harry le déteste… *C'est quoi le rapport ?*

- Princesse ?

Je levai la tête sentant toujours les joues me chauffer. Sirius était devant moi et me regardai inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge.

- Oui… Je… Je vais bien.

- Tu m'as été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui. Je te remercie.

Je souris et il s'assit à côté de moi.

- J'ai juste improvisé.

- Je n'ai maintenant plus doute sur ta capacité à devenir comédienne.

- Merci. Je… Je vais rentrer. Il faut que… Enfin…

Il me mit une main sur l'épaule.

- T'inquiètes pas… J'ai compris.

*Et bah lui au moins c'est un rapide, il a compris plus vite que toi* Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Je me levai, enlevai le tablier et repartit dans la salle. Drago était avec Blaise et Théodore et je m'arrangeai pour ne pas croiser son regard. Je pris mon sac et me retrouvai devant Ginny et Harry.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je agressivement.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire à Malfoy ? Me demanda Harry.

- Rien. Je voulais juste l'éloigner d'ici. A demain.

Je passai devant eux et soupirai en arrivant dehors. Je commençai à marcher, puis un peu plus vite et finalement me mit à courir. *Tu as peur ?* Et de quoi j'aurais peur ? *De la sensation dans ton ventre* Il n'y a aucune sensation dans mon ventre *Menteuse* J'arrivai devant chez moi et failli défoncer la porte. Pas un bruit ne régnait dans la maison et je m'avachi dans le canapé.

- Hermione ?

Bon sang mais pourquoi dès qu'il n'est censé n'y avoir personne il y a quelqu'un ? J'ouvrai les yeux vers ma mère. Elle portait une robe rouge et deux boucles d'oreilles en argent.

- Tu sors encore ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Sourit-elle, apparemment excité. Il va me présenter à ses parents.

Mais c'est qui la fille ici ?

- Tu te rends compte de la puérilité de tes paroles ? Demandai-je.

- Arrêtes de faire ta grognon. Sourit-elle en s'asseyant près de moi. Nous deux, son père et sa belle mère allons dîner.

- Il n'est pas censé être fâché avec son père ?

- Ils ont beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui.

- Il n'est pas sensé avoir une demi sœur ?

- Ca c'est drôle que tu en parles.

Quand il est question d'une enfant, de moi et du fait que ses deux éléments réjouissent ma mère cela ne peut pas être drôle.

- Drôle ? Répétai-je. Et en quoi ?

- Et bien j'ai proposé que tu t'en occupes pour la soirée.

Je me levai d'un bond.

- Tu veux que je fasse du baby-sitting ?

Elle me regarda avec son air de chien battue. Non mais elle croit pas que je vais me faire avoir par ça ? C'est moi qui ais inventé le concept !

- Bah cela nous arrangerait. Dit ma mère avec un sourire. Tu comprends c'est une soirée officielle.

- Nan mais ça va bien en ce moment ? On se demande qui est la mère et qui est la fille !

- Ecoutes ma Mione adoré…

- Ne commence pas avec ce surnom ridicule ! Il a arrêté de marcher quand j'avais dix ans !

- Mais enfin je ne peux plus annulé. Marc passe me chercher dans une demi-heure !

Je regardais l'horloge. Alors six heures trente. Donc j'ai jusqu'à sept heures pour fuguer.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais avoir quelque chose à faire ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Bah sortir avec des copines.

- Tu sais bien que c'est interdit en semaine.

Elle se releva et me mit les mains sur les épaules.

- Hermione j'ai besoin de toi.

C'est ça. Maintenant le grand refrain de la confiance mutuelle et de l'aide que doive s'apporter la mère et la fille. Je détournai les yeux.

- Très bien vas à ta soirée de nulle.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue. Beurk ! Voilà qu'elle c'est mit au bisou baveux ! Elle partit en sautillant vers la cuisine et je montai l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Faire du baby-sitting pour ça mère un soir de semaine c'est vraiment pas glorieux. Je posai mon sac, me douchai rapidement – qu'un quart d'heure, c'est rien – et mit un pantalon très ample noir avec un débardeur vert. En sortant j'entendis ma mère chantonner dans sa chambre et je partis dans la cuisine. J'ouvrai le congélateur, sortis le gros pot de glace que ma mère avait entamé samedi dernier, pris une cuillère et retournai sur le canapé. J'allumai la télé pour tomber sur une rediffusion d'un épisode de _Friends_ que j'avais déjà vu une bonne dizaine de fois – la deuxième partie de l'accouchement de Rachel – et j'entamai le pot de glace d'une main rageuse. Ma mère redescendit et s'arrêta devant moi, mon pot de glace et la télé.

- Tu pourras faire à manger à la petite ?

- Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle a quel âge ?

- Clara. Douze ans. C'est bien c'est pas trop jeune.

- Tu parles. C'est le début de l'adolescence. Le pire de tout.

- Je te ferai remarquer que tu es passé par là.

- Je vois pas le rapport.

Ma mère éclata de rire devant une des remarques stupides de Joe qui me laissa indifférente. A la place je croquai dans ma glace et sentis une grande douleur dans la dent. Le froid remonta jusqu'au cerveau et je frissonnai. Bon sang je déteste cette sensation ! La sonnette retentit et tandis que ma mère volait littéralement du salon à l'entrée je me traînais vers la cuisine. J'entendis des voix, des rires, puis une porte qui claque et des pas dans l'entrée. Alors que j'allai me prendre une autre bouchée de glace je laissais tomber la cuillère quand je reconnu la petite fille qui entra dans la cuisine. Elle avait de longs cheveux or, un regard verts si semblable à celui de Marc et avait revêtu pour l'occasion un jean et une chemise blanche. Elle s'assit sang gêne sur le tabouret du comptoir et me détailla.

- Je t'ai déjà vu. Dit-elle sérieusement. Oh de la glace !

Elle voulu s'emparer du pot mais je le reculai.

- C'est pas pour les petites. Tu es Clara c'est ça ?

- Ouai. Et je suis pas petite ! J'ai douze ans ! Ah ! Je sais où je t'ai vu… Tu es la copine à mon cousin Drago.

- Copine est un bien grand mot. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je campe. Dit-elle d'une manière ironique.

- Tu es la demi-sœur de Marc ?

- Ouai.

- Mais alors si tu es la cousine de Drago…

- Vous allez bientôt faire partit de la même famille. Oh faite ! Tu peux commencer à m'appeler Tati.

Je la regardai étonné.

- Tati ?

- Par alliance. Si ta mère devient la femme de mon demi -frère, je serai ta demi-tante par alliance.

- Et Drago va être ?

- Ton demi-oncle au second degré par alliance.

- C'est pas compliqué. Dis-je ironiquement.

- Tu trouves aussi.

Je souriais et on se fixa.

- T'as pas l'air d'une gamine finalement. Tu veux de la glace ?

Je lui tendis le pot et elle enfonça la cuillère dedans. Elle prit un grand morceau, fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux et frissonna.

- Je déteste cette sensation. Se plaint t elle.

Elle me regarda d'un air ennuyé.

- Il est où ton chat ?

- Ce n'est pas mon chat.

- Alors elle est où la bête sauvage qui te suis partout.

Elle sourit et moi aussi.

- Sinon on fait quoi ? Demanda t elle.

- Aucune idée.

- Tu n'as rien prévu ?

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je prévois ?

- Bah tu fais quoi le mardi soir ?

- Je regarde la télé.

- Quelle vie palpitante !

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais le mardi soir ?

- C'est le jour des jeux de sociétés.

Les jeux de sociétés ? Mais son père est bien le maire ? J'ai du mal à imaginer Fudge en train de jouer à un jeu de société.

- J'ai un Monopoly dans le salon. Dis-je lasse

- Cool ! Je vais le chercher !

Elle partit sans demander son reste. Bien super soirée en perspective ! Jouer au Monopoly avec une gamine de douze ans. J'haussai les épaules et ouvrai le placard du haut. Le placard interdit. Celui où s'amassait les montagnes de sucreries et d'autres choses délicieuses et très caloriques que ma mère m'empêchait de manger. Et bien cela lui apprendra. Je sortis différents saladiers et bols, ouvrai paquets et amenait tout ce que je pouvais dans le salon. La télé annonçait une soirée spécial sur _Friends_, Clara était déjà en train de distribuer les billets et je vis Hautain sur le canapé la fixant. Je m'assis sur le parquet et posai tous les saladiers qu'elle regarda surpris.

- Tu vas manger tout ça ?

- Si tu ne veux pas m'aider ouai.

- Ma mère ne veut pas que j'en mange. Elle dit que ça fait grossir.

- Et alors ? Tu verras que les garçons sont attirés par les formes.

Elle s'approcha lentement. Regarda les chips, en prit une et eu un air réjoui après l'avoir avalé.

- C'est trop bon.

Elle en reprit, une bonne poignée cette fois, et repartit vers le jeu. Moi je restai étonné. Comment à douze ans on pouvait être si surprise que des chips soit bonnes ? *Elle a le droit à des apéritifs plus coûteux qu'un paquet de chips acheté 45 pence au supermarché du coin.* Cela ne les empêche pas d'être bonnes. *Comprend qu'un apéritif pour elle c'est petit toast* Je fus sortit de mes pensées par Clara qui éclatai de rire devant la chanson ridicule de Phoebe.

- Bon on commence !

Je souris devant son air enjoué et une heure plus tard soupirai devant ce même air enjoué. Je n'avais qu'un terrain sans maison et il me restait cinquante livres. Clara avait tous les autres terrains, les gares et plus de billets devant elle que son père sur son compte en banque. Je tirai une carte communautaire.

- Allez en prison ! Encore ! M'exclamai-je.

- Je peux acheter ton terrain contre cinquante livres.

- Non !

- Si tu as les moyens de payer.

Je regardai mon misérable billet.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de payer. Dis-je d'un air farouche. Je vais faire un double.

Elle eu un rire méprisant tandis que je lançai les dés. *raté* Je soupirai et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu peux retenter ta chance. Sourit-elle.

- C'est vrai ?

- Vu l'état de tes finances je t'y autorise.

Bon sang ! Ce faire laminer par une gamine. Je regardai Chandler tomber dans une position ridicule et relançai. *re raté*

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Je n'ai aucune chance ce soir !

- Ce n'est pas une question de chance. Sourit-elle.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Ce ne sont que des jeux de hasard.

- Non. Tous les jeux en général sont des maths.

- Je ne comprends rien aux maths.

Je relançai sans son avis. Puis une nouvelle fois. Et une autre. Et encore une autre.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Tu n'es pas très persévérante.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu n'es qu'une gamine.

- Relance encore trois fois. Le troisième coup sera le bon.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est des statistiques.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu peux prédire les résultats des dés.

- Je ne fais pas de voyance mais des maths.

Elle se leva. Me prit des mains les dés et les lança. Elle rata. Rata une autre fois et avant de lancer la troisième fois les dés elle me fit un clin d'œil. Les dès roulèrent et comme au ralentit je vis le premier s'arrêter sur un trois puis le deuxième tourner lentement avant de s'immobiliser sur un trois.

- Alors ?

- Comment tu l'as su ?

- T'es sourde ? Ce ne sont que des maths. En faite c'est une question de pourcentage et de coefficient, tu vois…

- Stop ! Moi et les maths ça ne le fait pas, ne l'a jamais fait et ne le fera jamais.

Je me relevai.

- Bon. Ce soir j'étais censé te faire à manger… Tu veux quoi ?

- Tu as encore faim après les cinq paquets de bonbons que tu as mangés ?

- Non mais je suppose que toi si.

Elle nia.

- Bon alors on va se contenter d'un milk-shake.

Alors que je partais pour la cuisine, Clara me rappela.

- Quoi ?

- C'était cool de jouer avec toi. Sourit-elle.

J'en fis autant et arrivé dans la cuisine, je constatai que un orage avait éclaté sans que je m'en rende compte et de grosses gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient sur les carreaux. Je sortis les boissons du congélateur et les mit au micro onde. Je ne savais pas comme Sirius si était prit mais son invention était géniale. Sans rien connaître de la cuisine on pouvait avoir des milk-shakes en moins de trois minutes. Bien sur peu de personnes en profitaient… En réalité seuls Harry et moi en profitions. Hautain vint jusqu'à moi et je lui servis des croquettes – acquisition de ma mère – alors que Clara venait dans la cuisine.

- Oh faite je dors où ?

Je le regardais surprise avant de me redresser.

- Comment ça tu dors où ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de difficiles dans la question.

- Tu es censé dormir ici ?

- Evidemment. Les vieux sont au restaurant. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont rentrer au couvre feu. Alors ?

- Dans un placard.

Je vis son regard devenir sérieux, voir inquiet.

- Je plaisantai.

Le bip du micro onde annonça que les milk-shakes étaient prêts. J'en tendis un à Clara et me rassis.

- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu vas dormir. Dis-je sérieusement.

- Comment ?

- Bah oui, ce n'était pas prévu. Bon je vais déplier le canapé lit.

- Le canapé lit ? Je n'ai cas dormir dans le tien.

- Non, tu te contenteras du canapé.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que seul deux personnes n'ont jamais dormi dans mon lit à part moi.

Ma mère et Harry, le compte est bon.

- Dont combien de garçons ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes.

- Tu es encore si pure et naïve.

- Et toi tu as douze ans.

- Drago a le même âge que toi.

- Je ne saisis pas le rapport. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- J'ai déjà vu une fille sortir de sa chambre.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le répéter. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- De toutes façons il s'en fiche des autres.

- Quoi ?

- Drago n'aime pas les rumeurs et il ne reste qu'avec les gens qui l'apprécient à sa juste valeur.

- On ne parle pas du même.

- Si tu parles de Drago Malfoy troisième du nom, alors si on parle du même.

- Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Tu dormiras dans le salon point final.

Je me relevai sans avoir touché à ma boisson et la laissai dans la cuisine.

- Eh Hermione !

Je me retournai.

- Tu es amoureuse de Drago ?

*Oui*

- Non. Qu'est ce qui te prend de dire un truc pareil ?

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa boisson. En dix minutes le lit de fortune fut installé et Clara revint au même moment.

- Où on peut se changer ici ?

- Suis-moi.

Elle prit son sac et on monta l'escalier. Arriver au palier je lui montrai la salle de bain du doigt.

- Par là.

- J'ai un QI de 167, alors je sais ce que signifie montrer du doigt un endroit.

Elle me laissa et je levai les yeux au ciel. Cette gamine pouvait être horriblement arrogante comme drôle. Un mélange qui me met les nerfs à blocs. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et regardai la pluie par la fenêtre. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donner pour être dehors, près du lac à ce moment là. Juste pour le plaisir d'être trempée, frigorifiée mais émerveillée. J'ouvris mon armoire, saisis un drap, une couverture et deux oreillers et repartis dans le salon.

Je venais de finir de faire le lit quand Clara redescendit. Elle avait un pyjama rose pâle et avait enlevé sa natte libérant ses cheveux dorés.

- Alors ? Prête pour dormir ? Demandai-je.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Je n'ai pas Juanita.

- Juanita ? Répétai-je.

- Oui ma poupée. C'est Drago qui me l'a offerte.

- Et où elle est ? Chez toi ?

- Non chez Drago.

* * *

Que j'aime ce genre de fîn de chapitre^^ Donc petit résumé ? : La nuit, Hermione et Drago lol Si c'était si simple se serait pas drôle, hein? ;)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	21. JOUR VI : Sixième et dernière Partie

Bonsoir !

Amis lecteurs je viens de finir une fic absolument effarante. Je vous la conseille franchement et c'est pour ça que je vais pas en dire trop. Elle est dans mes favoris, elle s'appelle : s'ils en avaient décidés autrement. Et ai absolument incroyable (lol je suis encore sous le choc) bon vite fait : c'est une Mione/Drago et l'auteur est très douée

Voilà^^ revenons en à moi, ou plutôt à vous : un immense merci à **CMGC**, **Fan0190**, **olpl84** et **LaLouisaBlack**

Message perso : **panzanni** t'es où ?

Voilà donc aujourd'hui on a notre petite conversation Drago/Mione mais je me dois de calmer vos ardeurs: et non c'est pas encore aujourd'hui ^^

Merci à ceux qui me mettent dans leur favoris: présentez vous ça me fera plaisir

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour VI**

_- Non chez Drago._

Je la regardai suspicieuse.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Il est bientôt minuit et il pleut averse.

- Appel le.

- Pardon ?

- Il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, alors tu l'appelles, il vient, je peux m'endormir et t'es enfin tranquille.

*Elle sait trouver les arguments.*

- Je ne peu pas l'appeler.

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

- Où est le rapport ?

- Cela ne devrait pas te gêner qu'il vienne.

Je la vis poser son sac, saisir le téléphone et me le tendre. Je m'en saisi et me mordillai la lèvre.

- Je ne peux pas l'appeler. Il habite à l'autre bout de la ville !

- Ca ne va pas le gêner.

Je soupirai et composai son numéro que j'avais appris sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. La sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois et puis on décrocha.

- Allo ?

Derrière la voix j'entendis de la musique ainsi que des voix.

- Drago ?

- Non c'est Blaise. Qui c'est ?

- Hermione. Répondis-je après un soupir. Tu peux me le passer.

- Ouaip.

Je l'entendis parler et une autre voix masculine se fit entendre.

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Me demande pas d'explication mais il faut que tu viennes chez moi avec la poupée de Clara.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle l'a oublié.

- Parce qu'elle est à côté de moi.

Il y eu un silence et la musique fut arrêté.

- Attend. Reprit Drago. Clara est chez toi ?

- Oui. C'est compliqué mais elle ne veut pas dormir sans la poupée.

- Bon j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et j'en fis de même.

- Alors ? Me demanda Clara.

- Il arrive.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Blaise était avec lui.

- Et alors ? Il est génial Blaise ! S'exclama la petite avec un sourire. Et sa sœur encore plus géniale.

Elle sauta sur le lit et je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Blaise a une sœur ?

- Oui. Elle s'appelle Elizabeth, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ely. Elle a le même âge que moi et on est dans la même classe à Serpentard.

Clara à Serpentard ? Bon sang. Elle sait que je suis une ancienne Griffondore ?

- Et Théodore aussi a une sœur ?

Je vis son regard s'assombrir quelque peu.

- Bah… En faite… Drago m'a interdit d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

*C'est la question de la parfaite curieuse* Clara me fixa.

- Je veux bien te le dire. Mais… Faut me promettre de ne jamais en parler.

- C'est promis.

- En faite il avait une grande sœur. Enfin elle était née d'un premier mariage de son père. Théo a découvert son existence peu avant d'entrer au lycée. Il en a parlé à son père et celui-ci c'est mis dans une colère noire en lui disant de ne jamais en parler ni essayer de la retrouver. C'était évidemment sans compter qu'il venait de passer quatre ans avec Drago et Blaise.

Elle avait sourit en disant ça mais son expression changea de nouveau.

- Il a essayé de la retrouver. Les deux autres aussi l'ont aidé. Leur année de seconde a été presque entièrement occupée par ses recherches. Et… Et finalement ils l'ont retrouvée. Une photo qui n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup daté accompagné d'une lettre. Elle venait de la première femme du père de Théo. Elle disait que sa fille avait eu un accident et était morte. Sur la photo était représentée la tombe avec un peu du cimetière.

- Qu'est ce qu'a fait Théodore ?

- Drago ne m'a pas tout raconté. Il m'a juste dit que Blaise a fait en sorte de retrouver le cimetière et qu'un week-end ils ont pris la voiture de Drago et sont partis là bas.

- Et ils ont réussis à retrouvés la tombe ?

Clara haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Même si je l'espère pour Théo. Blaise a raconté l'histoire à Ely mais lui aussi c'est arrêté à se passage.

*C'est horriblement triste* J'entendis soudain une voiture s'arrêté dans la rue. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre et écartai légèrement le rideau.

- C'est eux. Souris-je.

- Hermione ?

Je me tournai. Clara était à genoux sur son lit.

- Oui ?

- L'anniversaire de la mort de sa sœur est demain.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton affaire mais j'ai vu samedi comme Drago avait aimé te parler au parc et je sais aussi qu'il s'est confié à toi. Donc… Peut être que si tu t'arrangeais pour croiser Théodore demain, seul à seule, peut être qu'il se confierait lui aussi. Tu sais je ne suis peut être qu'une gamine mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Avec Blaise ils sont un peu comme mes frères au même titre que Drago.

La sonnette retentit et je souris.

- Je vais essayer de m'arranger. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant.

Je parti ouvrir la porte et fut immédiatement aveugler par une horrible poupée rousse.

- Club de Juanita à la rescousse !

Blaise passa devant moi suivit de Théodore qui me lança un regard d'excuse et j'éclatai de rire. Je tournai la tête et fixai Drago qui était resté sur le palier. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et ses yeux brillaient à la lumière de l'entrée.

- Tu peux entrer tu sais.

- Tu aimes la pluie ?

- Oui. Dis-je à moitié étonné.

Il tourna les talons et marcha sous la pluie. Je saisis une veste noire et allai le rejoindre. On s'arrêta face à face au milieu du jardin et on se fixa. La pluie s'abattait sur moi a un rythme régulier et cela ne mis pas longtemps avant que mes cheveux ruisselle d'eau.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demandai-je.

- J'avais envie de te parler sans que Blaise et Théodore ne nous écoute.

J'attendis.

- Alors ? Me demanda t il. Qu'est ce que Clara fait là ?

- C'est la demi-sœur du nouveau fiancé de ma mère et comme ce soir ils étaient de sortie avec les parents de Marc, j'ai hérité du baby-sitting.

Il clignait des yeux très vite pour enlever la pluie mais semblait étonnant calme alors que je sentais mon cœur battre très vite.

- Ta mère est fiancée avec le fils du maire ?

- Pas encore officiellement mais ça ne devrait pas tardé.

Il baissa les yeux avant de me regarder une nouvelle fois.

- Pourquoi es tu parti cet après midi ?

Il avait lancé cette question comme si c'était sa seule raison d'être sous cette averse. Comme si les paroles précédentes n'avaient pas existées. Bon sang je lui dis quoi ? *La vérité* Mais enfin tu ne pourrais pas me donner de vrais conseils pour une fois !

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Je sentis son regard sur moi alors que je baissai les yeux. *Bien joué ! Là c'est sur qu'il te crois*

- Tu mens.

Je relevai le regard aussi sec.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me caches quelque chose et j'aimerai savoir quoi.

Il ne reste plus qu'un jour pour te réconcilier avec Harry. *Et…*

- Il n'y a rien.

*Menteuse !* D'accord je suis totalement folle amoureuse de toi ! *Tu l'avoues enfin*

- Hermione ?

- Je ne suis pas là seule à cacher des choses. Toi tu as bien fait un pari avec Harry.

La pluie continuait de tomber, nous étions aussi trempés l'un que l'autre, les lumières dans la maison étaient toujours allumées et je supposai que Blaise, Théodore et Clara devaient être à la fenêtre. *C'est le moment de l'embrasser*

- Tu as raison. Dit-il. Ce ne serait pas juste si tu me répondais et pas moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je te raconte le pari et toi tu me racontes ce qui t'aie arrivé.

- Et comment je serai si c'est vraiment le pari ?

- Si tu as envi de me gifler cela voudra dire que c'est le vrai pari.

Une bourrasque de vent souleva de la boue qui vint salir un peu plus mon pantalon.

- Très bien. Vas y. Dis je.

- Tout d'abord c'est moi qui aie eu l'idée en voyant à quel point votre grande « amitié » était présente. Alors j'ai un peu provoqué Potter, ce qui entre nous n'est pas des plus compliqué et il a mordu à l'hameçon.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il faudrait que je parle à Harry de sa capacité à résister aux attaques.

- Le pari était que j'avais jusqu'à lundi pour coucher avec toi.

Le coup parti sans que je m'en rende compte et il fut arrêté de la même façon. Drago tenait mon bras tendu avec un sourire aux lèvres. « _Hermione un conseil, si un jour Drago te frappe attend toujours dix seconde avant de contra taquer. Cet idiot se laisse toujours avoir._ » Aussitôt je lui donnais une gifle de l'autre main. Enfin ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Cella là était contrôlée. Il me lâcha la main.

- J'avais oublié que tu avais bonne mémoire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à gagner ?

- Rien du tout. Juste quelque chose à perdre.

- Et quoi ?

- Pour Potter sa meilleure amie et pour moi des dents.

- Des dents ?

- Evidemment. Vu ta réaction de maintenant je pense qu'elle aurait été encore plus significative si j'avais gagné.

- Et si tu avais perdu ?

- Potter était si furieux qui n'a pas pensé une seconde à cette partie du pari. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me cacher ?

- Tu vas devenir dans quelques temps mon demi-oncle au second degré par alliance.

- Quoi ?

Je souris malicieusement. *Je m'y attendais pas à celle là* Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais lui parler du pari de Dumbledore. *Non mais de tes sentiments* Je n'ai pas de sentiments *Mais tu les as avouer tout à l'heure !* C'est parce que tu m'y as poussé.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda t il.

- Pas du tout.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es parti cet après midi.

- Si.

Je tournai les talons mais il me rattrapa par l'épaule. Je me retournai.

- Dis la vérité.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas courage.

- Tu veux que je t'encourage ? Dit-il ironiquement.

- Arrête Drago.

Il acquiesça mais ses yeux formulaient un sens contraire. *Tu devrais lui dire* Oui et aussi avouer à ma mère que j'ai voulu me faire émanciper. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma porte et enlevai mes chaussures, que je laissai sous le porche, avant d'entrer dans la maison. Je laissai la porte ouverte, enlevai ma veste qui alla directement sur le porte manteau et j'allais dans le salon. Théodore et Blaise était assis sur le lit de chaque côté de Clara et me regardèrent.

- Wouah. Sourit Blaise.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Blaise, si tu continues tu vas te recevoir deux poings dans la tête. Dit calmement Théodore en se tournant vers Blaise.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise étonné.

- Parce qu'Hermione n'appréciera pas dès que je l'aurais dit et je pense que tu connais l'autre personne.

Je les regardais stupéfaite avant de me voir dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Mon débardeur vert était collé sur moi – enfin carrément moulé – et j'avais les cheveux trempés.

- Bon je reviens. Dis-je.

Je montai au premier étage et allai directement dans la salle de bain. J'enroulai mes cheveux dans une serviette que j'enroulai autour de ma tête et j'enlevai mon débardeur. Je sortis dans le couloir et tombai face à Drago. Je vis ses yeux se baisser avant d'immédiatement se relever.

- Désolé.

Il tourna les talons aussi vite qu'il pu et j'en fis autant avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Mais qu'elle idiote ! Mais qu'elle idiote ! Mais qu'elle idiote ! Mais qu'elle idiote ! *Mais non. C'est une bonne nouvelle.* Non mais ça va pas toi ! Il m'a vu en soutien gorge ! A cette pensée je sentis mes joues s'enflammer de nouveau. Bon sang les hormones on se calme ! J'allais jusqu'à mon armoire et mis une chemise bleu et un pantacourt gris. Soudain je remarquai Hautain assis sur mon lit. Il n'était pas là quand je suis entré. Je m'approchai et m'assis près de lui. Il semblait fatigué et miaula quand je lui caressai la tête.

- Toi aussi il t'en ait arrivé ces derniers jours ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il peut me répondre à tout moment ? Je le viq se pelotonner dans ma couverture. Un éclair ébloui soudain ma chambre et je regardai l'horloge : une heure du mat'. Je me demande ce que fais ma mère. Bon, il va falloir que je vire les trois garçons dans mon salon… Si j'arrive à descendre sans mourir de honte. Je passai par la salle de bain, prit trois serviettes et les descendis avec moi en bas. Blaise se moquait de Drago et Théodore éclatai de rire avec Clara. Elle sourit en me voyant et je tendis les serviettes à Drago.

- Merci.

Je m'assis sur le lit le plus loin de Drago.

- Euh… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Qu'est ce que t'as d'approprier à une heure du matin ? Demanda Blaise toujours aussi énergique.

- Et bien…

- Moi je vais rentrer. Affirma Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

Je me tournai vers lui et me forçai à croiser son regard.

- Il est une heure du matin, mes parents vont rentrés et il n'est pas question que je donne une autre satisfaction à mon père de me répéter que je fais de mauvais choix.

Il se releva et je vis le regard effaré de Blaise.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Théodore à Blaise.

- Drago vient de parler comme toi, c'est effrayant.

Je ne réagissais même pas.

- Bon Drago s'en va. Dit Blaise. Mais toi tu restes ? Demanda t il à Théodore.

Celui-ci regarda l'heure par-dessus Drago.

- Non. Moi aussi je vais rentrer.

- Bon alors moi je reste ici. Dit Blaise en croisant les bras.

Je croisai le regard de Clara.

- Toi tu rentres avec nous. Dirent Drago et Théodore en même temps.

Blaise se leva en boudant, et finalement cinq minutes plus tard la voiture démarra et je la regardai par la fenêtre. Je soupirai et me tournai vers Clara. *J'en reviens pas.* Clara dormait paisiblement, Juanita collée contre elle. Je m'approchai, remontai la couverture, éteignait la lumière, en allumai une plus petite près du fauteuil et m'assis. La pluie tombait encore fort dehors et j'enlevai la serviette de mes cheveux. Pourquoi il a voulu partir si rapidement ? «_ Il est une heure du matin, mes parents vont rentrer _» Je crois pas vraiment à cette raison.

C'est parce qu'il m'a vu en soutien gorge ? Avec le nombre de filles qu'il a eu je ne le vois pas joué le puceau effarouché. Non… Il doit y avoir quelque chose… Elle est peut être trop petite ! Mais non… Autant vérifier… Non elle est normale. Pas exubérante mais quand même. *Tu te rends compte des pensées que tu as* Mais ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi a-t-il voulu partir si vite ! *Peut être parce que c'est toi* Mais encore *Il a peut être les mêmes sentiments que toi* Mais non.

* * *

Alors? Réactions? Demain tout ce petit monde se retrouve coincé dans un ascensseur!!! ^^ lol

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	22. JOUR VII : Première Partie

Bonjour !

Il est un peu plus tôt que d'habitude celui là ^^ ah vous le devez a une jeune fille qui me harcelle lol

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers ! **CMGC**, **angiecali**, **Fan0190**, **olpl84**, **minipanzanni**

**angiecali** : Bienvenue tout d'abord ! Hum je n'ai jamais vu le film que tu mentionnes mais cela m'a surpris car quand j'ai été voir le résumé parce que je ne vois pas trop le rapport ^^' Tu peux m'expliquer plus en détail, stpp? Sinon merci du compliment et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**minipanzanni** : tite nini^^ Eh oui tu es la 100e !! Je peux pas te remercier sur une quelconque histoire donc je te vourrais un culte demain (enfin peut être lol) Bon tes idées perverses ne vont pas se réaliser (dsl^^) et pas de "vrai" rapprochement avant 3 chapitres (et oui lol) Bon je t'ai déjà dit plein de trucs aujourd'hui donc je sais plus quoi dire non plus lol

J'ai remarqué que le mot "ascenseur" révèle chez vous des idées très perverses... Non mais ! J'étais jeune et fragile à l'époque^^ Et puis ça fait même pas une semaine. Mmm... dernière excuse? Y a Ryry qui est avec eux! Bon je sais que certaine fic propose des trucs pas très catholiques pour ce trio mais tout de même... Y a pas le rating pour ici ! lol

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR VII :**

**La fin d'une semaine, le début d'une autre**

- Hermione… Hermione…

Je sentis une main chaude sur ma joue puis sur mon épaule. J'ouvrais les yeux doucement et tombait sur le regard azur de ma mère. Je me redressai immédiatement la faisant sursauter.

- Quel heure il est ?

- Neuf heures chérie. Il te reste une petite demi-heure.

Ma mère s'écarta alors que je regardai le canapé redevenu un vrai canapé.

- Où est Clara ?

- Marc l'a ramené chez elle.

- Marc…

Ah oui Marc ! Le gars qui va épouser ma mère et faire du maire mon demi grand père par alliance. *Demandes lui comment c'est passé sa soirée*

- Comment c'est passé ta soirée ?

Ma mère se retourna, sourit et se lança dans un discours qui me sembla interminable. Ca m'apprendra à écouter ma tête. Je partis dans la cuisine et préparai mon petit déjeuner sans la faire dévier de son objectif de me dire en détail ce qu'avait mangé Andromenda, la mère de Clara et que finalement le maire n'était pas si bougon et caractériel qu'on le disait. Alors que j'allais finir ma deuxième tartine de confiture au citron ma mère ferma la bouche et me regarda.

- Et qu'est ce qui se passe après ? Demandai-je. Quand le maire et sa femme sont rentrés vous avez fait quoi ?

- Et bien…

Ma mère eu un sourire que je qualifierais de terrifiant, elle vint vers moi et me passa la main dans les cheveux. Cheveux qui hier n'ont été ni séchés ni coiffés et qui donc maintenant sont pleins de nœuds.

- Maman tu me fais mal !

Elle arrêta – miracle – et sans plus de cérémonie, me mit sa main devant la figure. La main gauche et immédiatement je regardai son annulaire. Une magnifique bague en or sertis d'une petite pierre rouge. *Un rubis ?*

- Elle est magnifique non ?

Je ne dis rien. Acquiescer voudrait dire que je porte un quelconque intérêt et donc la remonter à bloc et de l'autre côté si je nie elle ne me croira pas.

- Il m'a demandé en mariage !

Je regardai, terrifié, son visage rayonnant et restai bouche bée.

- En mariage ?

- Oui !!!!

Soudain le téléphone sonna et elle se rua dessus.

- Allo ? Marc ! Oui je lui ai dit. Elle est très contente…

Je n'écoutai pas la suite et montai dans ma chambre. Contente ? Je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire, ça aurait été sans cœur et horrible pour ma mère mais en même temps… Ma mère se remarier ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être contente pour elle ? Enfin… Pour eux. Eux ? Olala. Mais normalement ce « eux » nous désigne moi et ma mère. Et si elle veut un autre enfant ? Lui il a vingt huit ans. Il n'a pas d'enfant, il aime ma mère… Bon sang ils vont faire des gosses ! Mon portable sonna et je regardai le message venant d'Harry.

« Le prof de mus' veut qu'on vienne une heure avant

Sirius m'a réveillé trop tôt :(

A toute »

Je souris. Sirius ne m'avait réveillé qu'une fois et depuis je m'étais toujours promise qu'à chaque fois que j'irai dormir chez Harry je serai toujours la première réveillée. Pour expliquer. Sirius ouvre les rideaux en grand, arrache les couvertures, puis enlève le coussin et si ce n'est pas suffisant il enlève le drap sous vous aussi. Et bien sur après nous force à refaire le lit.

Je mis un jogging, un débardeur blanc et mis mes baskets. Je vis mon livre de physique et soupirai. Je n'ai pas fait ma partie hier ! Ce n'est vraiment pas malin. Je pris des feuilles, ma trousse, mon livre, fourrait tout dans mon sac, pris ma brosse et attachai mes cheveux en chignon haut, trop tiré et atrocement douloureux. Ma mère entra soudainement et s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir.

Olala il ne faut que j'entende ce qui va suivre.

- Tu es tellement gentille ma Mione. Tu as été formidable depuis vendredi dernier. En plus tu acceptes sans condition Marc et sa demande en mariage. Je t'ai…

Je partis, interrompant son mot. Non je ne suis pas du tout gentille ! La preuve je n'ai pas envi qu'elle se marie et que Marc vienne habiter à la maison. Et qu'ils aient des enfants ! Remarque c'est le bon plan. Je ne vais pas tarder à quitter la maison et comme ça ma mère ne serra pas seule. Si ça se trouve dès que je serai parti ils vont transformer ma chambre en pouponnière et se mettre à faire des bébés à gogo !

Il faudra que je pense à embarquer tous mes objets. *Il faudrait surtout que tu penses à te calmer* Je regardai l'heure et sortis à tout vitesse de la maison. *Tu cours souvent en ce moment* Tu trouves aussi *Il faudrait que tu penses à affronter tes problèmes plutôt que de les fuir* Dès que j'essaye d'expliquer quelque chose à ma mère je me mets à crier ! Alors je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen *l'ignorer n'est pas mieux* Au moins je ne cri pas pour rien.

J'arrivai essoufflé devant le lycée et réalisai que tout le monde était rentré. Bordel de merde. J'entrai dans le hall et m'arrêtai en voyant Harry et Drago se faisant face. Harry avait les poings serrés et Drago un visage nerveux. Ah non ! Pas le dernier jour ! Vous voulez vraiment vous faire virer ! J'accélérai et me plantai, les mains sur les hanches, entre eux.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ?

Ils me regardèrent, la même expression sur le visage : la surprise.

- Vous alliez vous battre ? Encore ?

- Ce crétin n'est pas fichu de m'écouter ! S'exclama Drago.

- Comment voulez vous que j'essaye d'arranger les choses si vous n'y mettez pas du votre !

Ils se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers moi.

- T'as dit quoi là ? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

- Bonjour jeune gens.

Je regardai Dumbledore. Bon sang s'il n'était pas le proviseur, qu'il n'avait plus de cent ans et que cela ne paraîtrai pas louche je l'embrasserai !

- J'allai justement vous chercher en classe. Mais puisque vous êtes là. Avez-vous déjà prit l'ascenseur ?

- Non il a été inauguré hier. Dit Drago.

- Bien alors autant y aller. Oh faite vous saviez que l'on peut rencontrer beaucoup de personnes au parc ?

Je croisai le regard ironique de Drago et souris. Décidément ce proviseur m'étonnera toujours. On monta dans l'ascenseur et alors que Dumbledore allait nous rejoindre Rogue arriva jusqu'à nous. Il nous adressa un regard haineux avant de se tourner vers Dumby. *Dumby ?* J'aime bien.

- Nous avons besoin de vous.

- Bien je vous suis. Vous trois montez dans mon bureau et attendez moi.

- Mais Monsieur nous avons cours. Dis-je.

- Je vous ferez un mot. Bon à nous Severus.

Ils disparurent de notre vue et Harry appuya sur le bouton du troisième. Quand les portes se refermèrent je m'appuyai contre la barre du fond.

- Vraiment bizarre ce proviseur. Dit Drago alors que nous atteignons le premier étage.

J'acquiesçai et je vis le numéro passer au deux. Soudain il y eu un léger tremblement et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Je regardais terrifié le visage étonné d'Harry. Je le vis appuyé sur le bouton de marche arrêt et je frissonnai. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Merde Hermione tu sais très bien que t'es claustro ! Ca va aller… Ca va aller… Olala ça ne va pas aller. Je m'appuyai un peu plus sur la barre alors que je voyais Drago s'approcher d'Harry.

- Qu'est ce que t'as foutu Potter.

- Mais rien s'il ne marche pas je n'y suis pour rien.

- Pour rien ? Tu plaisantes ? Cet ascenseur est tout neuf, tu as forcément fait quelque chose !

Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrais sur Harry qui poussait Drago.

- Arrête de me faire chiez, je te dis que je n'ai rien fait.

- Harry…

J'avais parlé d'une voix si faible qu'ils se tournèrent vers moi et je vis leur regard se décomposé.

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

Je sentis la main d'Harry dans la mienne et me retenais de vomir. Je frissonnai de plus en plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demanda Drago d'une voix inquiète.

- Je… Je…

Je frissonnai de plus belle et tombait assise contre la paroi. Je vis Drago se tourner vers Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Mais tu ne sais jamais rien toi !

- Il faut que je sorte. Murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda Drago en se penchant vers moi.

- J'ai froid… Et peur… Je dois sortir.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Elle est claustrophobe ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit.

Evidemment patate ! La seule et unique fois c'était avec James et tu avais six ans !

- Bon appui sur la sonnerie. Dit Drago. Hermione calme toi.

Mais j'essaye idiot !

- Allonge tes jambes et respire.

Olala, mais je croyais qu'elles étaient déjà allongées ! Je regardais Harry appuyer comme un fou sur le bouton rouge qui me semblait briller. Deux mains froides se posèrent sur mes joues et mon regard se plongea dans celui de Drago.

- Hermione. Calme-toi et respire.

J'obéi et respirai longuement. Il me sourit et je recommençai. Je sentais mes frissonnement se calmer légèrement et moi avec. *Bon sang ce qu'il est beau*. Eh la conscience tu arrêtes immédiatement ! Olala remonte les yeux ! Ne pas regarder ses lèvres ! Ne pas regarder ses lèvres ! Bon sang j'ai regardé ses lèvres. Je respirai une nouvelle fois.

- Ca va mieux ? Me sourit-il.

* * *

Bon vous ne m'en voulez pas trop? Allez demain ils srtent (peut être^^)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	23. JOUR VII : Deuxième Partie

Bonjour !

6 reviews !! lol merci à : **LaLouisaBlack**, **CMGC**, **Cha Darcy**, **Fan0190**, **LittleLexy** et **Minipanzanni**

**LittleLexy** : Sadique? meuh non^^ lol j'espère que cela te plaira!!

**minipanzanni** : ouai, j'ai hésité à mettre 1 "l" ou 2... finalement j'ai opté pour la mauvaise solution, comme souvent me diras tu^^ Contente que ce soit visible finalement, même si t'as été un peu influancé^^ lol pour la 200e j'en serais ravie !! Mais vraiment pas sur qu'on arrive jusque là ^^' J'espère bien que tu m'en parleras lol tu vas être effaré ! mdrrr

Bon ce chapitre est un peu cours et il l'apprend rien sur une quelconque intrigue (la preuve il ne bouge pas de l'endroit où ils sont) donc c'est surtout de la parlotte ^^ Sinon le dernier chapitre sera publié vendredi et l'épilogue samedi (ou dimanche parce que j'aime bien finir le dimanche... lol je verrais ça^^)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour VII**

J'entendais sa voix très clairement et j'acquiesçais. Il sourit, me lâcha le visage et je regardai Harry. Il avait le visage plus pâle que Rogue et il s'agenouilla près de moi au moment où Drago s'asseyait dans un coin.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais claustro ? Me demanda Harry.

- Je l'ai appris à six ans. Commençai-je d'une voix faible. J'étais avec James, l'ascenseur s'est bloqué, j'ai paniqué, je m'en suis sortis on n'en a plus jamais parlé.

- Et tu n'as jamais jugé utile de m'en parler ?

- Je l'avais oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'eu un frisson et quittai les yeux verts d'Harry.

- Tu devrais la laisser respirer Potter. La grosse crise est passé mais de plus petites peuvent revenir.

Je regardai Drago en même temps qu'Harry.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Harry.

- Ma cousine est claustro.

- Clara ? Demandai-je.

- Ouai. La première fois où je l'ai vu comme ça, j'ai eu un sacré choc. J'étais avec ma tante, elle l'a calmé et quand on en est sortit je lui ai demandé de m'expliqué comment l'aider si ça se reproduisait avec moi.

Je souris et fermai les yeux. Je sentis Harry s'asseoir près de moi.

- Merci. Dit-il faiblement.

Là il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux. Ils étaient face à face, ils se regardaient sans haine dans les yeux et surtout Harry venait de remercier Drago.

- De rien. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous face quelque chose.

*Mais qu'elle idiot* Avis à la presse je suis d'accord avec l'idiote qui squatte ma tête !

- Tu restes le même jusqu'au bout, n'est ce pas ? Dis Harry.

- Parfaitement. Et ce n'est pas parce que pour une fois je te parle calmement que maintenant on est ami. T'en es conscient ?

- Evidemment. De toute façon je suis aimable avec toi que parce que tu l'es avec Hermione.

Je souris et ils me regardèrent en même temps. *C'est si beau l'amitié*

- Depuis quand tu écoutes les conversations ? Me demanda Harry.

- Depuis quand êtes vous polis l'un envers l'autre ? Vous savez qu'avec ça je peux détruire votre belle réputation.

- Tu t'en remets vite pour quelqu'un qui est claustro. Dit Drago ironiquement. Même Clara ne s'en remet pas aussi facilement.

Je souris et les regardaient en faire de même.

- Merci à tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que vous arrivez à vous supporter juste pour moi.

- Si tu en parles à quelqu'un je te fais taire. Dit Drago.

- Et moi je l'aide.

- Je vous ferez remarquer que si Harry Potter aide Drago Malfoy je n'aurais pas à le dire aux autres.

Je souris une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils haussaient les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné.

- Oh faite qui est Clara ? Demanda Harry.

- Ma cousine. Je l'ai déjà dit. Siffla Drago.

- Je voulais dire par rapport à Hermione !

- C'est ma demi-tante par alliance. Souris-je.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Marc à demander ma mère en mariage hier soir…

- Rapide. Souligna Drago.

- Je suis au courant. Donc comme Clara est la demi-sœur de Marc je deviens sa demie nièce, par alliance car aucun lien de parenté.

- Mais alors si Clara est ta cousine. Dit Harry en regardant Drago.

- Potter ! S'exclama t il sarcastiquement. Tu comprends vite aujourd'hui !

- Je vais faire parti de la famille de Drago.

Je cru un instant qu'Harry allait s'étouffer.

- Hermione va devenir ma demie nièce au second degré par alliance.

Je souris alors qu'Harry avait l'air effaré.

- Toi et Hermione de la même famille ?

- C'est fou non. Souris-je. Le plus drôle c'est que si un de tes enfants et un des miens se marient ensemble les Potter auront une descendance appartenant à la même famille que les Malfoy.

Le silence s'installa, Harry essayant sûrement de se remettre de ses émotions et je croisai le regard de Drago.

- Pourquoi tu étais en retard ce matin ? Me demanda t il.

- Ma mère m'a réveillé puis m'a fait une des discussions à sens unique dont elle a le secret. Puis bizarrement je n'ai pas apprécié cette nouvelle si fantastique. Conclu il sarcastique.

- Les fiançailles ? Me demanda Harry. Mais pourtant c'est très bien pour Jane.

- Oui… C'est ce que j'ai essayé de me dire mais elle ne sort avec lui que depuis vendredi.

- Le coup de foudre. Sourit Drago.

- Comme toi et Victor.

Je fusillai Harry du regard.

- Pourquoi tu ressors cette histoire ?

- Pour te dire que les coups de foudre c'est de famille.

- Toi tu as eu un coup de foudre ? Questionna Drago.

- Et un sacré. Railla Harry.

- Je ne suis sortis qu'un mois avec lui !

- Tu ne lui avais pas encore parlé quand il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

- Quand le mec le plus populaire d'un collège te demande de sortir avec lui tu ne refuses pas.

- Tu aurais pu au moins réfléchir. Continua Harry.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Allez avoue. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Avouez quoi ?

- Que tu es sortis avec lui juste pour embêter son fan club ?

- Je te ferais remarquer que cette expérience m'a été plus bénéfique que néfaste.

- Oui mais…

- Stop. Je ne veux pas en reparler. De toute façon c'est fini.

Je regardai Drago qui souriait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer avec un mec pour embêter une bande de pimbêche.

Je souris et regardai Harry ahuri.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ?

- C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit le lendemain du bal. Souris-je.

Ils se regardèrent effaré et finalement détournèrent le regard. Je croisai celui de Drago et eu encore l'impression de me noyer dans son regard. Bon sang je ne me sens pas bien.

- Pourquoi as-tu si peur qu'ils se marient ? Me demanda Drago.

Je sentais le regard d'Harry sur moi et je soupirai.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut se débarrasser de moi. En plus si Marc vient vivre chez nous, ce ne sera plus pareil. On ne pourra plus partir quand on le veut sur un coup de tête. Je ne pourrais plus la réveiller à quatre heure du matin après un cauchemar, pour qu'elle me fasse des crêpes parce qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pourrai plus venir dormir avec elle quand y a de l'orage.

- Mais tu adores l'orage. Dit Harry.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Dans ce genre de moment on se demande qui réconforte l'autre. Il n'y a plus de relation mère fille bien délimité. Et même si ma mère à des problèmes avec les nains de jardins, même si elle a le besoin d'interférer dans ma vie, j'aime cette relation. Si Marc vient ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Je m'arrêtai. *Et bien quand t'en a envi tu causes !* En tout cas ça fais du bien.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ?

Je regardai Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu dis que vous avez une si bonne relation, il faut que tu lui en parles. Tu as de la chance de pouvoir parler de tout avec ta mère alors profites en. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait de te voir l'ignorer juste parce que Marc s'installe dans votre vie. Après tout c'est le bonheur de ta mère qui compte dans cette histoire. Et même si cela ne te fais pas plaisir…

- C'est soit tu la forces à quitter Marc et elle sera triste avec toi. Soit tu acceptes et elle sera heureuse avec vous deux. Termina Harry.

Ils ont raison. – Ca ne m'a même pas étonné qu'ils soient d'accord – *J'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne t'avais donné le même conseil, non ?* Vraiment ? Qui ? *Tu es désespérante*

- Bon je n'ai pas le choix.

Un grand craquement se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup. Rusard tenait un grand cric dans la main avec lequel il venait de forcer les portes, Madame Pomfresh était derrière lui, puis venait Rogue plus pâle qu'un mort et Dumbledore inquiet. L'ascenseur n'était pas au niveau de l'étage et l'infirmière sauta pour arriver près de moi.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Ca va.

- Les crises sont déjà passées ?

- Oui… Comment le savez-vous ?

- Enfin Hermione vu le nombre de fois que je vous ai vu dans mon infirmerie cela serait un comble que je ne connaisse pas votre dossier scolaire. Bien venez maintenant.

Elle me prit par l'épaule et m'aida à me relever. Les garçons étaient déjà debout. Pomfresh m'aida à marcher et arrivées près de la porte d'ascenseur elle regarda le sol de l'étage qui lui arrivait au ventre.

- On va avoir un petit problème.

- Je ne crois pas.

Harry vint vers moi et remplaça l'infirmière.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite Mr Potter ? Demanda sèchement Rogue.

- L'avantage d'avoir passé plus de la moitié de ma vie avec elle est que nous avons eu des cours de gym ensemble.

Et combien ! Au collège on avait réussit à avoir une moyenne de 22/20. Il faut dire qu'avec lui qui me porte aussi facilement qu'une poupée et moi qui aie un sens incroyable d'autorité on avait fait des miracles.

- Tu te souviens du tour ?

- J'ai grossi depuis la dernière fois.

- Et alors moi aussi.

Il me prit soudainement dans ses bras et me posa à bout de bras sur le sol de l'étage. Je voyais le regard stupéfait de Rogue. Qu'est ce qu'il étonne le plus ? Que cela à était fait si vite ou que j'ai suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser faire ?

Rusard prit les mains de l'infirmière et l'aida à monter. Puis Harry monta en se soulevant par les bras et Drago en fit autant. Je me relevai et voyais le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

- Dire que j'en ai fait autant. S'esclaffa t il en regardant Harry et Drago.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Bon demain je vais vous poster la suite sous une menace venu d'une panzanni lol bref... demain on a un peu de Blaise et vous allez trouver la prof bizarre... ah mais je vous expliquerais tout, lol pas de panique ^^

Je vous le dis? Je vous le dis pas? Allez... Ne manquez pas le chapitre de jeudi !! =D

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	24. JOUR VII : Troisième Partie

Bonsoir !

Un grand merci aux reviewers (vous êtes d'une ponctualité affolante!!^^) **olpl84**, **minipanzanni**, **CMGC**, **Fan01**, **Cha Darcy** et **LittleLexy**

**minipanzanni** : gueulante toi même : JE T AVAIS DIT QU IL NE SE PASSERAIT RIEN ! loool ^^ Sinon, je répète pour la dernière. Nous (les auteurs) nous écrivons des FICS qui comportent des CHAPITRES et sur lesquels les lecteurs laissent des REVIEWS... lol ca y est? T'as capté cette fois?^^ mdrrr Bon sinon, il faut que tu me donnes le pseudo de ta cousine. Sur ceux j'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**Fan01** : Je m'embrouille un peu... T'es de nouveau 01? lol^^ Désolé, pas de bal, on est au lycée mais c'est en aucun cas la fin de l'année^^ Merci de ta review!

**LittleLexy** : Tu veux dire que tu ne veut pas qu'Hermione aille avec Harry? Pk? lol... Tu l'aimes pas Ryry? ^^ mdrrr... pas de panique! lol mrci de ta review!

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Jour VII

Ca m'étonnerai qu'il n'est un jour réussit à faire ça mais bon. Une fois tout le monde debout, l'infirmière m'entraîna vers la pièce qui devrait porter mon nom et je vis du coin de l'œil Harry et Drago raconter les événements au directeur.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous calmer ? Dans votre dossier médical il est écrit que vous n'avez eu qu'une crise à vos six ans et plus depuis.

- C'est vrai. Je l'avais oublié. D'ailleurs comment cela se fait ?

- Votre claustrophobie n'est pas extrême, plutôt minime. Si c'est seulement la deuxième fois elle ne doit se déclencher que dans des lieux très fermés comme un ascenseur…

- C'est Drago qui m'a aidé à me calmer. Sa cousine à la maladie aussi.

« _Dans un placard_ » J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup là. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle avait l'air inquiet, elle a du vraiment croire que je voulais la faire dormir dans un placard. Je m'assis sur une chaise et l'infirmière revint avec un morceau de chocolat.

- Bon mangez ça.

- Je peux aller en cours ?

- Toujours pressez. Soupira t elle.

Elle me fit un bilan rapide que je qualifierais d'hebdomadaire et me laissa partir à contre cœur. J'allai directement vers la salle de musique et danse et arrivée dans le couloir j'entendis une musique très latino. J'ouvrais la porte doucement. *Et bien ils se sont amélioré depuis hier* Je ne peux pas démentir. La musique avait accéléré quand j'étais entré et je vis les couples faire les pas dans une synchronisation étonnante. Même Neville semblait s'en sortir.

Je regardai les couples et vis avec étonnement Ron danser avec Pansy. Ron était un peu gauche dans sa manière de danser – j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai dansé avec lui pendant deux ans – mais il apprend vite. Blaise était sur le banc à les regarder. Flo analysait d'un œil critique et je vis que Jordan n'était plus là. Je regardai les musiciens. Harry et Ginny m'avaient vu et ils me sourirent. Drago quand à lui agitai avec frénésie ses baguettes et il me pointa du menton Blaise. Je le rejoignis et je vis son regard surpris quand il me vit.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester à l'infirmerie ?

Ce fut à mon tour de le regarder surprise.

- Comment tu sais que j'étais à l'infirmerie ?

- Je sais tout.

- C'est Drago ?

- Evidemment tu ne crois pas que Potter serai venu me parler de son plein gré.

- Pourquoi tu ne danses pas ?

- Parce que ma cavalière à trouver bon d'arriver en retard.

- Je veux dire avec Pansy. Normalement c'est Ron qui danse avec moi.

- Flo à trouver que l'on faisait un beau couple.

Je souris alors que la musique s'arrêtait en même temps que les danseurs.

- Dix minutes de pause ! S'exclama Flo.

Je regardai Flitwick en dire autant à ses élèves et je fus soudain assailli par Ginny, Ron et Harry. Ginny me prit par le bras et je fus éloigné de force de Blaise qui fut rejoins par Drago quelques secondes plus tard. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demandai-je.

- Harry m'a raconté.

Bon sang mais comment les nouvelles peuvent circuler aussi vite ?

- Et quoi ?

- Bah ta crise, les fiançailles de ta mère et Drago comme nouvelle famille.

Je me dégageai abasourdie. Elle me lança un regard compatissant.

- Ca doit faire beaucoup à encaisser ?

Je ne lui répondis même pas et me tournai vers Harry.

- Tu l'as dit à combien de personnes ?

- Bah quand on est arrivé c'était la pause donc…

- Combien ?

- Ginny, Ron et quelques autres qui voulaient savoir où tu étais.

- Lavande, Parvati et Padma ?

- Entres autres.

Je soupirai et m'assis sur le banc. Le dire à trois commères c'est le dire à la terre entière. *Jolie maxime* Ginny se précipita sur moi.

- Une autre crise ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu as une crise ?

- Mais non ! Ma maladie est minime !

Et merde j'ai encore parlé trop fort. J'affrontai tous les regards tournés vers moi et finis par celui de Ginny.

- Je ne suis pas malade. Je ne vais pas mourir. J'ai eu une crise d'angoisse. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

- Peut être mais cela t'arrive plus souvent à toi qu'aux autres.

- C'est…Que je suis très malchanceuse.

- Bon on se remet au travail !

Flo et Flitwick venait de rentrer et je vis Ginny se lever pas très contente. Elle rejoignit Harry et retournèrent à leur piano. Je soupirai au moment où Blaise se postai devant moi. Il me tendit la main avec un sourire et je la saisis. Il me releva comme si de rien n'était – cela devient une habitude pour tout le monde – et me lâcha.

- Pour prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es pas malade, il faut faire quelque chose de plus impressionnant pour enlever la rumeur.

- C'est le spécialiste qui parle ?

- Exactement. Sourit-il.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas aux rumeurs ?

- D'habitude j'y crois mais depuis quelques jours j'ai compris qu'avec toi il y avait toujours un truc de faux dans les dires des autres.

J'éclatai de rire et la musique reprit. On se remit en position et Blaise me murmura.

- Il faut les éblouir.

- Passe devant. Je te suis.

- Essaye.

On commença par des pas lent comme le voulais la prof. Mais quand Flitwick fit monter le rythme on en fit autant. Il me fit son regard « séducteur » et je compris parfaitement ou il voulait en venir. On accéléra encore un peu et je vis du coin de l'œil la prof nous regarder d'un air que je qualifierai de las. Je souris et continuai.

- Tu es prête à me faire confiance ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Des figures ?

- Je ne sais pas en faire.

- Mais moi si.

Soudain il me souleva du sol et me fit tourner avant de me reposer toujours dans la cadence.

- T'es pas bien ! Murmurai-je.

- Je t'avais prévenue.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Il se rapprocha soudainement.

- Presque.

Il me fit basculer en arrière, tourner puis on reprit nos positions. C'était vraiment quelque chose. Il bougeait super vite et me guidait comme si de rien n'était.

- Le final.

Il me souleva, me fit tourner dans les airs avant de me récupérer dans ses bras et de me faire basculer. Alors qu'on s'arrêtait la musique s'arrêta aussi. Il me redressa et je repris ma respiration.

- Espèce de dingue. Murmurai-je.

- Au moins plus personne ne croit que tu es malade.

Je voyais les autres nous regarder, effarés. La prof s'approcha de nous.

- Reprenez-vous tous ! S'exclama t elle aux autres couples qui obéirent aussitôt.

Flitwick en fit autant et je captai le regard furieux d'Harry. Ginny semblait ne plus rien comprendre tout comme les autres élèves. Enfin tous sauf Drago qui paraissait plus exaspéré.

- Qu'est ce qui vous as prit ? Demanda la prof sur un ton très bas.

- Blaise… et moi… voulions tester… nos capacités.

Je regardai dans les yeux la prof qui, je le savais, ne me croyais pas.

- Vous restez à la fin du cours. En attendant récupérez.

On s'assit en même temps et après un regard on éclata de rire.

- Tu es un grand malade.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Maintenant ils vont croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

- Peut être mais à part Potter, Ginny et peut être Ron, les autres on oublié ta soudaine maladie.

- Toi tu ne l'as pas oublié. Drago non plus d'ailleurs.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que c'est lui qui m'a calmé.

Blaise détourna le regard de moi.

- Drago est étrange en ce moment.

Je le regardais surprise.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ?

Il se retourna et eu un sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Un sourire doux et à la fois inquiet.

- Je crois que c'est à cause de toi.

- Cinq minutes ! S'exclama Flo.

Blaise me fit un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre Drago. « _Je crois que c'est à cause de toi_ »

- Ca va Hermione ?

Je levai la tête vers Harry.

- Oui.

- Tu en es sur ? Tu as l'air perturbé.

- Tu prends la place de Ginny ? Demandai-je avec un sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as repris : le même ton, la même expression et la même façon de parler qu'elle.

Il s'accroupit et mis ses mains sur mes genoux pour tenir en position.

- C'était la seule façon pour qu'elle ne revienne pas. Sourit-il.

A ce moment j'eu l'impression de voir le même sourire sur le visage d'Harry que sur celui de Blaise. Pourtant, sur mon meilleur ami, ce sourire me donna une envie folle de fondre en larme. Bon sang mes hormones recommencent !

- Je vais bien Harry. C'est la deuxième fois que cela m'arrive. Ce n'est rien.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Si tu savais l'inquiétude que j'ai ressentit en te voyant…

Le lui mit la main sur la bouche et sourit.

- Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis mes six ans. Ce n'est qu'une petite crise de rien du tout. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Fais plutôt comme le reste de la classe.

- Le reste de la classe est persuadé que tu sors avec Zabini. Dit-il en enlevant ma main.

- Blaise.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Blaise ? Drago je comprends mais lui.

- C'est un de sa bande. C'est pareil.

J'haussai les épaules et il eu un sourire amusé.

- Je ne t'interdis pas de le faire toi. Mais imagine un peu Harry Potter appelé Drago Malfoy par son prénom. Cela n'aurait plus de sens.

- On reprend !

Harry se redressa m'entraînant avec lui et rejoint Ginny qui s'empressa de lui parler. *Mère poule par procuration ?* Si un jour ses deux là on des enfants je plains ses pauvres petits.

La fin du cours se passa dans une ambiance que je qualifierais d'amusante. Blaise n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de m'apprendre une figure que, j'en suis sur, jamais je n'arriverai à faire. Puis quand la sonnerie retentit on n'attendit tout les deux que les deux classes sortent, puis la prof vient vers nous.

- Mr Zabini veuillez sortir, je vous appellerais.

Blaise obéi et je me retrouvais devant la prof. Elle me regarda et finit par avoir un sourire amusé.

- C'était la première fois aujourd'hui que vous dansiez une salsa si endiablé, non ?

Je souris légèrement rassuré.

- Oui. Mais je dois dire que mon partenaire est excellent.

- Je voulais vous parler d'une chose assez délicate.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu votre rapprochement avec Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy…

- Pardon ?

- Miss Granger je vous en pris cela crève les yeux ! Mais je voulais vous mettre en garde d'une chose capitale. Quoi qu'il se passe dans l'avenir n'oubliez jamais vos amis. Je parle en priorité de Monsieur Potter.

- Jamais je ne pourrais oublier Harry. Souris-je.

Elle eu un regard vague.

- Je pense que vous avez raison. Vous ne commettrez jamais cette erreur mais je voulais quand même vous le dire. Pas en tant que professeur mais en tant que personne ayant vécu une situation parallèle. Sachez que l'important est de ne jamais perdre de vue ses vrais amis. Ceux qui feront tout pour vous, pas parce qu'ils le doivent mais parce qu'ils le veulent.

Elle replanta son regard dans le mien et sortis une lettre de sa poche qu'elle me tendit.

- Le proviseur m'a aussi chargé de vous remettre cette lettre.

J'acquiesçai.

- Bien maintenant allez me chercher Mr Zabini. J'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire sur sa façon de traiter les élèves.

J'allais ouvrir quand je me tournai soudainement.

- Il était vraiment un ami proche ?

Elle me regarda surprise.

- Mon plus grand et fidèle.

- Alors il reviendra.

* * *

Bon... oui je sais il se passe pas grand chose... lol Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas rater le chapitre de jeudi ^^ Parce que demain il y aura : du Théo (grande quantité), de la conversation familiale (bah ouai^^) et enfin Hermione va *$£//§ Drago ... Quoi? Oh vous aimez pas la censure? Bah après deux heures de bossages très (enfin assez) intensif (même pas obligatoire en plus!) sur les régimes totalitaires entre les deux guerres, je suis encore dans l'ambiance ^^ lol

Bref, réactions tout de même ? Mais que va faire Mione ?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	25. JOUR VII : Quatrième Partie

Bonjour ! (Il est très tôt^^)

6 reviews!! : Merci à **Cha Darcy**, **LittleLexy**, **olpl84**, **CMGC**, **Fan0109** et **minipanzanni**

**LittleLexy** : Je pas publié hier mais ce matin^^ Contente qu'il t'aie plu :) Aux faites, moi je suis maître du monde ^^ Allez, si tu restes dans mes bonnes grâces je te ferais don d'un petit lopin de Terre pour satisfaire tes envies de dictature... Mmm... La Russie ça te va? Merci de ta review!

**minipanzanni** : Je suis vraiment trop gentille avec toi :) Si je te dis que tu as juste? Au sens littéral du terme, eheh et non je suis pas avec le pustuleux ^^ toc =D Ah... aux faites, va voir a review précédente, tu verras que toi aussi tu fais des fautes de frappes^^ Bon j'arrête de causer, sinon tu vas me reprocher d'être trop longue^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Jour VII **

Je souris et sortis. Blaise me lança un regard inquiet et je souris. Je sortis du lycée tout en rangeant ma lettre dans mon sac et constatai qu'une nouvelle fois Harry et Ginny étaient partis sans moi. Pour des personnes s'inquiétant de ma santé !

- Hermione !

Je le tournai vers Drago.

- Alors ? Que voulais la prof ?

- Me féliciter pour mon excellente performance. Souris-je.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Même pas.

Je souris une nouvelle fois et percevait de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Drago.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Bah… En faite…

*Précis*

- Il faut que je te parle d'une chose très importante.

*Mais encore ?* Bon sang tais toi !

- Ca à rapport… Enfin… Ca a été une bonne semaine et… C'est grâce… Enfin…

Il soupira et eu un air résigné.

- Tu as prit tes cours de physique ?

- Eh !

Je me tournai vers Blaise qui souriait comme pas possible.

- Elle ne m'a même pas engueulé ! S'exclama t il. Au contraire elle m'a dit que je pourrais lui servir de prof assistant pour cette danse !

Il rayonnait de fierté et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Je regardai Drago qui semblait heureux mais en même temps très triste. Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait me dire ? *Hermione tu deviens idiote avec le temps*

- Bon on y va ? Demanda Blaise à Drago.

- Vous allez où ? Questionnai-je alors que Drago acquiesçait.

- Manger chez le parrain de Potter. Continua Blaise. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Bonne idée ! Mais où est Théodore ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. « _L'anniversaire de la mort de sa sœur est demain_ »

- Il est… Commença Blaise.

« _Oh faite vous saviez que l'on peut rencontrer beaucoup de personnes au parc ?_ » Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette phrase prend son sens maintenant ? Je mis mon sac sur le dos et partis en criant.

- Merci les gars !

Je les entendis me rappeler mais je me mis à courir. J'arrivais au parc essoufflé et m'arrêtai. « _Je viens sur ce banc tous les samedis_ » Faite que Théo est les mêmes habitudes que Drago ! Je partis d'un pas rapide vers le plus haut banc de la falaise et m'arrêtai à quelques mètres. Un homme était assis face au lac et le regardai fixement.

- Théodore ?

Il se tourna vers moi et je remarquai son visage livide et empreint de tristesse. Il se redressa et je le rejoignis sur le banc. Le lac était calme malgré l'orage d'hier et une faible brise se faisait sentir.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

Je me tournai vers lui surprise :

- Quoi ?

- Qui t'en a parlé ?

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas un reproche. Reprit-il en fixant le lac. Ce n'est pas Blaise ni Drago. Je penche pour Clara. J'ai raison ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Tu es venu me conseiller ? Me poser des questions ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je me suis dit que dans ses moments là on ne devrait jamais être seule.

- Et pourquoi ? La solitude est le sentiment le plus répandu au monde.

- Et aussi le plus dévastateur.

J'avais parlé calmement, sans réfléchir et il se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai vue et ressenti des dizaines de fois. Ce sentiment ravage l'âme et se mêle à l'injustice et à la haine.

- Que de belles paroles.

Il se leva et fit face au lac, tout au bord de la falaise. Il avait le dos droit et pour la première fois j'eu l'impression de voir une vraie douleur.

- Tu as envi de sauter ?

J'avais parlé, une nouvelle fois, sans réfléchir et il se tourna vers moi.

- Ou plutôt d'y jeter ton père ?

- Tu n'imagines pas la haine qu'il m'inspire.

- J'imagine sûrement plus que tu ne le crois.

Il eu une expression surprise.

- Et comment ?

Je me levais à mon tour et fit face au lac sans pour autant m'approcher.

- J'avais quatre ans quand mon père a frappé ma mère pour la première fois. J'étais là… Je m'en souviens. Même si depuis ce jour je fais comme si de rien n'était juste pour pouvoir dire «_Désolé je ne savais pas_ » Et en parallèle de mon action, j'ai l'impression d'être, depuis ce jour, la fille d'une abomination de la nature.

Je respirai bruyamment et reprenais :

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à faire ça… C'est de la folie pure. Et pourtant, je me dis que je suis sa fille et donc celle de cette folie. Et ses sentiments s'embrouillent dès que j'y réfléchis un peu trop.

Je croisais le regard brillant de Théodore.

- Tu te demandes comment ton père à pu faire pour oublier sa fille ? La chaire de sa chaire. Puis après, un sentiment contradictoire vient pour te donner l'idée qu'étant son fils tu dois agir pareil. Et dès que tu en es à ce stade, tu ne penses plus à ton père mais à toi. A ce que tu es et à ce que tu deviendras. J'ai fait longtemps pareil mais le père d'un grand ami m'a dit un jour une phrase si juste et lourde de sens que je ne l'ai pas compris sur le coup. « _Ce n'est pas la naissance qui fait de nous ce que l'on est, mais les choix que l'on fait pour parvenir à ce que nous voulons être_ »

Je vis apparaître le visage de James et réalisai que toutes les fois où on m'a dit d'écouter ma propre voix j'ai fait seulement semblant de ne pas comprendre. Mais au fond cette phrase me revenait en boucle. Je revenais sur terre et le visage souriant de James fut remplacé par celui étonné de Théodore.

- Je le hais. Pour ne pas avoir su assumé ses actes et réparé ses erreurs.

Je m'approchai lentement.

- Comment… Comment s'appelait ta sœur ?

- Flora. Flora Dawson Nott.

Je souris et mis ma main sur l'endroit de son cœur.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à l'oublier. Tout comme moi… Nous devrons apprendre à vivre avec.

Je détournai le regard et récupérai ma main.

- Maintenant dis moi la vérité.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi es tu venu ?

- Parce que pour une des rares fois de ma vie j'ai écouté mon cœur plus que ma tête.

« _Celle qui arrive à te faire agir avant de réfléchir aux conséquences, juste parce que tu as confiance en elle_ » « _Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de le remplir ce cadre ?_ » Maintenant je sais comment faire. J'éclatai de rire et encore une fois me mis à courir. « _Manger chez le parrain de Potter_ » J'arrive !

Dis minutes après j'étais dans le centre ville et arrivé dans la rue du bar je vis Blaise et Drago quelques mètres devant moi. Je m'arrêtai essoufflé.

- Drago ! Hurlai-je.

Je me remis à courir et le vit se retourner. *Et si il te repousse ?* J'aurais essayé. Je me rapprochai de plus en plus. *Et si tu fais une bêtise ?* Il est grand temps que je commence enfin à en faire. J'arrivais enfin à lui et hésitai quelques secondes. Il me lança un regard étonné et brusquement je me jetais à son cou en l'embrassant passionnément.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à mon baiser, sûrement sous le choc, puis doucement il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me rejoint dans ma folie furieuse, finissant de me rassurer. « _Drago est étrange en ce moment / Je crois que c'est à cause de toi_ ». Tout mon cerveau était sur le mode arrêt et bon sang que c'était bien !

On se relâchait enfin, plus par devoir envers la loi que par envie, et je croisai son regard. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais et quand il me sourit, je sentis mon cœur faire un saut périlleux.

- Je…

- Tu ne fais décidément rien comme tout le monde. Railla t il.

- Non…

Il me serra dans ses bras et je regardai par-dessus son épaule *Problème* Mon cerveau et mes sens se remirent sur marche.

- Harry…

Drago se dégagea de moi surpris puis se tourna.

- Ca va Potter ?

Harry était devant le bar, la mâchoire serrée. Ginny derrière lui semblait amusé alors qu'encore derrière Sirius me souriait comme jamais. Harry s'approcha de moi et je me sentis frémir sous le regard qu'il me lança. Il ne fit même pas attention à Drago et s'arrêta devant moi, me regardant de toute sa hauteur. Puis tout doucement il me prit dans ses bras ?

- Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Je sais que je n'ai rien à dire. Mais sache que s'il te fait quoi que ce soit, je le démolis.

Je souris et il me lâcha. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis défia du regard Drago qui, évidemment, n'avait rien perdu des mots d'Harry. Il l'a fait exprès ? *A ton avis* Il rentra dans le bar et je croisai le regard de Drago juste avant d'être soulevé dans les airs :

- C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Blaise en me faisant tourner.

- Blaise j'ai mal au cœur.

Il me lâcha soudainement et je respirai longuement.

- T'es pas bien.

- Vu le nombre de fois que tu me l'as dit aujourd'hui je vais finir par le croire.

Je croisai le regard amusé de Drago.

- Arrête de rire toi.

Il s'approcha, se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tout doucement, calmement. Bordel de zut de merde, il m'embrasse comme un dieu ! Je vis, du coin de l'œil, Blaise lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération et je souris. « _Que l'équilibre revienne autour de vous_ » Cette fois je l'ai trouvé mon équilibre et si j'avais su que c'était si bien j'aurais commencé il y a longtemps ! Il me relâcha et se pencha à mon oreille.

- Tu es prête à affronter le reste du monde ?

- Tant que toi tu n'es pas contre moi.

Il me sourit, me prit la main et on entra dans le bar. On s'arrêta et je regardai des dizaines de filles me lancer des regards plus meurtriers que d'habitude. Puis je croisai le regard de Sirius qui me désigna une grande table du menton. Quatre tables de deux avait été rassemblés et étaient assis Harry et Ginny face à face et deux tables plus loin Blaise et Lavande. Ils avaient tous quatre leur bouquin de physique devant eux ainsi que des feuilles blanches.

- Je vois qu'on n'ait pas les seuls à avoir été occupé ce week-end. Souris Drago.

- Apparemment. Dit une voix derrière nous.

On se retournait vers Théodore qui sourit en nous voyant main dans la main.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais si pressé tout à l'heure. Me dit-il.

Puis il passa près de nous et alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise. Je regardai Drago et on partit les rejoindre. Je m'assis à côté d'Harry et, sans même une grimace !, Drago s'assit en face de moi.

L'heure qui suivit fut des plus remarquables. Il s'était avéré que Blaise et Lavande n'avait aucunement travaillé au cours de leur rendez vous « boulot » et semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise de nerfs. Théodore, qui lui avait finit depuis vendredi, s'amusai beaucoup en essayant de les aider. Drago et moi le rejoignirent bientôt après avoir mis le point final à notre exposé. Mais ce qui fut le plus drôle c'est quand Sirius prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir tout près d'Harry et Ginny dans le but, et là je le cite « _d'aider ces jeunes qui ne comprennent plus rien aux cours !_ » Pour le situer, je parle du même Sirius Black qui a réussi à avoir 2 en sciences et 5 en mathématiques lors de son passage des aspics.

- Je te dis que tu ne peux pas mettre ça ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Et moi je dis que quand on est toi on n'a pas à donné de conseils ! Rétorqua Harry.

Cela faisait dix minutes que cela durait et Ginny et moi contions les points alors que même Drago semblait amusé. La porte du bar s'ouvrit et je restai figé en voyant entrer ma mère en compagnie de son tout jeune « nouveau fiancé ». Elle chercha quelqu'un des yeux quelques secondes et, comme je l'avais deviné, me souris dès qu'elle me vit. Drago regarda derrière lui avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Tu comptes la laisser te faire des signes encore longtemps ?

- Elle va bien se fatiguer. Me plaignis-je.

Il me sourit et après un soupir je me levai. Je m'approchai au ralentis et arrivé devant le jeune couple, essayai de faire un sourire. Vu la tête des tourtereaux cela devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

- Bon je vais trouver une table. Dit Marc.

Il passa près de moi et je restai fixe devant ma mère.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je un peu trop brusquement.

Elle fut, sans contexte, surprise et me regarda avec un air de chien battue.

- Et bien je voulais que pour notre première vraie sortie en tant que futurs mariés cela se passe dans un endroit que j'aime.

- Rectification. Que _**J**_'aime.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce restaurant c'est le mien ! Celui que je t'ai fait découvrir en même temps que te présenter Sirius. Pourquoi tu l'amènes ici ? M'infliger tout ça n'est pas assez dur il faut en plus qu'il vienne empiéter sur mon terrain.

Je sentis une main dans la mienne ainsi qu'une présence. Je me retournai sur Drago qui regardait fixement ma mère, son autre main tendue devant lui.

- Mrs Davids. Je me présente Drago Malfoy.

- Mais je te connais déjà. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Je voulais me présentez en temps qu'ami de votre fille. J'ai appris pour votre mariage avec Marc. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Puis après un sourire gentleman à ma mère, il m'embrassa sur la joue et repartit. J'étais sidéré alors que ma mère avait un sourire nerveux installé sur les lèvres. *Je crois qu'il ta empêché de faire une bêtise* Je la pris par le bras et la forçai à sortir du bar. Si je devais exploser cela ne serait pas là dedans.

- Tu sors avec lui ?

Je failli grimacer de dégoût devant le ton de jeune fille puérile que venait d'utiliser ma mère.

- Je ne suis pas contente que tu te maris.

Elle me regarda étonné mais je repris avant elle.

- Je suis même furieuse que tu oses amener un homme sous notre toit. Furieuse et désemparée. Parce que… Parce que je me dis que bientôt ce ne sera plus à moi que tu parleras quand tu seras triste. Plus à moi que tu raconteras tes déboires avec ton patron dingue du travail et encore plus moi que tu soûleras avec tes histoires abracadabrantesques de la bataille de nains de jardin qui se déroule sur notre terrain. Et non seulement cela m'énerve mais cela me rend aussi très triste parce que je ne veux pas devenir un poids dans ta nouvelle vie en te rappelant sans cesse l'ancienne que tu as raté.

Je m'arrêtai et vit ma mère se mordre la lèvre – comme quoi c'est de famille – et me prendre dans ses bras. Je la dépassai largement mais à ce moment là c'était surtout le geste qui comptait. Puis tout doucement elle me relâcha et me passa la main dans les cheveux – et je ne grimaçai même pas ! –

- Sache que tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. Sans toi jamais je n'aurais rencontré ses gens merveilleux que tu m'as présentés. Jamais je n'aurais eu un si bon travail, jamais je n'aurais eu cette force pour m'accrocher. Hermione, il faut que sache qu'à de nombreuse reprises j'ai voulu baisser les bras mais quand je te voyais, à sept ans même pas, quand je te voyais déborder d'énergie et vouloir aller au travail à ma place juste pour me permettre de me reposer c'est ce qui me donnait la force. Quand je te voyais chaque soir d'orage venir dormir avec moi alors que je savais parfaitement que tu n'avais pas peur et que tu le faisais pour moi. Tu es ma petite fille adorée et jamais rien ne pourra me faire regretter ma vie d'avant tant que tu seras là. Près de moi.

Bon sang… J'ai envi de pleurer. Non ! Non ! Les larmes restez dans mon corps ! Pourquoi il ne faut jamais que je m'écoute ! Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues et cette fois ce fut moi qui l'a prit dans mes bras. Puis on se détachait tout doucement et on sourit.

- Bon… On va refermer la séquence émotion ici. Dis-je.

- Tu as encore eu une journée agité ?

- Si tu savais.

- Alors tu sors avec Drago ?

- Maman !

* * *

Vous savez quoi? J'ai trouvé le moyen de finir ma fic dimanche ^^ Je vous en reparlerais

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	26. JOUR VII : Dernière Partie

Bonsoir !

Bon vous serez d'accord avec moi si je dis flute? ^^

Merci aux reviewers :) **minipanzanni**, **LittleLexy**, **Fan0190**, **Cha Darcy**, **olpl84** et **LaLouisaBlack**

**minipanzanni** : Je ferais aussi bien de ne pas te répondre non?^^ Puisque tu liras pas cette réponse avant lundi :) De toutesfaçons je n'ai pas grand chose à dire puisqu'on s'est déjà tout dit lol^^ alors j'spèr juste que tu aimeras tout de même isoubbbb ;)

**LittleLexy** : Vraiment ravie qu'il te plaise :) Pour cette histoire de suite je vais en parler un peu plus bas ^^ Merci de ta review =D

Le programme pour les prochains jours? Un épilogue (court) demain avec une surprise ^^ Et dimanche vous aurez la deuxème partie de la surprise et les remerciements

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR VII**

On éclata de rire simultanément et repartit dans le bar. A l'entrée je me fixai devant Drago qui avait remplacé Harry à sa place et dictai quelque chose à Ginny. Je regardai autour de moi et vit Sirius et Harry au bar. Il avait chacun un verre devant eux et semblaient exténué. Je m'approchai et m'assis à côté d'Harry.

- Alors ça bosse dure ?

- Je fais ma pose des deux heures.

J'éclatai de rire alors que mon estomac grondait.

- Bon j'offre un plat gratuit à ma cliente préférée et à tous ses amis ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Et pourquoi pas à ton filleul préféré ?

- Parce que tu serais capable de laisser crever de faim certaines personnes.

Je souris et alors qu'Harry rejoignait les tables, où ma mère et Marc s'était assis, et où il mit une nouvelle table de deux à côté. Moi et Sirius on fit le service puis on s'assit l'un en face de l'autre, moi à côté de Drago qui me prit la main sous la table. Je lui souris et me perdais dans son regard. Pour une fois que j'ai le droit !

Finalement ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que les deux derniers exposés furent finis et l'ambiance devint encore plus reposé et calme. Marc, Sirius et ma mère s'étaient installé à un coin et parlait de la « vie ». Ginny et Lavande étaient en train d'organiser leur virée shopping de ce week-end, d'ailleurs il va falloir que je trouve une solution pour y échapper, et au milieu de la table Blaise faisait des blagues au quelles même Harry riait, Théodore soupirai et moi j'étais contre Drago, un sourire omniprésent au visage. Soudain le portable de Drago sonna et il regarda son message.

- C'est mon père. Dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Demanda Blaise en retrouvant soudainement son sérieux.

- Me parler de toute urgence.

Il soupira et remit son portable dans sa poche. Il adressa un regard à Blaise, puis me remit contre lui.

- Il attendra.

- Non je ne crois pas. Dit une voix.

Je levai la tête en même temps que les autres la tournaient. Lucius Malfoy était près de l'entrée, plus richement vêtu et arrogant que d'habitude, et regardait avec hauteur le restaurant. Je vis du coin de l'œil Sirius se lever au moment ou Narcissa Malfoy apparaissait derrière son mari.

- Mère ? Murmura Drago.

Je m'écartai et il se leva. Je le vis s'approcher et je croisai le regard de Théodore qui m'incita à le suivre.

- Et bien Drago. Tu tombes bien bas.

Je le vis me regarder puis se re concentrer sur son fils.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Répéta Drago.

- Ne sois pas impertinent.

- Alors n'interprétez pas ce que vous voyez.

Je m'étais rapproché et je mis ma main dans la sienne, tendant l'autre vers Lucius.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Enchanté. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes.

- Ayez la courtoisie de me vouvoyez.

Il me foudroya du regard mais je ne baissai pas les yeux. Lucius amorça un geste brusque et en un rien de temps, j'étais derrière Drago.

- Calme-toi Drago. Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais de mal à une demoiselle… En public.

- Ce sont des menaces ?

Je tournai la tête vers Harry qui s'était rapproché et avait un sourire superficiel étalé de part et d'autres de son visage.

- Sachez Monsieur que vos menaces ne sont rien en dehors d'un tribunal. Reprit Harry. Surtout quand elle s'adresse à cette demoiselle à ma droite.

Lucius eu un air de dégoût.

- Parce que vous voyez. Reprit Harry à voix basse. Nous sommes un groupe de personnes plutôt conséquent qui tiennent énormément les uns sur les autres. Donc vous attaquez à l'un de nous, c'est vous attaquez à nous tous.

Lucius claqua la langue avant de tournés les talons, sont long manteau volait derrière lui. Narcissa le suivit des yeux avant de se tourné vers moi.

- Je souhaiterai vous parler.

J'acquiesçai avant de passer devant les garçons qui n'essayèrent pas de me retenir. On sortit du restaurant et je revis la limousine noire des Malfoy. Je me tournai vers Narcissa. J'eu le temps de bien la détailler. Malgré sa beauté, je vis des yeux fatigués, une peau très pâle et des lèvres minces.

- Notre famille va éclater.

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Sa voix était froide et basse.

- En décembre, Drago va avoir dix sept ans et ce sera enfin l'occasion qu'attendait Lucius. Il va le renvoyer de la maison, Drago va se retrouver face à son destin et seul.

- Non. Dis je aussi calmement. Il ne sera plus jamais seul.

Narcissa eu un sourire doux.

- Je dois vous avouer que c'est la réponse que j'attendais. J'ai vu Drago changer, Katherine aussi d'ailleurs. Nous avons eu une discussion à se sujet. Maintenant nous sommes trop à l'écart de la vie de Drago pour pouvoir faire quelque chose mais vous. Hermione. Comme vous avez déjà commencé à ouvrir son cœur. Vous pouvez continuer.

- Je peux vous poser une question qui va vous sembler déplacé ?

- Je pense que vous avez ce droit.

- Votre mari ne voudrait pas une descendance au Malfoy ?

- Je… Je suis enceinte… De trois mois.

J'ouvrai de grands yeux.

- Ne le dîtes pas à Drago pour le moment. Je souhaiterais lui en parler moi-même. En attendant je compte sur vous Hermione.

Je souris et elle tourna les talons. Elle monta dans la voiture et je la regardais disparaître au coin de la rue.

- Alors ?

Je me tournai. Théodore était adossé au mur du bar un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me suis dévoué. Drago et Harry sont encore en train de se chamailler, même si je pense que ce n'est pas grave et Ginny compte les points alors que Blaise et Lavande roucoule de leur côté.

- Tout un programme.

- Alors ? Tu as encore une nouvelle mission ?

- On a toujours une mission.

On rentra dans le bar et chacun reprit sa place initiale. Comme si de rien n'était. Je ne dis rien à Drago et il ne m'en demanda pas plus. Occupé à engueuler Harry. Un quart d'heure après Lavande et Blaise partirent et s'en fut de même au fur et à mesure pour les autres personnes dans le restaurant. Finalement, vers huit heures, il ne restait plus que huit personnes. Sirius parlait avec le couple de l'année tandis que les cinq « pré adultes » comme nous avais surnommé Sirius au cours de l'après midi parlait du lycée. Finalement on l'aida à ranger un peu le restaurant et tout le monde partit. Ma mère et Marc m'avait devancé alors que Sirius attendait Harry qui faisait un gros au revoir à sa Ginny. Théodore était de l'autre côté et attendait lui aussi. Je regardai Drago qui me sourit.

- Tu as parlé avec ta mère ?

- Oui. Et elle m'a dit exactement ce que j'avais envi d'entendre. Souris-je.

- Et ma mère ?

- Elle m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi.

- C'est vrai. En partie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as un tic. Dès que tu mens. Tu baisse légèrement les yeux et te mords discrètement la lèvre.

Moi et mes réflexes !

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Je sais.

Il m'embrassa doucement et je passai mes mains autour de son cou. Il me souleva légèrement et on se détacha. Il partit vers Ginny et Théodore et j'en fis de même vers Harry et Sirius. On commença à marcher et je n'essayai même plus de cacher le sourire béat sur mes lèvres. La nuit était apparue et je regardai les étoiles commencer à se former dans le ciel.

- Alors ? Demanda soudain Sirius. Il y a eu quelque chose de spécial en cours, aujourd'hui ?

Harry entreprit de lui raconter l'aventure de l'ascenseur ainsi qu'une partie des révélations : Hermione de la même famille que Drago. Sirius rie de bon cœur et arrivé devant chez eux j'eu le droit à deux étreinte.

- Bonne nuit princesse ! Entendis-je alors que je m'éloignais. Je vis soudain une ombre à mes pieds et je reconnu Hautain. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui caressai la tête.

- J'ai remplis ma mission. Souris-je. Et maintenant j'en ai une autre. Imagine un peu. Ma mère va se marier, Drago va avoir un frère ou une sœur. Lavande et Blaise sont ensemble et on n'a plus eu de nouvelles de mon père. Cela devait être ça mon équilibre. Plus d'amis et moins de famille. Remarque au cours de la semaine, j'ai gagné une nouvelle famille.

J'arrivai enfin chez moi et je croisai Marc et ma mère en train de roucouler dans la cuisine. *C'est toujours aussi affligeant* Je lâchai Hautain et partis dans ma chambre. Je m'assis à mon bureau et sortis la lettre de Dumbledore.

_Miss Granger,_

_Tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire merci. Réussir ce pari difficile n'était pas seulement une réponse à votre équilibre mais aussi une chose très importante. Je viens d'un groupe de personne en Angleterre caché des gens normaux. Je ne m'attarderais pas sur le sujet, vous ne me croiriez pas. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que dans mon monde une guerre à lieu même si grâce à vous tout cela va prendre fin._

_Je vous dis un grand merci et sachez que dès que vous aurez finis ses mots, vous oublierez toute ma personne de votre esprit, tout comme toutes les personnes m'ayant côtoyé._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_PS : Le chat que vous avez adopté s'appelle Minerva et me renseignait sur tous vos agissements. Mais je crois qu'elle répond aussi au nom que vous lui avez donné._

Une grande lumière blanche envahit la pièce et je me redressai de ma chaise de bureau. *Tu t'es encore endormi !* Et alors ? Quand on est fatigué on dort !* Tu aurais pu dormir dans ton lit* Mais t'as finis ! Je trouvai un nouveau pyjama dans mon armoire, depuis le temps que j'en demandai un à ma mère !, et me recouchai après un bayement. J'suis crevé *Fainéante*.

* * *

Snif... je marquerais le mot fatidique demain :)

Info : Vous vous êtes bien rendu compte que cette fin n'en ai pas vraiment une... Pouquoi ? Et bien vous n'avez pas d'infos sur les couples, des questions sur la prof (ou tout du moins j'aimeriez que vous vous en posiez^^) et puis il reste le mariage sans parler des affaires Malfoy^^ Alors oui... Oui il y aura une suite ou tout du moins il est censé en avoir une. Malheureusement je ne suis pas du tout en mesure de vous la fournir pour le moment, déjà parce qu'il faut que je réécrive l'ébauche que j'en avais faite et puis ca prend du temps et j'en ai pas en ce moment^^ Mais promis elle arrivera :D

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	27. EPILOGUE

Bonjour !

Aujourdhui épilogue et tout de suite après, bonus^^

Merci à **LaLouisaBlack**, **olpl84**, **CMGC**, **Fan0190** et **Cha Darcy**

**Fan0190** : Je suis impardonnable! ^^' En plus je l'avais noté et comme par hasard je l'ai oublié... Donc j'espère que tu as passé un EXCELLENT anniversaire et que tout se passera bien pour toi =D Et que tu posteras vite la suite ;)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Tout marche par deux :

Le bien et le mal

Le paradis et l'Enfer

L'homme et la femme

Le yin et le yang

Le magique et le non magique.

Ces univers sont liés. Un bouleversement dans un donne un changement dans l'autre. C'est ainsi que cela marche depuis la nuit des temps.

Alors quand se début d'année dans l'école Poudlard du côté non magique, les choses s'arrangeaient au mieux, du côté magique, toujours à Poudlard, en cette époque troublée de guerre et d'horreur. La rentrée avait commencé une semaine plus tard, en raison des sombres événements de juin et sur le quai neuf ¾, les élèves s'apprêtant à prendre le Poudlard express virent avec stupeur passé devant eux, Drago Malfoy main dans la main avec Hermione Granger et Harry Potter les regardant amusé tout en discutant et en riant bruyamment.

Le changement d'une époque avait provoqué un changement dans l'autre. Le plan qu'Albus Dumbledore avait préparé avant de mourir s'était réalisé dans le plus grand des secrets et Lord Voldemort fut tué par Harry Potter grâce à l'aide de ses deux amis. Du couple improbable pourtant unis.

Chaque changement à une cause.

Chaque événement un commencement.

Et chaque combat une :

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ^^ c'est finie ^^ Des questions?

A toute suite pour le bonus

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	28. Bonus 1

Petites explications :

L'idée m'est arrivée lors de l'écriture du jour VI (qui est le jour le plus long et le plus révélateur) parce qu'il y avait plein de scènes importantes où j'ai eu besoin de savoir ce que pensaient les autres persos. Donc je vous l'ai fait partager :)

Aujourd'hui c'est la vision de Harry et Drago sur la même scène qui est pour moi la plus importante de toute l'histoire ;)

Demain vous aurez 3 scènes + les remerciements et je pourrais enfin clore cette fic (et un dimanche =D)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Bonus 1 **

**(Jour VI : arrivée devant le collège)**

- _Harry_ :

Hermione passa devant moi et je cru voir une larme sur son visage. Je me tournai vers tous les regards portés de mon côté où plus précisément sur la porte où Hermione venait de disparaître. Rusard le concierge vint à la porte pour nous faire signe d'entrée et parti tout de suite. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus la saleté des élèves, c'était les élèves eux-mêmes. Les groupies et autres fans du club de Malfoy passèrent devant moi en m'adressant des regards langoureux qui me donnèrent des frissons dans la nuque. Comment pouvait-on être aussi répugnant ? Je vis Drago faire signe à son groupe de partir et après avoir ramassé un journal à ses pieds et vérifier que plus personne ne traînait devant le lycée, il se tourna vers moi.

- Alors Potter ? Tu ne cours pas après ta chère et tendre.

- Si tu parles de Ginny, on est un peu en froid.

- A draguer une autre fille quand on est avec elle aussi. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si toute l'école te tordait le cou.

- Draguer une autre fille ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Il me tendit le journal et eu un sourire sarcastique. Je m'approchai et tendit que j'ouvrais le journal à la bonne page il s'adossa à la barrière.

**GRANGER PERE AU TRIBUNAL,**

**ET ON SE DEMANDE POURQUOI LA FILLE EST SI FOLLE**

Je regardais la photo d'Hermione et me souvenait l'avoir prise. Qui leur a donné ? Je lu l'article avec précipitation.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à Hermione. Dis-je le regard toujours sur le journal.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Une rage intense m'envahit quand je vis son air impassible.

- C'est toi ou pas qui a écrit cet article ?

- Non. J'ai juste contribué à l'information. Et ta soit disant petite amie à donner la photo.

C'est vrai que Ginny était là le jour où on l'avait prise. Je l'avais envoyé à elle aussi.

- Que c'est mal écrit. Dis-je en relisant l'article. Mais oh faite pourquoi il y a écrit qu'Hermione pique les petits amis des autres ? Elle n'a pas de petit ami depuis les vacances de son entrée au lycée.

- Et toi t'es qui ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Tu veux dire que cet article parle de moi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout.

Je voyais que son regard avait changé. Serait-il possible que Drago Malfoy soit intéressé par le sujet ?

- Sinon quel est le but de cet article ? Demandai-je en refermant le journal. Répandre des rumeurs sur Hermione ? Croit moi qu'elle se fiche de ce que les autres pensent. Se moquer d'elle ? Vu ce que pense les garçons de ce lycée, cet article n'est rien.

Je le vis surprit.

- Tu es au courant de ce que penses les garçons ? Demanda t il.

- Evidemment. J'ai une vie sociale.

- Et cela ne te gêne pas de savoir qu'Hermione pourrait se faire sauter par tous les gars du collège réunis ?

Je serrai les poings sur le journal. Il eu un regard amusé.

- Apparemment si.

Je lâchai le journal qui, prit dans une bourrasque de vent, s'envola au dessus d'une voiture.

- Dis encore une seule fois ça et je t'étrangle.

Il sourit sarcastiquement.

- Ta petite copine est la number one sur la liste de tous les mecs du bahut.

Sentant la colère monté je le poussais de toutes mes forces. Alors que j'allais le frapper j'entendis la porte du lycée s'ouvrir. Je me retournais et vis Hermione. Son visage était soucieux et ses yeux pleins de colère.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ! S'exclama t elle, me faisant revenir sur terre.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Dit sèchement Drago.

- Retournes en cours Hermione. Dis-je plus doucement.

- Hors de question !

Elle s'approcha à grands pas et me prit la main. Non cette fois je refusais de céder.

- Je ne remonte pas sans toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses virer donc tu viens.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais venir. Je n'ai pas envi de lui laisser la victoire. Dis-je en me tournant vers elle gardant tout de même sa main dans la mienne. Arrêtes de toujours vouloir que ce soit moi qui fasse les choses.

- Mais enfin tu ne comprends rien ! Hurla t elle. Je te le demande à toi parce que je me fous royalement de Malfoy ! Il peut se faire renvoyer je n'en ai rien faire. Mais toi, c'est mon devoir en tant qu'amie de te faire revenir sur la ligne quand tu l'as dépasse !

Ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu qu'une fois dans ses yeux. Mais à l'époque elle avait onze et avait appris que son père venait d'obtenir une partie de sa garde. Elle avait pleuré ce jour là en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa mère ait de nouveau mal, mais d'un autre sens elle aurait aimé le revoir. Je me calmai et semblant rassurée, elle me lâcha la main.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher ton avenir pour lui. Dit-elle.

Elle semblait en proie à un horrible dilemme que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. J'acquiesçai et passai devant elle. Dans la vitre de la porte je la vis regarder Drago et essuyer discrètement une larme quand elle se retourna. Je ne dis rien et on remonta en cours.

- _Drago_ :

- Alors Hermione. Que penses-tu de notre article ?

Blaise avait vraiment le don des fois. Il était clair qu'elle allait vite piquer une crise. Et vu les horreurs qu'il y avait dedans c'était normal. Je m'attendais à l'entendre hurler mais elle adressa juste un regard plein de haine à Blaise avant de se tourner vers moi.

- C'est toi l'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre ?

Sa voix était si cassante et glaciale que je cru entendre celle de mon père le jour où on avait eu la première discussion au sujet de Poudlard. Il fallait que je parle. Et vite.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire Granger ? Demanda Pansy me sauvant la vie – Pour quelques secondes.

- Toi le clebs TA GUEULE ! Hurla t elle.

Alors que je me forçai pour ne pas éclater de rire, le regard glacial qu'elle me lança me calma. Je n'avait jamais vu des yeux si haineux.

- C'est toi ou PAS ?

Je vis les tics au coin de ses yeux. Les mêmes que Clara. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Je le savais. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Un truc pour qu'elle me haïsse et ainsi que je n'ai plus jamais à me demander ce qu'elle a de si spécial pour avoir pu, à ce point, me comprendre et me toucher.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire Granger ? Dis-je d'une voix basse.

Je restais bloqué devant sa réaction et ne fit aucun geste pour éviter le journal qu'elle m'envoya en pleine figure. Elle pleurait et le pire c'est que cela me faisait du mal. Mais pourquoi elle me touchait à ce point.

- Bien fait pour elle. Aboya Pansy.

Cette fille portait vraiment bien son surnom. Sale pékinois. Un jour il faudra que je lui dise d'arrêter de se mêler de tout. Rusard arriva et toutes les filles allèrent vers l'entrée en lorgnant Potter qui n'avait pas bougé quand Hermione était passée devant lui. Je restais en arrière, de toute façon je n'aimais pas le français, et quand je vis Potter en faire de même je dis au gars de s'en aller. Je ramassai le journal à mes pieds et une fois sur que tout le monde était parti je regardai Potter. Parfait j'avais quelque petite chose à régler avant de tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire.

- Alors Potter ? Tu ne cours pas après ta chère et tendre.

- Si tu parles de Ginny, on est un peu en froid. Dit-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore ?

- A draguer une autre fille quand on est avec elle aussi. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si toute l'école te tordait le cou.

- Draguer une autre fille ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait de parler comme Pansy ou ses copines débiles ? Je lui tendis le journal, il s'approcha, le prit et commença à lire. Dire que ce gars avait les deux plus belles filles de Poudlard rien que pour lui. Cela me dégoûtait. De ce que je connaissais d'Hermione je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Il était idiot, la trompait avec sa meilleure amie et par dessus le marché était brun.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à Hermione. Dit-il en regardant toujours le journal.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Je le regardai et vit une haine immense naître dans ses yeux quand je les croisais.

- C'est toi ou pas qui a écrit cet article ?

- Non. J'ai juste contribué à l'information. Et ta soit disant petite amie à donner la photo.

Pourquoi je lui réponds ? Pff. De toute façon impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

- Que c'est mal écrit. Dit-il en relisant l'article. Mais oh faite pourquoi il y a écrit qu'Hermione pique les petits amis des autres ? Elle n'a pas de petit ami depuis les vacances de son entrée au lycée.

- Et toi t'es qui ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu veux dire que cet article parle de moi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout.

Bon sang mais pourquoi je me sens soulagé et infiniment heureux qu'il ne sorte pas avec elle ? Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche.

- Sinon quel est le but de cet article ? Demanda-t-il en refermant le journal. Répandre des rumeurs sur Hermione ? Croit moi qu'elle se fiche de ce que les autres pensent. Se moquer d'elle ? Vu ce pense les garçons de ce lycée, cet article n'est rien.

Là je ne comprends plus. Il est au courant des rumeurs ? Comment peut-il rester si calme. Même moi cela m'énerve !

- Tu es au courant de ce que penses les garçons ? Demandai-je.

- Evidemment j'ai une vie sociale.

- Et cela ne te gêne pas de savoir qu'Hermione pourrait se faire sauter par tous les gars du collège réunis ?

Il serra les poings et froissa le journal. Je le compris parfaitement et eu envie de me claquer. Non mais Drago qu'est ce qu'il te prend !

- Apparemment si.

Il lâcha le journal qui s'envola.

- Dis encore une seule fois ça et je t'étrangle.

Je me forçai à sourire sarcastiquement.

- Ta petite copine est la number one sur la liste de tous les mecs du bahut.

Je vis une flamme de haine grandir dans ses yeux et il me poussa. Alors que j'allais riposter la porte du lycée s'ouvrit et je vis Hermione apparaître. A ce moment précis je compris la vérité. Pourquoi les mecs la voulaient ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était la plus belle fille que personne n'eu jamais vu. Ses cheveux cascadait sur ses épaules et ses yeux noisettes brillait comme jamais. En faite, elle avait le truc.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ! S'exclama t elle, me faisant revenir sur terre.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Dit je sèchement, en me fendant le cœur par la même occasion.

- Retournes en cours Hermione. Dit Potter plus calmement.

- Hors de question !

Elle s'approcha de Potter et lui prit la main. Mais bordel pourquoi j'ai envi d'être à sa place ?

- Je ne remonte pas sans toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses virer donc tu viens.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais venir. Je n'ai pas envi de lui laisser la victoire. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Arrêtes de toujours vouloir que ce soit moi qui fasse les choses.

- Mais enfin tu ne comprends rien ! Hurla t elle. Je te le demande à toi parce que je me fous royalement de Malfoy ! Il peut se faire renvoyer je n'en ai rien faire. Mais toi, c'est mon devoir en tant qu'amie de te faire revenir sur la ligne quand tu l'as dépasse !

Wouah. Alors elle pense ça ? Là ça devient grave. Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de partir me cacher. Bon sang mais je suis triste ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher ton avenir pour lui. Dit-elle.

Je vis Potter acquiescer et passer devant elle. Je croisais le regard d'Hermione. La tristesse était si grande que j'eu envi de la prendre dans mes bras. Cette envie se renforça quand une larme roula le long de sa joue. Enfin elle se détourna et repartit avec Potter. Je restais dehors et regardait le ciel. Jamais je n'avais eu si mal de ma vie.

* * *

Voilà :)

Pour vous donner envie de lire la suite : les bonus de demain auront pour titre :

- Pourquoi Drago espionnait Hermione en train de danser ?

- Le pari inconnu de Blaise et Théodore

- Soirée Serpentard

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	29. Bonus 2

Bonjour !

Dernier chapitre aujourd'hui... ah c'est tout finis c'est un peu triste

Les remerciements seront à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**JOUR VI (Bonus 2)**

**Pourquoi Drago observait Mione ?**

_-^^-_

- _Drago_ :

Je rentrai dans la salle, agacé, et entendit de la musique très pop. Je cachai derrière un des pilonne pour voir apparaître Hermione en train de danser devant la glace. Elle semblait transportée et dans une sorte de transe. Je me cachai derrière le paravent avant de comprendre ce que je faisais. *Bon sang Drago tu deviens pervers maintenant !* Mais elle est trop belle pour que je casse ce moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que la danse s'était faite plus lente je bougeai légèrement, me cognant au paravent. Je retins une exclamation de douleur et regardai de nouveau vers Hermione. Elle était debout et regardait dans ma direction à travers la glace. Elle alla éteindre la hifi, se refit son chignon et se tourna vers moi. *Trouve une explication*

- Sortez.

Bon sang je fais quoi ! *Sort crétin ! Elle sait qu'il y a quelqu'un*. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'obéissais à mon subconscient et me retrouvait devant une Hermione surprise. Je fis disparaître toutes les émotions de mon visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- La salle n'est pas à toi.

- C'est vrai mais observez quelqu'un a son insu n'est pas des plus distingué. Ils ne t'ont pas apprit ça dans ton monde de bourgeois plein de fric ?

Je serrai les dents. Monde de bourgeois plein de fric ? Vraiment ?

- Question bonne manière je ne crois pas que tu sois un des meilleurs exemples.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand on drague le petit ami d'une autre ce n'est pas non plus très dis-tin-gué.

Je détournai le regard et passait devant elle pour m'approcher du miroir. Je ne pu résister plus longtemps et la regardait de nouveau à travers.

- Je suppose que comme tout le monde tu parles d'Harry ?

- Quel intelligence. Dis-je ironiquement.

- Je te croyais un peu moins idiot que ça Drago. Ta bande d'idiots que tu appelles tes amis a du déteindre sur toi.

- Blaise n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire à ce point tout à l'heure.

- Je n'incluais pas Blaise.

Je me retournais cachant ma surprise. Comment ce crétin avait t il réussit en moins d'un cours à se faire appeler Blaise ?

- Donc selon toi je me tromperai ? Tout comme les élèves de ce lycée. Demandai-je.

- Cela va sûrement te surprendre mais la majorité n'a pas toujours raison. La preuve beaucoup de ses mêmes personnes sont persuadé que j'ai couché avec toi.

- Tu en es honoré ?

- Si tu savais ce que cela représente pour moi. Dit-elle en reprenant mon ton cassant.

Je la fixai, mon cerveau marchant à toute vitesse. Les paroles qu'elle venait de dire donnaient deux choix possibles. Soit elle s'était arrangée avec Potter pour nier en bloc, soit elle disait vrai. *Tu préfèrerais la deuxième proposition ?*

- Mon père est furieux contre toi. Dis-je calmement. Donc pour finir l'exposé ce sera chez toi.

Je la vis sourire mais pas comme d'habitude.

- Ma parole vous êtes comme ça avec toutes les filles ? Demanda t elle.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Blaise et toi. Vous ne doutez vraiment de rien. Tu crois vraiment que sous le prétexte que tu l'as décidé tu vas venir chez moi ce soir ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on doit rendre le dossier après demain.

- Merci mais je n'avais pas oublié.

- Alors qu'elle est ton idée ?

- On finit nos parties chacun de notre côté, ce soir, et on voit demain après midi.

- Où ?

- Chez Sirius.

Cette fois ce fut moi qui souris.

- Quoi ? Demanda t elle.

- Je réalisai à quel point tu pouvais être têtu.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as décidé de ne pas me faire entrer chez toi et tu as trouvé toutes les idées pour me tenir à l'écart.

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu es déjà entré chez moi. Tu as même vu ma mère.

- Et comment ! M'exclamai-je. Tu étais si heureuse de me voir se jour là que j'en suis encore ému

Bon sang comment peut on avoir tant de mauvaise fois ? *Tu parles pour qui ?* Mais enfin pour elle ! *Ah… Pourtant question mauvaise fois tu n'es pas mal classé non plus.* Je la regardais prendre son sac sur le banc.

- Drago, le jour où tu arrêteras d'être suivit par toutes les groupies de ce lycée on en reparlera. En attendant, je ne peux pas te parler sans qu'on pense immédiatement qu'on a couché ensemble et la dernière fois que tu es venu chez moi j'aie mis une gifle à mon meilleur ami.

Alors là. Je suis soufflé. Si je m'attendais à une réaction ce n'était pas celle là. Je la vis s'approcher lentement et une fois arrivé tout près je me perdis dans ses yeux.

- J'aurais aimée être ton amie. Dit-elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Bon sang pourquoi elle dit ça ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ! Cela fait trois ans que je travaille pour justement ne PAS être quelqu'un de bien !

- Tu devrais essayer de redevenir comme tu étais avant la dispute avec ton père.

Je me tournai vers elle surpris. Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Et aussi ôter ce masque plus souvent. Comme je te l'ai dit tu es beau comme ça.

J'allais répondre mais une nouvelle fois elle m'interrompit.

- Une dernière chose. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais personne a qui faire confiance mais je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour toi et qu'il est depuis ta naissance.

Je la vis fermer la porte des vestiaires. Elle parle de qui ? *Moi je sais.* Bah alors dit le moi ! *Je suis ton cerveau, cela veut dire que toi aussi tu le sais.* Mais de qui tu… Katherine ? *C'est qui en a dans cette petite tête.* Je partis dans le sens inverse et arrivé dans le couloir me mit à courir. Il fallait que je trouve un téléphone et vite. Arrivé dans le hall, je vis Blaise raccroché d'une manière très… Nerveuse et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Ma sœur est une pyromane non déclaré.

Il avait dit ça si simplement que j'éclatai de rire. Il me lança un regard surpris et j'en profitais pour m'approcher du téléphone

- Tu vas bien Drago ?

- Parfaitement bien.

- Alors depuis quand tu appelles chez toi ?

- Ce n'est pas mes parents que j'appelle. Mais Katherine.

- Katherine ?

- Cherches pas tu comprendrais.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Voilà que je me mets aux blagues idiotes.

- Tu as parlé avec Hermione ?

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que je ne connais qu'une seule fille capable de te mettre dans cet état.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Et le pire c'est que je suis sérieux.

- Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de la fille la plus intouchable du lycée ?

Je le regardais surpris alors que je sentis une bête se réveiller dans mon ventre.

- Non. Dis-je précipitamment.

Il haussa les épaules, me fit un clin d'œil et partit. J'appelais chez moi pour tomber sur le répondeur. C'est malin ! Je raccrochais furieux et réalisai que j'avais oublié une nouvelle fois mon pull. C'est malin ! *Tu radotes.* Je partis vers le réfectoire et une fois mon plateau en main je trouvais Blaise assis devant… Hermione ! J'arrivais pour entendre des paroles très intéressantes :

- Moi j'aurais un faible pour Drago ? Et qui t'as soufflé cette idée de génie ?

- Pas besoin qu'on me la souffle. C'est une évidence. De plus c'est vrai que vous faite plutôt un beau couple. Aïe !

Je venais de lui mettre un grand coup de plateau dans la tête et s'était bien fait pour lui ! Non mais… Je m'assis et souris à Hermione, sentant la bête se redressé.

- Toujours à dire des conneries Blaise ? Ca change.

Je le regardais surpris de ne pas le voir riposter et je constatai qu'il me détaillait.

- Blaise je ne suis pas gay alors arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- Je suis amusé c'est tout. Dit-il. Tu ne m'as pas donné de coup depuis notre rentrée dans ce lycée.

- Il faut un début à tout.

- Un début ? Répéta Blaise. Une résurrection oui ! Drago Malfoy est de retour !

J'allais lui dire d'arrêter de crier quand il me frappa derrière la tête. Je me massai le crâne tandis qu'Hermione éclatai de rire.

- Hermione un conseil, si un jour Drago te frappe attend toujours dix seconde avant de contra taquer. Cet idiot se laisse toujours avoir.

Moi idiot ? Tu verras !

_-^^-_

**Le pari caché de Blaise et Théodore**

_-^^-_

- _Blaise_ :

- Et voilà Drago a encore trouvé le moyen de se disputer. Dis-je.

- Non ! S'exclama Hermione. Pas chez Sirius !

Elle contourna la table et me regarda :

- Garde les bouteilles et ne laisse personne prendre quoique ce soit sans avoir payer !

Sans plus un mot elle partit en courant et regardai surpris les bouteilles. Moi faire le barman ? Je l'aime beaucoup mais là c'est non. Je regardai les autres autour de moi. Tous des lopettes.

- Le premier qui touche à ce stand je détruis sa réputation à vie.

Ca devrait suffire. Je revenais dans l'autre partit du bar quand la porte claqua sur Drago traînant Hermione dehors. Va-t-il lui annoncer ? Théodore revint vers moi deux bières à la main. Il m'en tendit une et on s'assit près de la fenêtre. Hermione et Drago se faisait face de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Tu crois qu'il va enfin lui avouer ? Me demanda Théo.

- Drago ? Non, il est bien trop fier.

- De plus il se prendrait une droite par Potter.

- Ce qui l'embêterait le plus c'est qu'Hermione dise non.

- Une fille dire non au grand Drago Malfoy ?

Je regardai le visage sarcastique de Théo.

- Si une fille en est capable c'est bien Hermione. Dis-je.

- Ola ça se gatte.

Drago venait de tourner les talons mais il se stoppa soudain. Il se tourna vers Hermione et finalement revint vers elle.

- Ils sont mignons. Dis-je ironique.

- Dommage qu'ils ne finiront jamais ensemble.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sur. Cela se voit qu'ils sont chacun attiré par l'autre mais y a trop d'enjeu.

- Hermione à quand même réussit à le changer.

- Ouai mais je n'y crois pas.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et je vis Hermione passer devant nous, le rouge aux joues. Je souris et après avoir regardé par la fenêtre me tournai vers Théodore.

- Moi je tiens le pari. Dis-je.

- Combien ?

- Cent livres.

- Très bien. Ils ont jusqu'à demain minuit.

- Demain ? C'est trop court.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'elle avait réussit à le changer.

- C'est quand même trop court.

- Enfin Blaise ! Et ton goût du risque ?

Je vis Drago rentrer et aller directement vers Ginny. Son visage était impassible mais sa démarche peu assuré.

- Pari tenu.

Il me serra la main et Drago revint vers nous. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione repassa près de nous et je vis Drago la fixer.

_-^^-_

**Quand on apprend que Clara est une diablesse**

_-^^-_

- _Théodore_ :

La soirée se passait bien. Même si elle était organisée à l'occasion d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais elle se passait bien. Aussi bien qu'une soirée pouvait se passer dans un manoir vide avec trois meilleurs amis depuis le collège. La musique était bonne, le jeu de voiture auquel Blaise n'arrêtai pas de gagner était « puissant » et l'orage venait d'éclater rendant le ciel noir. Drago essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était même si je voyais parfaitement clair en son jeu. Depuis l'après midi et sa dispute avec Hermione il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et semblait continuellement dans ses pensées.

Alors que Blaise venait une nouvelle fois de me ridiculiser le téléphone sonna. On regarda Drago.

- Quoi ? Demanda t il.

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

- Pas envi.

Je regardai Blaise.

- Bon d'accord j'y vais ! Mais si c'est la police je vous fais tomber avec moi.

Ce gars est incroyablement idiot. Il décrocha.

- Allo ?

Je regardais l'écran qui demandait le nom de la personne ayant gagné le nouveau record. J'écrivis immédiatement mon prénom. Bon ce n'est pas moi qui aie gagné mais dès demain personne ne s'en souviendra.

- Non c'est Blaise. Qui c'est ?

Je me tournai vers lui alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

- Ouaip.

Il se retourna vers Drago en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Drago c'est pour toi. C'est Hermione.

Il se leva surpris de ce sourire qui ne présageait en général rien de bon et Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Ca chérie l'appel à minuit. Me dit Blaise.

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je le vis devenir étonné et Blaise sourit davantage.

- Elle en train de lui dire qu'elle ne peut plus vivre sans lui.

- N'importe quoi. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle l'a oublié ? Reprit Drago.

Je vis le vit froncer les sourcils et il nous fit signe d'éteindre la radio. J'acquiesçai et tandis que Blaise recommençait à jouer Drago me remercia.

- Attend. Reprit Drago. Clara est chez toi ?

Je regardai Blaise surpris. Comment Hermione connaissait Clara ?

- Bon j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et nous regarda.

- Tu comptes allez où ? Demanda Blaise.

- Chez Hermione.

- Et pourquoi ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Il paraîtrait que Clara est chez elle et qu'elle a besoin de sa poupée pour dormir.

- De Juanita ?

- Ouai.

Blaise se leva rapidement en éteignant la télé.

- On est parti ! Une virée à minuit sous l'orage c'est tous ce qui manquait à cette soirée.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago.

- Bah on vient avec toi ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser seul avec deux magnifiques demoiselles.

Je souris alors que Drago levai les yeux au ciel. Cependant, dix minutes plus tard on claquait les portières de la Jaguar de Lucius Malfoy et Drago démarra. Blaise était à côté de lui comme d'habitude et moi derrière en regardant la pluie tomber.

- Je suis content de revoir Clara, sourit Blaise. Ely me parle souvent d'elle.

- J'ai vu ta sœur samedi dernier après avoir quitter Hermione au parc.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Blaise.

Je vis Drago se maudire. Il m'avait raconté dimanche soir son week-end et m'avait parlé de ses deux moments étonnant avec Hermione. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que j'avais commencé à entrevoir une probable liaison entres eux. Blaise en revanche ignorait tout et semblait bien décidé à savoir.

- Tu étais avec Hermione au parc ? Répéta t il.

- On c'est croisé pendant que je me promenai avec Clara c'est tout. Pas de quoi t'exciter.

- Tu plaisantes ! Toi et Hermione au parc. En tenue décontractée, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose !

Je vis le regard stupéfait de Drago.

- Blaise je te rappelle qu'il était avec Clara. Dis-je.

- Et alors une gamine de douze ans peut être maîtrisée. J'en sais quelque chose avec ma sœur.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu persécutes ta sœur que je fais pareil avec ma cousine. Déclara Drago.

- Je ne la persécute pas. C'est juste qu'elle est trop facile à avoir. Sourit Blaise.

- Pauvre Ely. Dis-je avec un sourire.

La sœur de Blaise s'appelait en réalité Elisabeth. Elle avait un faible pour l'art, savait dessiner à la perfection même si c'était vrai qu'elle était assez naïve. De toute façon personne connaissant Blaise ne se serait inquiété pour elle. Le nom de Zabini lui donnait une barrière infranchissable. Personne n'oserait se mesurer à Blaise Zabini. Ils habitaient près de la mairie et vivaient pour ce qu'on pourrait considérer de seuls. Leurs parents étaient tout le temps en voyage et donc Blaise était devenu un véritable papa pour Ely. Même s'il n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter il lui vouait une véritable adoration. La voiture s'arrêta devant une jolie petite maison. Seul deux lumières étaient allumées et Blaise sortis de la voiture en courant. Je cru voir un rideau bougé avant que l'on rejoigne Blaise près de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit :

- Club de Juanita à la rescousse !

Mais quel crétin ! Je suivis Blaise tout en lançant un regard d'excuse à Hermione qui éclata de rire. Je retrouvais Blaise dans le salon en train de serrer Clara dans ses bras. C'est moi où cette demi-portion à encore grandit.

- Théodore ! S'exclama t elle. C'est génial que tu sois là.

Et voilà. En une phrase elle arrive à me faire sourire. Je la serrai à mon tour dans mes bras.

- Voilà Juanita. Dis Blaise avec une révérence.

- Merci mon brave.

J'éclatai de rire. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Drago et Clara faisait parti de la même famille. Je m'assis sur le lit au moment ou la porte claquait. Ni une ni deux Blaise alla dans le couloir et revint étonné.

- Il l'a enlevé !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demandai-je.

- Ils sont dehors. Dit-il en s'approchant la fenêtre.

Il écarta légèrement le rideau.

- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent sous la pluie !

- Elle va peut être lui avouer qu'elle l'aime.

Je regardai Clara.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Hermione est amoureuse de Drago. Dit-elle très sérieusement.

- Elle a voulu le gifler !

On se retournait. Soudain Blaise éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demandai-je.

- Hermione a écouté ma leçon.

- Ta quoi ? Demanda Clara.

- Vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Dis-je. Alors comment tu sais ce scoop ?

Blaise quitta le rideau pour revenir vers nous.

- Cela se voit. Ce soir j'ai discuté un peu avec elle. La discussion a été sur Drago. Pendant tout ce temps elle a été gênée.

- Drago aussi est dingue d'elle. J'ai hâte du jour où ils se l'avoueront ! S'exclama Blaise.

Drôle de conversation. Surtout sous le toit de la concernée. J'entendis la porte se rouvrirent et Hermione entra dans le salon. *Wouah*

- Wouah ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Quoi ? Demanda t elle.

- Blaise, si tu continues tu vas te recevoir deux poings dans la tête. Dis-je calmement en me tournant vers Blaise.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t il étonné.

- Parce qu'Hermione n'appréciera pas dès que je l'aurais dit et je pense que tu connais l'autre personne.

Un air de compréhension s'installa sur son visage alors qu'Hermione regardai son reflet.

- Bon je reviens. Dit-elle.

Elle monta l'escalier et je frappai Blaise pour l'empêcher de regarder quand Drago entra. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'Hermione.

- Drago ! S'exclama Clara.

Il sourit, lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de regarder autour de lui.

- Y a de quoi se sécher ici ?

- Premier étage, dit soudain Clara. Première porte à gauche.

Il tourna les talons et monta. Je vis un sourire amusé sur le visage de Clara.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Demandai-je.

- Une rencontre Drago / Hermione dans la salle de bain. Cela devra être intéressant.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! S'exclama Blaise en la serrant dans ses bras.

Deux minutes plus tard, on entendit une porte qui claque et Drago redescendit. Il était pâle.

- Ca va Drago ? Demanda Clara d'une petite voix d'ange.

Mais qu'elle diablesse celle là. Drago acquiesça et s'assit.

- Ca n'a pas l'air. Reprit Blaise. Tu as vu un fantôme ?

- Quoi ?

- Oui tu sais ce genre de fantôme féminin, faiblement vêtu et incroyablement sexy.

J'éclatai de rire en même temps que Clara et je vis Hermione redescendre. Elle tendit trois serviettes à Drago sans le regarder et s'assit loin de lui. Pas de doute. Le plan de Clara a réussit.

- Euh… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda t elle.

- Qu'est ce que t'as d'approprier à une heure du matin ? Demanda Blaise toujours aussi énergique.

- Et bien…

- Moi je vais rentrer. Affirma Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai Hermione.

Je croisai le regard amusé de Blaise.

- Il est une heure du matin, mes parents vont rentrés et il n'est pas question que je donne une autre satisfaction à mon père de me répéter que je fais de mauvais choix.

Il se releva et je vis le regard effaré de Blaise.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Demandai-je à Blaise.

- Drago vient de parler comme toi, c'est effrayant.

Je me retenais de le frapper.

- Bon Drago s'en va. Dit Blaise. Mais toi tu restes ? Me demanda t il.

Je regardai l'heure par-dessus Drago.

- Non. Moi aussi je vais rentrer.

- Bon alors moi je reste ici. Dit Blaise en croisant les bras.

Je croisai le regard de Drago.

- Toi tu rentres avec nous. S'exclama Drago en même temps que moi.

Quelques plaintes plus tard nous étions tous les trois en voiture. Le silence s'installa et dura jusqu'à ce que chacun est rejoins son chez soit.

* * *

Et voilà cette fois c'est la vraie fin :'(

_Des immenses merci à_ :

- **Fan01**, devenue Fan0190 : Merci pour tout tes commentaires, toi qui voulais mettre autant de reviews que possibls tu as parfaitement réussie^^ un grand, grand, très grand merci =D

- **olpl84** : Toujours et encore présente, c'est vraiment très aggréable. Tu ne rates rien de mes fics et ça c'est génial! :) merci !!

- **Cha Darcy** : De nouveau ici, tout comme tu l'étais sur l'ancienne. De nouveau du plaisir à te lire comme sur l'ancienne, on dit que les bonnes habitudes on doit les prendre tôt, moi j'espère sincèrement ne pas perdre celle là ^^

- **minipanzanni** : Que te dire ? T'as intérêt à finir ton histoire rapidement ! lol Je peux pas te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissante, tu risquerais de m'en faire tout un plat ensuite lol^^ mais bon un grand merci quand même !!! à la prochaine ;)

- **CMGC** : J'ai eu une idée pour une chanson... lol pourquoi pas adressée à Voldemort par Potty sur le thème "aicha"; genre : "voldemort, voldemort, tu vas mourire. Voldemort, Voldemort, je vais te faire frire" lol juste une suggestion ^^ Sinon pour en revenir à l'instant présent, un grand merci de ta présence sur cette fic!

- **LaLouisaBlack** : Alors cette fin que tu attends depuis longtemps ? lol Tu as enfin finie^^ C'est encore plus sympa de voir que tu reviens alors que tu avais déjà lu une partie de cette fic :) Merci !

- **Groumd** : Fier et fidèle ami ^^ lol Tu as disparu mais comme je t'aime beaucoup et que tu étais là au début je te fais quand même un remerciement perso :) a la prochaine!

A ceux qui sont passé en coup de vent où alors qui sont arrivés il n'y a pas longtemps :

**LittleLexy**, **zaika**, **angicali** et **kageroprincesse**

A tous les autres, j'espère que cette fic vous a plue et à la prochaine !

_Merci d'avoir lu_


End file.
